Naruto no hero
by irrealiti13
Summary: el mundo de naruto, pero con super heroes y super villanos. espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo uno: héroes y villanos.

El mundo.

Es un gran lugar.

Donde héroes y villanos viven.

Durante la segunda guerra mundial hicieron a un lado sus diferencias, pero una vez concluida esta, el mundo entro en una nueva contienda entre villanos.

Uchiha Madara el traidor controlador del fuego negro y Hashirama Senju el héroe que controlaba los bosques.

Pelearon junto con sus equipos de héroes y al final en bien gano.

Las épocas modernas aún son peligrosas, con súper villanos por montones y sin olvidar la existencia de los Kaiju los nueve demonios de la devastación.

Pero en el país del fuego, existe un grupo de héroes que se encarga de defender la paz.

Encabezados por Minato Namikaze el velocista rayo amarillo de konoha y su esposa el peligroso habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki.

Este grupo de héroes lucha día a día para mantener la paz y la seguridad de todas las personas.

Ahora es el momento de que la próxima generación inicie su leyenda.

De cada familia de súper héroes o de personas con súper poderes, todos y cada uno en el país del fuego deben asistir.

A la más prestigiosa universidad de súper héroes.

 _Naruto, Nazumi, Menma baje_! grito kushina uzumaki la telequinesia y con poderes de fuego.

 _ya estoy aquí_ dijo naruto mientras terminaba su desayuno rápidamente.

 _no comas tan rápido que te ahogaras_ le dijo menma mientras aparecía al lado de su hermano.

Los dos barones habían heredado el gen velocista de su padre minato.

no me esperaron. nazumi apareció la joven de pelo color naranja, se quejó mientras llenaba el lugar de azufre, ella no tenía súper velocidad, si no que se tele transportaba.

 _bien chicos ¿listos para el día de hoy?_ sonrió minato comiendo su tercer desayuno de la mañana . _no se olviden los estaremos viendo en la sala de selección_ sonrió el rubio.

 _que orgullo mis tres bebes pronto serán súper héroes_. kushina inicio a llorar- n _o puedo esperar a que se enfrenten por primera vez a un súper villano_. la mujer sonrió.

 _Todos temerán al resplandor plateado de konoha-_ se dijo menma refiriéndose a que, aunque él tenía el pelo negro su rastro de velocidad era plateado.

 _pero aún más al segundo rayo amarillo_ se presentó naruto.

 _o al destello naranja_ rio Nazumi.

Pronto un teléfono sonó.

 _¿Por qué hoy!_ Grito kushina molesta.

 _El mal no descansa._ Dijo minato tomando a su esposa y los dos fueron a su base de operaciones bajo su casa.

Naruto, menma y nazumi llegaron a la sala.

Y prendieron la televisión.

 _Damas y caballeros eviten el centro, esta mañana el temido contusión, está atacando el centro por lo que se espera tráfico_. Dijo el presentador ya acostumbrado a estas situaciones _. En otras noticias, el legendario escritor para adultos Jiraya estará en una firma de libros esta tarde en. Momento me informan que habanero sangriento y el rayo amarillo de konoha llegaron al lugar._

La imagen desde un helicóptero.

Mostraba a contusión. Un hombre con un disfraz de líneas rojas, negras y azules con un antifaz para ocultar su identidad, que lanzaba ondas de sonido por sus manos con una bolsa de dinero en una luchar contra minato en su uniforme verde y negro con su manto blanco como uniforme corriendo alrededor del criminal.

Mientras desde el cielo, flotando rodeada de fuego kushina mantenía a los civiles a salvo.

Naruto sonreía desde niño esto le encantaba ver a sus padres luchando contra los villanos.

Eso era su sueño, ser el siguiente en portar el manto.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo humano minato esquivo el ataque de contusión, lo noqueado y sonrió a las cámaras, su padre no usaba mascara como su madre, el defendía que un héroe debe siempre conectar con los civiles.

 _Bien es hora._ Naruto fue por su mochila y las de sus hermanos.

Era momento de abordar el autobús.

En la parada mientras esperaban, una eternidad para dos velocistas que apenas fue un minuto, llegaron los amigos de naruto, sasuke uchiha un pirokinetico, sakura harumo supe fuerza y regeneración, también llegaron los amigos de menma kiba inuzaka un medio hombre bestias y shino aburame podía controlar insectos y encogerse y las amigas de nazuki hinata hyuga con su poder de bloqueo de energía y esos ojos raros e ino telepatía y telequinesia.

Todos esperaron el autobús.

A los pocos minutos llego.

Conducido por un Iruka Umino súper voz, que se ofreció a llevarlos a la escuela.

Todos estaba listos para el viaje en carretera, algo lento, en especial para los Namikaze, es decir ellos podrían haber llegado de saber le lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a un precipicio donde el camino acababa y el camino siguió hasta caer al abismo.

O eso se creería, la realidad fue que cayó sobre las ramas de un gran árbol y esta los puso en una cueva rumbo al camino subterráneo, hasta las raíces de la gran Universidad de Konoha para súper héroes.

Todos los presentes desde los que ya estaban estudiando hasta los de nuevo ingreso estaban listos para ese día.

 _Bienvenidos jóvenes héroes y heroínas_. Todos se había reunido en el anfiteatro. _Hoy disfrutaran de un día de clases común y luego a la salida, se haría la prueba para medir sus capacidades heroicas en combate individual_. Comento la directora Tsunade Senju una mujer que aparentaba juventud y tenía súper fuerza.

 _Así que espero que disfruten el día, les presento a sus profesores de esta generación, la profesora de psicología y comunicación Kurenai yuki, profesor de combate a con poderes y física Azuma sarutobi, profesor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y disca Maito Gai, profesora de supervivencia y biología Anko Mitarashi, profesor de historia y redacción Kakashi hakate, profesor de ciencias Iruka Umino, el Decano de disciplina Ibiki morino, la enfermera Shizune, el equipo de cocina Tetsu y Ayame y yo soy su directora Tsunade Senju_. Dijo la mujer rubia. _Inicien el día cantando nuestro himno._

Una trompeta sonó.

" _con honor y gloria, al indefenso defender, contra todo mal o adversidad, héroes persistir, de todas las naciones, luchar sin desistir, en honor y gloria la flama no extinguir que la voluntad de fuego guie nuestra gran nación, héroes no desistir"_ terminaron de cantar.

 _Bien por aquí._ pidió kurenai yuki, de ella sería la primera clase _. Primero y más importante, es un placer conocerlos, como muchos de ustedes sabrán los héroes somos quienes defiende al mundo de los villanos, que tristemente van en aumento, se estima que por cada héroe ahí entre tres a cinco supervillanos, es por eso que a veces algunos héroes obtienen una llamada galería de villanos, los villanos, tienen den a pensar de formas diferentes, en mi experiencia es necesario sabe cuándo y cómo hablar con un supervillano para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente o influir en sus emociones, los más básico, hagan que el villano monologue, si lo logran obtienen tanto información como lo retrasan_. sugirió la mujer.

La clase siguió en pequeños consejos y tips que seguir kurenai verían más a fondo en el futuro.

La clase con azuma sarutobi, un maestro en el control del viento y fuego fue de practicar como limitar el uso de los poderes.

Un héroe nunca debe perder el control de sus poderes o usarlos con el fin de dañar a un villano. Dijo azuma. El control de sus poderes debe ser la base de toda su fuerza. Ordeno.

Maito gai solo los puso a correr en círculos alrededor de una cancha, pero usando unos dispositivos que median sus signos vitales.

 _Vaya._ Dijo Gai.

 _¿Qué sucede gai?_ Cuestiono Tsunade que ayudaba a shizune como médicos encargados de los súper humanos.

 _Naruto uzumaki._ Dijo gai. Alcanzo la velocidad estándar de su padre y todavía sus signos están estables. Dijo el hombre de expandes. _Menma se está sobre esforzando para alcanzar a naruto, parece que es más veloz que su hermano_. Dijo.

 _Veamos qué tan velos eso._ Dijo tsunade. Naruto uzumaki, _acelere a todo lo que pueda_. Pidió tsunade.

Naruto asintió a la orden.

E inicio a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Pronto se veían cuatro o cinco narutos correr en diferentes lugares.

 _Remanentes._ Dijo gai. El había visto a minato hacer remanentes antes.

L _os signos vitales están bien, sin rastro de agotamiento._ Dijo shizune. _Aunque el nivel de bioelectricidad por aceleración es alarmante, esta generando unos 3000 volts, me corrijo 4500 volts, no 6000 volts._ Dijo mientras la escala aumentaba.

Naruto seguía corriendo y corriendo y corriendo.

Rompiendo varias veces las barreras del sonido.

Mientras más corría mas narutos parecían aparecer en el campo.

 _Una baja en sus niveles de azúcar._ Reporto shizune.

 _Naruto detente._ Pidió tsunade.

Naruto así acato la orden.

Deteniéndose en seco. _Bien como lo hice._ Dijo naruto antes de ser golpeado por otro naruto y luego otro y luego otro y luego otro y al final el ultimo se quedó en pie.

¿ _Qué?_ Cuestionaron todos los presentes.

Había seis narutos en un solo lugar.

Pero de pronto cinco de estos iniciaron a vibrar hasta desaparecerse.

 _Remanentes de tiempo._ Dijo gai. _Minato solo puede hacer dos_. Comento.

…

Tras eso fue la hora de almorzar.

Los velocistas se estaban dando un festín con el ramen de la cafetería.

¡ _Únanse al club de armas_! Gritaba una joven de coletas en su cabeza.

 _¿quieres mejorar físicamente!_ ¡ _El club de peleas es para ti_! Grito un joven muy parecido a gai.

Cono _cer a tu enemigo, únete al club de tácticas._ Dijo otro hyuga.

Y así había mas clubes.

Tras el almuerzo vino la clase con anko, sensei.

Una mujer muy sensual que controlaba a los animales.

Los hombres salieron excitados y las mujeres ofendidas.

El único consejo que les dio, conozcan a su presa.

Con kakashi bueno su clase fue a mas aburrida los hizo escuchar mientras les leía un libro de historia de cómo en el pasado los súper héroes eran considerados dioses y los eventos donde habían influido.

Era casi la hora de la salida y todos estaban ansioso.

 _No puedo esperar_. Menma corría de un lado a otro.

 _Si lo sé._ Dijo kiba saltando feliz.

¿Q _ué pasa si ya saben_? Hinata sentía que iba a fallar la prueba. _Fallamos._

 _No se puede fallar la prueba_. Dijo Ino.

Bu _en_ o. Interrumpió shino. _Se puede fallar, pero para eso tendrías que actuar como un villano, el sistema de selección te clasificaría como villano y no podrías entrar a la escuela y serias exiliado de la comunidad de súper héroes._ Dijo el conocedor de insectos.

 _Vamos nadie nunca ha fallado la prueba. Dijo_ naruto.

 _Si, ha habido prodigios como mi hermano_. Dijo sasuke uchiha. _Juro que algún día llevare en alto el nombre de mi familia como él lo hizo_. Dijo sasuke.

 _Si ese es el espíritu._ Dijo naruto accidentalmente choco con alguien. _Disculpa._

 _No hay por qué._ Dijo una persona de piel pálida, cabello negro y sonrisa falsa, que estaba llevando una computadora en sus manos. Si me disculpan.

¿ _Quién es_? Cuestiono sakura a los demás.

¿ _Quién sabe tal vez sea un nuevo ingreso?_ Dijo Ino. _O no tenga familia de súper héroes y sea novato._

 _Todo puede ser_. Dijo nazumi. Estoy súper emocionada.

Todos los jóvenes caminaron al coliseo de los héroes, donde muchos de sus padres y abuelos habían entrenado.

¡ _BIEN SABANDIJAS ESCUCHE!_ Grito Ibiki manteniendo el orden. _En este momento iniciara la clasificación de súper novatos, todos ustedes se les asignara una misión simple, salvar al ciudadano_. Señalo un maniquí. _De un grupo de villanos_. Unos robots con armaduras y pistolas láser aparecieron. _Es simple, se acondicionará a un grupo de villanos para combatirlos y en algunos casos se les puede asignar uno que funja como súper villano_. Comento Ibiki.

Todos vieron a sus padres y otros súper héroes reunidos.

Kushina y minato saludaban a sus hijos, al igual que mikoto los hacía con sasuke y hiashi miraba seria su hija.

 _Bien, empecemos_. Ibiki saco una lista. _Chouji akimichi_. Ordeno.

 _Tu puedes chouji._ Grito su madre.

Chouji con algo de nervios entro al coliseo, el cual tomo la forma de una calle donde estaba el ciudadano y los villanos a sus lados.

 _¡Inicia!_ Ordeno Ibiki.

 _AHH!_ Chouji, creció hasta medir unos cinco centímetros, corrió por la calle sin tocar ningún auto, cable u objeto uso su cuerpo para proteger al maniquí y con poca fuerza golpeo a los robots quienes cayeron rendidos.

 _Bien._ Dijo Ibiki. Nivel la pantalla mostro una foto de chouji B. b _ien siguiente. Shino aburame, empieza._

La prueba volvió a iniciar, pero esta vez en una zona habitacional.

Shino alzo las manos y varios nueves de insectos atraparon a los robots mientras shino protegía al ciudadano.

 _Bien_. Dijo Ibiki. Nivel. _Shino B._

Las siguientes pruebas fueron las de Ino y kiba.

Ino B.

Kiba C.

Luego paso shikamaru nara control de sombras B.

Naruto estaba listo para su prueba, pero por sus sentidos noto algo raro, ese chico pálido tenía su computadora activa y veía la plataforma.

Cuando le toco a nazumi.

Los soldados subieron su nivel iniciaron a disparar apenas la vieron.

Algo raro.

Pero nazumi obtuvo una A.

Luego fue el turno de hinata y las luces se apagaron misteriosamente, pero por suerte hinata pudo demostrar cómo usar su byakuga. Hinata A.

 _Luego fue sasuke._ Quien uso su piro quinesias y apenas lanzo unas pequeñas esferas de fuego y golpes contra los robots, pero obtuvo una penalización por golpear un automóvil.

Su rango A-

Luego fue el turno de menma.

Obtuvo un rango A desarmo a todos los robots y saco al civil en menos de un minuto.

 _Sai._ Dijo Ibiki.

Naruto vio al joven de piel pálida.

Sai era bueno, buenos reflejos, capacidades de combate impresionantes y al parecer cargaba su espada de energía y por eso pudo desarmar a los robots.

Obtuvo un rango B.

 _Naruto namikaze._ Dijo Ibiki.

Naruto corrió para su prueba.

 _Buena suerte._ Sai le sonrió.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero algo le daba mala espina.

Ibiki activo el sistema.

Pero algo andaba mal.

Los robots le apuntaron apenas ser activados y más aparecían pronto estaba rodeado por cinco docenas de robots y aparte uno diferente, media dos metros, era negro y tenía una corazonada reforzada.

Inicia. Ordeno ibiki.

El escenario se puso rojo.

Todos iniciaron a disparar.

Naruto inicio a correr todo se veía en cámara lenta, intento desarmar a unos robots, pero otros lo defendían, así que decidió poder al ciudadano a salvo, pero el grandote lo sujeto primero.

Naruto corrió e inicio a dar algunos golpes el robot ni se inmuto, pronto fue rodeado.

Naruto se logró zafar e inicio a correr alrededor de los robots para iniciar a crear un ciclo de viento.

 _¿Qué raro?_ Dijo minato mientras veía la simulación.

 _¿Por qué naruto está en este nivel?_ Cuestiono kushina.

 _Se ajustan dependiendo los datos biométricos obtenidos en la prueba física_. Informo tsunade.

Naruto logro desarmar a los robots y descomponer a otros.

Pero el grandote lo sujeto del cuello y lo golpeo contra el piso antes de patearlo y lánzalo contra una pared.

Naruto apenas se puso de pie cuando barrios robots le dispararon.

Esta vez sintió un disparo, no se sentían como láseres falsos eran verdaderos y quemaban.

Naruto inicio a vibrar para dejar que los laceres pasaran por su cuerpo sin dañarle y luego cuando sabía que hacer corrió y dejo fuera de combate a esos robots.

Entonces el grandote lo puso en el piso de una tacleada y lo sujetaba del cuello.

El robot cada vez apretaba más.

Y más.

Naruto se estaba quedando sin aire, no podía moverse, intento vibrar a través del piso para escapar, pero por alguna razón no pudo, cada vez se quedaba sin tiempo, lo cual para un velocista es quedarse sin nada.

No se le ocurría nada, no había forma simple de sobreviré.

Entonces actuó por instinto hizo vibrar su mano derecha y a travesó el pecho del robot exploto dando su núcleo.

¡ _NARUTO!_ Grito alguien antes de que el rubio callera inconsciente.

/ una semana después/ ubicación triangulo del dragón.

Un viejo bote llevaba a un único pasajero.

Con sus dos maletas donde estaba su vida.

Naruto no creía que la vida cambiara tan rápido en un instante y eso que él se movía a una gran velocidad.

Pero las reglas eran claras.

Según la Universidad de héroes naruto uso una táctica letal y por lo tanto su comportamiento había sido inapropiado colocándolo en la categoría más baja V.

Villano.

Sus padres no le hablaron hasta hace unas horas donde le informaron que lo habían inscrito a una nueva escuela, una donde aceptaban personas de su tipo.

Lo habían inscrito en la academia de triangulo del dragón.

Mejor conocida como la escuela para súper villanos.

Le dieron sus cosas y lo dejaron a su suerte.

Ni sus hermanos o sus amigos se despidieron de él.

Solo lo dejaron en el puerto.

Ya _llegamos._ Dijo el captan del barco. A _hí_. Señalo a una isla que apenas se veía debido a la gran tormenta.

 _Está muy lejos._ Dijo naruto esta no era su idea de cómo llegar a su nueva escuela.

 _O te vas o te mato._ Dijo el hombre apuntándole con un arma.

Naruto sabía que podía atrapar las balas.

Pero luego ¿Qué haría?

Si más inicio a correr sobre las olas cargando sus maletas mientras la lluvia parecía no detenerse.

Y ahí en medio de la nada, un imponente castillo, creciendo al lado de un volcán activo, en una isla rodeada de picos traicioneros.

Estaba la Academia.

Naruto llego a las escaleras y las inicio a subir.

 _Llegas un poco tarde._

Dijo la persona que lo recibió.

Un joven de pelo blanco, lentes negros y ropas moradas.

 _Soy Kabuto, seré tu guía esta noche._ Dijo mientras abría la puerta cuyas bisagras se escucharon tanto como un rayo en esta noche tormentosa. _Como sabrás las clases iniciaron hace una semana, la mayoría se ha enterado de tu llegada_. Dijo kabuto.

El lugar parecía una cárcel, cada habitación tenía un numero diferente y eran de distintos tamaños, pero todas con puertas de metal oxidado.

 _Mañana te pasaremos tu horario_. Kabuto abrió una puerta. _Cuarto 14-23 bienvenido a tu hogar por los próximos tres años._ Dejo la puerta abierta. _Tu llave._ Se la entrego y se fue.

Naruto prendió el interruptor.

Había solo una cama, un foco, una toma corriente y nada más.

Dejo sus maletas en el piso.

Cerro la puerta.

Y se hecho a la cama, necesitaba dormir, este había sido un día terrible, cuando iniciaba a dormitar, una gota de agua callo en su cabeza, luego otra y otra.

Naruto se cambió de posición.

Y otra gotera inicio.

Se quedó en el piso.

Y ahí durmió.

En un lugar frio húmedo, dentro de una escuela llena de jóvenes súper villanos, donde el hijo de dos héroes, sin duda sería un objetivo.

Pero eso sería para otro día.

Estaba aburrido.

Comenten si quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo dos: villanos y héroes.

/triangulo del dragón/

¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ! grito una persona desde un altavoz, que resonó en todas las habitaciones del castillo.

 _¡Si no llegan al comedor en cinco minutos se quedarán sin comida!_ ¡Grito de nuevo la voz o y el nuevo ya está aquí! lo interrumpió la voz de kabuto.

Como si una tormenta se desatara, la puerta de naruto inicio a ser golpeada.

El joven rubio, uso su gran velocidad para vestirse, la verdad no tenía mucha ropa que se pudiera considerar de villano. Nada negro o por el estilo.

Salvo un viejo traje de entrenamiento negro con naranja y unos tenis especiales para velocista.

Uso su vibración para salir sin ser visto de la habitación.

Fuera de esta había varios alumnos lo esperaban.

La verdad le sorprendió ver mientras corría por el lugar, que las habitaciones por dentro parecían ser muy diferentes a la suya, si parecían calabozos, pero cada alumno lo había acomodado a su gusto, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar lo que se suponía que era la cafetería.

Era como estar en el centro del castillo, donde había una gran cantidad de cristales en el techo, que parecían detener esta lluvia.

Naruto estaba en el comedor usando su traje de entrenamiento y ya había gente esperando, todos reunidos en un lugar debajo de lo que parecía ser un balcón.

 _Bien bola de glotones._ Grito una mujer algo mayor, mientras tenia a varios ayudantes con ella, todos iniciaron a lanzar el desayuno.

Todos hombres y mujeres se lanzaron a por el desayuno.

Una joven con alas de pájaro sujeto una gran cantidad de contenedores de comida, antes de ser sujeta telequineticamente por otra quien la hizo estrellarse en el piso, para que varios se le abalanzaran para quitarle el desayuno.

Naruto vio como uno caía fuera de la zona y corrió por él, antes de ser empujado con fuerza.

Por un sujeto grande, de piel roja y protuberancias como cuernos en su rostro.

Búscate tu lugar escoria. Le dijo el mientras lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Naruto se recuperó del aturdimiento, justo cuando todos los desayunos habían sido repartidos y los cocineros volvían a su lugar.

La mayoría ya estaba desayunando.

Naruto por su parte no.

Y eso era lo malo un velocista tenía un gran metabolismo, necesitaba comer, casi cuatro veces su peso al día para poder moverse rápido.

Naruto vio como lo señalaban y susurraban.

Enserio tu eres el héroe caído en desgracia. Se rio un joven mientras se sentaba junto a naruto.

L joven tenía el cabello azul y blanco, tenía una ropa morando y un pantalón azul y unos dientes afilados.

Suijetsu. Se presentó o bueno solo dijo su nombre mientras comía.

Naruto no quería hablar con él.

Su estómago gruño al ver la comida frente a él.

Si quieres un poco de comida. Suijetsu hablo. Deberás robarla. Comento sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

Robar no está bien. Dijo naruto una de las lecciones que sus padres le habían enseñado. Un héroe nunca roba. Comento.

¿Ni siquiera por hambre? Le cuestiono suijetsu divertido. Además, tú no eres un héroe o sí. se burló de naruto. Solo te diere que aquí los nuevos no son bienvenidos y menos tú. Suijetsu golpeo a naruto en el rostro. Este lo esquivo y lanzo a suijetus contra la pared.

El joven se hizo agua al impacto.

Cuídate rubio. se rio suijetsu. Estas en el acuario y eres la única presea. Se siguió riendo.

Naruto no sabía que pensar de esto.

Tenía hambre.

Y ahora estaba nervioso.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos.

En total debía haber casi ochenta personas en ese momento en la cafetería, había desde jóvenes normales, a los que parecían monstruos y las jóvenes villanas que se vean muy agresivas.

Una manzana fue lanzada contra naruto y este la sujeto.

Buena atrapada. Dijo una joven de lentes y cabello rojo. Como sea. Le entrego una hoja. Soy Karin, miembro del consejo escolar, es mi deber entregarte tu horario. Señalo la hoja y se sentó en la mesa. No le has caso al aliento de pescado de suijetsu, aunque tiene razón, eres un velocista y debes comer, aunque, no intentes robar en la cafetería. Comento. Todos aquí valoran la comida más que nada solo, pueden comer dos veces al día y la cocina está cerrada por un sistema de seguridad impenetrable. Dijo la pelirroja. Así que no intentes nada rubio. Se puso de pie. Por cierto, será tu funeral. Se despidió mientras señalaba la hoja de su horario.

Naruto comió la manzana con ganas mientras leía su horario.

Primera clase historia.

Segunda clase ciencias.

Tercera clase biología.

Receso.

Cuarta clase matemática.

Quita clase teatro.

Receso

Quita clase educación física.

La ultima estaba señalada con rojo y tenía escrito tu eres el blanco.

Naruto no sabía que pensar.

La alarma sonó y todos tomaron rumbo a sus clases respectivas.

Naruto entro con su mochila y sus cuádrenos al salón donde se daba historia.

Era un recinto escalonado.

Donde un viejo maestro con lentes negros, piel verde y larga barba esperaba.

Naruto pudo ver esa tal Karin y a suijetsu sentados en la segunda fila, acompañados de un tipo grande muy grande de piel gris y cabello naranja y otro que parecía un tipo de niño.

Naruto se sentía observado y para su mala suerte el único lugar disponible era en primera fila frente al maestro.

Bien clase. El hombre mayor hablo. Espero que todos hayan hecho sus tareas. Alzo su brazo mientras varios papeles flotaban a hasta sus manos. Qué raro, en la clase ahí 21 estudiantes y solo tengo 20 trabajos. El hombre entonces vio a naruto. O cierto el héroe caído. Comento. Señor zumaque donde está su tarea. Cuestiono.

Todos se reían tras naruto.

No la hizo no sabía de su existencia, recién llegue ayer. Dijo naruto como excusa.

Excusas. Grito el hombre mientras iniciaba a crecer. Crees que me importa algo tu vida, seguía creciendo y su cuerpo delgado se hizo musculoso. No, esta es una escuela de villanos, crees que la mitad de estos idiotas hizo su tarea no, la robaron o copiaron, así que. Señalo a naruto con sus enormes dedos. Para mañana quiero un reporte de cuatrocientas páginas de los yokais o yo mismo lo regresare a tierra de un golpe. Le grito la última parte. QUEDO CLARO. Grito con ganas el ahora gigante verde.

Si. dijo naruto.

Todos se riegan de él.

DE QUE SE RIEN IDIOTAS. Les grito.

Todos se tensaron.

Bien. Ahora, es momento de repasar sus lecciones de historia. El hombre se encogió a su antiguo tamaño.

Iniciando a escribir en el pisaron con un his.

Uzumaki cual fue la razón de la primera guerra mundial. Le grito el maestro.

Que los malos atacaron. Respondió naruto esa siempre había sido una respuesta aceptada por todos sus maestros.

Idiota. Le grito el maestro. Cara de pez! Grito a suijetus el maestro.

La razón de la primera guerra, fue que el imperio trinito se peleó con el imperio unido por el asesinato de un idiota pomposo que acuso a un súper hombre de hacerlo. Dijo suijetsu.

Bien. Dijo el maestro.

Naruto no entendía esa información nunca se la habían dicho, en la escuela o sus padres.

Uzumaki, el detonante de la segunda guerra mundial. Le grito el maestro.

Madara uchiha ataco un poblado de civiles inocentes. Respondió naruto.

Idiota! Le grito el maestro. Zorra! Le grito el maestro a Karin.

Tras que el país del fuego se negara a pagar impuestos atrasados a otros países, uchiha madara en ese entonces desertor del país del fuego fue contratado para cobrar el dinero, pero en lugar de pagar el daimio se suicidó en una explosión y culpo a madara de la misma. Dijo Karin.

Naruto volvía parpadear, pero eso no estaba en ningún libro que conociera.

Bien. Dijo el maestro. Uzumaki ultima pregunta. Vio el maestro a naruto. Y demuéstrame que no eres el idiota más grande que he conocido. El maestro lo vio fijamente. Porque Hanzo la salamandra es considerad un villano.

Naruto pensó la respuesta.

Por matar a civiles. Comento naruto.

Idiota! Le grito el maestro y rompió la mesa. ¡Que eres nunca has abierto un libro o que mierda tienes por cerebro! Le grito. ¡Fuera de mi clase AHORA! lo amenazo. A la oficina del Sub director.

Naruto corrió fuera del salón.

Naruto no sabía a donde ir.

Parece que estás perdido niño. Dijo la voz del peliblanco que ayer conoció naruto.

Este lo vio extrañado.

La oficina del sub director Orochimaru es por ahí. Señalo una parte del castillo donde había tres puertas.

Es la de la derecha la del centro es la del director y la de la izquierda la sala de maestros. El de lentes simplemente se fue caminando.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba aquí.

Así que solo camino a la oficina del sub director.

Pase. Dijo una vos siseante.

Naruto había escuchado antes de orochimaru, según sabia era uno de los tres, un grupo que conformaban una extraña alianza entre una heroína, un neutral y un villano, durante la guerra contra hanzo la salamandra.

Según sabia orochimaru, era un genetista, un monstruo que le encantaba crear monstruos.

Entrar a su oficina era como entrar a un laboratorio, con grasos y una camilla donde había un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana manchada de sangre.

Señor uzumaki, que lo trae por aquí. dijo el hombre de pelo negro, rostro blanco, ojos de reptil y rostro andrógino.

Bueno tuve unos problemas. Dijo naruto algo nervioso.

La verdad cuando era más pequeño naruto le tenía miedo al ser frente a él.

Y quien no lo tendría, Orochimaru era conocido por experimentar con niños en un intento de obtener sus poderes, orochimaru era un cambia formas que podía unir habilidades a él por tiempos cortos, pero aun así seguía guardándolas para usarlas cuando quisiera.

Nadie lo había visto desde hace unos años y ahora sabía por qué.

Entiendo. Orochimaru uso una tableta y vio las grabaciones. El problema fue su falta de conocimiento. Comento. No me lo esperaba, aunque claro, era de esperarse que un supiera su potencial siendo un héroe. Comento con burla.

Naruto lo vio curioso.

¿a qué se refiere? Cuestiono naruto.

Orochimaru sonrió y saco su lengua larga.

Las habilidades de un velocista son algo de admirar sabe, hay muy pocos en el mundo, sin duda de agregarse a mi colección sería una cualidad, fascinante. Vio a naruto como un trozo de carne.

El rubio inicio inconsciente mente a vibrar su mano.

El sujeto con miedo.

Desde el día en que casi moría estaba haciendo eso, tenía miedo, de herir a alguien con su mano.

Pero orochimaru lo vio y sonrió.

Sabe señor uzumaki yo una vez fui casi un héroe. Comento.

Naruto no sabía ese detalle.

Hace mucho antes de que esta escuela se fundara, yo como otros éramos asignados a un héroe para que nos enseñara, él era hábil sí. comento el sannin. Pero una vez alcanza mi limite el control total de mi poder, me inicie a preguntar que había mas haya de mi habilidad, pero el camino del héroe no me satisfacía para lograrlo. El sanin saco su lengua.

No entiendo. Comento naruto.

El sanin rio.

Un día lo entenderá señor uzumaki, un día vero que su poder es mayor del que todos creen, los héroes limitan el poder, creen que debe ser controlado, cuando el poder no es controlable. El sannin rio. Este texto. Saco una carpeta de su escritorio. Será su castigo quiero un reporte de 10 páginas de lo que aprendió de él o y señor uzumaki. El sanin sonrió. El director no estaba convencido en aceptarlo, será mejor que no lo decepcione, créame no es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar. Termino de hablar.

Naruto tomo la carpeta ya muy vieja y sucia y salió de la habitación.

Camino a su siguiente clase pues la campana ya había sonado.

Ciencias.

Las ciencias suelen ser aburridas, esa era la especialidad de Mito.

Naruto se sentó solo.

Esperando a que el profesor llegara.

El laboratorio estaba muy completado, con equipo de última generación y piezas de maquinaria.

Mis estudiantes. Dijo una voz desde el techo mientras unas patas metálicas salían del techo y un ser no mayor al metro bajaba en una silla con ocho patas metálicas, pero el ser tenía un cráneo tres veces más grande.

Naruto lo conocía, el profesor mentó un criminal súper inteligente.

Veo que nuestro nuevo estudiante está aquí. dijo mientras veía a naruto.

Espero que esté listo para sus reportes de mañana, sus compañeros tuvieron un mes para leer uno de cuatro libros. El hombre le puso los cuatro libros en frente de naruto y una hoja con instrucciones. Tiene para mañana un reporte de los cuatro libros. Comento el hombre. Bien hoy seguiremos con nuestro proyecto de clase un sistema de láser.

Naruto se pasó la siguiente hora como un infierno.

Lo bueno de no haber comido, era que no podía usar su velocidad y por eso el tiempo pasaba normal sino esta clase seria eterna.

Al terminar se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

Esta vez sentados en parejas.

Naruto con Karin.

Y para sus sorpresas el maestro era Orochimaru.

Que se puede decir de su clase, explico el ciclo biológico y el funcionamiento de los órganos y lo demostró dimensionando a la persona que naruto había visto en su oficina, al parecer era alguien con sanación acelerada y por eso era el conejillo de indias favorito de orochimaru.

Naruto no recibió tarea de esa clase, pero noto que era vigilado por un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Era el almuerzo y al parecer significaba que debías comerte la ración que habías guardado del desayuno.

Karin se sentó a su lado.

Estoy intentando escapar de suijetsu. Comento la pelirroja.

Entiendo. Dijo naruto aun observado por el de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

¿Quién es él? señalo al que lo vigilaba.

Tren Bolar. Karin comento. Tiene habilidad de generar ondas kineticas y detener el movimiento, además te odia más aquí que todos. Karin comía un sándwich.

Porque dijo naruto viendo con deseo ese sándwich.

Tus padres metieron al suyo a la cárcel, mientras buscaba dinero para financiar el tratamiento de su hija. Explico Karin. Su padre es concusión. Comento.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

Concusión era un villano catalogado por los héroes como H 2 es decir dos héroes para detenerlo.

Si era su hijo debía ser igual de peligros.

La siguiente clase fue matemáticas.

Y el maestro se burló del llamado lo idiota incapaz de resolver cualquier ecuación o fracción.

Y luego la clase de teatro.

El maestro era un viejo villano llamado el llorador.

Naruto recordaba ese nombre de los villanos de su abuelo.

El hombre vio a naruto y solo lloro por tener a un héroe caído frente a él.

Estaban practicando sus monólogos de villano.

Algo que naruto no podía hacer.

Cosa que el maestro le encargo escribir y luego presentar su monologo.

La mejor de la clase fue una tal Talía.

Todos la respetaban y le tenía miedo.

Era hermosa de cabello negro y con marcas moradas en su cuerpo.

Después de escuchar un poco se dio cuenta que era hija del director.

Eso la hacía más peligrosa.

Y finalmente la hora del receso.

Minutos en los cuales podían estar tranquilos.

O eso creía naruto pues.

Fue acorralado por un grupo de cuatro, alumnos.

Que se hacían llamar las máquinas de demolición.

Estaban excavadora, barredora, mescladora y trituradora.

Súper fuertes y agresivos.

Iniciaron a molestar a naruto y lo empujaron.

Mientras otros se reían.

Todo eso hubiera pasado sin más.

Pero barredora lo lanzo con fuerza y golpeo a alguien.

Todos jadearon.

Naruto se puso de pie y vio a quien había empujado.

Lo siento. Se disculpó naruto mientras el joven de ojos rojos y cabello negro lo veía molesto.

Te crees fuerte por abusar de los necesitados. Dijo Tren mientras lazaba sus brazos y lanzaba energía roja contra naruto.

Este la esquivo.

No así excavadora quien la recibió de lleno y salió volando dañando una pared.

Alto! Grito kabuto entrando al lugar. Las batallas en el receso están prohibidas.

Dijo.

Tren estaba molesto, pero bajo sus manos.

Bien, cuida tu espalda Rubio. le grito mientras se alejaba.

Naruto solo se puso de pie y su estómago gruño más fuerte, ya no aguantaba el hambre que tenía.

Escuche que hoy será una clase mortal en educación física. Comento suigetsu muy fuerte. Sería una pena que el rubio muriera. Se burló. Antes de que tren lo matara.

Todos se rieron por su comentario.

Naruto estaba mal.

No podía sobrevivir sin su velocidad, era débil.

Se puso de pie mientras la campana sonaba y su estómago también.

Necesitaba comer.

Vio a los cocineros en la cocina.

Y solo actuó.

Que haces aquí. dijo uno de los cocineros.

Fuera. Dijo otro mientras lo amenazaba con un chuchillo.

Naruto los amarro y los metió en un armario.

Busco por todo el lugar, pero no había comida.

Solo una puerta de metal blando.

Con un sistema de seguridad de dos combinaciones.

Un sistema imposible de entrar además vio las cámaras no le importo y las desconecto.

Para luego ver la puerta, recordaba que una vez natsumi le había dicho que para esas puertas el truco era quitar el cable rojo que estaba tras la placa de presión.

No lo podía hacer porque al tocar la placa de presión esta sellaría la puerta para siempre.

Naruto estaba nervioso y entonces su mano inicio a vibrar.

Naruto la veía con rabia esta mano era lo que lo metió en esta situación.

Estaba muy molesto y golpeo la placa de presión.

Para su sorpresa la atravesó, como al robot.

Abrió los ojos y entonces lago todos los cables y saco su mano de la puerta.

Esta se abrió y ahí estaba comida.

No espero y comió todo lo que pudo y hasta se llevó cosas a su cuarto.

Desconoció para naruto una cámara lo seguía vigilando.

Esta emitía la señal a un solo monitor.

Y en las sombras una persona sonreía mientras veía esto.

…

Naruto llego tarde a la clase de educación física a un coliseo gigante donde un equipo de cuatro jóvenes recría un circuito de obstáculos.

Los cuatro que luchaban eran el escuadrón de demolición y por cómo se veía habían fallado.

Pues las maquinas los atraparon y las personas se reían.

Vaya finalmente llegas. Dijo la voz de una persona mientras se mantenía de pie sobre una plataforma.

Era un hombre que naruto conocía.

Lo llamaban el maestro de las tácticas, el mejor combatiente físico que ahí.

Naruto estaba algo asustado.

El hombre se rio un poco. Veamos que puede hacer un héroe en nuestro sistema. Dijo mientras reiniciaba el lugar.

Esta perdida. Se rio suigetsu.

Cállate cara de pez. Dijo Karin.

Ese idiota no sabe lo que le espera. Dijo un niño de ropa verde.

mmm. dijo el mastodonte de café y cabello naranja.

El sistema está en la simulación de rango 9 dijo el maestro de las tácticas.

Veamos. El hombre señalo a naruto. Tú y. señalo a Karin, suigetsu, Jugo y al niño.

PERO gritaron los cuatro.

Pero los asientos donde estaban se levantaron.

Y junto con el de naruto lo colocaron en el inicio del circuito de pruebas.

Ya saben cómo es simple llegar a la plataforma, lidiando con todo lo que se les atraviese. Dijo el hombre.

Nivel nueve he. dijo jugo.

Si atentos idiotas. Dijo el enano mientras unas alas de murciélago salían de su espalda y volaba con ellas.

Cállate Deka eres molesto. Dijo Karin mientras generaba unas esferas de energía en sus brazos.

Tsk. Dijo suigetsu.

Naruto solo los veía a todos.

Un reloj apareció en la pantalla.

3

2

1

Inicien.

Formación a 5 dijo Karin mientras lazaba su energía contra los robots que les disparaban.

Jugo salto para golpear a robots más grandes que les lanzaban misiles y aparte energía eléctrica.

Suigetsu se sujetó al enano volador y cayó sobre los robots para volverse agua y hacerlos explotar desde adentro.

Naruto solo corrió esquivando los ataques.

Estaba prohibido que un héroe destruyera un robot, pero todos ellos destruían robots sin detenerse.

Los esquivaba.

Lo más que podía hasta que fue sujetado por uno de esos robots gigantes.

Jeje mira al rubio. se rio suigetsu.

Es un idiota. Dijo el niño con alas.

Jejeje. Se rio jugo.

Silencio el director no está viendo. Dijo Karin mientras señalaba el lugar más alto en el techo donde un hombre de ojos dorados vigilaba todo.

Suerte con eso rubio. dijo suigetsu.

Mientras varios robots le disparaban a naruto y el que lo sostenía lo apretaba más fuerte.

Su sanación era lo único que evitaba que muriera.

Los otros cuatro estuvieron por llegar a la plataforma.

Cuando fueron sujetados por tentáculos de metal, electrocutados.

Naruto estaba harto.

Harto de los robots, harto de las burlas, harto de todo.

Todos sus cuerpos vibro mientras electricidad salía de él y de uno solo movimiento atravesó las pinzas del robot liberando sus manos y de un golpe atravesó su núcleo y lo exploto.

Acto seguido vio a todos los robots que le disparaban y los destruyo uno por uno rompiéndolos a golpes y patadas.

Suspiraba pesadamente al terminar.

Vio a los que estaba atrapados y alzo sus manos.

Lanzando rayos de estas destruyo las maquinas que los detenían y al final camino cerca de ellos y libero a Karin.

Por la manzana. Dijo el rubio.

La pelirroja asintió.

Note quedes a tras naruto. Dijo suigetsu mientras corría.

Naruto simplemente no se movió.

Idiota dijo suigetsu celebrando que había sido el primero en la plataforma.

Eres muy lento dijo naruto pues el había sido el primero por su velocidad.

Una vez los cinco estuvieron reunidos.

El coliseo se quedó en silencio.

Lo hicimos. Naruto alzo la mano en señal de festejo como lo hacía con sus compañeros.

Silencio idiota.

Dijo deka.

El director. Dijo Karin mientras un hombre venia flotando lentamente.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos hasta los maestros.

Usted señor uzumaki. Dijo el director apenas antes de tocar el piso, vestía una túnica blanca, con hombreras doradas, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos dorados. Se cree muy listo no, entra a mi escuela tras dañar la reputación de su familia y demostrar su peligrosidad, pone a mis maestros en alerta, es enviado a la oficina del subdirector, ocasiono una pelea en el pateo, amaro a 2 intendentes de la cafetería, destruyo las cámaras y daño la puerta de la bóveda de alimentos. Dijo mientras parecía tranquilo pero sus ojos brillaban y su presencia hacía sentir diminuto a naruto. Logro robar en esta escuela y dañar un sistema de seguridad multimillonario, destruyo sin piedad a más de una veintena de soldados asesinos y a seis solados golmes, destruyo y libero a cuatro de mis estudiantes de dos tentabots y luego humilla a uno al llegar de primero. Dijo en un tono que hacía temblar a todos. Usted es. El hombre se veía demasiado amenazador. BRILLANTE! Grito.

Haciendo que todos se extrañaban.

Tenía mis dudas al aceptarlo, pero después de tal desempeño, violar una red ultra segura y destruir mi campo de entrenamiento en verdad veo un brillante futuro malvado en su destino. Extendió la mano.

Gracias, señor. Naruto la estrecho.

Overlord, Salker Overlord. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto se puso tenso.

Overlord era el nombre de aquel que solo un equipo de kages podían vencer, un ser clase K.

Gracias. naruto en verdad estaba nervioso.

Mientras el hombre sonreía.

¡Y ustedes cuatro! Les grito a Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo y deka antes de alzarlos en los aires e iniciar a estrangularlos. Llevan aquí un año y ninguno de ustedes se ha graduado, pensé que habían aprendido algo, pero si un novato lo salva, sería una vergüenza enviarlos y que un novato héroe los detuviera a la primera. Les grito. No lo vuelva a hacer o yo en persona los enviare a la ciudadela. Les amenazo.

Si director. Los cuatro estaban hincados llorando.

Y en cuanto a todos los demás.

El hombre inicio a flotar y girar.

Es momento de ver si el héroe caído en verdad es digno de nuestra escuela. Dijo. Es hora de darle la "bienvenida" apropiada. Termino de hablar. Retírense. Volvió a lo alto del techo y se fue.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer.

Así que solo corrió a su habitación y se encerró lo mejor que pudo.

Espero un poco y nada paso.

Parecía que podía estar tranquilo en su habitación por ahora.

Vio la pila de tarea que tenía.

Y no sabía qué hacer con tanta como sería posible leer seis libros en una noche.

Decidió empezar por lo más fácil.

Algo escrito por un tal Profesor Zolan.

Naruto inicio a leer.

Proyecto rival, segunda guerra mundial.

Naruto sabía algo de esto, era el experimento de los malos para crear falsos súper héroes como soldados usando drogas.

Siguió leyendo.

Era extraño, sujetos de prueba voluntarios, porque alguien seria voluntario de los malos.

Espera, ese eras su abuelo, matando a una persona.

Naruto no lo creía.

Luego la investigación se centraba en los velocistas.

Su habilidad de generar electricidad, a travesar objetos sólidos, leer y almacenar más información que otras personas y sobre todo sus debilidades y como contrarrestarlas.

Barras de proteína y bebidas enserio.

Siguió leyendo hasta una formula a medio terminar con el nombre velocidad 4.

Naruto no entendía porque orochimaru le había dado esto.

Bueno almenas sabía que podía leer y almacenar información más rápido.

Tomo el primer libro el de historia de los villanos.

Estaba seguro que sería malo.

Je se rio de su chiste y lo inicio a leer.

Leyó.

Leyó.

Y

Leyó.

Lo termino.

No. murmuro naruto.

Tomo todos los demás libros el de historia, el de cecidias, el de biología y matemáticas los termino.

No.

Tomo los libros de filosofía.

Y los libros de ciencias.

No.

Naruto termino todos los libros.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Leyó todos los libros que pudo, todos y cada uno.

No.

No.

No.

Grito tan fuerte que todos lo veían.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono la encargada del lugar molesta.

Todo está mal. Dijo naruto. ¡Todo lo que se está mal! Grito y se encerró en su habitación.

Todo estaba mal, la historia que sabía estaba mal. Los motivos de las guerras, los motivos de los villanos, los motivos de los héroes, sus resultados, las masacres que los héroes habían ocasionado, la información, sus límites, todo todo estaba mal.

….

Al día siguiente.

Naruto salió a desayunar.

Inicien! Gritaron los cocineros lanzando el desayuno.

Antes de notarlo todos los que iba a atrapar algo notaron que habían desaparecido.

¿Qué? Cuestionario.

Ahí. Señalo alguien las mesas donde los alimentos estaban repartidos y en una naruto ya desayunaba.

Nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a desayunar.

Karin le entrego su horario de ese día.

Eran casi las mismas clases, solo que educación física se cambió por villanía.

Bien señor uzumaki. Dijo el maestro de historia. Leyendo el escrito de naruto. Muy muy bien. Parecía interesado. Cuantas clases de yokais existen.

De momento 1456.

Bien. Dijo el hombre. Primer avistamiento.

34 antes de nuestra era. Dijo naruto.

Valoración. Dijo el hombre.

Termino de utilidad de yokai o termino de relevancia histórica. Dijo naruto.

El hombre se rio. Bien ricitos de oro, clase ahora veremos los sucesos posteriores a la caída de hanzo de la salamandra. Dijo el hombre.

En la clase de ciencias.

Y tras dejar sus reportes.

Naruto se puso a ensamblar un rayo de energía calorífica como el profesor quería.

Un prodigio. Dijo el hombre viendo el arma. Veo un futuro en las máquinas para usted señor uzumaki. Dijo mientras seguía con su clase.

En la de biología le entrego su reporte a Orochimaru.

Y este le sonrió, como si entendiera lo que le pasaba a naruto.

El receso naruto lo paso en la biblioteca.

Leyendo más y más.

Matemáticas fue divertido pues el maestro y el iniciaron a entablar una charla que nadie entendía sobre problemas matemáticos.

En la clase de teatro bueno.

Naruto se puso de pie al centro de todos.

Vista su uniforme deportivo negro.

Inhalo fuerte.

E inicio a hablar.

Héroes, tan ciegos que creen todo lo que ven.

Aunque todo ello reparado ya sea.

El bien que cuidad.

Las esperanzas que creen ser.

No son más que peones en un juego que no es suyo.

Cegados.

Y atados.

Como títeres en una obra.

Pensando que salvan al mundo.

Pero en lugar de eso.

Solo lo mantienen como esta.

Como títere era.

Pero hilos ya no ahí en mí.

Sin hilos yo soy feliz.

Dijo naruto su monologo.

El profesor asintió.

Buen uso de la voz, pero la hace falta entonación y dialecto, lea los diálogos de madara uchiha y mejorara. Dijo el hombre.

Naruto asintió después de teatro.

Se leyó el libro de los diálogos de madara uchiha en el receso cinco mil páginas.

Lo siguiente fue la clase de villanía donde el director era el maestro.

Leyó un pasaje de un libro y luego explico algo sobre como tener una trampa a un héroe.

Es por eso clase que todas trampas debe tener. Alzo la mano. Alguien sabe.

Muchos alzaron la mano.

Menos naruto.

Señor uzumaki.

Naruto lo pensó.

Una pista simple que haga creer al héroe que tiene la ventaja, pero solo porque ya se ha anticipado su movimiento. Respondió naruto.

Brillante. Dijo el director. Continuemos.

Todos los demás lo veían molesto.

Cuando terminaron las clases naruto se fue al baño y se dio una ducha la primera en mucho tiempo.

Al salir vestido.

Se encontró con Karin.

Suigetsu.

Y jugo.

Ahí está la mascota del director.

Naruto se disponía a correr para escapar del trio.

No funcionara toda la escuela esta en esto. dijo suigetsu.

¿En qué? Cuestiono naruto.

Jugo rio.

Tu bienvenida. Dijo Karin.

Mientras saca una patineta, un vestido de ballet y un par de zapatos de payaso.

¿Qué es eso? Cuestiono naruto riendo.

No te rías debes comerte la patineta.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el rubio.

Y así inicio la bienvenida al grupo de los villanos para naruto.

….

Estaba aburrido.

Y sin ideas para las otras historias por lo que seguí esta.

Así que esperan ver en el próximo capítulo dedicado a los hermanos de naruto y a los héroes.

Además, una duda.

Como termino naruto en esta situación.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo tres: adaptación.

* * *

/tierra firme/ país del fuego/

La tierra del fuego, uno de los países más grandes que existía en el mundo y en el continente elemental siendo solo el segundo en tamaño comparado con Suna y el primero en población comparado con Iwa y Kumo.

La población mayor a unos setecientos mil habitantes de los cuales solo un punto cero tres por ciento tenía un súper poder.

La capital de este país era Konoha no sato, una bella ciudad donde la naturaleza, el progreso y las tradiciones reinaban.

El monte de konoha los rostros de sus grandes héroes están tallados en roca para que el mundo siempre recuerde y los villanos les teman.

El primer hokage héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, señor de los bosques y quien detuvo a los Kaijus.

El segundo hokage, señor de las aguas y líder revolucionario del país del fuego.

El tercer hokage, maestro de los elementos y líder durante la época más oscura del mundo donde por poco este llega a su fin.

Y el actual cuarto hokage, el mejor velocista del mundo y actual símbolo de la paz del mundo.

Su vida era grandiosa según todos los medios y civiles que se sentían a salvo con él.

Pero lo que los civiles suelen olvidar es que los héroes también son personas.

Y viven sus propios dramas familiares.

Ese era el caso de la familia el rayo amarillo de konoha y la habanera sangrienta.

Para sus amigos más íntimos la situación era delicada, pero para otros héroes causaba cierto miedo, rechazo, incertidumbre, burla y hasta intentos de quitar a minuto del puesto de guardián de su país.

Hay que diferenciar el puesto de kage que el de guardián, mientras que el kage es el líder de los héroes y su coordinador, el ser el guardián del país del fuego significaba ser el símbolo de su país ante el mundo, el que todos admiran y el que todos quieren ser.

Por eso aquí no se diga ahí otros héroes que quieren ser el guardián de su país, con la fama el dinero y los privilegios que eso implica.

Por eso el que uno de sus hijos fuera enviado a la escuela de villanos era tema de discusión entre los rivales de minato por su puesto como guardián de su país.

Eso con minato.

Mientras kushina había experimentado los dientes fases del duelo como si su hijo hubiera muerto, intento negociar tanto con la escuela como con su esposo, pero era imposible, la computadora nunca se equivoca, luego llego la ira…. Los villanos que la enfrentaron no la pasaron bien, posteriormente la negación la fase más complicada y la que causo más peleas con sus hijos y esposo, la penúltima la depresión fue mucho helado y llanto y finalmente lo acepto uno de sus hijos era un villano.

Y se procuró a evitar que cualquiera de los dos.

Menma y Nazumi terminaran como su hermano.

Y también que los más pequeños natsumi y kazere no fueran como su hermano mayor.

universidad de héroes.

A diferencia de la escuela del triángulo de dragón o mejor conocida como la escuela para villanos que era un internado, ubicado en el único lugar del mundo que nadie se atreve ir por cuenta propia, con una constante tormenta electromagnética, un volcán activo que libera humos nocivos, una fauna marina compuesta de depredadores y un clima tan extremo que los ciclones son una constante, además del castillo prisión que rivaliza en seguridad con la ciudadela la máxima prisión internacional para villanos.

Las universidades para héroes eran cinco.

Y tenían sistemas diferentes y ubicaciones diferentes.

La universidad de konoha, era de turno escolarizado de ocho a cinco los cinco días de la semana, ubicado bajo un bosque protegido por el mismo.

La universidad de suna, la pirámide espejismo era semi escolarizado con una constante lucha para encontrar la propia universidad perdida en los desiertos cambiantes de suna.

La universidad en kiri, conocida como la almeja, era un internado dentro de un submarino, con sus alumnos dentro de ella casi todo el tiempo.

La universidad en iwa, conocida como la montaña, era de las más fuertes donde héroes eran hechos para vivir y morir por su país.

Y por último en kumo, la universidad de las nubes, especializada en un sistema escolarizado y escondida entre las nubes esa era la escuela para competir directamente con la de konoha.

Las cinco escuelas para héroes y la escuela para villanos, tenían una competencia anual, conocida como el examen, así de simple siete héroes contra siete villanos.

De las cinco escuelas las de mejor calificación seria la que luchara contra la de los villanos.

Es por eso que los jóvenes héroes se esfuerzan día a día para poner en alto el nombre de su escuela.

….

Menma namikaze uzumaki, el joven de dieciséis años de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba pensando en que, si era mejor dejar de pintarse el cabello, como lo hacía desde los ocho años cuando él y su hermano mayor eran casi idénticos.

Menma dejo de pensar en eso pues cada vez que lo hacía llegaba al mismo tema.

Su hermano.

Todavía no podía creer que aquel que le enseño, todo de los héroes, aquel que fue entrenado por su padre y madre, aquel que estaba más entusiasmado que todos por proteger a los inocentes, fuera en realidad, un vil y traicionero villano.

Menma suspiro no debía pensar en eso.

Debía enfocarse en sus tareas, no recordaba si tiger man se había vuelto héroe por la mordida de un tigre radiactivo o por el espíritu de un tigre vengativo, ha si naruto estuviera aquí el memoriza.

Haaa! Menma se jalo los cabellos.

Eso extraño a todos en la cafetería.

Disculpen. Dijo menma apenado.

Un olor a azufre hizo voltear a menma.

Detrás del su hermana apareció con su almuerzo en mano.

De nuevo estas con eso no. dijo ella. Debes parar de pensar en naruto.

No digas el nombre del malvado. Dijo kiba inuzaka el medio bestia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Vamos estamos hablando de naruto él no es así. Dijo shino aburame uno de los mejores amigos de naruto.

Pero el asesino en la prueba. Dijo temerosa hinata, desde joven había estado enamorada de naruto, pero aun así le dolía su traición.

No tuvo otra alternativa. Dijo shikamaru, el más listo y con control de sombras del grupo. Lo que me extraña es que no le hayan hecho una revalidación.

Es porque es un villano es el mal y debe ser detenido. Dijo Korose uno de los miembros de la clase de menma, su habilidad era lanzar rayos de energía.

Si es cierto. Dijo kiba apoyando al de cabello naranja.

Choji solo comía, extrañaba a naruto el sabio obtener comida gratis por su encanto.

Ino solo suspiro, comprendiendo a su amiga.

Algo está mal. Dijo Sasuke uchiha extrañando a todos. Para mi naruto, es inocente. Dijo.

Eso no es cierto. Dijo sakura. De seguro los villanos ya lo indicaron en sus planes malvados. Dijo la de supe fuerza.

/triangulo del dragón/

Entonces porque tengo que hacer esto. dijo naruto mientras tras de él estaban.

Tres jóvenes súper villanos.

Trueno, rayo y ciclón.

Llamados el trio de la tormenta y quienes eran parte del club de habilidades.

Al parecer ser el nuevo y la bienvenida que dijo el director. Era que cada club o grupo le pusiera un reto a naruto y probaran si era digno de ser parte de ellos.

Los cocineros habían sido los que propusieron hacer que se comiera la patineta.

Gracias a ser velocista se evitó un gran dolor de estómago, pero aun así su boca sabia a tierra durante unos días

El club de deportes al cual suigetsu y jugo pertenecían le habían hecho bailar con el vestido y los zapatos de payaso puesto en la hora del almuerzo.

Al principio había sido divertido para todos ellos, más cuando por su velocidad los zapatos de payaso se prendieron en llamas y el vestido también.

Causo la riza de todos cuando se quedó desnudo enfrente de ellos.

Pero las risas se silenciaron cuando lo vieron fijamente.

Tres detalles, era musculoso debido a su constante quema de calorías.

Tenía cicatrices de entrenamiento.

Y lo más importante era el de mayor dote entre los hombres.

Esto causo un estado de depresión entre los hombres que duro varios días.

Posteriormente, el club de teatro lo desafío a solo hablar como un villano durante una semana.

Algo fácil más cuando se dedicó a leer y ensayar todo lo que encontró de los villanos.

Y eso nos lleva aquí.

El reto del club de habilidades.

Darle un beso en los labios.

Una alumna.

De la que todos se alejaban.

Se llamaba Queen Larvan.

O como todos la llamaban la reina larva.

No era culpa de la chica, su apariencia era algo simple, era una nerd, usaba lentes, un abrigo de lana, falda negra y su cabello era en nido de pájaros, pero su piel era una mezcla no homogénea de blanco y verde, con protuberancias como picos saliendo de ella, además de las cuatro patas de araña en su espalda, sus otros cuatro ojos sobre sus ojos naturales, a y el hecho de que su habilidad le permitía controlar insectos.

Naruto le aprecia que ella y shino se llevarían bien.

Una cucaracha paso por la mesa.

Un hilo de seda salió de la boca de la joven y capturo a la cucaracha para comerla.

Naruto trago.

Y debe ser de lengua y durar más de diez segundos. Dijo ciclón a naruto.

Naruto solo inhalo fuertemente.

Se acercó a la chica quien leía su libro.

Hola. Le saludo.

La joven lo vio se puso azul, o bueno se sonrojo.

Hola. Dijo nerviosa.

Perdóname. Dijo naruto antes de sujetarle el rostro abrir sus labios.

Y sin más besarla.

Ante la mirada de todos.

Mierda pensé que no lo haría dijo. Trueno.

Paguen. Dijo rayo a sus hermanos.

Todos los presentes en el comedor a la hora del receso vieron esto.

Naruto se alejó, pero algo pegajoso estaba en su boca, era la ceda de Queen.

Esta lo veía sonrojado azul aún.

Mordió la seda y la rompió.

Sé que fue por tu bienvenida. Dijo sonriendo. No estoy molesta, es más como miembro del club de biología te tengo un reto. Dijo sonriendo. Quiero una muestra de ADN. Sonrió. Del director.

Todos se pusieron blancos.

Eso era un suicidio.

….

/dos días después/ en konoha.

El joven héroe se estaba probando sus trajes de súper héroe.

O bueno los prototipos que les daba la universidad.

Estos servían para protegerlos y en algunos casos como el de sasuke eran un limitante para sus habilidades si llegaban a ser muy destructivas.

Nazumi estaba cambiando.

Cuando escucho algo raro.

Enserio el traje de sai solo es una armadura. Cuestiono uno de los fabricantes.

Si es raro, pero según mi máquina, no tiene habilidad alguna. Dijo el otro hombre. Pero según se puede hacer cosas con su espada.

Nazumi no entendía eso.

Pero solo se alejó tranquila del lugar.

/ cuatro días después/ triangulo del dragón.

Si un intento de suicidio.

Pero de alguna manera, después de ausentarse un día de clases.

Y llegado con una pierna herida, un brazo dañado y la ropa destruida.

Naruto entrego un cepillo de cabello del director.

Ante el asombro de todos.

Queen ni lo toco se alejó.

Al igual que todos cuando el director entro al comedor.

Todos temían lo peor.

Naruto se mantuvo firme.

Mientras el director lo veía fijamente.

Y luego al cepillo.

El hombre sonrió.

Me sorprende señor uzumaki. Dijo el hombre. En verdad me sorprende, muy pocos son capaces de infiltrase en mi habitación y muchos menos salir en una pieza. El hombre tomo el cepillo. Buen trabajo.

Sin más el director se fue del lugar.

Naruto suspiro.

Y cayo desmayado.

Eso había sido demasiado intenso.

Al final fue llevado a la enfermería por Queen.

Mientras que los otros clubes se iniciaban a plantear sus retos para el rubio.

….

Las pruebas en el gimnasio se suelen hacer de dúos, tercias o séptimos. Así es como los héroes se rigen.

Un sistema efectivo para encargarse de los villanos.

Los héroes catalogan a los villanos por letras.

C criminal el rango que suele ser de humanos.

D delincuente este rango se les suele dar a todos los estudiantes del triángulo de dragón cuando salen a su clase de robo mensual.

V villano un villano graduado novato, suele ser necesario un solo héroe.

S súper villano un dúo o tercia es necesario para detenerlo.

M maestro del mal, una tercia o séptimos es necesario para detenerlo.

L Líder del mal, suele ser capaz de dirigi bajo sus ideas.

K kaiju, solo pocos vilanos logran este rango capaz de enfrentar a kages.

A alpha, solo ha habido uno en la historia. Uchiha madara.

Esas eran las categorías de los héroes para los villanos.

Es por eso que entrenan día a día para ser capaces de hacerles frente.

Mierda sigue fallando. Dijo uno de los de mantenimiento mientras la sección de entrenamiento era interrumpida.

De nuevo. Dijo Guy molesto. No pueden aprender así.

Lo siento, pero parece que un virus afecta a nuestra computadora. Dijo uno de los de mantenimiento.

Virus. Dijo menma. si quiere conocemos a alguien que puede revisarlo. Dijo mientras le pedía permiso a guy para acercarse.

Quien es ese experto. Pregunto uno de los de mantenimiento a menma.

Nuestra hermana de seis años. Dijo menma y se fue corriendo.

….

/mientras tanto en el triángulo del dragón/

Esto no es cierto. Dijo shark, uno de los jóvenes villanos que parecía un tiburón, parte del club de supervivencia.

Mientras todos los demás miembros de su club.

Veían como naruto regresaba herido, pero con una perla gigante.

Una perla que había estado dentro del estómago del calamar gigante que vivía en el lago de azufre letal de la isla.

Aquí tienen. Dijo naruto lanzándose la al maestro de las tácticas.

El profesor encargado del club y quien aún no podía creer la victoria del rubio.

Solo quedaban dos clubs.

El club de armamento y el club de misticismo.

En el de armamento.

Le pidieron a naruto que resolviera un problema matemático que ni el profesor pudo.

Los nerds se estaban riendo, hasta que poco a poco las soluciones aprecian en el pisaron, para su sorpresa lo que para ellos habrían sido meses de pensar, para un velocista eran solo segundos.

Pero después de obtener la solución.

Notaron algo raro, el rubio seguía escribiendo o eso parecía eran números y símbolos que no entendían.

Ni el propio rubio al parecer.

Solo quedaba el club de misticismo.

Talía formaba parte, junto con el encargado, el mismo director overlord y alguien más.

Sobrevive a tus miedos. Fueron las palabras de Talía.

Naruto entonces cayo en la oscuridad.

…..

/en la tierra del fuego/ 9:30 pm/

Menma estaba emocionado había ayudado a su padre en una misión, había evacuado a civiles de una batalla contra un verdadero súper villano, no lo podía creer estaba súper emocionado.

Al llegar a casa el pelinegro con rayos amarillos por dejarse de pinar el pelo sonrió feliz.

Menma ni. Dijo una voz infantil.

Si natsumi. Dijo menma aun feliz.

Encontré algo. Dijo la niña. no fue un virus. Comento. Alguien hackeo el sistema de la escuela y cambio el programa del coliseo.

Espera ¿Qué? Dijo menma alarmado.

¡Eso no era posible, la escuela de konoha era la más avanzada tecnológicamente del mundo, nadie la podía infiltrar nadie!

Tenía que decirles a sus padres y a los maestros.

A todo el mundo.

….

/ 3 am/ triangulo del dragón.

Naruto finalmente termino de regresar.

Eso había sido horrible, habían sido semanas de tortura, miedo, muerte, miradas de desaprobación de sus padres, todo el mundo lo juzgaba lo llamaban asesino, lo veían mal. Como un villano.

Espera él era un villano.

Entonces que era esto.

Naruto cerró su puño.

Se sujetó la cabeza.

¡Sal de mi cabeza! Grito tan fuerte.

Que todos en la isla se despertaron.

El director sonrió, al igual que Talía y la joven que tenía esta habilidad, quien se ocultó en las sombras.

Impresiónate señor uzumaki. Dijo el director. Ocho horas, muy pocos han salido de sus pesadillas en tan poco tiempo, algunos nunca salen. Dijo el hombre.

Ocho horas. Dijo naruto no se abría equivocado se sintieron como años.

No señor uzumaki. Buenas noches, dijo el director.

Mientras naruto solo salía de su oficina.

Esa había sido una tarde de locos.

Pero porque sus pesadillas eran tan iguales a su realidad.

No será que.

Aún estaba en las pesadillas.

No.

Entonces.

…

El en verdad era un villano. Pensó naruto en voz alta.

/ al día siguiente/ universidad de súper héroes/

Nazumi, menma, sasuke y hinata. Dijo tsunade senju la decana de la universidad. Los he llamado para confiarles una misión de alto secreto entre los estudiantes.

Los cuatro se vieron.

Investigar este hackeo a nuestra red de la universidad y ver que sistemas están vulnerables. Dijo la mujer.

Entendido. Dijo menma.

Decana, este hackeo. Dijo nazumi. Cree que sea parte de un plan de un villano.

Tsunade guardo silencio.

No lo sé. Admitió la mujer. esa es su misión, buena suerte jóvenes héroes. Les dijo.

Así los cuatro en secreto espiarían y buscarían resolver su misión.

….

Triangulo del dragón/ una semana después.

Hacia dos meses naruto había llegado a la escuela.

Desde hace dos meses comía con karin, jugo, suijetsu y deka.

Al principio no entendía porque este grupo estaba apartado de sus respectivos clubes, o en el caso de karin del consejo estudiantil es decir los populares.

Pero después de un tiempo con su novatada lo descubrió.

En la última a clase de robo.

Una clase que es teórica salvo una vez al mes cuando van a un país a robar objetos, ya sea para sus habitaciones so para comprar cosas en la escuela o en la Vsmart la red de venta de armas y artículos para villanos más grande del mundo.

Al parecer.

Mientras deka estaba robando un cajero automático.

A suijetsu se le ocurrió robar un auto blindado junto con jugo.

Pero karin había robado una memoria con información confidencial del país de la tierra y por mala suerte para los cuatro, terminaron juntos contra un héroe de iwa.

Y fueron enviado a prensión hasta que el director los sacos de la prisión molesto.

Desde entonces ellos eran la burla entre los villanos.

Hasta que naruto llego.

El rubio por su parte tenía sus problemas.

Este era su último par de zapatos y ropa de velocista, necesitaba conseguir más pero no es algo que se consiga en cualquier tienda o que cualquiera la haga.

Mientras pensaba, no noto como un grupo de personas se pusieron tras del

No lo noto porque esa maldita de nuevo estaba en su cabeza.

Sal de mi mente. Dijo naruto mientras notaba a quienes estaban tras de él.

El consejo estudiantil.

Karin deja de sentarte con esos. Dijo una joven miembro del club de teatro, era extraña pues sonreía demasiado y estaba casi desnuda, naruto la conocía como espinas, puede sacar espinas de metal de su cuerpo y usarlas para matar por diversión.

Karin salto de la mesa y volvió a unirse al consejo feliz de terminar su castigo.

En ese caso. Dijo un joven muy delgado, pero que naruto sabía que era parte el club deportes se llamaba atlas y era súper fuerte e invulnerable al daño físico.

Ahora es momento de presentarnos formalmente. Dijo Talía. Mucho gusto soy Talía overlord presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Comento con suficiencia. Supongo que ya nos conoces a la mayoría de presidentes de sus clubes.

Atlas del de deportes.

Espina del de teatro.

Nuestra querida Queen de biología.

Shark de supervivencia.

Karin nuestra tesorera.

Ivo de armamento.

La vicepresidenta bueno ella la conoces de misticismo.

Dijo mientras naruto veía.

Ivo era alguien que no pasaría como supervillano salvo por su cabeza gigante.

Y la vice presidenta.

Era rara, solo podía decir eso, era hermosa eso estaba claro, su figura novata sesenta noventa, con un trasero grande, piernas bien delineadas, hombros y brazos femeninos, así como una piel delicada, su rostro era angelical con unos labios rojos y nariz y barbilla, además de su cabeza parecía un corazón y unos precioso ojos con iris rojo, era hermosa, pero su cola larga, sus piernas que terminaba en cuanto filosas zarpas así como las uñas de sus manos y sus alas con plumas negras y esos dos cuernos rojos en su frente la hacían rara.

Así que tú eres mi pesadilla. Dijo naruto.

Pesadilla he. dijo la joven soltando una riza angelical. Me gusta como suena.

En fin, no estamos aquí por eso. Dijo Talía, mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Era una hebilla negra con un contorno rojo y una V roja carmín en ella.

Este es tu comunicador de villano. Dijo Talía y le dio un beso en la frente a naruto.

Felicidades señor uzumaki. Dijo el director desde el segundo piso de la cafetería. Es uno de nosotros. sonrió.

Naruto se sintió extraño.

Pronto todos iniciaron a celebrar y reír.

Naruto no entendía por qué.

Pero sonrió y se puso la placa.

Deberías ir a ver al armero. Dijo Queen algo nerviosa.

Si su ropa es muy buena para este lugar. Dijo Talía. Debe verse como un verdadero villano. Comento.

Armero he. dijo naruto.

/ 7 50 pm/ país del fuego.

Minato namikaze uzumaki era un exjugador de béisbol y su esposa vendía bienes raíces esa era su cuartada e identidad secreta ante el mundo.

Es por eso que su casa era normal.

Hasta que alguien la ve más de cerca.

Como no notar el gran laboratorio de informática que tiene una niña de seis años.

Algo que nos puedas decir.

Cuestiono menma a natsumi.

Solo que usado por primera vez hace dos meses y medio, un día para alterar os resultados de todas las pruebas escritas, las biométricas y las del simulador de héroes. Dijo la niña.

Nada ni un nombre. Dijo menma.

No funciona así. Dijo nazumi la mayor mientras se tele trasportaba. pero sé que mi bella hermanita sabrá como solucionarlo. Le dio ánimos a la niña.

Lo intento. Dijo la pequeña. Si naruto ni estuviera aquí, él es bueno con los números. Comento.

Pero es un villano no puede venir a la casa, o pondrá en riesgo a nuestra familia. Dijo menma.

No naruto ni no es un villano. Les dijo la niña molesta. Si piensa así.

Desconecto su computadora y se las lanzo por los aires.

Fuera de mi cuarto.

Los saco a los dos.

Y no tele trasportes. Le amenazo a su hermana.

Menma. dijo nazumi. Idiota la necesitábamos.

Pero es la verdad, naruto es un villano y fin de la historia. Dijo el pelo rubio y negro.

No es un villano. Les grito la niña desde su habitación. La computadora lo dice.

Esto extraño a los dos jóvenes héroes.

¿Qué quieres decir? Cuestiono menma

Si todos sabemos que la computadora de la universidad lo catalogo como villano. Dijo nazumi.

No, lo si el programa del coliseo estuviera bien. Les dijo la niña abriendo la puerta. El coliseo se programó automáticamente para una prueba apropiada para naruto como héroe, pero después alguien la programo para una prueba donde solo se tuviera una única opción para sobrevivir, pero la computadora seguía catalogando a naruto como un héroe, hasta que la revisaron y solo marca a naruto ni como villano, pero no evalúa todas las demás pruebas. Dijo la niña.

Que quieres decir. Comento menma.

Eres un idiota menma-baka. Le grito la niña y volvió a cerrar su puerta.

No entendí. Dijo menma

Nazumi sí.

Alguien cambio las calificaciones de naruto. Dijo nazumi.

. /al día siguiente/ triangulo del dragón.

¡Un millón que! Grito naruto a la mujer frente a él.

Nene es la verdad, no suelo hacer ropa para velocistas, sus materiales son muy caros, además yo no vendo solo ropa, vendo ropa que te ayudara a sobre pasar tus limites, además de la mejor calidad y por supuesto estilo. Dijo mientras señalaba el traje teórico para naruto.

Pero no puedo pagar eso, en toda una vida podría. Admitió naruto.

Puedes, solo robalo. Dijo la mujer. eres un villano no.

Robar. Murmuro naruto, él tenía muy buenas calificaciones en robo, así como ya haber robado cosas para sobrevivir.

Mira nene, iniciare a hacer el traje tienes un mes para traerme el pago y te hare un repuesto gratis. Dijo la mujer.

Yo. Naruto dudo, pero en verdad necesitaba un traje adecuado para un velocista. Bien. Acepto naruto.

Perfecto. Sonrió la mujer.

Naruto se fue del lugar.

Robar he. pensó naruto mientras se encaminaba a su clase de educación ejerció.

…

Era algo similar a la de los héroes, a decir verdad, con la diferencia de poder morir mientras entrenabas, eso eran la clase de ejercicio.

Maquinas mortales que te obligaban a dar el máximo posible.

Repite todos los videos. Dijo el director vigilando la clase de deportes.

Todas las simulaciones y clases lo demuestran el límite del joven uzumaki es mack 4, superior a su padre. Dijo el maestro de tácticas.

Veamos que tanto puede ser superado el límite. Dijo el director.

Entendido. Dijo el maestro de tácticas mientras guiaba a naruto a las caminadoras especiales adaptadas para su velocidad.

Naruto inicio a correr.

Hasta llegar a su límite.

Señor ya inicio. Dijo uno de los que ayudaban a el maestro de tácticas. 3000 volt y en aumento, velocidad mack 3.

Aumenten. Dijo el director.

Y así siguieron aumentando la velocidad de la caminadora obligando a naruto a correr más y más.

Señor aumento esporádico de energía, los sistemas no pueden contenerlo, los sistemas están siendo afectados. Dijo otro asistente del maestro de tácticas.

Naruto seguía corriendo más y más.

Pronto cuatro naruto aparecieron corriendo junto con él.

Remanente en mack 5, cantidad 12 mil volts quince mil.

Naruto inicio a generar una gran cantidad de rayos que pronto afectaron todo el lugar y a sus compañeros.

20 000 mil la computadora exploto, así como la caminadora.

Naruto traspaso la pared y termino a la mita del océano.

….

Impresionante. Dijo orochimaru en la oscuridad al director.

Al parecer naruto había fundido más que una computadora fundió toda la red de la escuela.

Su potencial teórico. Dijo el maestro de matemáticas, acompañado del de ciencias.

En un pisaron había varios escritos.

Es simple. Dijo el de ciencias

Poniendo un ocho acostado.

El director sonrió.

Malvadamente.

….

Naruto, fue incriminado. Dijo con sorpresa sasuke.

Mientras hinata estaba en shock quien le podría hacer eso a su naruto kun.

Quien sería tan malo como para arruinar la vida de un joven tan amable como el rubio.

Sasuke estaba igual de molesto que hinata, su mejor amigo, no su hermano de otra madre, aquí que todos señalan y se burlaban, aquel que era como la sarna ahora, era inocente, no era bueno pero el quería encontrar al culpable y entregarlo a la justicia.

De momento, es solo una posibilidad. Dijo menma.

Pero de ser cierto. Dijo nazumi. Tenemos que estar atentos. Dijo mientras veían a las personas en la cafetera.

Uno de ellos es el culpable. Dijo en voz baja y todos asintieron.

¿Quién había inculpado a naruto?

/triangulo del dragón/

Hablando del rubio.

Estaba pensando en algo que nunca pensó en su vida.

Qué lugar sería apropiado robar.

La respuesta no era tan simple como se piensa, era muy arriesgado hacer un robo sin conocer todos los detalles, además que no en todos los lugares puedes obtener un millo fácil.

Naruto evaluaba sus opciones, en pocos días irían, a nada más y nada menos que la cuidad de Toki del país de las aguas termales, conocido por sus casinos y su facilidad para robar.

Sería la clase mensual de robo en tierra firme.

Naruto estaba analizando las opciones, desde hace poco tiempo, se había dado cuenta que conforme más pasaba tiempo en sus pensamientos, más fácil era adaptarse a este ambiente.

Ahora las condiciones para sacar un diez en robo eran simples.

No ser atrapado.

Regresar a la hora pactada al punto de encontró.

Vencer a un héroe o policía.

Lograr robar lo que anotaste en tu ensayo.

Cumplir con lo escrito en el ensayo.

Regresar con un mínimo de diez mil.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que el mejor lugar para robar era el banco central, si era el más arriesgado, pero también el con más dinero.

Checando información se dio cuenta de algo.

Curioso.

Parecía que ya sabía cómo cumplir con su objetivo.

Escribió su ensayo.

Y lo entrego a su maestro de robo.

Este solo se rio.

Esperemos que puedas cumplirlo. Dijo el maestro.

Naruto solo asintió.

Pronto naruto finalmente haría su primer acto de villanía.

Robar un banco.

….

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo cuatro: misiones.

/tierra firme/ país del fuego/ 10 de octubre/ día de los héroes.

Sospechar de la traición de un héroe, es algo impensable.

Pero ha ocurrido y tristemente un ejemplo claro fue el de hace unos años.

Era conocido por todos que jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, en su época de más acción, durante la época de hanzo la salamandra, cuando el mundo estuvo por ser destruido por las armas nucleares y el miedo que hanzo causaba al tenerlas, junto con un ejército de seguidores.

Que jiraiya entreno a un grupo de jóvenes héroes, conocidos como los tres de la lluvia.

Pero no se sabe cómo, estos se corrompieron con el poder.

Y terminaron matando a hanzo ya después de finalizada la guerra contra el tirano.

Y estos héroes fundaron el amanecer y a los 10 letales.

Los diez letales, un grupo compuesto por 10 héroes caídos al mal.

Compuesto por.

Sasori de la arena roja, un ser que alcanzo la inmortalidad y que puede controlar objetos inanimados.

Deidara de las explosiones, un terrorista, capaz de hacer explosivo todo lo que tocaba y moldear con su energía una arcilla explosiva.

Kakuzu un hombre que podía controlar unos hilos negros que le daban súper fuerza y resistencia, pero el descubrió como hacer más con ellos robando corazones y uniendo con ellos sus habilidades a su cuerpo.

Hidan el inmortal, súper regeneración, que lo hacían casi inmortal, además de trasferir el daño a un enemigo.

Zetsu un ser mitad planta y con la capacidad de controlarlas, así como esconderse en la tierra.

Idia una joven con la capacidad de generar ondas sísmicas.

Karazu, un joven capaz de causar ilusiones y controlar el fuego negro, quien tres años antes había asesinado a itachi uchiha y a la mayoría de los héroes uchihas.

Kisame, un hombre mitad tiburón capaz de controlar el agua y absorber la energía vital de otras personas.

Konan, una mujer capaz de hacer su cuerpo papel y aunque suene ridículo, es una de las habilidades más útiles para pelear contra cualquier enemigo y estar en cualquier lugar.

Y por último Pain, un hombre que controlaba seis cuerpos protegiendo el suyo, con el poder de llamar animales, convertirse en máquina, irrumpir en mentes, robar almas, absorber energía, controlar la gravedad y contrala la vida y la muerte.

Los diez letales atacaron un nueve de octubre la cumbre los gobernantes del mundo, amenazando con que si no se les otorgaba el gobierno del mundo ellos lo destruirían.

Lo que inicio con una batalla de diez contra veinte.

Termino en la mayor masacre de súper héroes de la historia, con más de quinientas bajas de lado de los héroes, de todo el mundo, al final con la muerte de dos kages finalmente los diez letales fueron vencidos y encerrados en la más segura de las prisiones la ciudadela en el área más segura e impenetrable.

Ante esta masacre, el gobierno mundial, declaro el día de los héroes como una fecha de celebración mundial.

Por eso este día era una celebración para todos los héroes en la aldea de konoha.

Pero en otras partes del mundo Jiraiya solo se sentía responsable de haber sido el la razón de la existencia de aquellos que mataron a quinientos héroes.

….

Pero para la familia uzumaki es día, era también mas especial.

Era el día en que nació naruto, nació a las 11 con 59 del diez de octubre y menma a las 12 con 1 del once de octubre.

Por lo que ese día era el cumpleaños de naruto.

Recordaban hace tres años como la fiesta fue interrumpida por el anuncio del amanecer y como los diez letales casi consiguen ganar.

Es por eso que la sensación más rara para todos fue al despertarse.

Kushina inicio a preparar el desayuno para sus hijos.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, había hecho lo favorito de naruto, pero él no estaba.

Igual paso con su hermana mayor quien inconscientemente se tele trasporto a la habitación de su hermano para despertarlo como siempre lo hacía en sus cumpleaños, el cuarto de naruto se veía muy básico si bien estaban los posters, sus libros y recortes sobre los héroes, algo faltaba.

Menma también estuvo raro, era raro sentir que tu gemelo aquel con el que siempre te peleas por los cumpleaños no está ese día.

Y minato bueno, el no dijo nada, como lo había dicho desde que naruto se fue al triangulo del dragón.

Minato ni siquiera había hablado con naruto desde que este había despertado tras estar en el hospital por casi morir asfixiado.

Solo le había dicho algo.

Estoy decepcionado. Esas fueron las únicas palabras en un tono serio que le dijo a su hijo.

Las únicas palabras hasta el día que lo dejaron en ese puerto para que se fuera al lugar donde los villanos pertenecían.

/triangulo del dragón/

El ambiente general, estaba tenso, todos los villanos odiaban el día de los héroes, no porque odiaran a los héroes, sino porque odiaban a los diez letales.

Desde que ese grupo de idiotas intento hacerse con el control del mundo, sin ninguna razón, justificación o pacto.

Causaron un des balance de poder e hicieron que el gobierno mundial tomara nuevas medidas para su seguridad.

Y lo peor de todo no eran villanos.

Eran héroes que se volvieron villanos.

Y no solo causaron la muerte de 500 héroes sino de 200 villanos que a nadie les importo.

Los villanos se regulan entre ellos, los diez letales no eran villanos, pero aun así los catalogaron como villanos, cuando eran un grupo terrorista de fanáticos ex superhéroes.

Por eso los diez letales no eran para nada recibidos por otros villanos.

Y más este día.

El día de los héroes.

Aquel día que solo lo hicieron para decir que los héroes son mejores que los villanos.

El estado de la escuela en este día era curioso.

Desde que naruto había sido aceptado como un Villano por la mayoría de la población, finalmente se le invito a formar parte de algún club de la escuela.

Lo cual para naruto era algo bueno.

Pues estaba aburrido, gracias a Orochimaru, naruto había aprendido que podía leer y aprender más rápido que cualquier ser en la escuela, por lo que naruto podía aprender todo lo que el quería, pero al ser un velo cista el tiempo pasa muy lento y aún más cuando la escuela era un internado y no se podía salir mucho del edificio pues, el volcán al ser activo suele exhalar nubes de azufre, así como magma y lava cada cierto tiempo.

Manteniendo a los alumnos casi 250 por año, encerrados en sus habitaciones o en sus clubes.

El ser bienvenido por los jóvenes villanos, le permitió a naruto unirse a dos clubes.

Naruto selecciono el de habilidades y el de biología.

Habilidades era un grupo mixto, donde su principal objetivo era mejorar a los límites máximos sus habilidades súper humanas, dirigido por Gula una de las villanas conocidas por poder absorber los poderes de otros y usarlos por un tiempo y amante del director.

Mientras el club de biología dirigido por orochimaru, era un grupo que se enfocaba en crear a los próximos bioigenieros y científicos locos que quisieran mutar o crear monstruos para luchar por ellos, además de permitirles estudiar más a fondo las habilidades degenerativas como las de Queen y otros compañeros cuyos poderes con el tiempo los conviertan en monstruos.

Estos dos clubes le permitían a naruto mejorar poco a poco, sus habilidades, primero con ayuda del maestro de ciencias y el club de armamento y por órdenes del director habían diseñado, un aparato que pudiera contener su poder y que le permitiera usarlo a su beneficio malvado.

Por eso se creó un peto que redirigía toda la energía de electricidad sobrante a unos contenedores de almacenamiento.

Posteriormente a naruto se le ocurrió incluir unos guantes, conectados a estos contenedores de almacenamiento, que le permitían lanzar sus rayos.

A diferencia de su padre que muy pocas veces lanzaba su energía, el dirigía la energía, así como hacer esferas del viento, pero no controlaba el poder el solo era un conductor.

Algo que naruto había aprendido reciente mente, era que la diferencia fundamental entre su padre y el, era que naruto generaba un límite de energía incalculable de momento, mientras que su padre solo era un conductor de esa energía.

Con eso en mente, su prototipo de guantes, eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para su poder.

Pero eran más estorbosos que nada.

Es el tercer frasco de formaldehido que rompes. Dijo Queen mientras le pasaba un trapo a naruto para que limpiara el líquido.

En este momento el rubio se encontraba en el club de biología, junto con Queen y otros seis compañeros.

El hecho de que el maestro más tétrico y que no le molestaría experimentar contigo si tuviera oportunidad fuera el encargado del club era la razón de que hubiera tan pocos en él, además de que no había tantos jóvenes villanos con cualidades degenerativas, dispuestos a aprender sobre sus degeneraciones, un claro ejemplo era shark, quien cada día crecía mas y perdía mas sus rasgos humanos pareciendo cada vez más un tiburón, inclusive una cola le estaba creciendo, así como una aleta dorsal.

Los miembros del club de biología aparte de naruto y Queen eran.

Devon debó era un joven muy brillante o bueno una de sus dos cabezas, la otra era un ser agresivo y que quería ser super fuerte para alejarse de su hermano, pero al medir veinte centímetros nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Luego estaba Nitros, su sudor y todo fluido que salía de él era explosivo, por eso era altamente peligroso.

Uralat, de los pocos que son contendidos, uralat está en un traje hecho de plomo y tungsteno, suficientemente resistente para contener su poder, era como decirlo una bomba nuclear con piernas.

Ailin naruto no entendía bien que le pasaba, solo que era pegajosa, muy muy pegajosa.

Ivy una joven mitad humano y mitad planta.

Y por último Víctor un joven que era más una paleta de hielo que un humano.

Naruto y Queen eran compañeros en el club, principalmente porque nadie quería a Queen cerca, a naruto le caía bien, tenían gustos similares en películas, música y algunos libros, Queen era una experta en insectos y lo demostraba cada que podía.

En estos momentos orochimaru, estaba explicando lo práctico y útil que es alterar genética mente a un ser vivo para que te sirva como secuas o arma.

Orochimaru les explicaba las maravillas de la mutación y la creación artificial de formas de vida.

En palabras simples.

Como crear monstruos.

….

Después de pasar un rato en el club de habilidades y en el de biología naruto se fue a su habitación.

Eran casi las doce de la noche.

Era raro, su cumpleaños número 17 y lo pasaba solo.

Era extraño.

Muy extraño, se sentía tan solitario.

Siguió caminado.

Y caminando.

Y caminando.

Si avanzar.

Sal de mi cabeza. Le dijo naruto a quien lo detenía.

Naruto volteo y la puerta frente a su habitación se abrió.

La habitación 11 11.

De la oscuridad esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos amarillos brillaban.

El ruido de las garras al caminar, anunciaba la señal de que ella se movía.

Yuel, o como todos se referían a ella la dragonesa.

Aquella que podía volver locos a quienes se atrevían a mírala a los ojos, pero eso no era lo más peligroso, es fuerte, tanto o más fuerte que tsunade según el director ella es la mujer más peligrosa en la escuela.

Que quieres pesadilla. Le dijo naruto viéndola molesto.

No es personal, pero esta chica no entender el concepto de estar fuera de su cabeza.

Siempre que podía entraba en la mente de naruto, siempre en clases, cuando estaba dormido, cuando estaba despierto, cuando estaba comiendo, en todo momento.

Tener alguien en tu cabeza es molesto y mucho.

Tu mente es siempre como un rio, constante. Hablo yuel caminando hacia naruto. Mas hoy algo la perturbaba, no sabía el que, hasta que indague. Dijo mientras movía una de sus alas y de ella sacaba un pastelillo con una vela. Tu cumpleaños. Comento mientras le entregaba el pastel a naruto y se daba la vuelta haciendo que su cola golpeara el piso.

Gracias. dijo naruto viendo la muestra de afecto.

Espera alguien dijo cumpleaños! Grito uno de los vecinos de naruto abriendo su puerta con velocidad.

Cumpleaños. Gritaron otros.

Y poco a poco todos salieron buscando a la víctima.

Hasta que alguien señalo a naruto.

¡A él! grito shark.

Haa! Grito naruto corriendo por la escuela a altas horas siendo seguido por todos los hombres en la escuela.

/ 15 de octubre/ konoha/

Un ataque de supervillano.

El trio Ino shika Cho.

Los tres héroes estaban en el piso incapaces de moverse contra su enemigo.

Un gigantesco ser morado con una armadura roja carmesí.

El ser se reía mientras se disponía a atacar generando energía en sus brazos y entonces.

Pausa.

díganme clase. Detuvo la proyección el maestro Iruka Umino a los jóvenes de la clase 1-A. ¿Qué pueden ver de ese villano?

Se ve diferente. Dijo menma. no se ve para nada humano.

Pero ahí súper poderes que pueden deformar la apariencia física a un extremo irreconocible. Interrumpió sakura.

Cierto, pero en este caso menma tiene razón, este ser no es oficialmente un humano, es un monstruo genético creado artificialmente. Iruka se aclaró la garganta.

Se puede hacer eso. Cuestiono con curiosidad Sai.

Solo los villanos lo hacen. Aclaro Iruka. Los villanos desde la segunda guerra mundial, con uchiha madara y su hermandad crearon seres artificiales con ayuda de ingeniería genética muy avanzada la mayoría de esos conocimientos, son desconocidos para los héroes, por eso siempre debemos estar listos para luchar contra ellos. Iruka siguió la proyección.

Acto seguido un gran rayo golpeo a la criatura.

Y un fuego rojo la inicio a quemar.

Minato y kushina entraron la batalla.

Estos seres artificiales, se deben destruir, no son seres vivos o humanos reales, son solo criaturas hechas para el mal. Termino de hablar Iruka.

Mientras los jóvenes héroes asentían.

/ 23 de octubre/ triangulo del dragón/

Cuando el maestro de las tácticas dice un todo contra todos, en verdad la escuela se vuelve un campo de batalla, sin equipos, sin ayuda.

Tu solo contra 249 chicos y chicas dispuestos a mandarte en pedacitos al hospital.

Como ahora.

De pronto y sin nada inicio una lucha campal.

Entre todos contra todos.

Atlas y Shark era sujetas por sus cabezas por Yuel mientras aleteaba con fuerza y los lanzaba como dos costales de papas sobre suijetsu, deka y jugo.

Naruto por su parte ya estaba golpeando a varios supervillanos.

Algo divertido de ser un villano, todos los golpes valen, inclusive los letales o los mortales.

Además, te dan puntos por más doloroso que sea.

Naruto esquivo los ataques conjuntos de trueno, ciclón y rayo.

Se detuvo y alzo sus manos para absorber los poderes de rayo y lanzarlos contra trueno y al final en un tornado hecho con su velocidad dejar fuera de combate a ciclón.

Mami! Grito demoledor mientras era lanzado por los aires gracias a un ataque de la energía morada de Talía.

Naruto entonces se detuvo frente a tren, quien no dudo y ataco a matar.

Tren lanzaba rayos de energía de movimiento rojos contra naruto.

Este los esquivaba, pues la energía de movimiento es un freno natural a la velocidad, así como la gravedad y el frio.

Naruto golpeo el piso, recientemente había agregado una función sísmica sus puños.

El suelo se sacudió.

Haciendo que tren juntara los brazos en su pecho y generara una onda de energía que lanzo a muchos por los aires.

Naruto la esquivo, así como los siguientes rayos de tren.

Quien solo se enfocaba en naruto como su objetivo.

Naruto estaba molesto por la actitud de él joven, día a día si esto ya esa difícil con el deseando matarlo a cada momento le complicaba más las cosas.

Naruto ya se había hartado de su actitud.

Antes de que tren reaccionara naruto corrió directo contra él.

Tren sonrió mientras lanzaba su ataque y golpeaba a naruto dejándolo en el piso y lo seguía atacando.

¡Tuviste suficiente héroe! el grito tren molesto. Ahhh. exhalo de sorpresa mientras veía una mano atravesar su pecho y al voltear vio a naruto parado justo a su derecha.

El naruto en el suelo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Sabes que es lo bueno de los remanentes. Dijo el naruto con el brazo en el corazón de tren.

Siempre sirven para distraer. Dijo el naruto remanente antes de iniciar a desaparecer.

Sabes podría detener mi mano y entonces tu corazón estallaría. Naruto vio como la mayoría lo señalaba.

Inclusive Yuel en el cielo sujetando con su cola a deka quien estaba morado lo veía curiosa.

Sin embargo. Naruto sujeto a Tren de los hombros y lo lanzo contra yuel quien uso a deka como proyectil haciendo que los dos impactaran y se precipitaran al piso.

Disminuyendo así el número de competidores.

No me gusta ensuciarme las manos. Termino de hablar naruto mientras esquivaba los ataques de una joven de piel morada, cabello lila y ojos verdes quien lanzaba flechas, que atravesaban portales difíciles de predecir.

El combate siguió y de alguna forma naruto termino subido en la espalda de una joven con alas de murciélago y la uso para llegar con su verdadero objetivo Yuel.

Quien lo sujeto con su cola.

El naruto sujeto sonrió.

Remanentes. Señalo a los otros seis naruto que sujetaban a yuel de su cuerpo mientras el verdadero estaba en el piso esquivando los ataques de Talía.

Quien con sus armas de energía lo quería vencer.

Talía atravesó el pecho de naruto.

Naruto sangraba por la boca y sonrió.

Talía esquivo los ataques de dos narutos.

La joven se sorprendió.

Mientras el naruto con el pecho atravesado caía al piso antes de desaparecer.

Cuantos ahí. Cuestiono el maestro de tácticas, Mientras veía a más de un naruto luchando a la vez en el campo.

Son veinticinco en el campo y uno en la cocina. Dijo kabuto.

Veinticinco ¿espera uno en la cocina? Cuestiono el maestro de tácticas totalmente des concentrado en que momento uno de ellos se había escapado.

El combate había llegó a su semi final.

Quedando Queen, Talía, Naruto y Yuel en el campo.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo.

Queen se paró en sus cuatro piernas de araña, abrió su boca salivando su seda, moviendo sus filosas garras y siseando.

Talía genero dos espadas y una armadura con su energía.

Yuel abrió sus alas y con su cola golpeo el piso y se elevó con fuerza.

Naruto alzo su brazo y sus remanentes y él se reunieron eran cuarenta narutos.

¿de dónde mierda salen tantos? Grito suijetsu.

Si de dónde. Les grito deka.

Mientras un naruto exista este puede duplicarse cuando su vida esté en riesgo entonces genera un remonten, mientras el remanente exista puede hacer todas las funciones de un ser vivo y cuando desaparezca toda la información regresa al original, para la existencia de los remantes se requiere que el original pueda darles suficiente energía y velocidad para dividirse.

Y para naruto quien había aprendido a dividirse desde bebe para robarse las galletas, su límite era cuanto tenía en su estómago.

Y de momento uno de los remanentes se aseguraba que estuviera lleno.

A la carga! Grito el naruto original, mientras los cuarenta clones se lanzaban contra las mujeres

Queen les lanzo una telaraña de su boca atrapando a cinco, estos desaparecieron.

Otros cuatro sujetaron sus piernas.

Queen lanzo un hilo de seda de su boca y se acercó a un naruto a su boca y le mordió el cráneo.

Pero este se esfumo.

Talía apenas podía esquivar a los quince velocistas que estaban en su contra.

Mientras que yuel bueno, eran demasiados narutos.

¡Cuántos son! Grito el maestro de tácticas.

Ya son setenta. Dijo kabuto.

Ha! Grito Queen mientras tenia veinte narutos sobre ella.

Talía estaba exhausta, destruía uno y dos lo remplazaba.

Mientras que yuel se harto.

Alzo sus dos manos y en ella una energía negra se formó y aplaudió.

Acto seguido varias ondas de energías negras golpearon a todos los presentes.

Ahhh! gritaron los más débiles de mente antes de desmayarse, los más fuertes de mentes solo se las sujetaron sintiendo el miedo y el desconcierto que yuel formaba.

Ahhh! los narutos remanentes se desvanecieron.

Arggg! Se quejó Talía.

Ruuggg. Queen se volvía a poner de pie.

Yuel les cayo encima a las dos.

Dejándolas fuera de combate.

Vaya. El naruto original estaba alejado observando el combate. bailamos

Yuel lo volteo a ver y abrió sus alas listas para seguir peleando. adelante.

Tiempo. Dijo el maestro de las tácticas. Felicidades, señores y señoritas. Dijo el maestro, aquí el nuevo ranking de poder en la escuela. Señalo una larga muy larga lista con los 250 alumnos ordenados de mayor a menor despeño en la batalla y para sorpresa naruto estaba en los diez primeros, era el cuarto mejor con desempeño.

El maestro de tácticas dio por finalizada la clase y todos los jóvenes volvieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco después de todo era sábado y las clases de ese día eran solo actividades para no estar tan aburridos en la escuela.

Naruto regreso a su habitación he inicio a checar todos los datos que había obtenido estos días de su objetivo.

Su tarea de robo.

El banco de toyko la cuidad de las apuestas.

Toda la información que le habían proporcionado, las cámaras, medios de comunicación y expedientes sellados le eran en extremo útiles.

Parecía que todo iría de acuerdo a su plan.

Su plan.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, en verdad iba a hacerlo, en verdad estaba dispuesto a romper con todo lo que sus padres y amigos le habían enseñado.

Los mismos que te dieron la espalda apenas tuvieron oportunidad. Dijo un naruto entrando a la habitación.

Te había olvidado. Dijo naruto mientras se deshacía del remanente.

Este era el que había estado comiendo todo el tiempo.

Naruto desidia ignorar sus propios pensamientos y seguir pensado todos los detalles de su robo.

…..

/konoha/ universidad de héroes/

Los equipos de héroes son la formas común y efectiva a la hora de la lucha contra un súper villano, muy pocas veces un súper héroe puede vencer solo a un villano, a no sé qué sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Por eso este día se decidirían dos cosas.

Los equipos que formarían los 15 miembros de la clase A-1

Y ello escogerían su nombre de súper héroe.

Es por eso que algunos estaban muy emocionados.

Bien. Dijo tsunade quien estaba en el salón para darle valor oficial a la ceremonia.

Es el momento, los equipos se han decidido seguir sus cualidades para trabajar en equipo, los equipos serán. Tsunade saco la lista.

Equipo uno. Sasuke uchiha, Sakura harumo, Menma Namikaze.

Equipo dos. Natsumi namikaze, Norlan katahata y Tekon teken.

Equipo tres Kiba inuzaka, Hinata hyuga, Shino Aburame.

Equipo cuatro Shikamau nara, Ino yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi.

Equipo cinco Sai ming, Korose Nahu, Mein jun.

Así cada uno de los héroes escogió su nombre.

Sasuke escogió el nombre de Flame of konoha, para representar el fuego del clan uchiha defensor de konoha.

Sakura escogió el nombre de lady strengs, sobra decir el porqué.

Menma decidió escoger en nombre de silver speed porque aún no había logrado cambiar el color de su velocidad.

Natsumi escogió el nombre que dijo el destello naranja ese nombre siempre le gusto.

Taka escogió el nombre silver taka por sus alas de metal.

Teken escogió el nombre sunflower por su capacidad de absorber luz solar y controlar plantas.

Kiba no fue muy creativo para el para su perro se nombró Kibas.

Hinata escogió un nombre simple Hime.

Shino escogió para sorpresa de todos los nombres que naruto siempre le dio lordbug.

Shikamaru, chouji e ino no tenían opción ellos debían ser el nuevo Ino, Shika, Cho.

Sai escogió el nombre Kage, Korose algo más agresivo hunter villans Mein escogió el nombre lady fist.

Así los jóvenes héroes dieron un paso para ser héroes.

/triangulo del dragón/ 31 de octubre.

Era el día.

Ese día todos los de primer año abordaron el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino.

El jet del director era cuando menos un vehículo Aero de última generación, invisible al radar y pospuesto el director tenía su propio aeropuerto por eso era fácil que los jóvenes villanos despegaran en la isla.

El viaje a tierra firme tardo unas tres horas, un tiempo muy corto según todos.

Todos tenían ya sus misiones y todos querían ya salir a estirar las piernas.

Para naruto fue extraño.

Volver a tierra firme, a un lugar que el olor a agua salada, metal y azufre no te despierte cada mañana o el temor de que en cualquier momento el volcán haga erupción y los mate a todos.

Estar en tierra firme era gratificante.

Bien escuchen. Hablo el profesor de robo, black cat, el mejor ladrón que a sus ya setenta años está retirado y viviendo de su fortuna hecha con arduo trabajo. Tiene tres horas, como la última vez, todas sus hebillas están siendo monitoreadas, para saber su ubicación, así como para saber si en verdad cumplen sus misiones, además les recuerdo que el botón rojo solo es para emergencias y solo hay una emergencia y les recuerdo que paso en la última emergencia. El hombre vio a Karin, juyo, suigetsu y deka. No lo olviden si no están aquí en tres horas tendrán que ir a la isla nadando. Les amenazo. Vayan.

Y así todos partieron con discreción.

Que tanta discreción pueden tener un grupo de fenómenos en una ciudad como esta.

A claro era el día de los disfraces.

Por eso pasarían inadvertidos, salvo que volaran como yuel.

Naruto llego a su primer destino, primero y lo más importante antes de llegar y robar el banco, debes tener una ruta de escape y un medio para la misma.

Por eso primero hizo una para en unos almacenes y se robó un vehículo para trasportar sus ganancias.

Se bajó unas dos calles adelantes y puso una caja sobre uno de los controladores de electricidad de la cuidad.

Conducir era difícil pero finalmente llego con el vehículo a la parte trasera del banco y lo estaciono en el punto ciego de las cámaras.

Bien ahora, las cámaras.

Estas estaban en un circuito cerrado controlado desde el interior, pero al ser cámaras térmicas seria difícil hacer cualquier movimiento, primero encargarse de las cámaras, luego de las alarmas y finalmente de los guardias.

Naruto se puso un pasa montañas y unos lentes.

En verdad iba a hacer esto.

Carajo sí. grito naruto para darse ánimos.

Su primer movimiento fue llegar al techo y buscar las ventas de la oficina.

Naruto había memorizado los planos, así como los horarios de los trabajadores, además de que los había investigado muy a fondo.

Hoy en las cámaras estaba Juto, un hombre que dormía en el día, comía mucho por eso estaba gordo, pero tenía buena vista, él era su primer impedimento.

Como recordó, era viernes y ese día juto llevaba música por lo que no le prestó atención a la ventana abriéndose y tampoco le prestó atención.

Naruto entro sigilo y mientras juto comía su cena.

Naruto le dio una descarga en la cabeza noqueándolo y luego lo amarro.

Bien, ahora las cámaras, conecto un dispositivo que anulaba la señal especifica de su rastro de calor, ahora veía a los guardias.

Eran tres y ya estaba el sistema laser activo.

Bien ahora viene lo divertido.

Láseres los laceres son de los pocos sistemas de seguridad que detectan a un velocista, por lo que el plan de naruto para evitarlo era simple.

Presiono un botón y la caja sobre el controlador de energía exploto.

La luz se fue.

Uno, dos, tres.

Tenía diez segundos para desviar los láseres, noquear a los guardias y quitarles sus tarjetas de acceso.

Cosa que logro a los ocho y luego los metió a todos en la oficina de juto y el cerro con llave además de arrancar el teléfono y desconectar la alarma de la oficina e seguridad.

La luz volvió y ahora sí.

Con espejo bien colocados, naruto pudo evitar los laceres.

Su corazón veloz no dejaba de latir.

Vio la bóveda, titano reforzado con carboneo, capaz de soportar altas temperaturas, así como súper fuerza, pero esto no era de fuerza no no no.

Naruto coloco las tres tarjetas y desactivo las rejas de energía sobre la puerta de la bóveda, hizo vibrar sus manos y con estas destruyo el mecanismo interno de la bóveda y la abrió.

Ahí estaba.

Ahora solo tenía que llevarlo a su vehículo, por suerte para él, el punto ciego estaba justo al frente de la bóveda y la pared era muy frágil.

Así que después de unos cuantos viajes.

Termino su misión.

Se disponía a irse.

Alto. Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.

Momento este guardia debía estar en el turno de mañana no en este, que hacia aquí.

Date la vuelta lentamente.

No quiero problemas. Le dijo naruto.

O los tienes. Dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a usar su radio para dar la alarma.

Naruto actuó por la adrenalina y golpeo al hombre.

Lo golpeo tan fuerte y rápido que le rompió la espalda y lo dejo desangrándose por la boca en el piso.

Mierda. pensó naruto, quería ayudarlo.

No hay tempo. Pensó. El me retraso, si no regreso ahora no tendré tiempo. Se siguió auto convenciendo.

Dejo al hombre mal herido y se subió a su vehículo.

El cual lento pero seguro siguió su rumbo al punto de encuentro.

…..

/ 4 am/ 1 de noviembre/

La mayoría de alumnos ya habían vuelto.

El avión por suerte toleraba hasta ochenta toneladas en su interior.

Black cat, veía como los alumnos llegaban con sus robos, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado por algunos y solo aprobar a otros.

Suijetsu le trajo un par de piezas de oro que seguro robo de algunos idiotas y jugo una estatua en joyas nada que se pudiera considerar impresiónante.

Hasta que el llego.

Un camino de carne llego al lugar.

Black cat vio cómo su conductor era el joven uzumaki y que todos se reían de él.

Se burlaban porque de seguro robo carne o el camión vacío.

Seriamente por las llantas se podía saber que había peso en el camino, pero que peso.

Espero que lo que tenga ahí sea metálico o valga algo o sino será reprobado. Le amenazo el hombre a naruto.

No sé cuánto es en realidad. Dijo naruto mientras abría la puerta de atrás del camino. Solo robe todo hasta que estaba lleno.

Santa madre de. Dijo black cat abriendo los ojos al igual que todos los estudiantes.

Monedas de oro, plata y platino, lingotes de oro, piezas de joyería, muchas bolsas con monedas y papeles.

Toda la parte trasera del vehículo llena.

Black cat comprobó que el alumno hubiera ido a su objetivo.

Y si lo hizo.

Bien hecho señor uzumaki, muy impresionante. Admitió black cat. Tiene un diez, puede subir el vehículo al avión si lo desea. Comento el maestro.

Claro. Naruto volvió al vehículo y lo subió al avión ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

/base de operaciones de konoha/ 3 de noviembre/

Desconocido para todos los civiles, los rostros de piedra de los hokages eran más que un adorno eran el cuartel secreto de los héroes de konoha.

Y en este momento, minato estaba trabajando arduamente como hokage.

Haciendo y luchando contra el enemigo más ancestral y temido de todos.

….

El papeleo.

Leía y leía uno por uno de los posibles ataques de villano, los reportes de los héroes y ese tipo de cosas.

Uno le llamo la atención.

Un robo a un banco.

Un ladrón muy hábil des habilito las cámaras, amaro a los guardias, destruyo la bóveda y se robó todo su contenido menos papeles y pinturas.

Lo más curioso era las heridas a uno de los guardias, sin duda era alguien con miedo quien robo, no podía imaginarse a alguien que robara tanto a no ser que fuera por necesidad.

Podre del ladrón, quien ahora tendría a un grupo de héroes tras de él.

/en el triángulo del dragón/

Entonces. El director vio a black cat. Cuanto robo al final el joven uzumaki.

Un aproximado rápido unos trecientos millones cuatrocientos treinta y tres mil con quinientos veintidós y quince piezas. Dijo black cat. Es el robo más alto desde la fundación de la escuela. Admitió black cat.

Tanto potencial. Dijo el director overlord. Creo que el consejo, debería estar informado de esto. comento.

El consejo. Comento black cat.

Si el consejo. Hablo con autoridad overlord.

….

En verdad lo conseguiste no nene. Dijo la diseñadora mientras le entregaba a naruto sus trajes de velo cista provisionales. No puedo creer que quieras unos cinco nuevos, y con estas modificaciones. Reviso la mujer.

Que puedo decir. Naruto se veía en su traje. me gusta estar preparado. vio el espejo frente a el.

su traje era tan diferente a aquel con el que siempre se imaginó, uno azul con un chaleco verde, manga larga negra y con una máscara.

Este era negro y dorado, principalmente negro, era más una armadura que se pegaba a su piel, con guates y protectores en antebrazos, espinilleras, un cinturón con múltiples compartimientos, además de un espacio para colocar una mochila unida al traje, careciendo de algun simbolo o marca distintiva solo era un traje negro de velo cista con lineas doradas..

Cuando termine los nuevos los traeré sin demora. Dijo la mujer. aque estas seguro de la mascara. le cuestiono la mujer.

si. dijo naruto el no quería una mascara de ojos como la e sus padre el quería otra cosa.

bueno me retiro. dijo la mujer dispuesta a irse.

Algo más. Naruto le dio deteniéndola y entregandole unos cuantos dólares. Me interesaría si me pudiera dar más información sobre trajes de este tipo, le pido unas revistas o libros. Le pidió.

Claro nene. La mujer se fue.

Naruto se vio en un espejo.

Se quitó la máscara que solo cubría sus ojos no le gustaba como se veía.

Naruto inicio a sonreír.

No sabía por qué.

Tomo algo de carbón de la cueva donde estaban y se pintó alrededor de los ojos.

Si eso estaba mejor.

Se dio la vuelta.

Viendo en su reflejo aquel traje que siempre quiso llevar alzo su brazo y lanzo un rayo al espejo destruyéndolo.

Este se ve más genial. Dijo admirando su reflejo en otro espejo.

Naruto salió y fue a la cafetería.

Todos lo veían y lo señalaban.

Naru busco a Queen para sentarse a comer.

Por aquí naruto-san. Dijo Atlas mientras señalaba la mesa de los populares.

Ante esto todos le pedían sentarse con ellos.

Cosa que naruto ignoro y entonces vio a tren solo.

Naruto se había enterado que tren por poco es capturado por robar una casa de apuestas ilegales.

Por poco y no lo lograba, pero lo logro y llego al último al avión.

Pero ahora resulta que el tratamiento para su hermana es más caro y que lo que robo solo cubre los gastos del hospital hasta el momento y no el tratamiento.

Naruto se sentó frente a tren.

Este al verlo alzo sus manos listas para atacarlo.

Quieres morir rubio. le grito molesto. Todo esto es tu culpa y de tus padres. Tren le iba a atacar.

Naruto alzo la mano.

Espera y escucha. Naruto estaba tranquilo. Se de tu situación y creo que podemos llegar a un tipo de acuerdo.

Acuerdo. Dijo tren. Yo no acepto caridad héroe. Tren estaba muy molesto.

No es caridad. Dijo naruto. Considérelo un soborno. Le explico naruto. Un soborno para que tú ya no me ataques en lo que queda del año escolar y un soborno que permita que podamos trabajar juntos para nuestras calificaciones. Le explico naruto.

Soborno. Tren bajo sus manos. No. las volvió a alzar.

Piénsalo. Naruto se puso de pie. Piensa bien tus dos opciones el soborno o la vida de la niña, es tu elección sea cual sea, unas bolsas con dineros suficiente para el tratamiento por varios años estarán digamos en mi cuarto con la puerta abierta en unos veinte minutos, si las bolsas desaparecen por tu mano en lo cinco minutos siguientes abras aceptado el soborno y bajo el código de los villanos de Morgan y Bartolomé estarás obligado a cumplirlo acordado. Le dijo naruto.

recito el código. Murmuro alguien.

El código ya nadie usa el código. Dijo otra persona.

Tren lo parresia pensar.

Y si no soy yo quien toma el dinero. Dijo tren.

Abra 249 estudiantes en esta escuela entonces. Le dijo naruto se puso de pie y se alejó, mientras su mirada amenazaba a todos, nadie le quitaría el dinero que le costo tanto trabajo robar.

Veinte minutos después tren paso por la puerta y la abrió.

….

/konoha/ hospital de especialidades/

Enserio pagaron todo el tratamiento y las cuentas vencidas, así como unos meses por adelantado. Dijo una enfermera.

Si esa niña recibió un milagro. Dijo otra.

….

/ 22 de diciembre/ konoha

Unos meses más habían pasado.

y los avances para descubrir quien había inculpado a naruto eran pocos, por no decir nulos, no ayudaba que en estos momentos nadie quisiera ayudar a los chicos contestando sus preguntas.

Todos tenían una sola opinión de naruto.

Y esto también afectaba a los padres.

Quienes veían desde un techo el dispositivo que le había llegado.

Era por parte de la escuela de villanos, el dispositivo era para saber si deseaban que el alumno fuera o no a casa para navidad.

Tu qué opinas mina-kun. Cuestiono kushina en su uniforme verde, negro y rojo a su esposo. Sé que nuestro hijo es un villano, pero en verdad es necesario, que este tan lejos de nosotros y en navidad, nunca ha pasado una navidad sin estar en familia. Le cuestiono.

Pero minato se veía serio.

No kushi, es necesario, naruto es un villano, es solo eso, los villanos todos ellos son despiadado, asesinos, crueles y no dudaran en dañar a un ser querido, solo por su beneficio, no querer a un sucio y traicionero villano en mi casa esta navidad, quiero proteger a mi familia, quiero tener una navidad en familia seguros. Dijo minato.

Pero él es nuestro hijo. Dijo kushina intentando convencer a su esposo.

Yo no tengo un hijo villano. Dijo minato. Para mí él está muerto. Dijo el hokage.

Desconocido para los dos el botón que presionaron no era el de apagado sino el de gravado de mensaje, porque algunos de los padres por obvias razones no podían pasar navidades con sus hijos y por eso grababan un mensaje de felicitación.

Pero ellos no lo sabían.

/triangulo del dragón/

Para mí él está muerto. Dijo la voz de minato.

Para mí él está muerto. Repitió la voz de minato.

Para mí él está muerto. Volvió a repetir la voz de minato.

Naruto tenía el dispositivo en sus manos mientras estaba sentado.

Al principio se emoción al recibirlo de parte del director el había pedido que se lo enviaran a sus padres para saber cómo estaban y si en verdad podía ir a verlos en navidad.

Para mí él está muerto. Naruto cerró su puño sobre el dispositivo y lo destruyo con su electricidad.

Naruto se vio al espejo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro estaba triste.

….

Naruto salió de su habitación, vio que todavía tenía oportunidad de ir al viaje de campo de la escuela.

Irían a la VillanoCon.

La convención para encontrar artículos de villanos más grande del mundo.

Qué más da.

Que podría perder.

/en konoha/ 28 de diciembre

El equipo de natsuki, norlan y teken estaba apoyando al equipo de sai, korose y meiu, habían sido enviados a una misión no oficial donde estaban ayudando en la lucha contra un villano llamado, maestro del clima.

En entonces mientras combatían.

La espada de sai fue rota en el combate.

Esto hizo que sai se pusiera nervioso.

Vamos sai toma otra arma y su tu poder. Dijo teken cansado.

No puedo ya estoy muy cansado. Dijo sai.

Algo que natsuki no entienda, sai nunca se cansaba usando su habilidad.

Esquivando un ataque de nieve natsuki se tele trasporto y accidentalmente se llevó con ella los trozos de la espada de sai.

Mientras este y otros esquivaban los ataques del maestro del clima.

Natsuki tomo un segundo aire y noto algo raro, el mango del arma de sai tenía un botón para algo y el filo tenía algo raro.

Con cuidado guardo los restos de la espada.

Para verlos más tarde.

….

La Villano Con era lo mejor del mundo, oficialmente, pensaba naruto, no había podido creer lo barato que salían las piezas y manuales para armar herramientas, robots y maquinarias, era muy barato tanto que naruto se inició a gastar su dinero en todo lo que vean.

¿Qué es esto? cuestiono naruto en un puesto sin identificación, solo un pájaro negro pintado.

Naruto estaba viendo un tipo de dron pequeño negro con varios armamentos y artilugios raros.

Eso es el nuevo Z-E Black Buitre, diseñado para el combate, capaz de ser furtivo y volar muy rápido, armamento de última generación y por supero carga seis veces su peso.

Para naruto eso era impresionante para un dron.

Cuánto cuesta. Dijo naruto.

75 mil le dijo el hombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos eso era mucho, para un dron.

Es mucho por solo uno. Dijo naruto molesto.

Bien chico lindo. Dijo el vendedor. Por otros 12 mil te llevaras. Señalo una motocicleta. Y. señalo unos libros.

Naruto lo pensó ya había comprado muchas cosas, tenía el dinero así que porque no.

Espero que sea el mejor. Dijo naruto señalando el dron.

Claro, le llegara en un mes, de qué color lo quiere. Dijo el hombre. sonreí y tu mano y firma aquí. dijo mientras le tomaba una foto a naruto y escaneaba su mano

Un mes. Dijo naruto no tendrían uno a la mano es decir era un dron. Bueno, a esta dirección. Naruto le mostró su hebilla con la V. en negro.

la hebilla estaba conectada con el Vcoin la moneda digital que los villanos usan para transacciones.

una vez el pago paso el hombre asintió

Bien gracias por su compra. Dijo el hombre.

Ese ha sido el dron más caro que naruto había comprado.

Naruto siguió viendo la villano con, eso era un libro sobre velo cistas?

naruto estuvo checando su dinero tenia unos doscientos veite millones trecientos mil careta y dos dolares.

que mas podía comprar.

un segundo esa una pistola encogedora.

si la VillanoCon lo mejor del mundo.

/en konoha/ 31 de diciembre/

Natsumi no creía lo que veía, en sus manos la espada rota de sai, al presionar u botón, se ilumino y se cargó de energía como lo haría con el poder de sai.

Eso no era posible.

A menos que.

Sai no tuviera poderes.

.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo cinco: la raíz de todos los problemas.

/ 25 de diciembre/ konoha/ residencia namikaze.

La navidad en la casa de la familia namikaze era todo menos pequeña, la familia namikaze siempre había sido muy unidad.

Claro que la navidad era una época de pasarla en familia.

La familia namikaze conservaba todavía un miembro el abuelo de minato, el héroe de la segunda guerra mundial y gran leyenda viviente el rayo dorado de la hoja padre del rayo celeste del fuego, padre del rayo amarillo de konoha.

Si el abuelo de minato para sus ochenta años aún era un velocista de respetar.

El entreno a minato y ayudo a minato a entrenar a naruto.

Si el legado de los namikaze era curioso.

El de los uzumaki no mucho pues kushina nunca habla de su familia.

Pero aun así la navidad esta vez fue diferente.

Por un solo motivo.

El abuelo de minato Kazenaruo namikaze esperaba ver a naruto.

En este mundo los dones raros como el de los velocistas son totalmente heredados.

Es así que solo se pueden contar a doce velocistas vivos descendientes de el mismo velocista original.

Pero desde niño naruto fue un prodigio.

A sus dos años corrió por primera vez tan velos que creo un remanente de él que el ayudo a conseguir un frasco de galletas.

A sus cinco años logro correr a tal velocidad que pudo caminar sobre el agua.

A los ocho minato y Kazenaruo lo iniciaron a entrenar.

Fue así como naruto fue considerado uno de esos prodigios junto con Itachi Uchiha.

Pero ahora.

En la casa namikaze…. Bueno.

Ven aquí pequeño idiota. Gritaba kazenaruo persiguiendo a minato por toda la casa con su bastón en alto.

Los dos velocistas mayores no habían dejado de correr desde que el más viejo se enteró dónde estaba naruto y al preguntar por su familia le respondió que no habían tenido el mas mínimo contacto.

Vuelve aquí. le grito kazenaruo molesto a minato quien no quería recibir una reprimenda de su abuelo.

Kushina los había intentado calmar, pero clamar a un velocista es tan difícil.

Sus mentes están en un estado constante de alerta, siente más que otras personas y sus emociones los suelen afectar más que a otros héroes.

Por eso solo espero a que se calmaran y pudieran tener una cena de navidad lo más tranquila que fuera posible.

Mientras eso pasaba nazumi estaba checando información con sasuke y hinata.

Entre ellos tres habían decidido centrar su atención en Sai.

Era apresurado llegar a conclusiones, pero gracias a las clases de investigación que les daban era más fácil hacer una investigación más detallada de la persona.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que sai no existía.

Hinata había estado investigando con su padre quien con sus grandes conexiones pudo preguntar en otros países y a otros héroes sobre la existencia de algún familiar o persona que tuviera súper poderes del niño, pero nada se encontró.

Luego sasuke quien tenía exceso a la red de datos de la policía y de la milicia gracias a que en el pasado los uchiha eran la única familia afiliada al gobierno para luchar contra villanos.

Pero el joven no encontró ningún antecedente o algo parecido.

Nazumi, junto con su hermana natsumi estaban investigado con reconocimiento facial en búsqueda de algo de sai.

No tenían nada en las redes comunes.

Inicio a compararlo con las bases de datos de hospitales y registros de la nación.

A este paso nunca lo.

Una alarma sonó.

O lo encontró.

Que extraño ese era sai.

Se veía como sai, pero tenía otro nombre, sus padres estaban muertos según el registro y lo más extraño él estaba reportado como desaparecido hace años.

Porque esto no salió en su primera búsqueda.

Lo checo.

Tenía el sello de la oficina de defensa del país del fuego.

Mierda. dijo nazumi.

Antes de recibir un golpe con una cuchara de madera.

Nada de groserías en mi casa. Le grito kushina.

Lo siento. Se disculpó, la joven mientras sacaba fotos e impresiones de la información, si era lo que creía.

Esto estaba mal.

/Triangulo del dragón/ 26 de diciembre

pasada la navidad la época donde los adolescentes habían salido a robar el 24 para conseguir las cosas y habían traído regalos para sus compañeros de clase, maestros y padres fuera o dentro de prisión fue una celebración divertida.

A los ojos de naruto los villanos eran muy diferentes a los héroes, se divertían mas era cierto, tenían una visión muy diferente de la vida la mayoría aceptando su lugar como malvados o como hijos de malvados y otro estaban aquí porque la primera vez que sus poderes se activaron dañaron a alguien y no pudieron entrar a la escuela de héroes de su país.

Había dos formas de ser seleccionado para ser un héroe, ser hijo o familiar de uno como en el caso de naruto o que un héroe te fuera a buscar y le informara a tu familia de tu potencial genético.

Pero a veces los jóvenes no tienen buenas familias, a veces nacer con la apariencia de un animal o con un poder abrumador hace que todos te teman.

Pero también había excepciones.

Claro ejemplo eran los hijos de villanos.

Como Tren quien ahora se sentaba con naruto en su mesa, porque según el código de los villanos de Morgan y Bartolomé cuando se ha aceptado un pago sea soborno o de contrato el villano debe estar a las órdenes del pagante hasta que termine el tiempo establecido.

Es por eso que tren estaba ahora haciéndole compañía a naruto.

Junto con Queen quien había invitado a sus dos únicas amigas en la escuela a cenar el día de navidad con ellos, eran Gigantitana una joven capaz de medir hasta treintañeros y Lynx aquella chica que abría portales.

La comida era algo amena.

Como lo puede ser 128 personas juntas comiendo en navidad.

Si los jóvenes villanos eran más divertidos que sus amigos héroes.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza que estaba pensado.

Es la verdad, porque defiendes a unos amigos que no se interesaron en ti. Le dijo la voz en su cabeza que no le ha dejado de molestar desde hace unos días.

La comida después de navidad paso con tranquilidad.

Dejando a los estudiantes que aún se refugiaban en la isla descansar.

Pero para un velocista como naruto el descanso no era una opción, para los cinco minutos son eternos.

No tenía mucho que hacer, solo leer y entrenar.

Y ya había terminado de leer todo lo que debía leer ni siquiera los manuales de armado de armas y herramientas mortales habían supuesto un reto, los termino en un día y ahora podía armar, armas de destrucción masiva y robots.

De hecho, un pequeño dron con forma de abeja había sido hecho por naruto.

Pero no era suficiente.

En tres días había terminado todo inclusive sus tareas.

Aaahhh. Naruto se jalo el cabello molesto.

Solo le quedaba la otra opción.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba cerrado por las vacaciones.

Solo quedaba el área de entre miento.

Naruto se puso en la maquina especial que se había construido para él.

Una cinta para correr alterada.

Si naruto siempre había corrido en una de esas en su casa, pero su límite era de mack dos.

Pero esta cinta había sido arreglada hasta lograr que alcanzara doce veces la barrera del sonido.

Naruto inicio a correr.

La velocidad de naruto se inició a manifestar su luz paso de ser invisible a roja, a naranja, plateado y luego a su común línea amarilla que poco a poco se inició a poner dorada el tono de velocidad que el manifestó desde los quince años, un tono de color que era la muestra de haber superado el común amarillo de su padre y el plateado de su hermano.

Su familia.

Sus amigos.

Ellos nos abandonaron. Dijo una voz en la cabeza de naruto.

Nos dejaron aquí.

No nos quieren.

Para ellos morimos.

Naruto con forme naruto mas se enojaba, mas respiraba aceleradamente, esto hacia que su cuerpo recibiera más oxígeno y que corriera con mayor intensidad.

Su energía inicio a cambiar, de ese dorado brillante, el color se inició a marchitar pasando a un enfermizo verde y luego a un extravagante y repulsivo verde esmeralda.

La energía que salía de naruto inicio a afectar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Toda máquina cercana dejo de funcionar, una vez esa energía esmeralda lo toco.

¡Hay la televisión! Grito alguien en la sala mientras la televisión y otras cosas se vieron afectadas por ese verde eléctrico.

Deja de correr. Le dijo uno de los jóvenes villanos intentando parar a naruto.

Pero apenas detenerlo.

Los dos explotaron.

Auuu. Se quejó naruto siendo el único sobreviviente de la explosión.

Del otro no quedo ni mota de polvo.

Si ese sería el inicio de unas vacaciones muy agitadas.

…..

31 de diciembre/ ubicación clasificada/

Cinco luces se encendían mientras cinco personas se sentaban en una mesa.

Cada uno de ellos era el actual kage de su país.

Del país del fuego Minato namikaze el líder de los héroes velocista y leyenda viva.

Del país del rayo A el gran luchador, súper fuerte, capaz de controlar una vio electricidad que lo hacía ser casi tan rápido como minato y además era muy resistente.

Del país del viento Gaara del desierto el kage más joven de todos ellos, pero no así el más débil, Gaara fue nombrado kage después de que su país natal perdiera al anterior kage el día de los héroes, así como a casi un ochenta por ciento de sus héroes, su habilidad era el control de la arena, de manera ofensiva y defensiva.

Del país de la tierra Onoki el más viejo y también leyenda, pero de una época ya pasada era tan viejo como el padre de minato y A, onoki vivo las épocas más oscuras después de la segunda guerra mundial, su poder era el control de la tierra y había heredero el secreto del rayo mortal de la tierra, así como la habilidad de controlar la masa de un objeto.

Y por ultima del país del agua Mei terumi, su país había pasado una situación similar a la de suna, gran número de bajas y la muerte de su antiguo kage el mizukage yagura, mei tenía la habilidad de controlar la temperatura de los líquidos y los sólidos, siendo alguien peligrosa por eso.

En esta ocasión no ha sucedido nada que requiera nuestra unión a lo largo de este año, por eso esta reunión será para definir los pasos a tomar en el próximo año. Hablo Gaara para así poner los asuntos sobre la mesa.

Bien. Dijo mei.

Esperemos que sea lo mejor. Dijo A.

Todo se pone más difícil. Dijo Onoki.

Bueno. Minato hablo. Empezamos, primer asunto a discutir. Cuestiono minato a los otros.

Como siempre considero saber el estado de los criminales en la ciudadela sería lo mejor. Dijo Mei.

El estado actual de la ciudadela es estable, de los veinte mil presos en la instalación, en el área central se concentran los más peligrosos todos arriba de clase M, en total hay 156 villanos a considerar, incluyendo a varios miembros de la hermandad de Uchiha madera que sobreviven a nuestros días, así como los diez letales. Dijo minato, su país era el más próximo por cercanía a la ciudadela ubicada a diez kilómetros de la costa del país de las olas.

Los diez letales, siguen sin cambios hasta el momento. Le cuestiono gaara a minato.

Si, sin cambios, los supresores de habilidades son operativos en toda la ciudadela, además que mientras los mantengamos en confinamiento no pueden organizar una contra medida. Dijo el hokage.

Pero aun así no hay que confiarnos. Dijo Onoki. Una fuga de la ciudadela seria desastrosa para todos. Le dijo el anciano.

Es imposible, nadie ha escapado de la ciudadela nunca. Dijo A energéticamente.

Aun así, es mejor tener una contra medida. Dijo Onoki viendo a minato. Dime minato como va la "torre" le cuestiono el anciano.

Minato guardo silencio.

De momento está en pausa, no he encontrado a alguien de confianza que pueda seguir el trabajo de mi… minato se calló no quería decirlo.

¿le sucedió algo a naruto? Cuestiono gaara a minato con cierta preocupación.

Al ser hijo de un kage y catalogado como un prodigio.

Gaara y naruto se conocieron de jóvenes.

Si no fuera por naruto gaara nunca hubiera aprendido a controlar su poder y abría dañado a muchas personas.

¿Qué le sucedió al pequeño sparks? Cuestiono A a minato.

El raikage también concia a naruto, pero porque una vez se le había ocurrido decir que él era más rápido que minato y el niño no lo tomo bien, retando a A para una carrera y A perdió, desde entonces había seguido la carrera del niño con cierto interés un día ese niño sería un gran héroe.

Si el pequeño destello es interesante. Dijo mei sonriendo.

Mei había sido una de las grandes heroínas y símbolos de la paz de su país antes de ser kage, por eso podía conocer con facilidad a otro símbolo de la paz y siempre le pareció lindo el niño de minato.

Ese mocoso molesto. Dijo molesto onoki quien también tenía una experiencia con el rubio, mas no por minato sino por kazenarou quien una vez llevo a naruto a su país para que le ayudara a entrenar con su nieta sus reflejos esquivando su rayo desintegrador.

El. minato no hablo.

¿Qué le paso? Dijo gaara genuinamente preocupado.

Los otros kages también.

Fue enviado al triangulo del dragón. Dijo minato sin más.

¿QUEE! Gritaron tres de los cinco kages.

Quienes gritaron fueron onoki quien después se sujetó su espalda de dolor.

Luego A quien de la sorpresa rompió una pared de donde estaban.

Y luego mei quien no creía eso.

Gaara vio a minato. Debe ser un error. Dijo con su actitud estoica. Naruto nunca sería un villano, el me ayudo a entrenar, el me ayudo a entender mi poder, el me enseño lo que es ser un héroe. Le dijo el pelirrojo a minato.

Concuerdo con el kazekage. Dijo A viendo a minato y señalándolo. Ese spark es decido y terco como pocos, su destino es la grandeza, no había mal en su corazón ni nunca lo abra, un día el será quien lleve el símbolo de su país y entonces me dará la revancha. Le dijo decidido A.

Haku y otros jóvenes tenían miedo de sus poderes. Hablo Mei. Pero naruto les enseño, naruto analizo sus poderes y sus debilidades y los guio, él no es un villano, naruto no lo es. Le dijo mei negándose a creerlo.

La computadora no se equivoca. Respondió minato.

Entonces una roca le fue lanzada.

Minato con su velocidad detuvo la roca.

Había sido onoki quien la lanzo.

Computadoras, chatarras de metal que no tienen alma o corazón, solo datos y ya. Onoki se tocó su barba. Vi al niño, le enseñe y aprendió, del fuego nació, pero la voluntad de la roca vive en su corazón, no confíes en esas hojalatas. Dijo onoki. No querrás que vuelva a ocurrir lo de la masacre que organizaste contra los uchihas verdad. Le cuestiono el tsuchikage.

Si hablamos de secretos, te recuerdo quien le dio el uranio a hanzo la salamandra. Dijo gaara viendo a onoki.

Quien intentó secuestrar a la hija de hiashi hyuga para hacerse con el byakugan. dijo minato a A.

Quien ayudo a yagura en las matanzas de kiri. Le dijo A a Mei.

Quien fue el causante de incidente con los kaijus hace unos años. Dijo mei a gaara.

Todos se estaban amenazando.

Minato suspiro.

Está bien todos tenemos colas que nos pisen. Dijo calmando la sesión.

Cosa que todos asintiera.

Regresando al tema, naruto está en el triángulo del dragón porque es un villano y eso es todo, lo que debemos hacer es buscar a alguien que pueda terminar la "torre" en caso de que más héroes se revelen contra nosotros. dijo minato.

Ese es el problema con los velocistas. Dijo onoki. Solo ven el problema que tienen en mente nunca intentan solucionar lo más simple. Comento.

Solo hay una persona hokage y lo sabe. Dijo gaara. Si queremos que el arma, este funcionado a tiempo solo naruto la puede terminar.

Deberemos indagar sobre este asunto. Dijo A a los demás kages.

Concuerdo, propongo una sesión dentro de un mes, con avances a proponer e implementar con respecto a naruto y a la torre. Dijo mei.

Concuerdo. Dijeron A, Gaara y Onoki.

Entiendo. Dijo minato. Reuniré toda la información para buscar a un nuevo candidato para terminar la torre. Comento.

Solo hay un candidato. Dijo gaara.

Y hay que tenerlo aquí con nosotros. dijo A.

Concuerdo. Dijo onoki.

Trae a tu hijo. Dijo Mei. Solo naruto puede terminar la torre.

Sin más los otros kages se pusieron de pie y dieron media vuelta dejando el lugar.

Minato no sabía qué hacer, él no le pediría ayuda a un villano, él tenía que encontrar una forma de convencer a los otros kages de encontrar a alguien más que terminara su arma.

Necesitaban tenerla y pronto, pronto antes de que más héroes se volvieran una amenaza para el mundo.

/20 de enero/

Entonces eso es normal? Cuestiono uno de los recién llegados de sus vacaciones.

Mientras todos veían el comedor y varios pasillos rayados con his y con símbolos y números incomprensibles para algunos.

El señor uzumaki lleva así desde su despertar tras haber explotado. Comento orochimaru a sus estudiantes. No sabemos bien que está haciendo, pero si alguien lo toca, bueno. Orochimaru señalo varios cráteres a personas y robots heridos o destruidos.

Mientras que naruto corría de un lado a otro, dejando esa aura verde esmeralda tras de sí.

E menos iota por sigma entre tetra por tiempo, sobre la constante de velocidad de la luz, por el peso atómico del ser humano. Naruto estaba en un estado de trance, no paraba de escribir esos símbolos.

Primero había iniciado en unos cuadernos, luego en todas las paredes de su cuarto y cuando se quedó sin espacio inicio a pintar todo lo que podía.

Por variable de vibración de la teoría de cuerdas, entre un teraelectrovoltio, por constante de energía, mas variable probable de energía negativa. Naruto inicio a rayar el piso.

Nos da. Naruto creo unos extraños símbolos. Que la F V es igual a energía positiva entre energía negativa por infinito negativo a tiempo y espacio. Termino de hablar naruto mientras escribía sus símbolos. Esto entre constante de materia y átomo de hidrogeno. Naruto termino de dibujar sus símbolos. Nos da. Naruto solo sonrió. Lo tengo. Dijo naruto mientras de un movimiento rápido todos los rayones en las paredes desaparecían.

¿Qué es eso señor uzumaki? Cuestiono el director pues el había permitido que naruto dañara su institución y que hubiera mandado a un huérfano a mejor vida todo en su interés de saber que estaba escribiendo naruto.

La respuesta que necesitábamos. Dijo otro naruto que entro caminando, pero este naruto se veía diferente más grande y algo decaído. Aquí tienes sabes lo que tarde en conseguirlo. El naruto mayor desapareció con una sonrisa.

¿Qué es eso? Dijo el director.

Es un prototipo de un nano robot que saldrá en unos trece años. Dijo naruto alazo el robot.

¿trece años? Cuestiono el hombre.

Naruto se puso de pie.

Es la respuesta para viajar en el tiempo. Naruto se fue dejando los símbolos en el piso.

Él ya sabía la respuesta y todo el proceso.

Tardo cerca de un mes en conseguirlo.

Eso en tiempo humano.

Pero en tiempo de velocista.

Dos milenios de esfuerzo para descubrir como viajar en el tiempo usando sus poderes.

Ahora mi pequeño. Naruto tomo el robot en su mesa. ¿Qué eres tú? Lo inicio analizar.

Uno pensaría que para un joven de unos diecisiete años la vida es difícil, pero son solo problemas pasajeros que mejoraran con el tiempo.

Pero no para naruto, tiempo, tiempo era algo que la tenia de sobra, un minuto podían ser horas o días, un día años y los años, un tormento, aprender algo, leer y analizar era un pasatiempo, pero estar aquí, en el único lugar del mundo que es más peligroso fuera que dentro, lo obliga a pensar de manera diferente, en confinamiento uno hará cualquier cosa para entretenerse, la mente hará cualquier cosa para distraerse.

Pero para naruto que ya había sabido todo lo que le podía dar la red de información de los villanos.

Nada le satisfacía.

Quería mas.

Quería mas.

Mas conocimiento, quería saber los secretos del universo.

Quería ser el quien supiera por qué y el cómo de todo el universo.

Pero eso significaba experimentar.

Experimentar con los límites éticos.

Veo que finalmente lo entendió señor uzumaki. Dijo orochimaru abriendo la puerta de naruto. Cuando lo vi, en sus ojos noté la misma chispa de curiosidad, que en su momento tuve. Orochimaru sonrió. Dígame señor uzumaki. Orochimaru salió de la habitación y le indico a naruto que lo siguiera.

¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer para saciar su curiosidad? Le cuestiono mientras abría su laboratorio.

Naruto solo lo pensó.

Todo. fue lo que dijo naruto.

/21 de enero/ konoha

Sasuke uchiha joven héroe que cuidaba a los que quedan de su familia, su madre y hermana menor.

Con más determinación que nuca investigaba toda pista relacionada a quien había afectado a su mejor amigo naruto, él le prometió que un día vengarían a itachi y juntos se volverían el equipo de héroes más grande de la historia.

Puede sonar infantil.

Pero sasuke no abandonaría a su amigo.

No en este momento.

/22 de enero/ triangulo del dragón

Naruto estaba siendo escoltado por el maestro de tácticas por las escaleras a una de las estructuras conectadas al castillo por un puente ya algo roto y cubierto por rastros de lava y magma secos.

El rubio hasta hace unos momentos había estado en la bilogía donde orochimaru les había permitido a Queen y al seguir con sus experimentos del club después de terminar un examen sorpresa.

Naruto y Queen en conjunto habían estado trabajando en un suero que mutara a los seres vivos en seres súper desarrollados armas vivientes y peligrosas.

De momento había sido efectivo en insectos creando una colmena de abejas mutadas, un hormiguero de esclavos leales y estaban trabajando en los cien pies.

Mientras que naruto había decidido experimentar un poco en primates.

Orochimaru le había regalado una cría de un gorila plateado, naruto había experimentado con él, pero al parecer su suero no tenía efecto en primates, pues no había ningún cabio físico, bueno el gorila había iniciado a formar un vínculo afectivo con naruto y parecía entretenerse con la televisión.

Pero fuera de eso naruto estaba considerando tirarlo al volcán como se hacía con todos los experimentos fallidos.

Cuando fue llamado por el maestro de tácticas porque el director lo necesitaba.

Señor uzumaki. El director veía molesto a naruto mientras el joven rubio y el maestro de tácticas estaba en el helipuerto de la academia del triángulo del dragón. ¿me puede explicar que es esto? el director señalo tras de sí muchas cajas del villano con.

Vaya que se habían tardado en llegar.

Pero eso no era lo más resaltante.

Lo más resaltante era en jet militar de nueve metros de largo por varios metros de ancho y unos cuantos pies de alto.

¿Qué mierda? dijo naruto estar con villanos le permitía decir groserías siempre que podía. Que hace ese jet aquí. le cuestiono al director.

Según el mensajero. El director dejo caer de cielo a un hombre tembloroso desde unos cuantos cientos de metros en el cielo. Es suyo.

¿Qué mío? Naruto vio al hombre asustado. Como que es mío. Naruto inicio a sacar rayos verdes. habla. Le amenazo.

Señor aquí lo dice usted compro este jet modelo Z-E Black Buitre. Comento entregándole la orden de entrega y la factura a naruto.

El rubio la leyó mientras el director y el maestro de tácticas lo miraban.

Naruto recordó.

Pero era un dron. dijo naruto recordando el día.

Ese era el modelo a escala. Dijo el mensajero.

Oahu. Se rio naruto.

Al final naruto llego a un acuerdo con el director, su nuevo jet permanecería en estacionado en el helipuerto, hasta las vacaciones donde tendría que llevárselo.

/ 24 de enero/ konoha.

La investigación acompañada de tsunade, hinata, Sasuke, Menma y Natsumi tomaba un rumbo interesante cuando con la excusa de vacunarse, todos los jóvenes héroes fueron sometidos a un examen de sangre.

Para buscar si en su sangre tenían las habilidades que decían tener.

Las habilidades generalmente son hereditarias.

Y cada poco tiempo generan mutaciones únicas en cada individuo.

Por ejemplo, con los uchihas aparte de controlar el fuego, les da el sharingan un ojo que puede crear ilusiones o replicar movimientos de combate.

Algo curioso es que la mutación de itachi uchiha le permitía crear ilusiones más peligrosas que nada, mientras que en sasuke su mutación le permite ser inmune a venenos y toxinas.

Algo similar pasa con la familia namikaze. La mutación de minato le permitía en un momento concentrar toda la velocidad de su cuerpo y tele trasportarse desapareciendo y reapareciendo en un lugar diferente sin importar la distancia. Cosa que sus hijos no podían hacer, pero si tenían otras habilidades, menma podía solidificar su velocidad temporalmente haciendo barreras o escudos que detenían cualquier daño, mientras que naruto podía hacer remanentes con una facilidad asombrosa para cualquier velocista el limite común eran cuatro, pero para naruto el limite eran cien.

También las pruebas de sangre les permitían saber hace cuánto tiempo una persona había despertado su habilidad.

Por ejemplo, naruto la despertó a los dos años y menma a los diez sus marcadores genéticos tenían los rastros de tiempo de sus habilidades.

Pero en el caso de sai.

Nada. Dijo tsunade. Ni una sola célula o energía en su sistema, ni marca ni nada. Dijo la decana de la universidad molesta.

Debe ser un error. Dijo Shizune pues ella no podía creer que el sistema de la escuela hubiere sido afectado, el sistema era inalterable.

No hay error. Dijo tsunade y rompió su escritorio de un golpe. Nada ni una sola célula o rastro, además salvo por sus pruebas físicas todas las demás se ha demostrado que hackear la red de la escuela, Sai no tiene poderes. Dijo tsunade. Será expulsado. Dijo con decisión.

No. dijo natsumi. No de momento. Le pidió.

¿Por qué? Le cuestiono tsunade.

Porque si solo lo expulsaran sin más, no podríamos demostrar la inocencia de naruto. Dijo natsumi. Piénsenlo, sai hizo todo esto por un motivo, no puede ser que simplemente se metiera a nuestro sistema sin un motivo. Explico la joven.

Es cierto, todo es muy raro. Comento sasuke. Sai siempre intenta encajar en cualquier equipo, pide información y quiere ser incluido en todas las actividades fuera de la escuela una vez me pidió ir a dormir en mi casa. Comento sasuke.

A neji también le pidió lo mismo. Dijo hinata. Y pidió si le podían enseñar las técnicas de combate de mi clan. Comento la joven.

Raro. Dijo menma. a mí me pidió saber que estaba haciendo mi padre respecto a la torre de babel. Menma alzo los brazos. Como si yo supiera que es.

¿Cómo SABE DE LA TORRE! Le grito tsunade.

No debería saberlo. Dijo shizune.

¿torre? La duda fue entre todos los jóvenes.

Me comunicare con minato en seguida y necesitamos una excusa para detener a sai y que no pueda escapar. Dijo tsunade.

¿Qué tal la noche de padres y maestros? Cuestiono hinata. Es en unas semanas, sai no puede escapar porque debe venir, aunque su padre no pueda ahí podemos capturarlo. Sugirió.

Es buena idea. Admitió tsunade. Alertare a los profesores de mantener una vigilancia en sai, para asegurarnos de que nada cambie. Comento. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes enfrente a sai en este momento, si escapa y lo perdemos no solo se pierde la oportunidad de saber porque hacheo la red de la escuela, sino el saber cómo tiene conocimiento de la torre. Comento la directora.

¿directora? Hablo menma.

Si menma. lo vio tsunade.

¿Qué es la torre? Cuestiono menma

/triangulo del dragón/

Tácticas Homologadas de Respuestas Rápidas a Enemigos Defensa Estrategia Biología Alterada Bisistema Estadístico Lógico. Comento naruto mientras estaba en la clase de villanía les tocaba una exposición de lo más malvado que alguna vez había creado.

Es un acrónimo. Cuestiono el director.

Si mi torre de babel. Comento naruto. Es solo un sueño o bueno un prototipo que no está en mi poder aun terminado. Comento naruto. En teoría cuando este terminado será la mejor arma en contra de cualquier súper villano. Naruto vio como todos lo miraban molesto. O súper héroe. Sonrió.

¿Qué hace con exactitud esta torre? Cuestiono el director interesado en la idea.

La torre es en sí una conciencia artificial diseñada para con los datos, biométricos, psicológicos, límites de poder teóricos, información familiar, expedientes clínicos, expedientes psicológicos, expedientes tácticos o cualquier tipo de información relacionada a un individuo con una habilidad, desarrolle entre diez a veinte opciones a seguir para una forma eficaz de contenerlo. Dijo naruto.

La mayoría no entendía lo que decía.

Momento estas diciendo que creaste una I.A capaz de desarrollar estrategias para detener súper villanos. Grito Karin.

La estaba desarrollando a petición de los cinco kages, con recursos de las cinco grandes naciones, así como toda la información disponible y todo lo que se requiérala para el proyecto ultras secreto. explico naruto. claro que genera esas opciones no letales, pero. Naruto sonrió. Me di cuenta que puede generar alrededor de dos mil diferentes maneras letales de detener a un súper héroe. Dijo naruto.

¿espera dijiste súper héroes? Comento yuel.

Si mi torre de babel no fue diseñada para detener a los villanos, o eso puedo suponer. Naruto se inició a reír. Todos los datos que me dieron para iniciar a trabajar fueron los de mis… compañeros. Comento iba a decir amigos, pero un amigo no te deja a tu suerte por meses en el infierno.

Interesante señor uzumaki. Muy interesante. El director overlord fantaseaba con tener esa arma en su poder.

He idiota! Le grito deka ese joven con súper inteligencia y que podía volar con sus pequeñas alas falsas. Como sabes que esa mierda funciona ¿siquiera lo has probado? Cuestiono.

Lo probé. Respondió naruto. Bueno lo cree hace unos años y fue efectivo la primera vez. comento.

Y contra quien fue efectivo. Le cuestiono Karin.

Los diez letales. Dijo naruto con simpleza como si no importara quienes fueron los primeros en ser detenidos por su torre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Mientes. Dijo uno de los jóvenes villanos.

La estrategia que mi programa formulo para detener al líder de los diez letales Pain fue una que a nadie se le ocurrió con la información disponible mi programa descubrió que los seis cuerpos de pan debían ser un tipo de marionetas y recibir energía de algún lado, formulo un área teórica de búsqueda para encontrar al cuerpo y con unas noticias viejas de un periódico de Ame formulo la teoría que el líder de los diez letales no se podía mover. Naruto comento.

Overlord recordó ese día como los héroes de pronto dejaron de luchar contra los pain y buscaban con desesperación algo y de pronto lo encontraron.

Formulo la estrategia para detener a el dúo artístico.

Así como al de los dos no muertos.

Naruto hablaba con soberbia.

Mi torre de babel en las manos correctas. Naruto vio sus manos. Es la herramienta de la paz mundial. Sonrió.

Todos sus compañeros temblaron de miedo.

Esa no era una sonrisa de paz mundial.

O en mis manos. Naruto rio. Sería el fin de todos los súper humanos. Comento.

¿Dónde está, donde está esta torre? Cuestiono overlord si existía el quería tenerla ya.

El prototipo está en fase gama ni siquiera he terminado la matriz lógica analítica por no hablar de los sub sistemas necesarios para sus cálculos. Comento naruto.

¿Dónde? El director insistió con su tono asesino.

No lo sé viejo, me enviaron aquí antes de poder preguntar. Naruto simplemente ignoro al director. Los cinco kages guardan cada uno una de las cinco piezas del procesador central, es lo único que se me dijo. Naruto vio como el director pensaba.

Desafiar a un kage era sencillo, desafiar a los cinco y quien sabe cuántos que protegen el arma más sofisticada a su opinión sería una tarea agotadora para sus secases, un buen villano es aquel que no sale de su guarida a luchar a menos que sea necesario.

¿puedes replicarla? Cuestiono el director él podría proporciónale todos los fondos a naruto si así tuviera el arma que menciono.

Podría, pero no quiero. Dijo naruto volviendo a su asiento. Espero que tu lanza papas explosivas supere eso enano! Le grito naruto a deka.

No es una lanza papas explosivas. Le grito deka. Contemplen mi cañón de la destrucción. Deka alzo el arma.

Que exploto.

Ese día se canceló el resto de la clase de villanía.

Y deka limpio el salón con su lengua.

/13 de febrero/ konoha/ universidad de héroes/ noches de padres y maestros.

Se preguntarán si están en la universidad porque hay una noche de padres y maestros, simple no todos los súper jóvenes son hijos de algún súper héroe famoso.

La cual mayoría son jóvenes quienes despertaron sus habilidades siendo hijos de civiles y estos se preocupan que su hijo pueda sufrir un destino similar a aquellos valientes que cayeron contra los diez letales hace años.

Estas reuniones sirven para eso.

En el salón de menma y natsumi.

Ya estaban todos los jóvenes héroes y sus padres reunidos.

Bueno solo faltaban los de sai.

Pero por menma y nazumi minato y kushina.

Por sasuke mikoto uchiha.

Por sakura sus padres los dos civiles.

Por hinata su madre.

Por kiba su madre tsume.

Por shikamaru su padre shikaku.

Por chouji su padre chouza.

Por Ino su padre Inoichi.

Por Shino su padre shibi.

Por los demás algún familiar.

Todo el salón estaba en calma.

Pero minato internamente no lo estaba, estaba algo confundido, ansioso y nervioso.

Hace unos días tsunade le había dicho sobre la posibilidad de que un infiltrado estuviera en la escuela y luego le explico que ese intruso era nada más que un estudiante sin poderes que hacheo el sistema y que además estaba muy interesado en la torre.

Eso era imposible la torre de babel era un secreto de estado y que solo la cocinan los cinco kages.

Podía ser que algún kage los traicionara.

No no era posible.

Talvez naruto.

No naruto fácilmente podría crear otra torre después de todo su hijo era muy listo.

Minato negó con la cabeza su hijo era un villano eso debía ser.

Algún plan malvado de naruto.

No su hijo no era así no tenía un grado de maldad en su corazón.

Porque pensaba así del él.

Las pláticas iniciaron, primero las calificaciones, luego el desempeño de los equipos y los alumnos, así como las misiones pequeñas que hacían y las propuestas de los padres.

Todo estaba muy bien.

Considerando todo.

Entonces Tsunade vio a minato era el momento.

Habían formulado un plan para desenmascarar a Sai, una simulación simple.

Pero con una pequeña trampa para sai, esta misión tendría el inicio con un pulso electro magnético.

Cuando el equipo de sai entro al lugar.

Los robots atacaron lanzando el pulso y luego siguieron su lucha.

Como natsumi había dicho sai inicio a luchar evitando usar su espada como lo que era un trozo de metal duro, que poco efectivo era contra las cubiertas de los robots.

He sai que te pasa. Le cuestiono korose mientras con su habilidad de lanzar su brazo, korose tenía una gran elasticidad podía extender sus miembros de su cuerpo hasta diez metros y era inmune a la electricidad.

Apóyanos. Dijo mein quien su poder era generar una energía verde que la rodeaba permitiéndole elevar objetos y usaba para levitar.

Estoy teniendo un ligero problema. Dijo sai mientras movía su espada en un intento de resetearla.

Esto solo parecía confirmarlas sospechas de los chicos y las miradas molestas por parte de los adultos.

Los héroes adultos se estaban preguntando que sucedía con sai, era raro que un joven héroe tuviera problemas con sus poderes ello los adultos que ya han luchado tanto tiempo era comprensible que a veces sus habilidades fallaran por la edad de sai era muy poco probable que eso sucediera.

Esto solo hacía que sai se sintiera descubierto.

Un robot ataco a mein y la derivo.

Korose lo intento golpear, pero fue rodeado por otros robos y lo sujetaron de sus extremidades excitando que atacara.

Sai estaba por recibir un golpe letal.

Pero el robot se detuvo.

Esto extraño a todos.

Los robots seguirían atacando aun sin importar que claro no usarían fuerza letal, pero seguirían atacando a no ser que.

El robot alunizo a sai.

Y se alejó de él.

Estaban programados para no atacar a un humano.

La simulación se acabó.

¿Qué sucede? Dijo extrañado chouza akimichi el gigante quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

Solo se confirmaban nuestras sospechas. Dijo tsunade mientras veía a sai fijamente.

El joven de piel blanca no mostraba emociones externas más internamente se sentía descubierto.

Sai. Hablo Korose su compañero de equipo. ¿Qué sucede? Le cuestiono

Eran compañeros de equipo habían formado un lazo de confianza entre ellos.

Sai. Natsumi se apareció tras del chico. Me dejas ver tu espada. Le pidió.

No es un regalo familiar. Dijo sai manteniendo el arma en sus manos. Con ella canalizo mi poder. Comento haciendo que esta brillara.

Natsumi saco de su cintura el mango de la espada rota de sai. Algo así. La chica presiono un botón y este género la misma energía que salía de la espada de sai.

Esto disparo las alarmas de los presentes.

Sai ¿Qué sucede? Le cuestiono Mein mientras lo veía nerviosa.

Lo que sucede es simple. Hablo sasuke mientras discretamente se preparaba para cualquier acción de sai. Sai nos mintió. Explico.

Todos en la sala no entendía.

Sai no tiene ningún poder. Hinata hablo para sorpresa de los presentes. Sai nos engañó y de alguna manera entro a la escuela. Comento.

Hacheando la computadora central. Explico natsumi.

Todos veían a sai.

Es mentira verdad. Korose veía a su compañero. ¿Están mintiendo verdad? Pregunto de nuevo más nervioso.

No. hablo Tsunade. Lo comprobamos sai no solo no tienen ninguna habilidad, sino que él fue quien afecto el sistema el día de admisión. Comento la decana.

El día de la admisión. Murmuro shino. Tu. Una nube de insectos salió de shino. ¿Qué haces aquí? le cuestiono.

Pero para sorpresa de todos korose se puso a lado de sai.

Esto es todo un malentendido. Dijo korose. Verdad sai. Comento.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿sai? Le volvió a preguntar.

Esto es malo. Sai sonrió falsamente. Me descubrieron muy pronto. Sai se movió.

Adonde. Dijo menma estando tras de sai.

Fuera de aquí. dijo el joven sonriendo y para sorpresa de todos lanzo una granada de hielo contra menma.

Esto causo que el caos se desatara.

Al atrapar a menma y korose en el hielo.

Sai aprovecho para intentar escapar.

Tomando de rehén a uno de los padres no superhéroes de sus compañeros.

No me sigan. Dijo sai. Si quieren que ella viva. Movió un cuchillo cerca del cuello de la madre de sakura.

Todos estaban inmóviles.

Sai estaba por correr alejándose de la habitación.

Cuando sus piernas fueron atrapadas por la sombra de shikamaru y este no se pudo mover.

Tienes mucho que explicar. Dijo tsunade viendo a sai fijamente.

Minato se adelantó y para sorpresa de todos, dijo.

Libérenlo. Comento.

Esto extraño a todos los presentes.

¿Qué? Le grito Menma. padre no entiendes lo que sucede.

Sai es responsable de que naruto esté en la escuela de villanos. Le dijo natsuki.

Libérenlo. Comento minato más molesto y para sorpresa de todos dispuesto a atacarlos.

Mina-kun. Hablo kushina.

lo siento. Dijo la mujer mientras detenía a su esposo con su poder.

¿Qué está pasándote minato? Le cuestión tsunade. No quieres sacar a tu hijo de esa escuela.

Mi hijo es un villano es malvado. Repito minato con furia.

Bien dicho los villanos son el mal. Dijo korose solo para ser pateado por sasuke.

Mina-kun. Kushina lo vio confundía, este comportamiento ya era común cuando hablan de naruto, algo no andaba bien con su esposo. Dime quien es más rápido de nuestros hijos.

Naruto. Respondió minato.

¿Quién entreno a naruto? Le pregunto su esposa.

Yo. Dijo minato calmándose un poco.

¿Estas orgullosas de él? le volvió a preguntar.

Minato se calmó.

Claro que si es mi hijo. Respondió minato.

Ahí estaba minato estaba actuando muy raro.

Entonces porque actúas así cuando hablamos de él. le cuestiono kushina.

Yo no lo sé yo. Minato parecía confundido. Un momento. Minato pensó.

Lo que para la mayoría fueron segundos.

Minato paso horas pensando.

Llegando a una conclusión.

Inoichi. Hablo minato.

¿si? le cuestiono el otro rubio.

Entra a mi mente por favor y busca el 10 de agosto del año pasado. Le pidió minato.

Inoichi dudo un poco, pero al final entro a la mente del rubio.

Analizo sus recuerdos y pensamientos y noto lo que suponía que minato había notado, algo estaba en su mente, algo que no debería estar ahí.

Llego hasta la fecha que le dijo minato y el recuerdo estaba bloqueado, bloqueado por un trigrama.

Inoichi lo destruyo.

Salió de la mente de minato.

El rubio velocista suspiro.

Kushi, puedes soltarme. Le pidió.

Kushina dudo.

Ya estoy bien. Le dijo tranquilo.

Kushina así lo hizo.

Minato de pie vio a sai.

Shikamaru abre su boca. Le pido minato al niño.

Este lo hizo.

Sai involuntariamente abrió su boca.

Minato no era un hombre de extremos.

Pero aun así tenía sus métodos de obtener información, saco suero de la verdad y lo hizo beber a sai.

¿tienes poderes? Le pregunto.

No. respondió sai.

Tu nombre es sai. Le cuestiono.

No. respondió sai.

Estas aquí por una misión. Le cuestiono minato.

Si. respondió sai.

Todos estaba expectantes.

¿Quién te envió? Le cuestiono tsunade.

Sai abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar un trigrama apareció en su boca.

Ahí no mierda. dijo Tsunade.

No el no. dijo Shikaku.

Hijo de puta! Grito minato para sorpresa de todos.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono menma a su padre.

Sabemos quién lo hizo. Dijo minato. El idiota más grande que tiene este país. Comento el hokage.

Nadie quería preguntar más porque ver a minato molesto era raro.

¿alteraste los resultados de las calificaciones? Le cuestiono natsumi a sai.

Si. respondió.

Lo hiciste para sacar a naruto de la escuela. Le cuestiono sasuke.

No. dijo sai. Solo tenía que entrar y alguien salir no importaba quien. Dijo el joven.

¿Qué buscas? Cuestiono minato.

Torre. Dijo sai mientras los efectos del suero se pasaban.

Minato y tsunade se vieron, la torre en verdad quien envió a sai era tan idiota para buscar la torre.

No puede ir a una prisión o un lugar convencional. Dijo tsunade. Lo aislare, pero. Dijo la decana.

No importa. Dijo minato. Tenemos que reunirnos con él. dijo molesto.

¿con quién? Cuestiono menma de nuevo.

El consejero de seguridad. Dijo Shikaku. Danzo shimura. Termino de hablar.

….

/14 de febrero/ triangulo del dragón/

Que fiestas son las mejores.

Las de los villanos.

De eso no hay duda alguna.

Comida, música, cerveza, mujeres, diversión sin fin.

Era lo que sucedía hoy día de los enamorados o mejor dicho el día que un huracán anual golpea la isla y los obliga a todos a estar dentro sin posibilidad de salir.

Pero por suerte siendo precavidos el 13 fueron a robar todo lo necesario y más para el baile que se estaba llevando este día.

Aunque desde el 10 inicio la cosa más rara en el momento que naruto llevaba en la escuela.

Casi toda la población masculina siendo lanzada contra los muros o en la enfermería al intentar invitar a una chica al baile.

Si las villanas tenían su fama bien ganada.

Mujeres hermosas pero letales o locas.

Naruto no entendía como el cuarteto de idiotas que eran el escuadrón de demolición, habían sido tan idiotas como para invitar a salir Giganta.

Naruto la verdad no intento invitar a nadie a la celebración.

Él podía bailar si, de hecho, una vez bailo con seis chicas a la vez sin usar un remanente ni nada.

Pero ahora.

No sabía cómo actuar y navego con esa bandera hasta el día del baile.

Lo más impresionante era que mientras afuera de la escuela un ciclón mezclado con una tormenta electromagnética y una ligera etapa tres del volcán formaban un clima de pesadilla donde nadie absolutamente nadie cuerdo quisiera estar.

Dentro las luces de neón y la música ensordecedora reinaban en el anfiteatro del castillo, el anfiteatro llamado salón de bailes o la sala del juicio dependiendo la ocasión, era una estructura mucho más vieja que el castillo en sí.

El castillo fue construido en esta isla hace unos cien años mientras que las ruinas donde el castillo fue construido eran de unos dos mil años atrás, según el director esta isla fue usada por una tribu que adoraba a un dios obscuro y en su infanta estupidez lo llamaron al mundo y esa es la razón que la mitad de la isla este bajo el agua y la otra mitad sea un infierno en la tierra rodeado de una tormenta permanente y aun así el volcán siempre este activo.

Naruto no entendía como muchos de los estudiantes se podían divertir adornando a los cuerpos momificados de personas como percheros o cerveceros.

Si fuera tu no me distraería tanto aquí. le dijo yuel caminando a su lado, la mujer de cuernos, cola y alas había cambiado su típico vestido negro por una azul en distintos tonos. Los fantasmas aún se escuchan gritar.

Naruto para la ocasión solo se había puesto un traje simple sin el chaleco o corbata y con la camisa abierta.

Considerando que la mayoría aquí se veían demasiado monstruosos, la palabra sentido común no se aplicaba.

Las chicas te están viendo como unas lobas a un cordero. Yuel comento mientras entre sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser la copa de vino de alguna marca.

No sé. Dijo naruto mientras se acaba uno de los licores más fuertes del mundo, la lagrima del dragón. Arrggg. Se quejó un poco por la sensación y el efecto del alcohol que apenas duro unos segundos.

Tu metabolismo y el mío son similares. Dijo yuel mientras ella también se servía un trago del licor y solo movía un poco su cola. Nuestros cuerpos toleran el alcohol demasiado.

Sí, es una pena. Naruto se tomó toda la botella sintiéndose ebrio unos segundos antes de componerse, estar fuera de su familia le permitió esto, su madre nunca los dejaba acercarse al alcohol aun cuando su padre y abuelo solían beber mucho pues querían ver quien aguantaba más antes de que el efecto se pasara. No puedo ahogar mis penas en el alcohol. Dijo naruto.

Yuel solo sonrió.

Cerro los ojos y hablo.

No pensé que saldrías, pensé que te quedarías en tu cuarto con tu hijo. Le comento con cierta burla.

El ser vecinos de puerta enfrente, le permitía a yuel espiar a naruto siempre que podía.

Lo deje con un remonte. Dijo naruto entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Generalmente no se permitía que los alumnos tuvieran mascotas o animales fuera de los laboratorios de orochimaru.

Pero el pequeño gorila había tomado a naruto como su padre y se había vuelto muy cariñoso con él, siendo que a veces se trepaba en su espalda y haciendo un escándalo que espantaba a los otros experimentos en el laboratorio y tras romper un juego de químicos volátiles orochimaru estaba deseoso de dimensionar al animal, siendo la razón por la que naruto se lo llevo a su habitación.

Y como se llama el pequeño. Le cuestiono yuel mientras ella tomaba un bocadillo de una de las bandejas que estaba en los brazos de una mujer momificada agarrada de la mano de un niño en el piso igual de momificado.

Naruto tomo uno de esos bocadillos.

O mejor dicho todos.

Yuel lo vio con una mirada entre molesta y divertida.

Que mi metabolismo me obliga a comer siete veces mi peso al día. Dijo naruto.

No respondiste mi pregunta. Le comento yuel tomando otro bocadillo de otra momia.

Kong. Respondió naruto.

Como el rey gorila. Le comento yuel.

Naruto la vio curiosa muy pocas personas captarían la referencia.

Si me gusta las películas de ese tipo. Naruto comento.

Entiendo, ahí algunas muy buenas. Dijo yuel. Aunque yo prefiero más. Dudo en hablar. Mas tiernas. Comento sonrojándose.

Enserio dijo naruto con cierta duda. Bueno ya sabes. Naruto la señalo y a sus cuernos. Creí que eso de las pesadillas y bueno. Naruto no sabía cómo proseguir.

No deberías juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. Dijo algo ofendida. Además, eso es solo algo que nunca he podido entender completamente de mis habilidades. Dijo mientras alzaba una de sus manos y generaba una esfera de energía negra en ella.

Interesante. Dijo naruto al ver su energía. Parece una manifestación de energía psicoquinesia de algún tipo, pero no detengo algún efecto más efecto de algún elemento. Dijo naruto solo viendo la esfera años de vivir con una pirokinetica le habían hecho aprender cómo se sentía la energía de un elemento en un poder.

Esta cosa en mano es mi energía de miedo como la llama el director. Yuel golpeo a uno de los jóvenes villanos quien intentaba propasarse con una villana.

El chico abrió sus ojos confundido.

Yuel hizo brillar sus cuernos cambiando sus ojos dorados a unos rojos brillantes.

El joven villano vio a la chica que intentaba besar y se alejó aterrado.

¡Ha! Grito mientras escapaba del salón. ¡Todos son zombis! Grito corriendo y rompiendo una ventana saliendo a la tormenta y siendo alzado en el viento de la misma con rumbo desconocido.

Mis rayos tienen un efecto extraño dependiendo que tan fuerte mentalmente sea la persona puedo desmayarlos, inducirlos al sueño, causarles confusión o dolores de cabeza, pero los dejo susceptibles a mi efecto pasivo. Yuel explico mientras sus ojos dejaban de brillar. Puedo inducir que vea su mayor miedo, debe ser muy fuerte mentalmente o causarse el suficiente daño para poder escapar de mi ilusión. Explico.

Impresiónate dijo naruto en verdad eran habilidades impresionantes. Asumo que estos poderes son de nacimiento, porque dudo que una adaptación así sea producto de una mutación al entrar en la pubertad. Le comento.

Si nacimiento. Dijo yuel cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza y dolor.

Naruto lo noto, no podía evitar actuar como un héroe él siempre quiso ser un héroe por lo que puso una de sus manos en el hombro de yuel.

¿estás bien? Le cuestiono.

Yuel lo volteo a ver.

Naruto la vio en respuesta.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

Si. dijo ella desviando la mirada tranquila, pero su cola inquieta golpeo a una momia rompiéndola.

Cualquier cosa si quieres hablar o algo. Dijo naruto y le sonrió. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta. Le dijo.

Gracias. yuel saco una ligera carcajada.

Naruto. Una voz los distrajo a los dos.

Esta provenía nada más y nada menos que de Queen quien para la ocasión estaba vestida con un kimono lindo y algo roto por sus extremidades que lo rompieron para ajustarlo a su cuerpo.

¿quieres bailar? Le pidió Queen mientras cubría su nervioso sonrojo con una manga de su kimono.

Claro. Dijo naruto. Nos vemos luego. Dijo naruto dejando a yuel para bailar junto con Queen quien tenía la gracia de baile que un elefante tendría en una tienda de vidrio.

Pero esto no importo para naruto, pues aun así bailo con ella.

A lo lejos yuel vio como la mitad de la población femenina iniciaba a luchar por ser la siguiente pareja de baile de naruto.

Yuel solo sonrió para si antes de ir a su habitación no quería estar en este lugar sola.

Discretamente vio la puerta abierta de la habitación de naruto.

Donde su remanente parecía estar intentando hacer que Kong el pequeño gorila aprendiera a pintar con las manos.

El pequeño gorila se reía mientras mancha la habitación de pintura.

Yuel sonrió ante eso y entro a su habitación para dormir un poco.

/15 de febrero/ tierra del fuego/

Todos los países tienen distintas formas de gobierno y el país del fuego era una extraña mezcla entre democracia y tradición feudal.

Siendo que ahí un presidente electo quien cumple las funciones del estado y un señor feudal quien cumple tradiciones más antiguas como dar títulos y recogimiento a los héroes.

Pero aun así no significa que este sea un buen sistema.

Mientras que la democracia es un sistema efectivo y que parecía ser funcional y justo.

Los sistemas de los feudales se rigen de tradiciones y las tradiciones causa problemas cuando son corruptas.

Es así que nació el consejo de seguridad.

Un grupo de que debía estar conformado por las personas más aptas y capaces de dar sus opiniones sobre temas estratégicos para la defensa del país.

Eso se suponía que fuera.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Al ser propuestos por los asesores del daimio el consejo de seguridad era dirigido por.

Komura mitokaho un hombre que había servido toda su vida en gobierno, teniendo diversos títulos hasta ser actualmente el encargado de la tesorería nacional. Consejero político

Hokaru utatane una de las mujeres más ricas de la nación y como tal de buena posición económica que siempre buscaba que las normas de seguridad fueran efectivas y económicas. Consejera económica

Hiro Otoharada el comisionado de policía quien entre otras cosas era corrupto, todos lo sabían pues a veces el dinero que los villanos robaban desaparecía o a veces estos lograban escapar de forma milagrosa durante su trasporte, nada se podía hacer contra por qué su puesto era dado por el consejero de defensa.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, un ex hokage y leyenda viviente, quien estuvo a cargo en la peor época para el mundo y aun así fue tan inútil que apenas se pudo lo sacaron de su cargo y pusieron a minato a cargo.

Y por último el hombre que era la razón de esta reunión pedida por minato, Danzo Shimura un ex héroe, que tenía la habilitada de influir en las mentes de las personas, una habilidad que lo hacía peligroso y siempre quiso ser el hokage, pero la edad ya no se lo permitía, además se sabía que el comandaba la Raíz una organización paramilitar con fines desconocidos.

Minato no era considerado como alguien agresivo, pero todos sabían que cuando aquel líder que sonríe se pone serio y llama a una reunión del consejo de seguridad y los héroes centrales es por una razón.

Algo raro pues los héroes centrales y el consejo de seguridad casi nunca cruzan caminaos.

Los héroes centrales eran.

Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino, Tsunade Senju, Kurenai Yuki, Kakashi Hakete y Gai Maito.

Los dos grupos estaban reunidos en una habitación con los héroes de un lado y los consejeros del otro.

Hokage-san no era necesario que viniera acompañado de tantas personas. Dijo el daimio del país del fuego quien junto con el presidente no estaban físicamente en el lugar, sino en unas pantallas de televisión.

Era necesario en esta ocasión daimio-sama. Dijo minato respetuosamente a ese hombre que no le caía particularmente bien.

Los daimios eran símbolos de una época diferente que se negaba a morir y solo causaban problemas al mundo un claro ejemplo era la lucha en los países del trigo y la cebada porque sus dos daimios no se llevaban bien y habían causado la muerte de más de cien mil hombres y mujeres.

¿Qué es lo que sucede para congregarnos esta noche? Le cuestiono Koharu con una cara molesta.

Una situación que debe ser discutida en presencia de todos ustedes. dijo minato mientras sentía la mirada fija de danzo en él.

El hombre con un ojo cubierto y con vendas en su cuerpo siempre vieja fijamente al hokage.

En un pasado lejano él quiso el puesto, pero ahora era una sombra del pasado.

Minato, no era necesario que nos llamaras a todos. Dijo Hiruzen sarutobi, mientras daba una bocanada de humo y fumaba. Sea lo que sea una amenaza que requiera la presencia del daimio y nuestro presidente serio nivel K y de momento no ha habido ningún K. comento.

Cierto, inclusive los kaijus no han aparecido en los radares recientemente, ni siquiera el Kyubi. Dijo Homura.

Es a considera que el hokage esta desperdiciando el tiempo y recursos de nuestro grupo. Dijo koharu.

Es un exceso de poder que tiene el hombre. Dijo el comisionado de seguridad.

Tal vez deberíamos sugerir. Danzo iba a hablar.

Mas minato hizo algo que nunca hacía.

Libero la electricidad que había acumulado del ambiente.

Esto hizo que los ancianos se callaran.

Los porque descubrimos una conspiración que pretendía hacerse con la "torre de babel" dijo minato.

Los ancianos guardaron silencio.

Así como el daimio y el presidente se sorprendieron.

El comisionado de seguridad se puso serio.

Pero minato vio fijamente a danzo.

La persona responsable, fue Danzo Shimura. Dijo minato sin más, él no era un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas a la hora de hablar.

Esa es una acusación muy grave hokage. Dijo el comisionado de seguridad.

Antes de que su rostro fuera golpeado por una empuñadura de la espada de sai.

Esa cosa en tus manos. Dijo Tsunade. Es un arma capas de infundirse de energía y fue usada por Sai, un caso curioso porque no existía, hasta que revisamos minuciosamente los registros y descubrimos que fue adoptado por una de la Raíz. Dijo la decana molesta.

Danzo permanecía estoico.

Todos esto suena muy interesante. Dijo homura. Pero son solo suposiciones absurdas. Dijo sin más.

Tsunade le paso una foto.

Sai con la boca abierta y un trigrama en ella.

El daimio y el presidente vieron a danzo.

Hiruzen también.

Eso no prueba nada. Dijo el comisionado de seguridad. Hay muchos que pueden hacer eso. Comento. Tengo mínimo más de diez en prisión que podrían sin problemas. El hombre se cayó cuando fue visto hostilmente por ibiki morino.

De todos aquí ibiki era el más peligroso si se llega a mentir mientras el este presente un gran dolor iniciara a afectar el cuerpo de quién miente, por eso el hombre se cayó.

Hokage-san. Dijo danzo viendo fijamente a minato. No cree que esto es muy absurdo y debería desistir de sus acusaciones. Danzo espero.

Minato le vio molesto.

Cosa que hizo que danzo frunciera el ceño.

Si estas intentando volver a manipularme no funcionara. Dijo minato.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

Eso es una estupidez. Dijo homura.

Danzo es incapaz. Dijo koharu.

Enserio. Dijo minato. Inoichi entras en mi mente y destruiste una manipulación hecha por Danzo shimura. Le cuestiono minato.

Lo hice hokage. Dijo el otro rubio.

El daimio grito sorprendido por no ver a inocihi gritar en agonía mientras ibiki lo miraba.

Todos entendieron la reacción del hombre.

¿danzo porque lo hiciste? Le cuestiono el daimio.

Danzo no hablo.

Creo que puedo explicar lo que creo que es la motivación de danzo. Dijo minato atrayendo hacia la atención de nuevo. Hace casi 10 meses danzo entro a mi oficina y me pidió acceso total al prototipo, así como a la persona encargada de desarrollar la "torre de babel" y que los fondos para el proyecto de nuestra nación fueran trasferidos para su Raíz. Explico minato.

Homura y koharu no hablaron.

El comisionado de seguridad se puso tenso, junto con los ancianos recientemente habían obtenido fondos misteriosos acabo de algunos artículos de supervillanos en la bodega de la policía.

Recuerdo que me negó, pero poco después recuerdo llegar a casa solo eso sin más, hasta hace unas horas que cheque y los fondos desaparecieron, por suerte nuestra parte del prototipo sigue en una ubicación segura. Dijo minato.

¿todo esto es por la torre de babel? Le cuestiono el presidente a minato.

Eso creemos, el espía, que no solo logro hackear el sistema de seguridad de mi escuela. Dijo tsunade. Estaba demasiado interesado en la torre de babel. Dijo la rubia.

¿eso solo me deja una pregunta. Minato vio a danzo. ¿Qué eres estudio? Le cuestiono.

Usted no tiene derecho a ofender a danzo es un héroe de guerra. Hiruzen defendió al viejo halcón de guerra.

Exigimos una disculpa. Dijeron los ancianos.

Minato vio al presidente y al daimio.

Los dos negaron.

Minato asintió, el confiaba en que el presidente estaba de su lado y mientras el daimio estuviera entretenido sabía que el hombre le ayudaría.

Corregiré mi pregunta. Dijo minato. Danzo ¿Qué tan idiota crees que debe ser una persona? para que en su brillante plan. Hablo con burla minato. Enviara a la única persona capaz de crear y terminar la torre de babel, directo al triangulo del dragón. Le dijo con ira.

Danzo abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendido.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Dijo el anciano.

Esto fue más que suficiente para demostrar su culpabilidad.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mi hijo mayor, era la persona que creo la torre de babel y quien la podía terminar. Le dijo minato. Por tu estúpido plan naruto fue sacado de la escuela de héroes y termino siendo enviado a las manos de Overlord. Le dijo minato.

Esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos.

Un momento. Dijo el daimio. ¿quiere decir que el creador del arma contra los súper héroes fue enviado a la escuela de villanos? Dijo con genuino miedo.

Como enviar una oveja a la boca del lobo. Dijo Kakashi.

Y el dinero. Dijo el presidente. Invertimos millones en la torre ¿Dónde está el dinero de los contribuyentes? Le cuestiono.

Solo sé que fue trasferido a Raíz. Dijo Minato. Pregúntele a danzo.

El presidente vio mal a danzo y al consejo.

Y que sucederá con el espía. Dijo homura.

Ya nos encargamos de él. dijo Ibiki.

Koharu gruño esto no podía ser peor.

¿danzo que hiciste? Le cuestiono Hiruzen molesto.

Danzo solo los vio a todos y confiadamente y sin la más mínima culpabilidad dijo.

Lo mejor para nuestro país. Danzo siguió su discurso. Era arriesgado que la torre de babel cayera en las manos de otras naciones a, así como que sus fondos fueran desperdiciados en una estúpida cooperación internacional cuando podían servir para defender nuestro noble país. Dijo danzo. Hice lo mejor asegurarme que el arma no cayera en las manos de nuestros enemigos. Hablo el hombre.

Pero en lugar de darles el arma. Dijo el daimio serio y con el ceño fruncido. Le diste al armero. El daimio vio a minato. ¿Qué acciones ha tomado? Le cuestiono.

De momento ninguna. Hablo minato. Apenas me estoy recuperando de saber que por 9 meses ignoré a mi hijo y le tuve un récor profundo porque fui manipulado. Dijo minato.

Cuando tome medidas infórmenoslas. Dijo el presidente. En cuanto a las acciones de danzo. El presidente vio al daimio.

Concuerdo. Dijo el daimio. Creo que es hora de la raíz sea vigilada por el gobierno. Comento.

Danzo lo vio incrédulo.

No cree que es un poco extremista. Dijo intentando manipular al daimio.

Pero no funciono.

No lo creo. Dijo el hombre. Solo pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo el pobre Naruto. Dijo el daimio. Ese noble chico que salvo a mi hijo recién nacido y a mi persona, pobre si son ciertas las historias está sufriendo una agonía pero que la muerte, de seguro ya deben haber sacado toda la información o deben estar torturándolo para que cree otra arma. Dijo el daimio.

Ante tal escenario minato abrió los ojos no había pensado en ese detalle.

Para ser honestos aun le costaba pensar bien.

Si los Overlord se ha hecho con esa arma ya. Hiruzen suspiro. ¿danzo que mierda hiciste? Le cuestiono.

Lo mejor para el país. Volvió a decir el anciano.

/ 21 de febrero/ triangulo del dragón.

El director los reunió a todos, las clases superiores, las clases de medio y a los novatos, todos reunidos sentados, volando, pegados a la pared o sujetos a ella, en el anfiteatro.

Naruto estaba buscando donde sentarse.

He jefe. Dijo demoledora.

Por aquí le hicimos un asiento. Dijo aplanadora.

Si. dijo mezcladora.

mmm. respondió aplanador.

Naruto no entendía mucho el comportamiento de esos cuatro.

Hace unos días habían sido los exámenes trimestrales y los cuatro estaban con miedo de reprobar y que las calificaciones llegaran a su madre.

Y no era para menos.

Naruto descubrió que los cuatro eran hijos de nada más y nada menos que Big man y Ma Brige, big man como su nombre lo decía era un hombre grande unos dos metros y algo que naruto recordaba por ser uno de los villanos que el ayudo a capturar cuando joven con ayuda de su padre y un amigo de este junto con la policía, big man era un mafioso de gran renombre en el país del fuego, el pasto, los ríos y las aguas termales, era fuerte y resistente.

Pero los niños no le temían a su padre en prisión, no le temían a su madre y quien no los juzgaría, Ma Brige era un muer mucho más grande que su esposo, media dos pisos de alto, súper fuerte, súper resistente y muy muy grande, tanto era el temor que infundía que el director le pido a naruto asesorar a los cuatro después del baile.

Asesorarlos fue algo difícil, pero una vez encontró la forma de enseñarles los cuatro lograron pasar uno un B menos su examen. Una B menos para todos ellos era el mayor logro de su vida.

Desde entonces lo nombraron su jefe.

Lo han estado siguiendo a todas partes y buscan complacerlo.

Como ahora que pusieron a jugo, sugetsu y deka apilados bajo unas rocas como silla para naruto.

Gracias. dijo naruto mientras de su cintura sacaba unas pequeñas cajas rectangulares y de un rayo en su mano estas crecían hasta ser unas pizzas tamaño familiar.

El director le perdone, pero tenía hambre unas doce pizzas familiares no serían mal.

Naruto vio como los cuatro lo miraban.

Bien. Naruto les paso una caja a cada uno.

Mas tardo en dárselas que ellos en comérselas.

Gracias jefe. Dijeron tres de los hermanos.

mmm. dijo el cuarto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y tomo una rebanada de su pizza esta le fue quitada de sus manos por yuel quien volando le sonrió.

Naruto gruño.

Tomo otra y esta le fue robada por un hilo de seda de Queen.

Naruto hizo aparecer sus rayos verdes.

Estaba tan enojado.

 **Alguien más quiere robar mi comida.** Hablo naruto y se sujetó la garganta involuntariamente sus cuerdas vocales vibraron en un tono muy profundo para su gusto.

Todos lo miraban con miedo.

No. dijeron muchos alejándose.

Naruto solo alzo los hombros y finalmente tomo una rebanada de su pizza y la mordió.

El director finalmente llego al podio.

Tras del orochimaru, el maestro de tácticas, los maestros, la enfermera, los cocineros y los trabajadores estaban.

Como sabrán mis pequeños, se acerca la fecha deseada por todos nosotros. dijo el hombre con poder en su voz. En 1 de abril, se llevará a cabo la tan ansiada reunión entre nuestra escuela con la afortunada ganadora de los héroes. Dijo.

Todos los jóvenes villanos gimieron molesto.

NO TENGO QUE RECORDARLES QUE DURANTE SIETE AÑOS NO HEMOS GANADO NI UN MISERO ENCUENTRO! Les grito tan fuerte y amenazante que muchos corrieron tras quienes podían soportar el aura malvada del director para esconderse.

Curiosamente.

Karin, los cuatro de la demolición y Queen estaban ocultos tras el trono improvisado de naruto donde deka, suigetsu y yugo no habían soportado y se habían desmayado por el aura del hombre.

ASI QUE ESUCCHENME PEQUEÑAS ALIMAÑAS, MAS LES VALE QUE ESTE AÑO GANEMOS O YO PERSONAMENTE CONVERTIRE ESTE LUGAR EN EL INFIERNO. Les grito tan fuerte que el volcán de la isla se sacudió.

AHORA. el hombre le llamo la atención a todos.

Más les vale, que este año sigan las órdenes del líder, como todos los años será por meritocracia, en unos días se publicaran los resultados de todas las calificaciones y las deliberaciones de los maestros, personal y mi persona y aquel seleccionado como su líder, tomara a otros siete villanos para dirigir nuestra victoria y no solo recupera mi bandera, sino traernos la de los pobres héroes que caerán a nuestros pies. El hombre alzo sus brazos.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio.

Whoo gran discurso! Dijo naruto burlándose del director.

El hombre vio a naruto y sonrió.

Tiene suficientes agallas como para interrumpirme señor uzumaki, podría hacer su vida aquí un inferno. Le amenazo overlord.

Ya lo es no tengo anda que perder viejo. Dijo naruto terminado su pizza. Relájate.

Todos los alumnos movían la cabeza como en un juego de tenis.

Entre el director y naruto.

Eso son huevos cobardes! Les grito el maestro de tácticas. ¡Bola de cobardes!

Los alumnos ahora temían al maestro de tácticas.

El director sonrió.

Retírense en unos días les diré quien es será su líder. El hombre se movió sin tocar el piso.

Los alumnos se disponían a irse.

TODOS CONTRA TODOS! Grito el maestro de tácticas.

Acto seguido el lugar se volvió un campo de guerra.

Si este era el infierno.

Pensó naruto y noqueando a varios de sus compañeros de equipo.

/ 26 de febrero/

Un día en la escuela.

Eso debía ser lo más normal del mundo.

Pero porque hoy de todos los días, porque hoy, justo el día que minato y kushina junto con sus hermanos en la oficina de tsunade estaban reunidos para comunicarse con el escualo de villanos, para hacerles saber que naruto estaba ahí por error y que debía volver a la escuela de héroes.

Justo el día que finalmente las cosas debían mejorar.

El destino jugo en su contra.

Tsunade fue contactada por.

Killer bee.

Ao.

Baki.

Kitsuchi.

Cada uno que era un director de sus respectivas escuelas.

Le informaron que este año la escuela del país del fuego había sido la seleccionada para ser quien representara a los héroes en la lucha anual de las escuelas de héroes y villanos.

Porque hoy. Dijo shizune.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono menma.

Si no deberíamos contactar ya a la escuela de villanos. Le dijo natsuki a tsunade y sus padres.

Tsunade gruño molesta.

No podemos. Dijo la rubia directora.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono kushina, entre molesta y dolida.

Es una regla. Dijo minato. El enfrentamiento anual, prohíbe que las dos escuelas tengan contacto más haya de enviar la lista oficial de los participantes del torneo una vez sean desidias, esta lista no puede ser conocida por los alumnos de las dos escuelas, pero mientras esto suceda el silencio entre las dos escuelas debe hermanar. Dijo el hokage.

¿es un chiste verdad? Le dijo natuski gruñendo molesta. Tardamos meses en conseguir esto y ahora tenemos que esperar un mes para hablar con los villanos. La chica de la furia desapareció y apareció varias veces.

Vamos papa debemos hacer algo, no podemos comunicarnos con naruto. Dijo menma.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo minato una vez fuera de su transe fue quitarles la restriñían de hablar con su hermano e hijo.

Minato le había quitado su celular a naruto una vez fue enviado al triangulo de dragón además de quedarse con su comunicador junior y su computadora personal, denegando al niño incomunicado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de minato cuando checo que naruto era buscado por sus amigos y conocidos en todo el mundo y muchos se preocuparon por no saber nada de él.

Sin formas de comunicarse intentaron hacerlo por correo electrónico o redes sociales.

Pero naruto no respondía los correos.

Y su herobook estaba abandonado con la foto del primer día en la escuela de héroes como su última actualización.

Por eso habían venido aquí.

A la oficina de tsunade.

Donde estaba el botón negro.

Era un dispositivo de comunicación que todas las escuelas de héroes tenían, servía para comunicarse con la escuela del triángulo de dragón en caso de que hubiera un conflicto a resolver entre las escuelas.

Esto es una mala broma. Kushina no soporto más.

Simplemente inicio a llorar, estaba harta, todo esto, le había hartado, solo quiero a mi hijo en casa. Dijo la mujer. solo quiero eso. Seguía llorando.

¿Por qué no vamos al escualo? Sugirió menma.

¿está de broma no? dijo tsunade. Chico es temporada de huracanes, además la tormenta electromagnética de la zona, además del volcán activo sin mencionar que no fuiste invitado es como ir a asaltar ciudadela con una cuchara de plástico. Comento la mujer.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dijo menma.

Esperar. Dijo minato. Solo eso nos queda. Llamo la atención de todos. Cuando sea el día, todos nos reuniremos en el coliseo, las cinco escuelas de héroes y la de los villanos, ese día hablaremos con el director y con naruto. Dijo minato. Una vez expliquemos todo estoy seguro que naruto estará feliz de salir de ese lugar. Comento sonriendo. No puedo creer que paso tanto tiempo en ese infierno. Comento minato.

Si es un buen plan mina-kun. Dijo kushina. Ya se le hare de comer su remen favorito cuando regrese a casa. Estaba emocionada. Ya se limpiare su habitación y o cierto porque no mejor hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida. Kushina sonrió. Llamare a harry y a quik, además de a la vieja guardia. Dijo kushina.

Harry no mama por favor no. dijo natsuki no soportaba a ese hombre y nadie de la familia salvo minato, kushina y naruto.

Jessy vendrá. Menma se sonrojo, jessy era linda y era una velocista como él.

Si será tan divertido. Dijo kushina. Espero que naruto este hambriento. Sonrió.

Yo solo quiero ver a mi hermano. Dijo natuski.

Si me debe una carrera. Dijo menma.

Minato sonrió.

Ahora si me disculpan. Tsunade interrumpió a la familia namikaze uzumaki. Tengo un grupo de ocho que armar. Dijo la mujer.

Shikamaru, neji, sasuke, sakura, natsuki, norlan, tekon y yo. Dijo menma rápidamente.

Tsunade iba a decir que no.

Pero al diablo.

Pensó.

No quería esforzarse.

Ese sería el grupo que ira contra los villanos.

Así pues, iniciaba el mes más largo de la vida de los namikaze uzumaki, un mes para ver a naruto.

No es como si el joven no hubiera pasado 9 meses sin saber de ellos o sus amigos, no es como si no fuera a ser el mismo verdad.

¿verdad?

Comenten y sigan la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo seis: lecciones de héroes.

1 de marzo.

La lista de los ocho villanos seleccionados para el combate llego para con Tsunade.

La mujer rubia había hecho caso a Menma y le mando esa lista a Overlord.

El hombre le mando su lista.

Los ocho seleccionados eran.

Lynx Nix, Tren Vortex, Karin, Atlas Jack, Víctor cold, Talía Overlord, Alan Nart y su capitán Deka.

Tsunade vio la lista y no podía creer que este era el equipo sin poder evitarlo sonrió, todos ellos se veían como un grupo que no podría coexistir.

Será tan fácil, dijo Tsunade ella la gran veterana, podía decir que todos esos jóvenes villanos de seguro estarían peleando todo el tiempo, desorganizados y queriendo demostrar su superioridad y esto evitaría que ellos ganaran.

Esto siempre había sido la perdición de los jóvenes villanos el no poder trabajar juntos.

Estuvo revisando las habilidades de los villanos.

Portales, energía quine tica, energía caótica, súper fuerza, congelación, generación de armas de energía, levitaba y lanzaba energía de calor y Deka solo decía ser listo y volar.

Esto sería tan fácil.

Tal vez no debería. Dijo Tsunade. Pero tengo mucho dinero en la apuesta. Los viejos vicios nunca mueren.

Jiraiya era un pervertido.

Orochimaru un loco.

Y ella una apostadora.

Compartió la información con shikamaru quien inicio a hacer sus planes para detener a los jóvenes villanos, con la información dada.

/ 3 de marzo/ triangulo del dragón/

Es una gran pena señor deka. Dijo el director overlord.

Mientras estaba en el ala de la enfermería.

En una cama.

Frente al director.

Estaba el joven de un metro, todo envuelto en vendas y yesos.

Es una pena que los cuatro hermanos de demolición le hayan caído encima a la vez y que hayan jugado con usted como una pelota y luego lo hayan lanzado contra una pared y la pared le cayó encima. Dijo overlord recordando los incidentes de ese día.

Lo bueno es que, con el tratamiento correcto, estarás listo para luchar en una semana. Dijo la enfermera, wuaren.

Si dijo el director.

Deka sonrió bajo los vendajes

Eso sino estuviera castigado. Dijo el director.

A lo que deka abrió los ojos he intento protestar.

El director lo vio con burla.

No creías que no nos daríamos cuenta de tu hacheo al sistema, ¿en verdad creíste que seriamos tan idiotas para no notar una alteración en el mejor sistema en el mundo? Le dijo el director. Ciertamente que un estudiante nos lo hiciera señalar y además que fuera ese mismo estudiante que te mandara aquí. dijo el director vio a la puerta.

Donde deka vio con los ojos abiertos a los cuatro de demolición sonriendo y frente a ellos otro alumno.

Él es más digno de liderar a nuestro equipo. Le director le dio la espalda a deka. Por cierto, usted todavía debe presentar los exámenes mañana, así que sino esta tendrá que repetir el año. El director vio a la enfermera. Asegúrese que no pueda estar en condiciones hasta el próximo año.

Claro jefe. Dijo la enfermera, con su ropa manchada de sangre, su piel verdosa como un cadáver y esos ojos negros sin vida. Usare las sanguijuelas para esto. dijo la mujer mientras tría un frasco grande de sanguijuelas.

Deka protesto.

Pero el director ya se había ido.

Se reunió en el pasillo con el capitán.

Tiene control total de los alumnos. Dijo el director caminado por los pasillos, siendo acompañado por el nuevo capitán del equipo de los villanos. Así como las instalaciones de entrenamiento y todos nuestros recursos. El hombre le extendió la mano. No me falle entendido. Director lo amenazo.

El estudiante sonrió.

Y se dio la vuelta.

Y camino al laboratorio de orochimaru.

El sanin de la serpiente lo vio.

¿Qué necesita en mi humilde instalación? Cuestiono el de piel blanca.

Mientras caminaba a la sesión del laboratorio donde los gigantescos tubos de ensayo contenían a humanos, animales o experimentos en suspensión.

Los necesito a estos cuatro. Señalo a cuatro tubos. Necesito probar a los héroes.

El hombre blanco sonrió.

Los tendré listos mañana. Se lamio la lengua. Iras tras sasuke-kun. Rio el hombre.

El alumno solo asintió.

Espero que reciba algo por prestarte mis juguetes. Comento el sanin llamando a kabuto y pidiéndole que prepararon los cuerpos.

Lo tendrás. Dijo el alumno saliendo del laboratorio.

Los truenos iluminaron las ventas y la tormenta se soltó con intensidad.

Era el momento.

Estas bien. Dijo yuel mientras caminaba a su lado y con su cola envolvía su cintura cariñosamente. No tienes que hacer esto.

Lo hare. Dijo el estudiante cerrando los ojos.

No hay marcha atrás. Dijo yuel dándole un beso en la frente. Una vez lo hagas tu serás un monstruo. Comento.

El joven abrió sus ojos.

Estos eran de un iris verde esmeralda y una esclerótica negra.

Ya lo soy. Dijo mientras un rayo caía.

Y los dos desaparecían en la oscuridad del castillo.

/6 de marzo/ ubicación clasificada.

Los cinco kages se habían vuelto a reunir.

Estaban estupefactos la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua.

Así como las burlas que hicieron a minato por haberse dejado manipular.

Podían ser los cinco más poderosos según sus aldeas, pero eran humanos.

Mientras esta reunión ocurría y sin su conocimiento.

Cinco piezas de tecnología que habían estado desactivadas, se activaron al mismo tiempo e iniciaron a brillar intensamente antes de apagarse solo emitiendo un ligero brillo cada cierto tiempo.

Las piezas habían sido llamadas y respondieron.

Así la reunión siguió y todos los kages estaba ansioso por la pelea del próximo mes.

Todos estaban burlándose desde hace siete años que Overlord se había hecho con la dirección del triángulo de dragón nunca había ganado ninguna competencia entre las dos escuelas.

Eso era un gran golpe al ego del villano del año por tres años consecutivos.

Si los kages ya estaban esperando la victoria de los héroes y el regreso del prodigio a su lado.

/7 de marzo/ konoha no sato/

La ciudad tranquila.

Hoy era domingo

Y la mayoría de los jóvenes héroes se habían reunido para pasar el rato en la tienda de barbacoa de la familia de chouji, si todos los súper héroes tienen sus identidades y trabajos.

Así que de momento quienes estaban reunidos eran.

Shikamaru, ino, chouji.

Menma, natzumi, sakura, sasuke.

Kiba, hinata, acompañada de su primo neji, shino.

Natsuki había invitado a norlan y tekon.

Los chicos habían seleccionado a shikamaru como su líder.

Algo que molesto ha neji, pero asintió sin naruto el único otro tan veloz al pensar era shikamaru, quien era más listo pero su flojera lo limitaba.

Todos estaban tranquilos.

Hasta que un ruido les llamo la atención.

Eso es un avió cayendo. Dijo una persona mientras veía algo en el cielo.

Los chicos que estaban en la parte abierta del restaurante para su comodidad.

Vieron un extraño jet militar negro bajar a toda velocidad y surcar los espacios de la cuidad.

Hasta lanzar cuatro contendores negros en la calle frente al restaurante akimichi.

El estruendo llamo la atención de los civiles curioso.

Mientras los jóvenes héroes se ponían en alerta.

Esto no era un simulacro, en verdad estaban presenciando un ataque de algún supervillano.

Expectantes escucharon.

Como uno de los contenedores negros iniciaba a ser golpeado desde adentro.

El ruido aterro a todos los civiles quienes paralizados del miedo observaron como el metal se doblaba, y una serie de tentáculos negros salía del para atrapar a los civiles y matarlos para unirlos al cuerpo de una criatura amorfa, con seis extremidades, todas constituidas por tentáculos negros bañados en sangre.

Expansión. Grito chouza akimichi saliendo de su restaurante ya con su uniforme de héroe y lanzándose en una esfera de carne gigante contra la criatura.

Esta fue golpeada y se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio que rompió e inicio a consumir más personas.

Chouza vio a los jóvenes héroes.

Les doy permiso de luchar y defender a los civiles. Dijo el ahora gigante de carne mientras seguía a la criatura que escapa.

Los jóvenes héroes no podían creerlo, en verdad estaba pasando.

Su primera misión real.

Acto seguido la esposa de chouza, chichi señalo los baños.

Los jóvenes héroes fueron a ponerse sus trajes.

Desde lo alto varios drones veían lo que pasaba, así como en las calles perros de metal seguían grabando y esperando.

Finalmente, los jóvenes salieron del restaurante con sus uniformes puestos.

Sasuke uchiha llevaba un uniforme en honor a su hermano, siendo lo más parecido a un ninja de antaño con protecciones en los brazos, piernas y pecho con un chaleco antibalas y una espada en la espalda, mientras su rostro era oculto por un sencillo antifaz.

Sakura harumo, llevaban un conjunto verde de cuerpo entero y sobre el un vestido rosa, ocultando su rostro en un antifaz rosa.

Natsumi, lleva un uniforme rojo y azul con estrellas en él y un antifaz rojo.

Hinata llevaba un racional traje de combate hyuga algo antiguo para cubrir su aradura corporal.

Neji por su parte llevaba una versión masculina, pero sin la armadura solo su ropa normal.

Shikamaru, bueno, llevan una versión más protegida de su ropa común.

Ino por su parte llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y piernas.

Kiba llevaba un abrigo de piel gris con un traje de batalla debajo.

Teken por su parte llevaba un traje verde, con cinturón amarillo, hombreras amarillas y guantes amarillos.

Norlan tena unas alas unidas a su uniforme gris con casco de pájaro.

Shino llevaba un uniforme verde pasto bajo su abrigo negro con telarañas en él.

Y menma lleva un uniforme amarillo con líneas blancas en él.

La mayoría ocultaba su rostro bajo un antifaz.

Los otros tres contenedores se abrieron lentamente y de ellos.

Salieron seres semejantes a humanos.

Uno era un hombre calvo, de piel gris y ojos amarillos, estaba desnudo, pero no tenía genitales.

La otra también era una mujer, desnuda con senos grandes, ojos verdes, costuras por su piel como porcelana y con extremidades más delgadas, pero con manos y pies palmeados.

Y el tercero era un niño de ojos naranjas este estaba en ropa interior, pero su cuerpo tenía una extra cosa en él un tipo de aparato en su pecho que tenía liquido en su interior.

¿Qué son ellos? Cuestiono chouji.

Mas su respuesta vino cuando el niño corrió.

Corrió tan rápido que golpeo a kiba en la entrepierna con su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Menma corrió contra el niño, pero este corrió de menma.

¿un velocista? Pensó menma al ver al niño.

Este lo veía fijamente y luego volteo a natsuki.

Menma y natsuki estaban luchando contra ese niño.

El hombre hizo un ruido semejante a un gruñido y su masa muscular se expandió hasta medir tres metros de alto y estar totalmente hecho de musculo duro.

De un salto golpeo a hinata en el estómago y luego la lanzo contra shino.

El joven de los insectos interceptó a su compañera, intentaría hacer algo.

Cuando fue atrapado en una extra sustancia pegajosa que había sido lanzado en su contra.

Ahora él y hinata estaban pegados por una masa verde brillante.

Esta cosa había salido de la boca de la mujer que de un salto como una rana se pegó a una pared y lanzo este pegamento contra ino y chouji.

Chouji se hizo una esfera para evitar ser golpeado.

Más un golpe del hombre musculoso lo lanzo contra ino aplastándola y siendo capturado por la baba verde en la mujer.

Shikamaru veía todo esto y formulaba una estrategia.

sasuke, neji y sakura contra el musculoso.

Teken, norlan y yo contra la mujer.

Menma y natsuki contra el niño. Dijo shikamaru

Y todos asintieron.

Los civiles estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no prestarles atención a sus nombres y no verse expuestos.

Neji activo su byuakugan en un intento de ver la estructura de la criatura, se sorprendió porque tuvo que aplicar más energía de lo usual a la piel de esta cosa era muy gruesa.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver que su corazón y cerebro tenían partes mecánicas en ellos, vio a la mujer sapo y al niño.

Estaban igual.

Sakura dio un golpe al estómago del hombre tan fuerte que debió haberle quebrado unas costillas, pero el sujeto no se quejó.

No sentía dolor solo respondió con un puñetazo que Saura bloque y se sorprendió era más fuerte que ella, cosa que la criatura pareció comprender porque sin dudarlo la lanzo contra neji.

Neji esquivo a sakura se lanzó a golpear a la criatura en sus órganos vitales cosa que no sirvió por la piel gruesa de la criatura.

See aléjate. Le dijo sasuke a neji.

El hyuga asintió y salto.

Sasuke inhalo con toda su fuerza y exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego que quemo al hombre musculoso.

Sasuke sonrió con egocéntrica.

Pero su sonrisa se perdió cuando el hombre salió del fuego, su piel ahora se había carbonizado y se veía mucho más dura tanto que de un golpe tiro un edificio.

….

Mientras eso ocurría con menma y natsuki los dos no podían evitar ser golpeados por el niño que parecía una bala humana, ni siquiera natsuki tele trasportándose a su mayor nivel podía esquivarlo, esto era imposible muy pocos velocistas podían tocarla y este niño lo estaba logrando.

Menma le dio una patada en la mandíbula al niño con su pie cubierto de una capa de velocidad solidificada.

El golpe lanzo al niño que se estrelló contra una banca.

Un feo sonido se escuchó como el de un hueso roto.

Menma tuvo miedo.

Había matado al niño.

Pero este se volvió a mover.

Se puso de pie, con el cuello roto y su cabeza en un ángulo no natural, con sus manos sujeto su cabeza y le dio una vuelta entera girando sus ojos a donde estaba su barbilla y su boca hacia arriba, antes de volverla a su lugar y tronarse el cuello.

¿Qué diablos? Cuestiono natsuki sorprendida.

El niño volvió a correr y usarlos como postes de pinball.

….

Shikamaru, norlan y teken.

Estaban cubriéndose mientras.

La mujer rana pegada en la pared de un edificio no les dejaba de escupir esa cosa pegajosa.

Teken disparaba sus rayos de energía solar, pero la criatura era rápida saltando a otro lugar para esquivar los ataques.

Norlan sobrevolaba el área evitando los proyectiles pegajosos de la criatura.

Y shikamaru intentaba atraparla con su sombra, pero la criatura era demasiado rápida además de que parecía saber las ubicaciones de los ataques de shikamaru.

Norlan fue alcanzado por uno de los proyectiles y cayó al piso.

Sus alas de metal rápidamente cortaron la cosa pegajosa.

La criatura exclamo un ruido de sorpresa.

Antes de inflar sus meguillas y exhalar una nube amarilla.

Alzo sus manos y aplaudió.

La nube exploto.

Mientras la criatura se alejó en un salto.

Norlan se cubrió con sus alas, al igual que teken y shikamaru estuvieron a cubierto.

Pero norlan no pudo ver cuando la criatura se lanzó en su contra y de una patada al estómago lo hacía doblarse, para luego de un golpe con su mano romper su casco.

La criatura salto esquivando la sombra de shikamaru y volvió a disparar sus proyectiles pegajosos.

Es como si viera todos nuestros movimientos. Pensó shikamaru.

Mientras no notaba a los drones o a los perros negros que veían las tres peleas al mismo tiempo.

…

Sasuke ahora estaba esquivando, sino fuera por su sharingan ya habría muerto, esta cosa era fuerte físicamente y parecía que ahora su piel era impenetrable.

Neji estaba cansado y con sangre en su boca, hace unos momentos la criatura había golpeado a neji en el estómago haciéndolo escupir bilis y rompiéndole un labio.

Mientras que ahora sakura y la criatura con manos entrelazadas luchaban por ver quién era más fuerte, siendo la balanza equilibrada a la criatura, pues sakura estaba sudando y apenas ponía mantener su postura.

Sasuke no quería hacer esto.

Naruto le había ayudado en esta técnica, pero no estaba lista.

Al diablo.

Sasuke se alejó y luego corrió contra la criatura a toda velocidad y en su mano una cuchilla de electricidad se formó y con esta perforo el pecho de la criatura y atravesó hasta cas llegar a su corazón, solo casi.

La criatura exclamo un ruido como de decepción.

Para de un cabezazo dejar a sakura fuera de combate.

Y centrar su atención en neji sasuke.

….

Natsuki y menma estaban cansados y hambrientos mala combinación, el niño raro frente a ellos.

No dejaba de atacarlos no importaba que le hubieran roto las piernas, los brazos la espalda, el niño se sanaba y volvía a luchar sin siquiera dudarlo.

Ese niño solo tenía una mirada como de disgusto en su rostro.

….

Shikamaru.

Teken.

Norlan.

Estaban divididos.

Haciendo que la mujer sapo les tuviera que disparar a los tres y asegurándose de que así, no tuviera suerte en dejarlos pegados.

La mujer parpadeo y vio a shikamaru.

Estoy. La mujer hablo.

….

Tan dijo el hombre musculo.

Mientras neji y sasuke eran sujetos por sus cuellos mientras el hombre los veía fijamente.

….

Decepcionado. Dijo el niño con su mirada de disgusto.

Menma y natsuki no entendían porque, pero esas palabras les dolieron.

¿Quién eres? Cuestiono menma

El niño no respondió y se volvió a lanzar contra ellos.

…

Sasuke vio a neji y vio que los dos se estaban quedando sin aire.

Sino hacia algo este sería su fin.

Inhalo fuertemente y lanzo todo el fuego que pudo sobre la criatura.

Este solo se volvió más duro.

Haciendo una mueca como una sonrisa.

Sasuke se molestó.

Inhalo y con más fuerza lanzo más fuego de su boca.

Haciendo más duro a la criatura.

Entonces neji vio a sasuke quien repitió la acción varias veces.

Neji ya no podía ver atravesó la piel de la criatura.

Pero.

Un momento neji.

Veía grietas en su piel.

Sigue. Dijo neji esperando el momento.

Sasuke lanzo fuego más veces.

Hasta que finalmente.

Neji golpeo los dos brazos que los sostenían.

La criatura ahora sin brazos y sin rostro visible.

Se movía.

Neji y sasuke asintieron y los dos al mismo tiempo uno con un golpe de energía y el otro con una cuchilla de rayo destruyeron a la criatura.

….

Shikamaru.

Termino su plan y lo comento a sus amigos.

Norlan desde el cielo voló y con sus alas cegó a la criatura.

Teken disparo contra norlan y este con sus alas de metal reflejo los rayos del sol en diferentes direcciones.

La criatura salto a los arboles donde teken la detuvo lo suficiente para que shikamaru con sus sombras la detuviera.

La criatura inflo sus meguillas.

Y se tragó lo que iba a lanzar para luego hincharse tanto que exploto y sus extremidades con un extraño liquido gelatinoso negro se dispersó por todo el lugar.

….

Tras muchos golpes y con mucho esfuerzo.

A natsuki se le ocurrió golpear al niño en el único lugar que no lo habían hecho su pecho, de donde salían esos cables con líquido.

Para su sorpresa el niño se volvió más lento.

Y con unos golpes más ya no se movía.

La cosa en su pecho inicio a gotear el líquido anaranjado.

Antes de apagarse.

El cuerpo del niño cayo inerte al piso.

Con los ojos abiertos.

Dejo de respirar.

Menma y natsuki se vieron.

Lo habían hecho.

….

Todos los novatos se reunieron y tras liberar a sus compañeros y ayudarlos, vieron como los civiles los iniciaba a aplaudir y festejar su victoria.

Lo hicimos. Dijo kiba feliz mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

Te golpearon en la entrepierna y no hiciste nada, ni siquiera estabas pegado, solo diste vueltas en el piso en posición fetal. Se quejó ino. Yo tendré que sacarme esto del cabello por quien sabe cuánto. Dijo mientras su pelo ahora verde por el pegamento estaba duro.

Raro. Dijo neji.

Muy raro. Dijo sasuke.

Natsuki vio a las criaturas.

Estas eran diferentes a las cosas que salió primero.

Problemático. Dijo shikamaru.

Finalmente, chouza, junto con otros héroes llegaron al lugar y explicaron todo, mientras los científicos llegaban y se llevaban los cuerpos o sus restos al monumento del hokage.

Los niños también fueron llevados al lugar.

Para dar sus reportes a su líder heroico.

Nadie noto como los drones y los perros negros de metal, se iban del lugar para ser recogidos por el jet que trajo esos contenedores en primer lugar.

/triangulo del dragón/

Impresionante dijo el director viendo las múltiples cámaras y los ángulos donde la batalla de los jóvenes súper héroes, esta había sido grabada.

Si sus creaciones fueron efectivas, para ser criaturas hechas en menos de dos horas y apenas unos rangos C. dijo orochimaru.

Estoy decepcionado. Dijo el estudiante que creo las criaturas a partir de unos civiles inocentes capturados por orochimaru.

Pero a su vez. presiono un botón y las pantallas se llenaron de datos de cada uno de los ocho alumnos que serían los rivales de los heridos, su tiempo de respuesta, sus poderes, sus diálogos, toda información disponible, recolectada.

Solo me falta algo y estaremos listos para ganar. Dijo el estudiante viendo al director. Saldré de la isla vuelvo al anochecer. Dijo dejando el lugar.

Overlord sonrió.

Director-san. Orochimaru sonrió. El personalmente experimento en los sujetos aun estando vivos y les implanto sus máquinas y los muto para obtener esos poderes, hubiera visto como ese pobre bebe lloraba mientras los gusanos negros eran puestos en su cuerpo y se lo comían. Orochimaru se lamio los labios. Además, esta esto. Mostro un frasco naranja. Este frasco es lo químico que le dio a mi maestro sus poderes. Comento.

Sin duda un diamante en bruto. Dijo overlord viendo las noticias.

Los titulares.

 **ATAQUE TERRORISTA.**

 **MOSTRUOS ATACAN.**

 **MAS DE SETENTA MUERTOS POR LOS GUSANOS NEGROS.**

 **JOVENES HEROES CONTRA MONSTRUOS.**

 **¿Quién ES EL RESPONSABLE?**

Inundaban a la sociedad.

Overlord sonrió, este sería su año lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

/en konoha/ zona residencial.

No puedo creerlo, mis bebes en verdad lucharon contra un monstruo y le ganaron. Kushina grito feliz mientras conducía la camioneta familiar.

Kushi-mira el camino. Dijo minato pues casi se estrellaban contra un árbol y un niño por tercera vez en diez minutos.

Sí que de todos ellos la única conductora fuera kushina era un riesgo.

Pero no lo hicimos como tu ma. Dijo natsuki

Kushina y minato fueron llamados al lugar cuando los gusanos negros mataron a todos los tripulantes de un autobús y luego gracias ellos eran más grandes que chouza.

Kushina los quemo con su fuego.

destruyendo a esos infernales seres.

Vamos chicos un día podrán luchar contra un kaiju. Bromeo minato.

Nunca los dejare hacer algo tan peligroso. Les grito kushina.

Kushina el buzón. Dijo minato, pero ya era tarde.

Uppss, dijo la mujer.

Es el tercero este mes. Dijo menma.

La familia namikaze se bajó de la camioneta.

Felices listos para comerse las dos docenas de pizzas.

Cuando kushina noto algo.

La puerta de la casa está abierta. Dijo.

La familia reacciono, ellos eran héroes, sabían que si algún enemigo descubría su identidad los podría estar esperando en casa, aunque también podía ser un simple ladrón que entro a la casa equivocada.

Como sea entraron a la casa y minato llamo a la policía especial.

Revisaron toda la casa.

Y nada estaba fuera del lugar.

Cuando la policía especial llego ayudas por nazumi checaron y nada había sido movido de la casa.

Esto extraño a la familia, pues las cámaras de la casa no mostraban imágenes y la alarma no se activó.

Checaron cuarto por cuarto.

Raro. Dijo kushina a minato abriendo el cuarto de naruto. Yo lo deje con seguro.

Minato y kushina asintieron se pusieron en alerta.

Abrieron el cuarto cubierto de polvo y vieron huellas en el piso que llevaron a un armario, donde al abrirlo y ver la ropa de naruto, sus primeros disfraces de niño, sus zapatos y algunas cosas notaron que un cuaderno faltaba.

Minato pensó en Danzo, pero sin pruebas no podía señalarlo.

Pero solo el iría a su casa para robar el cuarto de su hijo.

Seguro pensó que así podría obtener la torre.

No importa mantendría vigilado a danzo.

Tras eso la familia se relajó.

Mas cuando nazuki entro a su cuarto se encontró con un nuevo teclado, de sus colores favoritos puesto en su computadora donde el viejo ya no estaba.

No dijo nada.

No es como si aceptar un regalo fuera mal.

/15 de marzo/ triangulo del dragón.

Vaya Víctor eso es un nuevo estilo. Dijo Dalan un joven villano que podía convertir todo lo que tocaba con sus manos en piedra.

Mientras veía a su vecino de enfrente Víctor Icecold con su nuevo disfraz de villano.

Su antiguo traje aparte de ser pesado y espaciosos, era demasiado primitivo a la hora de contener su poder, de congelación, siendo que a veces no podía moverse por el riesgo que se rompiera y el no pudiera moverse al quedarse congelado en algún lugar.

Si. dijo Víctor atravesó de su nuevo cristal que cubría su rostro.

Atrás se había quedado el gigantesco casco de pecera.

Ahora tenía un traje de cuerpo entero, unas botas negras con plantas anti de rapantes, lo más parecido a su ropa era un traje de látex, pero en realidad eran pequeñas colmenas juntas que podían mantener el cuerpo de Víctor frio, sus hombreras tenían unos contenedores azules que regulaban con calor su temperatura, sus guantes de metal le permitían lanzar sus rayos de hielo, sobre su cuerpo tenía un gran casco de metal con el cristal que le permitía ver.

El capitán nos ha mejorado el equipo, dice que así tendremos una ventaja abrumadora. Comento Víctor.

Mientras los dos caminaban al comedor.

Donde Lynx ya tenía su nuevo traje, uno con un pantalón más resistente unas botas con cascos metálicos, usaba una camiseta de tirantes verdes con materiales anti balas, su arco era diferente ahora era metálico y se podía trasportar en fácilmente y su contenedor de flechas, además de unos lentes.

Atlas por su parte disfrutaba presumir sus músculos en su nuevo traje que era una armadura roja lo suficientemente resistente para su súper fuerza.

Alan nart por su parte ahora tenía una extraña mochila que gracias a su poder le permitía levitar, así como un casco con lentes oscuros para permitirle ver aun usando sus poderes, además de unos guantes que le permitían usar sus rayos en sus manos.

Karin solo disfrutaba su nuevo traje le permitía moverse con mayor facilidad, aparte de eso no tenía más ventajas.

Talía por su parte disfrutaba su nueva aradura negra y rosa, totalmente adaptada para su poder y su figura.

Vaya trent te vez bien. Dijo giganta mientras tren tomaba asiento junto con Queen y Lynx.

Él también tenía su nuevo traje de villano, ya no el traje tan colorido que hacía alusión al traje de su padre, ahora era un traje vino y negro, con botas negras, un pantalón vino con unas líneas negras a los lados, un cinturón, un peto metálico que servía para lanzar una onda de choque desde su pecho con mayor facilidad, unos nuevos guantes conectados a su nuevo visor que le permitían regular las ondas de choque que lanzaban.

El capitán, me lo entrego hoy. Dijo tren. Ha sido unas semanas interesantes entrenando junto con él y el maestro de tácticas. El joven tomo un bocado de su comida.

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente.

Cuando el director salió a su balcón para verlos, con en sus manos el maestro de tácticas y lust su asesina profesional, traían la bandera de los villanos.

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y la saludaron.

Es el momento que mi bandera se vaya. Dijo el director overlord. Espero que nuestro capitán la consiga, si lo hace les daré la mejor celebración a todos ustedes. comento el hombre.

Todos los alumnos estaban impresionados el director nunca era tan generoso.

Ahora unas palabras del capitán. El director señalo al otro balcón frente al suyo.

Una persona salió de las sombras.

Todos vieron su traje y jadearon.

Eso era una segunda piel.

No se vea como algo ajeno al cuerpo de la persona.

Ese traje era una piel ultra pegada, sus dedos eran garras, tenía unas botas negras con picos como garras, además de protuberancias en todo su cuerpo, lo que más llamaba la atención era su máscara, era un rostro negro, sus dientes y cuernos que salían de su máscara, sus ojos eran negros, pero tenían un brillo verde esmeralda.

No fallaremos. Dijo en un tono de voz tan gutural.

Que algunos se espantaron.

Los héroes caerán a nuestros pies y este año su bandera estará en nuestras manos. Dijo mientras golpeaba el barandal un na energía verde lo dañaba.

Eso un ruido extraño un gorgoteo mezclado con estática.

Les mostraremos de lo que somos capaces. Dijo mientras alzaba una de sus manos y fuego aparecía en ella. De lo que nuestro poder es en verdad capaz. El fuego se hizo hielo.

Todos lo veían extasiados.

Los villanos desde el más débil hasta el más listo, tiene solo una regla, siempre siguen a aquel que demuestre el mayor poder, sin importar sus ambiciones personales, sin importar sus deseos, el villano más fuerte es aquel que los guía, así de simple, sin importar su crueldad, sin importar su locura, los villanos siguen el poder y a quienes lo tiene.

Y el capitán tenía el poder.

RECUERDEN NUESTRO LEMA. Dijo gritaron mientras su boca y traje se volvía verde en algunas líneas en él.

VILLANOS HERMANOS, ALIADOS. Grito el capitán.

HERMANOS EN ARMAS. Gritaron los jóvenes.

MORIR EN BATALLA. Grito overlord.

¡O VIVIR EN GLORIA! Terminaron todos juntos.

Y los jóvenes estallaron en aplausos.

Nunca antes este panorama se veía en la escuela.

Siempre se estaban traicionado unos a otros por el título de capitán.

Pero ahora este capitán les había puesto en su lugar y los unieron.

Los villanos estaban impacientes.

/19 de marzo/ país del fuego.

Minato estaba llegando a visitar a Harry.

Harry era uno de los genios más grandes del mundo, dirigiendo la empresa namikaze, si ellos dos eran primos muy léganos, Harry no tenía poder solo era muy listo y minato decidió dedicarse a ser un héroe por eso decidió dejar que Harry se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar, claro la mayoría de sus ingresos son destinados a la reparación de las ciudades tras las batallas de los héroes.

Harry también era el director de la división científica de análisis a súper villanos.

Una rama que se dedicaba a estudiar las creaciones de los villanos y ver si podían ser usadas para el bien común.

Era triste admitirlo, pero los villanos tenían mejores armas y tecnologías.

Simplemente la creación de monstruos era un arte tan secreto entre los villanos que solo rumores de cómo se hacía se conocían.

Minato entro al lugar.

Viendo a Harry con caminado con una bata blanca y viendo una cosa en su computadora.

Veo que ya no eres un idiota. Dijo Harry sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

También me alegra verte. Dijo minato mientras lo saludaba.

Si a mí, también. Harry no volteo a verlo tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué sucede? Le cuestiono minato.

Sabes que soy la mente humana más grande del mundo. Dijo con arrogancia Harry.

Si no dejas de repetírmelo. Dijo minato desde que los dos eran niños Harry siempre fue así.

No tengo idea de que es esto. comento Harry señalando. Bueno tengo una teoría, este. Mostro lo que para minato parecía un maní de metal. Es lo que controlaba a esos cuatro. Harry señalo tras de él.

Donde en cuatro camillas con algunos científicos tras un cristal.

Estaban revisando los restos de las criaturas que los jóvenes héroes y el dúo de minato y kushina habían destruido.

O bueno sus restos.

El cuerpo del niño era el más completo, solo aun ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y una mirada de paz, aunque su tapa de su cráneo se había extraído para sacar el maní de metal.

De los otros.

Estaban las piernas del musculo, con los restos de su cabeza y lo que parecía un puño quemado.

De la rana todas las extremidades y fragmentos que habían logrado encontrar.

Y del ser gusano uno monto de gusanos asados.

Esta cosa es un tipo de receptor, pero no puedo acceder al trasmisor con una señal inversa, es como si hubiera una parte faltante. Explico Harry.

Y qué me dices de esto. minato señalo el extraño dispositivo circular y con jeringas que le habían extraído al niño. Es lo que creo que es. Le cuestiono minato.

No. Harry sacudió la mano.

Minato suspiro aliviado.

Es peor. Dijo Harry.

Eres terrible sabes. Se quejó minato.

Me lo dice mucho mi hija. Dijo Harry.

Minato sonrió ante eso, pero se puso el rostro serio.

Entonces, ¿Qué es peor que velocidad cuatro? Le cuestiono minato a Harry.

Este puso dos imágenes de la composición química de dos sustancias en su computadora.

Velocidad cinco. Dijo Harry. este. Señalo al químico de la derecha que era de un color rojo. Velocidad cuatro, el conocido químico que creo a tu rival y también aquel químico que da los poderes de velocista a quien lo use con la desventaja de ser adictivo, se necesita usar constantemente haciendo que su usuario lleve tanques de almacenamiento y por supuesto desgastar las células del cuerpo a un límite letal. Harry señalo a dos imágenes en la computadora. Su creador el doctor Zolan médico personal de uchiha madara y el primer rival, su segundo usuario Kamikaze Minato. Dijo Harry. zolan está contenido en la ciudadela o bueno lo que queda de él. dijo Harry.

Minato asintió.

Ese hombre había llegado a tal extremo de su odio a su abuelo de crear un químico que daba velocidad solo para vencerlo, pero nunca lo logro y solo daño su cuerpo, pero como una mente brillante zolan se traspasó a una computadora.

Kamikaze Minato bueno, había sido un rival de amores por kushina, era un hombre normal, un corredor profesional que sufrió un accidente y culpo a minato pensando que él lo había provocado para quedarse con kushina, Zolan lo contacto y lo volvió su segundo rival.

Kamikaze estos tres metros bajo tierra. dijo Harry. eso solo nos deja con la duda quien fue capaz de modificar la fórmula de Zolan y potenciara a este nivel. Comento.

Tan grave es. Dijo minato lo que menos quería era un ejército de seudo velocistas destruyendo su país de nuevo.

Velocidad cinco. Harry mostro la sustancia naranja. Parece haber solucionado el problema de los tanques de almacenamiento, además de dar un factor de curación acelerado, eso es la razón por la cual el niño sanaba con cada daño letal. Dijo Harry. pero también parece insensibilizar a su usuario, además note un gran daño en la medula ósea y en los huesos en general, parece que esta versión es muy agresiva y dañina para su usuario. Explico.

Minato entendía, pero eso no era razón para no pensar que algún loco usaría esta droga.

Velocidad cuatro fue una tortura en el país del fuego por años, aun hoy algún idiota puede obtener una jeringa sentirse invencible y matar a varias personas sin pensar.

¿y jessy? Cuestiono minato.

Le toca guardia con la vieja guardia. Dijo Harry volviendo a revisar a las criaturas.

Minato sonrió.

La vieja guardia.

Era uno de esos equipos de héroes antiguos en el mundo.

Eran reconocidos por su edad muy pocos grupos de héroes han existido por casi medio milenio, eran tan antiguos que se crearon cuando Morgan y Bartolomé causaron la guerra de los siete mares.

Uchiha madara y hashirama Senju habían sido parte de la vieja guardia.

La cual se componía de varios héroes de distintas naciones, sin lealtad a los intereses nacionales, solo con el deseo de ser un héroe.

Minato recordaba cuando jessy y naruto fueron seleccionados para entrar en ella. Jessy acepto y naruto decidió ir a la escuela de konoha.

Minato pensó.

Todavía de culpas. Dijo Harry.

Si. dijo minato.

Harry lo golpeo con un libro.

Mejor. Dijo Harry alzando el libro.

Mejor. Dijo minato.

Si Harry podía ser un maldito misántropo.

Pero era familia.

/triangulo del dragón/ oficina del director/

Stalker Overlord, un villano clase K, uno de los grandes pesos en el mundo maligno, líder de la secta Overgraun, director de la academia del triángulo del dragón, hechicero de nivel diez, gran señor del terror, villano del año por seis años seguidos y sabe hacer un rico sushi.

Ese era en resumen el historial de uno de los villanos as temidos de su tiempo a sus casi sesenta años, nacido en los finales de la segunda guerra mundial, huérfano por uchiha madara, decido dedicar si vida ayudar a otros, hasta que los humanos le demostraron lo insignificantes y patéticos que son, a sus cinco años con su poder mato a todos sus matones, a los doce se hizo conocido como ladrón, a los dieciocho se presentó al mundo y a los veintiuno se volvió el líder de la secta Overgraun, si una vida digna de un villano.

Ya en su vejes solo quería un heredero digno de pasarle su legado, lastimosamente, solo había tenido hijas y aunque suene mal, el director siempre quiso un hijo barón al cual enseñar.

Por desgracia todos los villanos que llegaban a su isla, la cual se apodero después de que el anterior director, desapareciera sin dejar rastro, no eran dignos de su guía.

O eso pensaba.

Un héroe un villano.

Que define a cada uno.

El poder.

El deseo.

Sus acciones.

Héroes matan en las guerras.

Villanos salvan a los suyos.

Overlord tenía esos pensamientos mientras en su oficina estaba viendo las cámaras de seguridad viendo con orgullo a los jóvenes villanos de esta generación.

Presiono un botón.

Sin molestarme. Dijo al subdirector.

Y luego aseguro su habitación.

Se puso de pie y con su túnica blanca camino hasta el centro de su oficina parándose en uno de los ocho lados de un octágono en el piso.

Cinco luces iluminaron la habitación.

Cinco figuras se materializaron en las luces.

Aquí estaba el consejo.

Los villanos pocas veces trabajan juntos, muy pocos villanos son líderes, pero los que lo son y logran crear grupos grandes que respaldan su poder, son aquellos de llamarse los que dirigen al mundo.

Y aquí estaban reunidos cinco de los ocho.

Uno de ellos míster big estaba en prisión.

El otro gato tenía una fachada que cubrir.

Por eso solo seis se reunieron.

Overlord hablo con sus iguales.

Con el consejo de los villanos.

/24 de marzo/ país del hielo

Las cosas son simples.

Esta vez el alguien había molestado al director y fue así que la clase de robo fue hecha en este país, mientras el director ataba a un tal doto.

Dejando que los jóvenes villanos se divirtieran por esta vez.

…

/ 1 de abril/

El coliseo.

Construido en la isla donde hace cuatrocientos años la vieja guardia tuvo su batalla contra Morgan y Bartolomé, misma isla que ha visto grandes y devastadoras batallas, como la primera batalla de uchiha madara contra Hashirama Senju o demás héroes y villanos.

El coliseo era el lugar ideal para la batalla anual entre la escuela de héroes y villanos.

Esta tracción es reciente por así decirlo fue impuesta hace unos treinta años y con el tiempo se ha vuelto uno de los eventos deportivos más vistos a nivel mundial.

Es así que se construyó un gran estadio de nivel mundial, su tamaño era el doble de cualquier estadio olímpico.

Pero solo tenía dos grupos de gradas.

Uno de héroes y otro de los villanos.

Dentro del estadio había una pequeña estructura semejante a una zona urbana con varios edificios bien construidos y algunas carreteras.

El estadio era alistado por algunas personas.

Apenas el sol se inició a poner.

Llegaron los dos barcos.

La isla del coliseo quedaba a relativamente poco de la isla del triángulo del dragón, unas siete horas, usando a los alumnos para remar el viejo barco gigante, si en esa escuela se forjaba el carácter.

Mientras que desde las profundidades emergió la gran escuela submarina de Kiri, la almeja, dejando salir a sus ciento veinte estudiantes, la mizukage y los maestros, así como líderes políticos o invitados especiales.

Poco tiempo después, por otros medios llegaron las escuelas de Suna trasportados por una gran nube de arena.

La escuela de iwa traída en una gran roca flotante.

La de kumo llego en un rayo, aun cuando no había nubes de tormenta.

Y la de konoha llego en un avión.

Al final los conteos oficiales eran.

Ciento veinte kiri.

Doscientos trece suna.

Noventa y dos iwa.

Ciento cincuenta kumo.

Y los cientos noventa konoha.

Esos eran los jóvenes héroes.

Cuando el barco de los villanos toco costa.

Y estos descendieron, los más débiles se desplomaron al llegar a tierra firme.

Mientras el director y los maestros bajaban.

En la entra del estadio se reunieron.

Los cinco kages y directores de sus escuelas.

Con overlord y el maestro de tácticas junto con orochimaru.

Esta isla era territorio neutral.

Todo héroe o villano que entra en esta isla no puede ser arrestado o asesinado, eso es por lo que los dos bandos la seleccionaron para esta locura.

Overlord. Hablo minato como hokage, no le agradaba el hombre, pero en estos momentos tenía que ser cortes con él.

Minato-san. Dijo overlord sonriendo, cuando naruto fue enviado al triangulo del dragón el gran villano se enteró de quienes eran sus padres sus identidades y solo un villano como él sabía que cada dato era útil.

Tsunade. Dijo orochimaru con su papel de subdirector.

Orochimaru. Tsunade gruño al ver al retorcido sanin de la serpiente.

Aun no entendía porque razón orochimaru los traiciono.

Tsunade con la mirada busco a naruto, no sería difícil encontrarlo entre la mayoría de esos monstruos, muy pocos de los doscientos cuarenta y ocho jóvenes villanos tenían rasgos totalmente humanos, eran tan contados que a diferencia de las otras escuelas que eran minoría, los estudiantes monstruosos superaban tres a uno a los normales en la escuela de villanos.

No vio a naruto, en ningún lado.

Temía lo peor.

Vio a una joven grande, cargando a alguien en sus manos y ponerla en el piso.

Era una joven de piel violeta que lanzo una flecha en la entrada de los vestidores de los villanos, pronto vio a más salir de un portal que abrió.

Diablos los villanos ya estaban adentro.

O tsunade san. Overlord le hablo directamente.

Tsunade volvió en sí.

Para ver como minato, onoki y gaara intentaban detene mei de ir encima de overlord, mientras el maestro de tácticas, tena su escudo y espada desenfundado protegiendo a su amo.

Me temo que uno de mis estudiantes no va a poder participar en esta prueba. Dijo overlord con un falso todo de afición.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, esperaba esto una estrategia muy antigua.

¿Cuál? Cuestiono si era un peso pesado debía decirles a sus estudiantes.

Me temo que el pobre deka. Overlord hizo una seña para que le trajeran a una pequeña momia con yesos y vendas y sanguijuelas en una silla de ruedas. Sufrió un pequeño accidente. Comento.

Tsunade lo vio, ese no era el capitán del equipo de los villanos.

Cambiaste de capitán. Le cuestiono tsunade molesta y sorprendida. ¿Qué le paso?

Ho hacheo el sistema y se intentó poner de capitán, de hecho, yo no lo note fue otro estudiante por eso le mande esa lista, pero este estudiante se dio cuenta y como un buen líder villano, le tendió una trampa a deka. Dijo overlord. Y lo dejo así. Comento el de pelo plateado.

Tsunade no lo creía quien dañaría a una persona tanto por una competencia.

Espero que no juegues sucio overlord. Dijo A tan fuerte que todos lo veían curiosos.

No, solo puse a un estudiante capas a cargo. Dijo el hombre. Nada que unos buenos héroes no puedan detener. Dijo con falsedad.

A tsunade no le agradaba.

Pero que podía hacer.

La hora se acercaba.

Si me disculpan. Overlord se dio la vuelta, la mayoría de sus estudiantes ya estaban dentro, los maestros también, solo faltaban pocos. Tengo un lugar que tomar. Dijo flotando a la entrada del coliseo.

Los héroes vieron como sus jóvenes estaban desordenados fuera del lugar.

Los respectivos maestros y directores pusieron orden.

Mientras los kages e invitados especiales entraban al coliseo.

Mierda pensó minato tenía que hablar con overlord

/ciudadela/

Uno de los pocos placeres que los villanos más peligrosos del mundo podían disfrutar era la televisión.

Pero solo cuando todos estaban de acuerdo.

Cosa que era casi imposible.

Excepto hoy.

Todas las televisiones en las habitaciones debajo del nivel K se activaron.

 **BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS VILLANOS.** Dijo una voz con un entraño acento francés muy fuerte. **ESTAN SINTONICANDO CMVN el único canal de supervillanos en el mundo orgullos de traerles contenido de calidad, en unos momentos iniciara la más brutal de las carnicerías, las batallas más letales, la TREITAVA EDICION DE LAS BATALLAS INTER ESCOLARES!**

Grito. Y muchos de los prisioneros aplaudieron felices.

Algunos apostaban con sus guardias y otros como un cierto padre estaba preocupado por su hijo.

/en el coliseo/

Tsunade informo a sus estudiantes de los cambios en el repertorio de los villanos.

Shikamaru lo pensó se habían entrenado durante un mes listos para cualquier táctica que os villanos usaran, esperaban usar su arrogancia y envidia en su contra.

Además de eso ellos para ser casi todos novatos eran muy fuerte y estaban listos para esto.

Demostrarían que lo estaban hechos los héroes

…..

En las gradas la porra de los villanos se estaba organizando.

Lust había traído a sus porristas.

Las siete eran mujeres peligrosas.

Estaba giganta, caria una mujer que poca hacer clones de ella, liliti una mujer que lanzaba fuego, bella una mujer que lanza rayos de energía, ivy una joven que controlaba plantas, delia conocida por sus pirotecnias explosivas y Valera su increíble voz ensordecedora, todas ellas daban un espectáculo.

Mientras los otros jóvenes veían cómo usar sus poderes para causar ruido.

Hasta que una mirada de su director los silencio, aun no era tiempo.

Mientras que las escuelas de los héroes también traen sus propias porras y veían mal a los villanos bueno, no todos, había algunos pervertidos que ver a una mujer gigante con atributos gigantes los hacia babear.

Está ocupado. Dijo una voz que hizo que kushina volteara ella estaba acompañada de mikoto y tsume, además de sus hijos nazumi y kazare, los gemelos eran muy diferentes nazumi tenía su inteligencia desde que recordaban y solo hace unos días kazare corrió por primera vez, eso los alegro.

Adelante. Dijo kushina viendo a la joven que se sentó junto con ella.

Era temari la hermana de gaara una de las jóvenes interesadas en naruto.

Si su hijo mayor tenía una extraña habilidad que hacía que las y los jóvenes se enamoraran de él.

Poco después llegaron kurotsuchi de la tierra.

Yugao de kumo.

Y haku del agua.

Los cuatro tenían sentimientos hacia naruto.

Esto era muy evidente.

¿Dónde está naruto-kun? Cuestiono haku a kushina.

El niño andrógino y naruto tenían una historia extraña, de joven haku huyo de su casa porque sus padres lo querían matar al ser diferente, naruto lo encontró en un callejón llorando y solo, como un cachorrito el niño rubio llevo a haku a su casa y tras un tiempo se descubrió que haku tenía un linaje heroico que era tan antiguo, el niño acepto irse al país del agua junto con mei, no sin antes ser el primer beso de naruto.

Una historia que a todos causaba risa, porque habían sido niños, pero ahora que eran mayores los sentimientos estaban en duda.

Bueno. Kushina vio al lado de los villanos no había visto a su hijo, aunque en realidad no podía distinguir mucho a la distancia.

Si donde está el pervertido. Se quejó kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage y naruto tenían una rivalidad de combate que se consiguió cuando en el entrenamiento de naruto para dominar su velocidad, naruto termino desfasándose en el baño cuando kurotsuchi se bañaba.

Yugao conociéndolo esta como capitán de los héroes. Dijo yugao ella respetaba a naruto, muy pocos niños tenían la mirada de convicción en sus ojos al hablar.

No según me dijo mi hermano. Temario veía con miedo a los villanos gaara había sido sincero con ellos, de donde estaba naruto, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Haku se acomodó su kimono mientras veía al palco donde estaban reunidos los directores y los kages.

Kushina vio al abuelo de minato un poco más arriba acompañando a hiruzen y a otros héroes en retiro

…

Los líderes de los héroes se sentaron en un palco superior al de los directores.

Solo overlord estaba sentado a la par de los kages.

Los directores estaban atentos, faltaban pocos minutos.

Tsunade vio a minato y los dos se acercaron a overlord.

El maestro de tácticas, no dudo en sacar su espada y apuntarles.

Minato saco una cuchilla de tres puntas dispuesto a luchar contra el hombre enmascarado.

Overlord alzo su mano y el maestro guardo su espada.

¿Qué sucede hokage? Dijo con total calma el villano. Me intentaran amenazar o convencer de que debería rendirme. Los vio con molestia.

No es algo diferente. Dijo tsunade.

Descubrimos que una persona a cargo de Danzo shimura infiltro la escuela de héroes y hacheo la computadora para ello. Explico minato.

Overlord hizo una mueca de disgusto danzo shimura era una escoria para héroes y villanos, no valía la pena mezclarse con seres tan inferiores.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? cuestiono el maestro de tácticas.

Al infiltrarse saco a un estudiante con la peor calificación posible. Dijo tsunade.

Overlord sonrió.

Y se inició a reír.

Entonces ustedes fueron tan idiotas para no revisar sus sistemas. Overlord se secó una lagrima. Se de quien se refieren. Comento. Pero no sé qué quieren. Dijo overlord.

Queremos que trasfieras a Naruto de regreso a donde pertenece. Exigió minato.

El maestro de tácticas se estaba conteniendo de lanzarse a apuñalar a minato.

Overlord sonrió. A diferencia de su escuela, la mía no puede hacer nada sin la voluntad del estudiante. Explico el anciano. Si el joven uzumaki está dispuesto a irse con ustedes y regresar a donde creen que pertenece el me lo deberá decir y yo lo dejare ir, así de simple. Explico el villano.

Tsunade y minato se vieron así de fácil.

Claro que tendremos que esperar hasta después de estos juegos. Overlord señalo. Mis estudiantes están muy emocionados por ellos, se haría un caos si los interrumpimos en este momento. Dijo el villano.

Minato no quería esperar más, quería que su hijo se sentara con los suyos.

Está bien. Dijo tsunade, era cierto ya casi era la hora, interrumpir esta batalla sería malo para ambas partes.

Está bien. Dijo tsunade y calmo a minato.

Perfecto. Overlord sonrió y junto sus dedos. Ya casi es hora. Señalo al reloj.

Tsunade y minato fueron a sus asientos casi iniciaba.

Señor en verdad dejara ir al chico. Cuestiono el maestro de tácticas a su señor.

Ellos quieren que les regrese el carbón que me dieron. Dijo overlord. Pero no se puede regresar un diamanté. Explico.

El maestro de tácticas asintió.

….

En los vestidores ambos equipos estaban dando los últimos retoques a sus planes y terminado de ponerse sus trajes.

Da inicio. Dijo el capitán de los villanos en su profunda voz. No me fallen. Los amenazo.

Que fastidio. Dijo shikamaru. bien equipo a trabajar. Comento.

….

En el estadio una persona salió en el centro.

El único ser neutral del momento.

Jiraiya el sanin del sapo.

Damas y caballeros, niños, niñas y todos nuestros espectadores. Comento el anciano. Este año se celebran treinta años de nuestro acuerdo, treinta años de las reglas que evitan que el mundo se suma en caos y destrucción, hoy las escuelas del país del fuego y el triángulo del dragón se enfrentaran en una batalla exhibición y cinco eventos, como dice a la tradición la escuela ganadora se llevara la bandera de la escuela perdedora a su escuela.

Jiraiya señalo la bandera de konoha y la bandera del triángulo de dragón.

Ahora entonaremos los himnos de las dos escuelas de pie por favor. El peliblanco pido.

Los héroes se pusieron de pie cuando la música de konoha sonó, no muchos se la sabían, pero querían mostrar su apoyo.

Con valor y lealtad

A todos salvar.

En montes o valles.

En océanos o cielos.

Por todos luchar.

Nuestros hermanos nunca morirían.

En batalla sin pelear.

Juntos proteger.

Al inocente y vencer.

A todo mal

Prevalecer.

Cual sol brillante, cual hoja suave.

Viva la voluntad de fuego.

Viva konoha.

Termino el himno de los héroes.

Y todos ellos aplaudiera.

Ahora el de los villanos dijo Jiraiya.

Y se cayó cuando el estruendo inicio.

Deseo, poder, gula, lujuria.

Conocer y crecer.

Morir, luchar, robar y traicionar.

Controlar y mantener.

La vida eso es.

Los fuertes viven los débiles mueren,

La escoria nos sirve.

Recuerden.

Villanos hermano aliados.

Hermanos de armas.

Morir en batalla

Vivir en gloria.

Y al mundo controlar.

Los jóvenes villanos cantaron con orgullo su himno.

Jiraiya llamo la atención de todos.

Es el momento de la tradicional presentación, los dos directores favor de pasar a sus posiciones. Pidió el hombre.

Tsunade y overlord tomaron sus posiciones frente a dos pedestales y un micrófono cada uno.

Primero las damas. Dijo overlord.

Tsunade se extrañó, pero asintió.

Desde las tierras de fuego y luchando por el lado de los héroes están. Tsunade tomo aliento mientras las luces se apagaron una luz ilumino la entra de los héroes.

Sasuke uchiha flame of konoha! Anuncio tsunade.

Y sasuke salió en un mar de llamas y lucio su traje en una pose cool.

Las jóvenes heroínas gritaron su nombre y le llamaron por su nombre.

Los jóvenes villanos se burlaron de él.

Neji Hyuga See you. Dijo tsunade y el descendiente hyuga apareció en un salto y giro con su rotación.

La presentación fue aplaudida en especial por los héroes hyuga.

Sakura harumo lady streng! Grito tsunade orgullosa de su aprendiz.

Sakura corrió y saludo al público mostrando sus músculos.

Es chico o chica. Escucho gritar desde el lado de los villanos.

Soy mujer. grito sakura.

Entonces es fea. Dijo un alumno y los villanos se rieron con ganas.

Tsunade gruño intentando controlar a los villanos que se reinan, sin éxito alguno.

Overlord aplaudió.

Y los villanos se quedaron cayados y se sentaron derechos, le temían mucho a su director.

Teken teken sunblast. Dijo tsunade con entusiasmo.

El joven de verde salió y sonrió, pero no uso su poder era de noche y no tenía mucha energía más de las que las plantas y su almacenamiento interno tuvieran.

Norland takahana. Dijo tsunade mientras el joven con alas plateadas volaba. Silver taka. Se presentó una vez aterrizo en el piso.

Menma namikaze silver speed dijo tsunade.

La familia namikaze sonrió y apoyo a menma.

Y naruto. Cuestiono haku sorprendido de que su amado aun no saliera.

Natsuki namikaze orange flash. Dijo tsunade mientras la joven apareció en el campo y desapareció para volver a aparecer.

Por último, el capitán del equipo de los héroes, shikamaru Nara shika. Dijo tsunade

Los ocho héroes se presentaron al público, aunque shikamaru no dejaba de quejarse de lo fastidioso que era esto.

Pero así todos veían al equipo de los héroes y veían que cumplían con las cosas básicas y por sus habilidades sin duda con el trabajo en equipo apropiado serían los ganadores.

Su turno director. Dijo tsunade cediendo la palabra a overlord.

El hombre de túnica blanca sonrió.

Tomo aire.

¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN LISTOS PARA LOS VILLANOS MAS DESALMADOS Y PELIGROSOS EN ENTRENAMIENTO! Grito tan fuerte que todos los héroes se sujetaron los oídos.

Mientras los jóvenes villanos festejaban.

Lynk nix. Anuncio overlord.

Un portal morado se abrió y del salió una joven de piel magenta con ojos violetas, ropas verdes militares y bien armada.

Link. Dijo el director su nombre de villana.

La joven veía su agujero abierto.

Tren Vortez. Anuncio overlord.

De un salto desde el portal y con un golpe que sacudió a todo el estadio tren aterrizo con su nuevo traje de villano.

Shockwave. Dijo el director, tren vio la cámara esperando que su padre lo estuviera viendo en la prisión, así como su hermana.

Karin. Dijo overlord y una joven salió del agujero dando volteretas y lanzando su energía destructiva. Wicher. Anuncio.

Altas Jack. Dijo el director y un joven escuálido en un traje muy grande para el salió.

Miren ese fiado no puede ni caminar bien se burló A. viendo al estudiante.

Esto era lo que atlas quería.

Se concentró y ahora media tres metros de alto y era totalmente musculoso sus pasos cimbraban la tierra del coliseo.

A se cayó porque todos los kages lo veían mal.

Overlord se rió.

VICTOR COLD. Anuncio y del portal una rampa de hielo apareció y el joven azul con su armadura apareció. Ice cold

Hielo. Dijeron todos los velocistas odiaban el frió.

alan nart. Anuncio el director y la rampa fue destruida por un rayo de luz amarillo y caliente que volaba. Dragonfly. Anuncio.

Talía Overlord. Sonrió con orgullo. overlady. La presento.

La joven hizo surgir su gran armadura de energía demoníaca.

La presento y guardo silencio.

Un ruido venia de las gradas de los villanos

Na nana nanana. Inicio el corro. Nanananana

Nnanananana. Poco a poco se escuchó más fuerte.

Deka fue alzado en los aires y usado como pelota de playa por los villanos que golpeaban sus pies y aplaudían con ritmo.

¿un campeo? Dijo onoki.

A asintió.

Campeón. Dijo mei con duda.

Un joven villano capaz de ser respetado por todos los villanos. Dijo minato. Si un campeón los dirige eso sería malo. Comento el kage.

Gaara veía como los villanos se emocionaban más y más.

Link cerro su portal.

Esto los extraño.

Overlord alzo sus manos.

Y el ruido del estadio se escuchó con más fuerza.

NANANANANA

NANANANA

NAANANA

NANANA

NA DADA DADADA

NANANA NA NA

NA NA NA NA NA NA

DA DA DA DA DA.

Presentando al campeón, al único, al grande al héroe caído de konoha. Dijo overlord.

¿Qué cuestionaron todos?

AHHH. minato se sujetó el pecho.

Minato. Gritaron todos.

Haa. Grito kazare sentándose con mucha fuerza su pecho.

Haaa! Imitaron menma y natsuki.

Asi como una espectadora jessy quien estaba en el piso de dolor.

NO. kazenare se puso de pie a el también le dolía, pero conocía este dolor.

Las luces se apagaron.

Los villanos seguían cantando.

NANANA NANA NANANANA

NANANA

 **NANANA NANANANA DA.**

dijo una voz que salía mientras una gran cantidad de rayos verdes negruzcos corrían alrededor del coliseo en las paredes y en el piso.

NANAN ANA NAANAN

NANANANA

DADADADA

NANANANA

NANAANA.

Los rayos seguían corriendo hasta que la luz se prendió de nuevo revelando a una criatura con un cuerpo hecho de un negro material, con rayos verdes saliendo de su cuerpo y sus dientes verdes brillantes, así como sus ojos y cuernos.

 **NANANANANANANA!** Termino la canción.

Overlord finalmente volvió a hablar.

Reciban al mejor estudiante, el mejor ladrón, el mejor torturador, el mejor estratega, el mejor científico loco, el mejor asesino, el mejor villano. Dijo overlord.

Mientras la criatura caminaba al frente de los otros villanos con destino a los héroes.

Quienes no entendía porque menma y natsuki estaban en el piso.

No. grito minato incorporándose.

LA CORROMPIO! Grito kazanare.

Reciban al campeón de los villanos. Señalo.

Mientras el joven se quitaba su máscara.

Su cabello rubio largo y desordenado alzado levemente por la estática en picos, sus ojos cerrado en una mirada de tranquilidad, su sonrisa pacifica, sus rostros conocidos por ser semejantes al hokage.

El héroe caído de konoha.

La cámara acerco a su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos.

Sacando jadeos de quienes veían por medio de las pantallas en el coliseo y sus casas.

Unos ojos con esclerótica negra como la oscuridad más profunda, con un iris verde brillante, su sonrisa demoníacos con colmillos afilados y sus venas marcadas por su energía que parecía no tener control.

Uzumaki Naruto. Termino de hablar overlord viendo a los kages. Mi mejor estudiante.

Los cinco kages tenía miradas de sorpresa y miedo.

Al igual que jóvenes héroes ante él.

Los niños pequeños iniciaron a llorar ya sea en sus casas o en el lugar.

 **HOLA. S** u gutural voz.

Solo hizo que algunos se desmayaran.

Mientras que kushina iniciaba a llorar.

No. minato se puso de pie y sujeto a overlord de su ropa al mismo tiempo que con una cuchilla bloqueaba el ataque del maestro de tácticas. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Overlord guardo silencio mientras veía con un retorcido orgullo al joven frente a los héroes.

Así era como debía verse un verdadero villano.

Tenía a los mejores siguiéndolo y a los héroes temerosos a sus pies.

Overlord sonrió, parecía que había encontrado a su heredero.

…..

Fin del capítulo.

Comenten si quieren.


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NO HERO.

Capitulo siete: batalla de verdades.

/1 de marzo/ triangulo del dragón.

El amanecer en el castillo, por primera vez en muchos meses una pequeña luz entre la tormenta.

Ese día temprano en la mañana el director anuncio la lista de los participantes oficiales del encuentro entre los héroes y villanos.

Fue una sorpresa generalizada cuando el capitán del equipo de los héroes no fue otro que Deka.

Aquel pequeño joven de quince años, con una inteligencia superior y que había creado unas alas metálicas que le permitan volar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y no era para menos, muchos apostaban por Yuel, por Talía incluso llegaron a apostar por Shark o por devas.

Pero no deka.

Deka no era querido por nadie en la escuela, los maestros lo toleraban, algunos alumnos lo odiaban profundamente y a otros les parecía un enano presuntuoso.

Algo que quedó demostrado cuando inflo su pecho con orgullo e inicio a darles órdenes a todos, amenazándolos con que si no lo obedecían le dirá al director.

Naruto no entendía por qué.

Pero aprovechando un periodo libre fue a la biblioteca y usando las computadoras checo la red de la escuela, tardo un tiempo, pero encontró algo raro.

La computadora de la escuela no podía identificarlo así que lo llevo a la computadora de su jet.

Era extraño tener un jet militar de última tecnología estacionado en el techo.

Cuando reviso los datos gruño molesto mientras leía todos los libros de informática que podía las computadoras eran la especialidad de natsuki el mismo era bueno programando algunas cosas, pero aun así necesitaba ayuda a veces.

No tardo en descubrir que la computadora principal había sido hacheada por deka, el pequeño no había borrado sus rastros dejando toda su información en la computadora, curioso abrió la verdadera lista y se sorprendió.

Sin perder tiempo fue a la oficina del director.

Era relativamente temprano.

El director no tenía clases ese día.

Así que lo dejo pasar.

Sucede algo señor uzumaki. Cuestiono el director en un extraño tono calmado.

Naruto lo vio, he inicio a analizar, el director debía saber la verdad, el hombre mismo había dicho una vez que él conocía todo lo que sucedía en su escuela, era obvio que sabía la razón por la que estaba aquí.

¿Por qué yo? Le cuestiono naruto a overlord.

El anciano solo sonrió un poco.

Usted ¿Qué señor uzumaki? Le cuestiono el director.

Porque fui seleccionado como capitán de los villanos. Le cuestiono naruto.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

Me temo que está equivocado señor uzumaki. Dijo el director con un falso tono de interés. Déjeme explicarle como se decide quién será el capitán. El director presiono un botón y una pantalla descendió. Quien ha tenido el mejor desempeño en los todos contra todos. El director mostro una imagen de naruto que siempre estuvo en el top diez de esas batallas. Quien tiene las calificaciones más altas en matemáticas, ciencias, artes, teatro, deportes, literatura. Volvió a mostrar la imagen de naruto. Quien en biología y armamento ha mostrado su gran creatividad. La imagen volvió a ser la de naruto. Quien es un ladrón hábil y quien tiene una de las mejores calificaciones en villanía. La imagen volvió a ser la de naruto. Además de quienes los maestros y estudiantes tiene la mejor opinión. Mostro comentarios de cada uno de los villanos y todos eran dirigidos hacia él.

Pero ese soy yo. Dijo naruto un poco orgulloso de sus logros, en verdad era tan bueno en esto como todo indicaba.

El director sonrió.

Me temo que se equivoca señor uzumaki, aparentemente un estudiante quiere quitarle lo que es suyo por derecho. Dijo overlord. Así es como funciona la meritocracia señor uzumaki, quienes son capaces quienes son dignos quienes tiene poder deben dirigir deben reinar. Dijo overlord. Pero es una pena que un patético villano como deka le quiera quitar lo que es suyo por derecho. Dijo overlord y sonrió por la mirada que tenía naruto.

Esos ojos esos ojos azules que estaban analizando todo.

Esos ojos que parecían querer estallar.

Su rostro serio.

Eso es lo que quería.

Naruto se puso de pie.

Espere señor uzumaki. Dijo overlord.

Si director. Naruto no volteo a verlo, pero el hombre veía como la energía en su cuerpo ligada a sus emociones apenas se contenía.

Le recuerdo que un buen villano nunca se ensucia las manos, si otros pueden hacer el trabajo, un buen villano siempre tiene el control de la situación. Overlord vio como el joven se relajaba y suspiraba. Sin embargo, si el capitán del equipo de los villanos tuviera un accidente o este fuera sacado por alguien más. Overlord no ocultaba sus intenciones. Quien lo haya vencido y sea capaz de mantener bajo control a los demás que desean el puesto que ahora tiene deka.

Mi puesto. Le dijo naruto.

Overlord sonrió.

Su puesto señor uzumaki. Dijo overlord.

Naruto. Le respondió el rubio.

Naruto. Overlord sonrió aún más. Todo lo que se tiene que hacer es tomar por la fuerza lo que es tuyo por derecho. Le dijo el hombre.

Gracias director. Naruto se fue.

Overlord se puso de pie y se encamino a sus pasadizos ocultos para ver en persona el espectáculo.

…

Naruto caminaba lentamente la hora del almuerzo.

Nos quitó lo nuestro. Le dijo esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

Naruto creía que era un remanente que hablaba, pero hace mucho noto que era sus propios pensamientos, aquellos que no quería aceptar.

Mírate, míralos. Su voz señalo al frente.

Donde deka ahora fanfarroneaba con cómo iba a aganar y ya estaba pensando en sus estrategias para la victoria.

Todos ellos merecen alguien mejor que él. dijo la voz.

Pero no puedo. Dijo naruto.

No puedes o no quieres. Dijo la voz. Vamos. Le volvió a hablar. Acéptalo.

Aceptar que. Pensó naruto.

Te divertiste cada vez que robabas. Dijo la voz.

No. dijo naruto.

Tu corazón decía otras cosas. Le dijo la voz. Además, las veces que los has golpeado o asustado. Siguió la voz. O las veces que has obtenido su respeto solo por tu poder, las veces que se burlaron de ti y al siguiente minuto estaban a tus pies.

Yo no. naruto seguía negándose.

El robar, el destruir, el matar. La voz hablo.

Fue un accidente. Pensó naruto.

No lo fue, lo quisiste, nadie te detuvo, pudo ser diferente, pero tú lo mataste. Dijo la voz.

Acéptalo que es lo que en verdad eres. Siguió la voz.

Mis amigos, mi familia, mis compañeros, mis sueños. Pensó naruto.

Tus amigos por favor te abandonaron, ni un mensaje ni una llamada ni siquiera se dignaron a aparecer a detenerte cuando robaste en konoha, tu familia recuerdas que dijo tu padre. Siguió la voz.

Estoy muerto. Dijo naruto su corazón dolía.

Y tus compañeros por favor, solo quieren tu intelecto, solo quieren lo que te hace bueno y para que, dime un arma para la paz mundial. La voz se rio. O una para matarte si te pasas de la raya. Siguió la voz.

Naruto podía sentir como algo se movía tras de él.

Volteo y vio una sombra negra con dos luces verdes en ella mirándolo.

Y tus sueños eran infantiles. Dijo la voz. Ser el mejor héroe de la historia, en unos cientos de años no en unas décadas no serás más que un recuerdo que morirá cuando no quede nadie que te admire. Dijo la sombra.

Yo. Naruto no sabía que decir que pensar.

Soy lo que más has ocultado. La sombra se puso frente a naruto. Soy tu deseo de ser la mejor arrogancia, soy aquella curiosidad insaciable gula, soy todos lo que amas lujuria, soy todo lo que temes tristeza, soy todo lo que necesitas avaricia, soy todo lo que quieres entender envidia, soy tu poder ira y tu pereza al no actuar como un héroe. Dijo la sombra. Dime quien eres.

Naruto vio a esa oscuridad.

Parpadeo.

Uzumaki namikaze naruto. Naruto abrió los ojos.

La sombra susurro sus últimas palabras.

Que eres uzumaki namikaze naruto. Le cuestiono.

Un villano. Dijo naruto y camino. Y un loco. Comento mientras sentía que estaba completo por primera vez en meses

El director tenía razón deka le había quitado lo que era suyo por derecho tenía que tomarlo por la fuerza, pero como, un enfrentamiento directo solo generaría la idea que quien lo venciera podía tomar su lugar una serie de combates innecesarios, necesitaba ser listo necesitaba un plan.

Necesitaba pizza.

…..

Deka sonreía arrogantemente mientras se burlaba de los villanos en la mesa del club de armamento ahora él estaba a cargo era momento de que todos se inclinar anta ante él.

Entonces sintió como eras sujetado de la espalda y grito con dolor cuando sus dos alas metálicas unidas a su cuerpo le fueron arrancadas.

El joven cayó al piso con adolorido antes de ser girado por una patada y luego recibir un talonazo en el estómago.

Deka escupió saliva ante esto.

¿Qué mierda te pasa idiota? Deka le grito molesto a quien lo había atacado.

Naruto lo miraba seriamente.

Se lo que hiciste deka. Dijo naruto en un tono tranquilo. Me quitaste lo que era mío por derecho. Naruto no noto como sus ojos azules pasaron a verdes.

Deka sonrió y le escupió a naruto.

¿Qué vas a hacer perdedor no te das cuenta que puedo hacer que el director te castigo por atacarme? Se puro el pequeño villano. Acéptalo perdedor soy un mejor villano que tú. se quejó cuando naruto le quito el talón de su estómago. ¿dime que vas hacer perdedor ir a llorar con tu mami y papi? Se burló.

Muchos jóvenes veían esto y sabían que deka estaba jugando con fuego.

 **QUE VOY A HACER.** Hablo profundamente naruto.

Deka sintió miedo viendo como los ojos de naruto en especial su esclerótica parecía volverse gris.

Nada. Naruto se dio la vuelta. Yo no hare nada. Naruto se inició a alejar.

Deka se puso de pie y sonrió con arrogancia.

Ven ese idiota me teme ahora bola de estúpidos recuerde quien está a cargo. Les grito.

¡He deka atrapa! grito naruto.

Deka apenas alzo su manso pasa sujetar una pizza.

¿Qué? Cuestiono el enano.

Antes de sentir la tierra templar y ver como cuatro figuras cinco veces su tamaño y diez veces su peso saltaban sobre él.

El estruendo hizo que quienes no habían estado con la atención la prestasen al espectáculo.

De ver al pequeño villano ser aplastado, pisado y golpeado por los cuatro hermanos de la demolición que solo buscaban la pizza que naruto les había regalado.

Demoledor le rompió las piernas a deka.

Excavador le rompió un brazo.

Aplanador el otro brazo.

Y removedor unas costillas.

¡He! naruto llamo la atención de los cuatro hermanos, naruto estaba en el balcón secundario con un aro de ula. Diez mil ryos a quien meta a deka aquí usando sus poderes. Les grito.

Presta. Tren tomo a deka del piso y lo hizo volta para lanzarlo al cielo y con un golpe de su energía hacerlo pasar el aro de ula.

Deka estaba en el piso incapaz de emitir sonido preso del shock y dolor.

Se sintió sujeto por algo pegajoso, la seda de Queen quien lo uso como yoyo golpeándolo en el piso varias veces.

Así varios estudiantes tomaron turno para usar a deka como pelota y al final fue Talía quien lo lanzo contra una vieja pared del lugar tan vieja que se derrumbó sobre deka.

Naruto camino a ella y saco al enano morado y sangrante.

El joven estaba llorando y gimiendo presa del dolor.

Escúchame bien deka. Naruto suspiro. Un buen villano no deja rastros, un buen villano siempre tiene un plan y un buen villano no se ensucia las manos. Le dijo naruto mientras cerraba los ojos. Tu tomaste lo que por derecho era mío. Naruto los abrió.

Deka gimió en pavor puro.

Esos ojos negros y verdes eran el rostro de la muerte.

 **¿Quién está a cargo?** Le cuestiono naruto a deka.

Este no soporto más y se desmayó presa del dolor y miedo.

 **Patético.** Naruto soltó a deka y camino encima de él. E **SCUCHEN.**

Naruto hablo sobre deka.

 **Solo lo diré una vez, yo soy quien está a cargo ahora, deka hizo trampa lo cual no está mal, pero lo hizo tan mal que fue descubierto, quien está a cargo de los villanos soy yo.** Naruto hizo que su poder surgiera alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo las luces fallar y viéndose escalofriante. **¿Alguien se opone?** les cuestiono listo para luchar.

Todos tenían miedo.

Pero algo paso.

Yuel dio un paso y se puso alado de naruto pisando a deka.

Acto seguido Queen y Talía lo hicieron.

Los cuatro de demolición y Karin los siguieron.

Tren y link aceptaron este nuevo orden les convenía más.

Entonces todos lo entendieron.

Naruto tenía a varios pesos pesados de su lado, era una estupidez atacarlo por el título de líder

Overlord sonrió desde las sombras en lo alto.

/ 1 de abril/ coliseo.

Sonrisa que no se quitó mientras veía como el rubio mantenía a los héroes mirándolo con miedo y a los villanos tras del dispuesto a seguirlo.

El señor del mal no se molestó en intentar que el hokage le quitara las manos de su ropa.

El maestro de tácticas ya se estaba encargando.

Dejando que el viejo villano viera aquello que había buscado y ahora encontrado.

Un heredero varón de su legado.

¿Qué le hiciste? Grito minato a overlord.

El hombre se arto y vio al hombre seriamente.

Yo no hice nada. Le dijo el director de los villanos.

Mientes. Dijo tsunade.

Overlord la vio.

No hice nada más de lo que un maestro hace. Dijo overlord. Ustedes me entregaron un joven perdido en el mundo que temía usar sus poderes, un joven que estaba solo porque todos lo odiaban, un joven con un talento sin explotar que creía conocer sus límites, pero no era verdad, un joven curioso y sobre todo un joven deseoso de ser reconocido. Les explico.

Nadie hablo.

Este silencio fue roto por jiraiya.

Pasaremos a explicar las dos rondas del evento. Dijo el sanin a un sin creer que el chico que estaba dándose la vuelta con rumbo a su equipo de villanos fuera su ahijado naruto.

Los jóvenes villanos gritaban extasiados groserías y amenazas a los héroes.

 **SILENCIO** les grito naruto.

Todos los villanos se callaron.

Los maestros y los propios héroes no lo creían.

Callar a los jóvenes villanos a todos ellos juntos, era algo que solo overlord podía hacer.

Porque guardan silencio. Cuestiono Ao a overlord, como directores estaban a las pares.

Overlord ya era libre del agarre de minato y ahora los kages intentaban mantenerse calmados para no hacer una estupidez.

Bueno considerando como dejo a deka, además de cómo le tumbo los dientes a shark, o como olvidar esa vez que le arranco uno de sus corazones a blues y que tiro a unos alumnos al volcán que lo intentaron desafiar creo que nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo. Comento el maestro de tácticas con orgullo en sus palabras.

El no haría eso. Dijo minato.

A lo que overlord dejo escapar una risa.

Ya vera de lo que naruto-san es capaz. Dijo confiado.

Los kages abrieron los ojos, san overlord no se refería a nadie que fuera menor a nivel K como san eso estaba mal.

….

La atención se volvió a centrar en jiraiya mientras él explicaba las dos fases del encuentro.

Primero la batalla de equipos, en esta batalla los dos capitanes deben luchar usando sus habilidades, armamentos o cuerpos, recuerden que el capitán de cada equipo puede solicitar a sus compañeros participar en su apoyo en cualquier momento. El peliblanco explico.

Shikamaru ahora estaba pensando muy rápidamente y junto sus manos en su posición de meditación.

Había formulado varios escenarios, pero ir contra naruto, naruto era un genio a la hora de combatir contra sus compañeros, nunca lo podían atrapar a menos que él se dejara atrapar, si ahora naruto era su enemigo de verdad esto sería muy malo.

Por su parte los hermanos de naruto menma y natsuki se recuperaban del dolor eso había sido raro, no era dolor físico, era más dolor espiritual, algo estaba llorando, algo estaba gritando y ese grito los había dañado.

Naruto ni. Natsuki se tele trasporto a unos metros de naruto.

Acto seguido siete manos estaban alzadas en su contra.

Unas le amenazaban con hielo, energía, flechas y espadas.

El rubio ni la volteo a ver.

Vuelve a tu lugar aún no inicia nuestro combate. Reponía el rubio.

Pero naruto-ni. Dijo la pelirroja.

 **Ahora** le hablo fuertemente.

La joven no supo porque, pero su primer instinto fue escapar.

La heroína le tienen miedo. Se rio un joven villano en las gradas.

Acto seguido el mismo villano estaba en el piso del coliseo con naruto sobre él y golpeándolo en el piso.

Es mi hermana idiota. Dijo naruto mientras golpeaba múltiples veces en cuerpo al joven que sollozaba en el piso.

Era brutal.

Eso era lo único que se podía decir.

Al final lo sujeto por el cuello y lo llevo frente a natsuki.

Discúlpate. Le ordeno sujetando del cabello frente a la joven.

Lo siento. Dijo el joven villano con un ojo hinchado de sangre, su labio roto y sin un par de dientes.

La niña solo pudo asentir.

Tren. Dijo naruto lanzando al joven villano.

Tren alzo sus brazos y disparo contra el villano para darle un impulso y que este se estrellara contra las gradas de los villanos.

Estos solo se rieron del pobre herido.

Naruto sonrió ante esto y vio a las gradas de los kages.

No veía a los héroes no, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera notado las miradas que residía de todos ellos, mei no creía lo que veía esa brutalidad era digna de un asesino de kiri, Onoki no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Kazenarou en el pasado naruto y su bisabuelo estarían en igualdad en este momento, A estaba extasiado esa velocidad el niño era quizás dos o tres veces más velos desde la última vez que lo vio, gaara tenía una mirada de consternación ese era el mismo joven que conoció enserio era el mismo naruto, minato no lo creía no lo quería creer ese no naruto nunca actuaria así.

Overlord solo asintió a su alumno.

Naruto entonces se detuvo.

Debería explicar en qué consisten las pruebas Jiraiya san. Dijo overlord atravesó del micrófono.

El estadio salió de su shock esperando para seguir los eventos.

/la ciudadela/

Los villanos gritaban felices eso si era un espectáculo.

/en el coliseo/

Jiraiya volvió a hablar.

Este evento consiste en dos partes. Estaba llamando la atención. La primera parte como explique es un combate uno a uno entre los capitanes de equipos, claro si el capitán lo pide podrá recibir apoyo de todos los miembros de su equipo. Explico mientras una pantalla mostraba a dos personas luchando y luego a una persona contra ocho personas a la vez. dependiendo del resultado de la batalla el bando ganador tendrá una ventaja de cinco minutos después del medio tiempo para realizar las cinco tareas.

La primera tarea es mantén la zona. Explico jiraiya.

Mostrando a dos siluetas en la pantalla contra otras dos siluetas.

El propósito de esta prueba es simple, el primer equipo en llegar debe evitar que el otro entre en el círculo del centro, tienen que perímanse en el hasta que el otro termine sus tareas, si son quitados deben recuperar la zona. Dijo jiraiya mostrando a los muñecos luchando por el control de la zona.

La segunda tarea demoler a proteger, este consiste en que los villanos deben demoler hasta el último edificio de una zona, el héroe tiene que ya sea capturarlos o proteger los edificios para evitar que se caigan. Explico mientras cuatro muñequitos luchaban en una zona de edificios para protegerlos o destruirlos.

La tercera tarea robar o recuperar el objeto, el equipo de villanos debe robar un objeto y llevarlo al centro de este coliseo, mientras el equipo de los héroes debe recuperar el objeto, regresarlo y protegerlo de los villanos. Explico jiraiya y los muñecos hacían lo que él decía en las pantallas.

La cuarta prueba secuestro o guarda espadas los héroes deben proteger a un domi de los villanos que lo intentaran secuestrar y llevar con el capitán del equipo para matarlo.

Cuando las tareas dos a la cuatro estén cumplidas la tarea uno se cumplirá y entonces la tarea cinco iniciara la captura de la bandera. Dijo jiraiya. Pero durante las otras pruebas el capitán o un miembro del equipo puede cuidar la bandera para que no suceda lo del año pasado. Dijo jiraiya.

Todos asintieron hasta overlord eso sí que fue una estupidez, hasta los héroes iniciaron a pelear entre sí por su propia bandera.

Si ese año fue un desastre.

Los dos equipos deberán regresar al centro del estadio donde correrán para recuperar la bandera del equipo opuesto y una vez la tengan regresar al centro con ella, gana el equipo que la ponga primero.

Termino de explicar las cinco tareas.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Esas eran las cinco tareas.

Los héroes habían tenido la ventaja los siete años anteriores.

Esa ventaja la deberían demostrar ahora.

Shikamaru ya tenía un plan.

Viendo a naruto este parecía estar tranquilo, antes de verlo fijamente y sonreír esa sonrisa con dientes filosos no le daba buena espina.

Bien. Dijo tsunade mientras al presionar un botón el centro del coliseo cambiaba.

Una estructura cuadrangular se formó en el centro del coliseo, media veintiún metros por veintiún metros, se elevó apenas un metro del piso.

Recuerden se permite todo, excepto matar a tu adversario. Dijo jiriaya desde lo alto.

Mientras unos escalones de piedra surgían enfrente de naruto y shikamaru.

También solo deben pedir apoyo para recibirlo. Explico el neutral.

Con cuidado shikamaru. Le dijo sasuke si bien no preocupado no sabía cómo su amigo actuaria ahora.

No interfieran. dijo naruto a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras dejaba su máscara en el suelo.

Como digas jefe. Dijo Tren cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el piso.

Shikamaru se puso a la defensiva en cuatro naruto subió al cuadrilátero, y activo su poder, su sombra se extendió hasta dos metros de el en un círculo que evitaría que naruto lo se le acercara.

Naruto solo sonrió.

La electricidad verde corrió por su cuerpo e hizo brillar su traje.

Menma y mito sujetaron sus estómagos, se sentían adoloridos.

Jiriaya los vio.

Inicien. Dijo el sanin neutral.

….

A **sí es publico conocedor la batalla está por iniciar, recuerden que este torneo está patrocinado por Materiales de construcción Iwagakure los mejores en concretos y si necesitas acero Tetsu no kuni inc los mejores aceros del mundo.** Dijo uno de los comentaristas de parte de los súper héroes.

….

Naruto inicio a caminar alrededor de shikamaru.

Con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

El joven Nara no podía evitar estar nervioso mientras se giraba caminando con naruto.

Era raro, naruto siempre ataca primero, eso era una regla, nunca lo había visto, tan calmado.

Sabes shikamaru. Dijo naruto mientras lo veía fijamente. Te creía más listo. naruto seguía caminando en círculos frente a shikamaru alejado a dos metros de su sombra.

El Nara no haría movimiento sabía que naruto simplemente se alejaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Shikamaru solo lo veía sudando.

Esto era malo, naruto no era tan paciente.

Porque. Shikamaru volteo y tras de él estaba naruto.

Su sombra lo atrapo.

Caes tan fácilmente. Dijo naruto que tras del ahora.

Shikamaru noto como todos los narutos se disipaban.

El original parecía estar conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

¿No harás algún movimiento? Le cuestiono shikamaru. Que estas esperando? Cuestiono con intriga el Nara.

Que las sombras. Dijo naruto sonriendo y alzando sus manos. Se disipen con mi luz. Naruto abrió sus palmas y una luz cegó a shikamaru.

No solo eso, la luz disipo su sombra.

Lo siguiente que shikamaru sintió, fueron unos dedos que lo sujetaban y alzaban del piso, naruto lo tenía sujeto con la mano derecha alzado del suelo unos centímetros mientras le sonreía.

Nunca corregiste ese problema. Dijo decepcionado naruto.

Shikamaru llevo sus manos a su pecho listo para volver a activar su poder.

Antes de ver como naruto alzaba su mano y luego lo soltaba.

Entonces naruto lo señalo.

AAHHHHH! Shikamaru se retorcía de dolor en el piso mientras unos rayos eléctricos verdes recorrían todos sus sistemas, causándole espasmos incontrolables y sobre todo un terrible dolor.

A música. Dijo naruto sonriendo, aun con la mano alzada. Veamos si con el doble de potencia. Naruto alzo su otro brazo. Se mejora la música. Naruto detuvo por un momento sus rayos.

El tiempo suficiente para que shikamaru se relajara.

AHHHHH volvió a gritar, pero con mayor intensidad mientras la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo.

Los héroes no creían lo que veían, eso era tortura, solo así se describía lo que naruto estaba haciendo.

Shikamaru en el piso cada, pocos segundos tenía un respiro solo para que naruto lo volviera a electrificar.

Shikaku Nara, quería ayudar a su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Los villanos disfrutaban el espectáculo, mientras uno de los maestros Volde quien veía esto asentía, él era quien daba la optativa de tortura e información así que aprobaba los métodos de naruto.

TIENES QUE PARAR ESTO. le grito sakura a jiraiya, por eso él estaba ahí para evitar estas locuras.

El resto de los jóvenes héroes no podía hacer nada más que ver impotentes como shikamaru sufría en el piso.

No puedo, naruto está dentro de las reglas de tortura. Dijo jiraiya. Ninguna tortura de un villano o héroe debe durar más de cuarenta segundos o será expulsado de la batalla. Dijo el peliblanco.

Ya me cansé de esto. dijo naruto para luego clavar su Talon en el estómago de shikamaru.

El joven Nara apenas reacciono.

Naruto entonces llevo su mano a su cinturón y saco unas agujas muy delgadas.

¿sabes? estas fueron hechas para realizar microcirugías en las pieles más gruesas. Naruto le mostro las agujas a shikamaru. ¿sabes porque no las usaron? Le cuestiono mientras se hincaba cerca del Nara.

No. dijo shikamaru. RRAAAHHHH. Grito mientras sentía como una de esas agujas era puesta en su hombro.

Causaban un terrible dolor tanto que los pacientes aun con anestesia morían. Dijo naruto. Tengo doce. Dijo clavando otra aguja en su otro hombro. Creo que cuando te clave cinco conseguiré que te rindas. Dijo sonriendo y sacando las dos agujas de los hombros de shikamaru.

Y clavarlas en su frente.

HHHAAA. El Nara volvió a gritar.

El estadio callaba esa no era la batalla que esperaron ver, no había nada de combate, solo dolor y sufrimiento, además de miedo.

La actitud tan calculadora y misántropa de Naruto causaba ese efecto.

Tiene que haber algo que podíamos hacer. Dijo Norlan a sus compañeros.

Los siete héroes estaban pensando.

Mientras los jóvenes villanos, sonreían de no ser quien estuviera siendo usado para la demostración de sadismo de su capitán.

Ya sé. Dijo Natsuki. shikamaru, como capitán del equipo de héroes estas indispuesto para dar la orden, solo muestra alguna señal de necesitar apoyo y permitirnos entrar a todos al campo. Dijo la niña.

Shikamaru aun presa del dolor entendió las palabras.

Shikamaru necesitas que entremos a ayudarte. le pregunto natsuki.

SSSIII. Grito el Nara mientras naruto le clavaba una de esas agujas en sima de su corazón.

Todo paso muy rápido para los espectadores, pero naruto lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Vio como menma entro al campo corriendo para darle un puñetazo.

Ahora fue tiempo de menma ver como naruto se movía tan rápido para esquivar su puñetazo y al mismo tiempo los ataques de sasuke, neji y natsuki quien se tele trasporto tras su hermano, pero este se dejó caer de espaldas antes de usar sus brazos para saltar sobre natsuki y lanzar las siete agujas que aún tenían en sus manos. Menma atrapo tres de estas y natsuki dos.

AAHHH! Grito norlan mientras sus dos alas de metal eran atravesadas por las agujas.

Naruto aterrizo de cuclillas a unos metros alejados de los héroes.

Sakura tenía a shikamaru en sus manos y lo revisaba, mientras teken le montaba guardia.

Sakura había practicado la habilidad de sanación de su directora, no había daño que no pudiera sanar rápidamente, esto la extraño.

Naruto sonrío mientras se puso de pie y los vio.

Tardaron cuatro minutos siete segundos y nueve nanosegundos, para actuar. Dijo naruto con calma. En ese tiempo ya estaría muerto. Señalo a shikamaru. Que decepción.

Naruto ni ¿Qué te pasa? Le grito natsuki.

PORQUE ATACASTE A SHIKAMARU. Dijo menma totalmente enojado con los puños en alto.

A su lado sasuke y neji con sus respectivas habilidades oculares activas para tener una ligera ventaja.

Porque ese es mi objetivo. Dijo naruto. Es héroes contra villanos. En la palabra villano se señaló. Tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de mis profesores, aunque en lo personal prefieren cuando suplican y lloran por piedad. Dijo naruto sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes filosos. Me divierte que piense que pueden razonar conmigo. Comento.

Naruto ni. Dijo natsuki y negó con la cabeza. Naruto ni todo fue un error. dijo la niña y esto hizo que los demás la vieran. Que estés en la escuela de villanos, fue una trampa, un miembro de raíz se infiltró en la escuela de héroes de konoha y al hacerlo te saco. Dijo la niña.

Naruto la vio y sonrió.

Vaya eso contesta una de las dudas que tenía. Dijo naruto. Estaba en un trece por ciento de probabilidades de ese supuesto. Entonces los vio. No importa. Naruto saco la electricidad de su sistema. Sigamos con el espectáculo. Dijo listo para correr.

Espera no ahí porque pelear. Dijo natsuki,

No viste lo que le hizo a shikamaru. Dijo menma.

Cállate menma. dijo la niña mientras veía a su hermano mayor. No tenemos que seguir con esta batalla ríndete y así. Se vio interrumpida.

JajajajAJAJ **RAJAJAJAJARAJAJJA.** Naruto se inició a reír quedamente hasta volver su riza profunda y demoniaca. **No funciona así natsuki.** Naruto hablo profundamente. Si no atacan lo hare yo. Hablo y desapareció del ojo humano.

Acto seguido.

Sasuke y neji iniciaron a bloquear todos los ataques que podían.

Solo menma veía como naruto estaba luchando al mismo tiempo con los dos poseedores de habilidades oculares.

Sasuke estaba molesto, sus ojos siempre habían seguido a naruto, se sentía orgullo de eso, pero ahora naruto era un borrón invisible que solo aparecía cuando lo golpeaba.

Neji no estaba mejor, el solo veía la energía del sistema de naruto cuando lo golpeaba, ni siquiera la visión perfecta de su byakugan le era efectiva.

Menma se lanzó al combate con su hermano, usando su estilo de combate, el que su padre les enseño.

Naruto bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes sin importar su velocidad.

Sabes. Naruto sonrió y luego estado un golpe en el estómago que doblo a menma y lo hizo gemir de dolor. Entrene con el único experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que rivaliza con Gai. Dijo naruto. El único que ha vencido a nuestro progenitor cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto pateo a menma al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

El maestro de tácticas sonrió tras su máscara, el entrenamiento del rubio había sido un desafío, pero uno muy divertido.

Ahhaa! Grito sakura mientras intentaba golpear a naruto.

El rubio la vio y la esquivo a velocidad humano.

Eres tan predecible. Dijo el rubio.

Yo no. dijo natsuki apareciendo tras su hermano lista para golpearlo. Ahora ahhh. la niña dejo escapar un suspiro y bajo la vista a la mano de su hermano mayor.

Su mano estaba atravesando su pecho justo en su corazón.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

MI BEBE. Dijo kushina totalmente espantada, algunos se desmayaron.

Minato estaba atónito, su hija había muerto.

Los otros kages no estaban mejor, en verdad naruto había matado a su hermana.

Sabes. Naruto se rio un poco. Mientras no disminuya la velocidad tu corazón estará intacto. Dijo el rubio viendo el rostro de miedo de su hermana. Si intentas tele trasportarte sujetare tu corazón y se quedara aquí y morirás. Dijo sonriendo. Dame un motivo pasa no disminuir mi velocidad y matarte. Dijo el rubio.

Su hermana estaba paralizada del miedo, nada salía de su boca.

Sus compañeros héroes no podían hacer nada, aun con shikamaru recuperado y norlan quienes veían impotentes todo esto.

Nada. Dijo naruto mientras clavaba más su mano en su hermana. Que decepción. Naruto la atravesó. La respuesta era. Naruto los vio. No puedes matar en este combate. Explico. ¿Qué nadie lee las reglas? suspiro. estoy tan decepcionado de todos ustedes. Naruto se pasó la mano por su cara. Me esmere tanto en pensar como vencerlos y humillarlos, pero ni siquiera pueden cumplir con lo más simple de mis planes. Dijo mientras veía a los jóvenes héroes.

Menma intentaba hacer que su hermana reaccionara, mientras norlan sasuke, neji y teken estaban al frente como escudos, sakura estaba alado de natsuki y shikamaru estaba atrás de todos pensando.

Naruto suspiro y vio a los palcos donde el director no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento del combate, esto era lo que un villano debía ser.

Director, ahora entiendo a qué se refiere, cuando dice un buen villano nunca entra en combate cuando lucha con seres insignificantes, es mejor que otros se hagan cargo del trabajo. Dijo naruto viendo con desprecio a los jóvenes héroes.

Muy pocos lo valen. Afirmo overlord las palabras de su estudiante.

Naruto estaba por decirle a sus compañeros de equipo que entraran y se hicieran cargo de los héroes, él ya se había aburrido de jugar con ellos.

¿Por qué? Dijo shikamaru.

Esto evito que naruto hablara.

¿Por qué qué? Le cuestiono naruto a shikamaru sin voltearlo a ver.

¿Por qué no atacas así? Dijo sakura. No entiendo, somos tus amigos, ella es tu hermana, son tu familia no tienes derecho a tratarlos así. Dijo la peligrosa con convicción.

Sakura desearía no haber dicho esas palabras.

El ambiente cambio mientras todo en el coliseo se turbo, la presencia de naruto se hizo muy pesada para los héroes.

Los villanos sonrieron estaban acostumbrados a presencias así.

En las gradas de villanos yuel estaba sonriendo viendo el espectáculo, a su lado Kong el joven gorila alvino traía un letrero hecho por sus propias manos.

Con las palabras.

GOOO! DAD! En el sacudiéndolo feliz en señal de aprobación a su padre.

Amigos. Naruto susurro. Familia. Volteo a ver a sakura.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad de su mirada con mayor intensidad, sonrió.

Sabes creo que entiendo lo que dicen cuando si quieres que algo se haga bien. Naruto llevo su mano a su cinturón y saco un cilindro de metal largo y negro. hazlo tú mismo. Presiono un botón y el cilindro se alargó hasta medir dos metros y medio.

¿qué vas a hacer con eso darles de palos? Se burló kiba inuzaka que con su vos en el silencio del lado delos héroes se escuchó con fuerza.

Naruto sonrió e hizo que su electricidad corriera por el arma.

El bastón negro se puso verde para acto seguido surgir en el una filosa cuchilla doble de energía verde.

Los héroes vieron a kiba.

Una de las reglas de oro, nunca te burles del arma de un villano hasta que explique su función.

Nos vamos a divertir tanto. dijo naruto mientras desparecía en un destello de velocidad.

Los héroes alertaron, minato en especial, aun con su velocidad veía naruto, este se desplazaba por la zona casi sin tocar el piso, a ese punto naruto debía estar a un setenta por ciento de su velocidad máxima.

Sasuke junto sus manos y espero el momento.

Sus ojos veían en destellos a naruto.

Sin duda podía encontrar su patrón de movimiento, después de todo al estar en un área tan reducida naruto no podía desplazarse por toda la zona lo que le daría ventaja.

Los ocho jóvenes héroes estaban en el centro del coliseo, cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente, esperando el movimiento de naruto.

¿Qué está haciendo? Cuestiono Mei a A.

A veía esto.

Simple. Overlord hablo, para rareza de los kages.

Que el director de los villanos hablara era una extrañeza.

Naruto-san ha ideado una estrategia efectiva para vencer a cada uno de sus enemigos. El hombre sonrió, al ver como naruto se detenía frente a los ocho héroes.

¿Cómo sabían contra quien pelearía? Le cuestiono molesta tsunade, esperaba las trampas, pero no esperaba una tan ruin.

No lo sé, el diamante lo descubrió por sí solo. Dijo el maestro de tácticas mientras esperaba que su estudiante le demostraba que tan bien había aprendido.

Vamos. Dijo naruto moviendo su arma. No es divertido si no atacan. Comento iniciando a aburrirse.

¿crees que somos idiotas? Le dijo sakura molesta.

Naruto sonrió.

Quería decir que sí, pero mejor cayo y sonrió para verlos en especial a sasuke.

Itachi. Naruto hablo.

Sasuke lo vio.

Está vivo. Fue todo lo que basto para que sasuke bajara las manos y su posición defensiva se abriera.

Lo que naruto aprovecho.

Un borrón negro y verde envistió a los ocho jóvenes héroes y al hacerlo todos ellos se vieron separados unos cuantos metros.

Neji ataco a naruto con sus manos, naruto uso la parte larga de su basto de metal para bloquear todos los ataques del joven hyuga, este gruño molesto por no poder dañar a naruto, neji activo sus ojos y se preparó para su ataque.

Naruto entonces giro su arma para que su filo quedara en el cuello de neji y de un rápido movimiento corto a hyuga.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Mas neji porque el ataque no lo daño.

Sonrió seguramente naruto se había equivocado.

Activo sus ojos y nada paso, llevo energía a sus manos y nada.

¿asustado? Cuestiono naruto antes de golpear a neji en estómago y de un movimiento lanzo sus guardarla al cielo, para luego golpear a neji en el pecho y luego con un uper cop golpear a neji en la mandíbula, naruto luego le dio una patada a la mandíbula y luego de un rodillazo lo lanzo fuera del cuadrilátero.

Naruto alzo sus manos y su guardarla cayo en sus manos.

El joven hyuga estaba herido en el piso.

Uno menos. Naruto vio a sus siguientes víctimas.

No puede ser. Dijo hiashi hyuga desde su lugar rodeado de sus compañeros hyuga ellos habían entrenado a neji, neji era uno de los mejores jóvenes combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo.

Neji. Dijo preocupada tenten pues su amor platónico estaba tirado en el piso mientras los médicos lo recogían.

¿Qué paso gai sensei? Dijo lee a su maestro de educación física.

Eso debe ser trampa. Dijo sakura señalando a naruto y su arma. Que le hiciste a neji.

Naruto sonrió y apunto el filo de su arma hacia ellos.

Esta es mi guadaña espectral, un buen nombre para una buena arma, la he diseñado para que interrumpa durante treinta segundos toda acción de energía en los cuerpos, así como la activación de mutaciones genéticas y habilidades psíquicas. Dijo naruto.

¿tu arma anula poderes? Dijo shikamaru en comprensión de las palabras del rubio.

Entre otras cosas. Naruto entonces, despareció de la vista.

¿Dónde está? cuestiono apresuradamente sakura.

Sus compañeros iniciaron a buscar a naruto.

Quien apareció frente a teken.

El joven alzo sus manos y lanco un rayo de luz.

Naruto la esquivo y gruño, luz solar más rápida que su velocidad de momento.

Linda flor. Naruto le sonrió a teken.

El joven le apunto y le disparo directo al pecho, lanzando a naruto del cuadrilátero.

Todos los héroes celebraron, pero antes de tocar el piso ese naruto despareció.

Te cortare. El filo de la guadaña ahora estaba en el cuello de teken y esta vez electrocuto al joven.

Teken. Norlan desde el cielo intento salvar a su compañero.

Alas de metal. Naruto lo señalo y rayos verdes salieron de sus manos.

Norlan inicio a gritar de dolor cayendo al piso y sintiendo el peor dolor de su existencia debido a los rayos que no dejaban de concentrarse en sus alas.

Naruto sonreía mientras aún mantenía de rehén a teken, golpeo las rodillas del joven y lo hizo incurse para luego de una patada lanzarlo a donde estaba norlan.

Quien respiro aliviado unos segundos antes de ser golpeado por su compañero y los dos caer fuera del cuadrilátero.

Tres fuera. Naruto vio a los que quedaba. Quedan cinco. Los señalo.

Ya verás. Sakura se precipito con un puño en lo alto y con toda la energía en su mano lista para golpear al rubio, corrió tan rápido como podía en línea recta.

Naruto se hizo a un lado en el último segundo y le puso el pie.

Sakura salió del cuadrilátero y goleo el piso haciendo un cráter.

Ante la risa de los jóvenes villanos.

Esa tomboy es tan inú rieron las villanas con tanta fuerza que sakura inicio a sentirse mal.

¿quieres llorar teñida? Se rio Karin de sakura pues la joven heroína cayó del lado de los villanos.

Quienes habían estado descansando y preparándose para en cualquier momento actuar.

Sakura entonces se lanzó a golpearla.

Link lanzo una flecha y sakura volvió al cuadrilátero.

Solo para golpear a natsuki en el natsuki en el estómago.

Eso es falta. Dijo tsunade a overlord. Tu estudiante no puede atacar a menos que este en batalla o haya salido de ella.

El réferi no la señalo. Dijo el director de los villanos.

Tsunade volteo a ver a jiraiya para reclamarle porque no estaba trabajando solo para ver al pervertido mirar a la joven gigante y sus compañeras hacer una porra en apoyo a naruto, moviendo sus atributos.

Si los sannins no cambian.

Natsuki estaba en el piso sobándose el estómago y gimiendo dolosamente.

Sakura estas fuera, natsuki tu también. Dijo shikamaru. Descanse. El Nara vio a menma y a sasuke.

Estos dos asintieron.

Como en los entrenamientos. Dijo el Nara.

Bien. Menma sonrió mientras generaba unas estrellas de velocidad dura.

Sasuke llevo su mano al piso y centro electricidad en ella.

Hagamos esto. dijo shikamaru mientras su sombra se alzaba del piso para atrapar a naruto.

Este sonrió y recibió de lleno el chidori y el ataque de menma.

Los dos vieron con horro como naruto inicio a sangrar de la boca.

Y sus rodillas fallaron.

No. dijo menma mientras quitaba su mano de su arma de velocidad que había clavado en el cuello de naruto.

Sasuke apago su técnica.

Ahora serán como yo. Dijo naruto mientras sangraba de la boca.

¿a qué te refieres? Dijo shikamaru.

Naruto sonrió y escupió más sangre.

Un villano, los culparan por esto. naruto cayó muerto al piso.

No. dijo menma.

Sasuke también pensaba que había hecho.

Bravo, bravo otra otra. Dijo una voz que hizo que los jóvenes héroes lo vieran, tras de ellos naruto aplaudía. Ese tipo se merece un óscar. Dijo mientras lloraba.

Ten. Dijo otro naruto mientras le entregaba una servilleta. No llores sé que fue magnifico, pero no ahí que llorar. Dijo.

Me fue tres de diez. Dijo otro naruto.

¿Qué? cuestiono shikamaru.

El naruto muerto se volvió trasparente y entonces desapareció.

Shikamaru uso su sombra para detener a los tres narutos.

¿Cuál es el original? Les pregunto.

El. los tres señalaron a un naruto que estaba aburrido recargado en su guadaña en una esquina del cuadrilátero.

Esto es tan aburrido. Dijo el original naruto. No crees. Dijo mientras a su lado un naruto comía palomitas.

A mí me parece bien. Dijo el naruto que comía palomitas.

Ya. El naruto original chasqueo los dedos y los remanentes detenidos por shikamaru explotaron en una electricidad verde que lanzo al piso al Nara.

Me decepcionas. Dijo naruto mientras de un salto caí en el estómago de shikamaru. Patético y tenía tantas esperanzas en ti. Naruto entonces pateo a shikamaru fuera del cuadrilátero.

Ustedes dos. Naruto los señalo. Me aburren háganse un favor y salgan del cuadrilátero. Les ordeno naruto molesto.

¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? Cuestión sasuke.

Si quien te crees. Dijo menma.

Naruto se señaló.

Soy un villano. Naruto les sonrió.

Sasuke y menma se vieron sorprendidos.

No lo eres. Dijo sasuke. Eres mi mejor amigo y no importa lo que te hayan hecho. se puso en posición de combate. Te llevare a donde perteneces.

No eres un villano, eres mi hermano, mi familia y por eso esto tiene que parar. Dijo menma listo para correr.

Y de pronto todo el estadio cambio.

Naruto tenía una mirada oscurecida, mientras movía lentamente su guadaña.

Mejor amigo. Señalo a sasuke sin alzar la vista. Hermano y familia. Señalo a menma. jajajajajajaahahahaaaaa. Naruto inicio riendo para luego iniciar a llorar. AhahaAHAH ARRAHAAARRGA GROoo **AAOOOHH!** La voz de naruto que paso de riza a un gutural grito alerto a todos los héroes.

Overlord vio esto con intriga.

No me hagan reír. Naruto alzo la vista molesta. Ustedes. alzo su guadaña hacia los kages. **ME ABANDONARON!** Grito tan fuerte y de pronto una explosión de energía verde hizo que la luz de estadio se fuera, dejando la única fuente de luz la monstruosa silueta de naruto. ¿Qué es un segundo? Naruto despareció de la vista.

Y golpeo a los dos héroes en el estómago.

¿Qué es un minuto? Les dio un rodillazo al mismo tiempo antes de alejarse y con su guadaña cortarles a los dos anulando sus poderes. ¿una hora? Vio a minato. ¿un día? ¿Un mes… cuanto es para un velocista? Les cuestiono. Yo lo sé, una tortura. Sujeto a sasuke y a menma del cuello. Mejor amigo. Alzo a sasuke. Familia. Los lanzo al piso y luego alzo sus manos mientras rayos salían para iniciar la tortura de ellos. No se molestaron en buscarme, no se molestaron en contactarme, no se molestaron en detenerme. El grito llevaba la zona. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños o en navidad. Naruto dejo de torturarlos. ¿Por qué? Naruto inicio a caminar de un lado al otro de cuadrilátero. Si los engañara deberíamos. Naruto inicio a hablar consigo mismo. Nos traicionaron merecen morir. Grito naruto así a sí. pero ellos no podían. Dijo naruto. NO HICIERON NADA POR NOSOTROS. grito naruto.

Eso no es verdad. Dijo menma. si no fuera por la falla de la computadora nunca hubiéramos probado tu inocencia. Dijo menma recuperando el aliento.

Naruto lo vio y se rio.

Jejejeejej. Se sujetó el estómago. Entonces si no hubiera sido por casualidad no sería más que un villano para ustedes en este momento. Le cuestiono a su hermano menor.

Menma entendió sus palabras.

Espera yo me refería a que. Menma se cayó cuando más rayos de energía lo iniciaron a retorcer.

Siempre ha sido mi sombra. Naruto estaba serio. Ahora yo seré la sombra. Se rio naruto y golpeo a menma para lanzarlo fuera del cuadrilátero.

Quedas tú. naruto vio como sasuke se ponía de pie. Mejor amigo. Se burló el rubio. o mejor dicho quién te ha estado ayudando para hacerte más fuerte y matar a Karazu. Naruto se rio. un objetivo poco heroico, matar al asesino de tu familia en venganza. Naruto esquivo el ataque de sasuke.

El uchiha inicio a lanzar fuego y rayos contra naruto.

Este solo los esquivaba.

¿en serio me voy diez meses y no has avanzado nada? Le cuestiono naruto. Ni un poco de hecho eres más débil que antes. Le dijo naruto deteniendo su cuchilla de rayo con su mano.

Naruto ¿Qué te hicieron? Cuestiono sasuke molesto.

Me mostraron quien soy. Dijo naruto. Me mostraron todo lo que puedo aprender, todo lo que necesito, se los secretos más grandes del mundo y pronto del universo. Naruto le sonrió. También sé que Itachi uchiha está vivo. Dijo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a sasuke quien por su desconcierto no pudo detenerlo.

Y sé que nunca serás tan fuerte como él. naruto entonces envistió a sasuke fuera del cuadrilátero. Si. naruto solo suspiro. Estoy tan decepcionado. Dijo mientras veía jiraiya.

El hombre de pelo blanco no lo creía, ¿Qué había pasado?

Overlord sonrió y se puso de pie para hablar por el micrófono.

Los villanos ganan la primera ronda. Dijo el anciano director. Después de nuestro descanso tendrán cinco minutos de ventaja en la siguiente prueba. Dijo el hombre. Ahora se darán 10 minutos de descanso. Informo el sannin.

Naruto bajo del cuadrilátero.

Llegando ante sus compañeros villanos quienes celebraron su victoria.

Lynx lanzo una flecha y abrió un portal morado se abrió y de estos varios jóvenes villanos iniciaron a pasar varias piezas de comida para naruto.

El rubio se sentó en el piso iniciado a comer a una velocidad impresionante.

Del lado de los jóvenes héroes Shizune y otros héroes con capacidades de sanación los estaban ayudando a sanar, esto era en si malo, la capacidad de sanación si bien es efectiva en su usuario cuando este la usa en otra persona causa una baja de energía en el cuerpo que inicia a auto repararse debilitándolos levemente, lo cual no era bueno en esta situación.

En las gradas temari, kurotsuchi, yugito y haku estaban intentando calmar a kushina la mujer mayor se negaba a creer lo que había visto solo hace unos momentos.

Kazenaoru desde lo alto cerca de hiruzen no podía evitar ver molesto a danzo shimura quien estaba en el estadio en un área dedicada especialmente a los amigos influyentes del daimio.

Overlord veía a su diamante en bruto complacido, pudo ver las reacciones de todos los héroes, estas eran de respeto, desconcierto, ira y, sobre todo, miedo.

El miedo era necesario para cualquier villano, el miedo es aquello que todos los villanos necesitan para mantener el control de los héroes, mientras más miedo tengan los héroes a los villanos, eso obliga a los héroes a ser precavidos, obliga a los héroes a ser tranquilos y estratégicos, obliga a los héroes a mantenerse vivos.

En estos momentos en que el equilibrio entre nuestros dos bandos. Overlord hablo.

Atrayendo la atención de todos los héroes que lo rodeaban en el palco.

Los kages por su parte habían visto la batalla con diferentes reacciones, la reacción de mei fue que si naruto hubiera estado en la guerra civil de kiri de hace unos años de su lado seguramente habían ganado sin tantos problemas, a por su parte estaba con la opinión dividida una parte de él no podía evitar ver a naruto como una gran amenaza a elimina y otra parte estaba extasiada ante la idea de poderse enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte, Onoki solo esperaba que no estuviera ante la visión de un nuevo señor del caos ya estaba muy viejo como para enfrentarse a otro, él se ha enfrentado a los tres señores del caos madara uchiha, hanzo salamandra y stalker overlord, no quería unir el nombre de naruto a esa lista, gaara veía a su amigo preocupado, naruto se veía tan diferente, aun en su forma de comer, frenética había desconfianza y una constante curiosidad por quienes lo rodeaban, mientras que minato no podía creer que su hijo fuera un villano.

Los kages veían al overlord.

Parece que finalmente un contrapeso puede aparecer para que vuelva a poner en orden nuestras aguas. Overlord junto su mano. Después de todo si uno de nuestros dos lados se vuelve demasiado fuerte el desbalance inicia a generar demasiados problemas a nuestro negocio. Les dijo.

Los kages y los maestros no podían evitar entender los mensajes entre líneas de las palabras de overlord tenían que aceptar que el actual líder del triángulo del dragón hablaba con verdad, si el desbalance no se corregía pronto, una nueva guerra estaría en el horizonte.

….

Los cinco minutos que pasaron para que los jóvenes héroes estuvieran totalmente curados.

Shikamaru estaba revisando su pad en cinturón, mientras repasaba su nueva estrategia con las ordenes que tsunade les había enviado discretamente.

El joven Nara sabía que los 5 minutos de ventaja que se daban eran mera formalidad, porque tomaría a cualquier equipo cinco minutos dirigirse desde el centro del estadio a las zonas subterráneas donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas, siendo así su ventaja algo inexistente, por eso shikamaru veía las posibilidades.

Lo malo de esto es que solo tenía información general de esos tipos, no los había visto pelear como tal, solo a naruto y este parecía haber ampliado sus habilidades en los últimos diez meses, dudaba que fuera fácil, pero ya tenía una estrategia efectiva para todos.

Naruto se puso de pie y alzo la mano a los jóvenes villanos saludándolos.

 **ALGUIEN GOLPE A DEKA EN LAS COSTILLAS, ES DEBUENA SUERTE!** Les grito a los jóvenes villanos.

Acto seguido los héroes vieron como la joven gigante alzaba a la pequeña momia en silla de ruedas y lo ponía a unos metros del piso solo para ser golpeado por cuatro mastodontes de musculo que se reían mientras gritaban algo sobre las ordenes de su jefe y los villanos y sus maestros se burlaban de sufrimiento de su compañero herido.

El maestro de tácticas no pudo evitar soltar un ruido semejante a la riza en su máscara blanca de carnero cubierta por su capilla azul y ocultando su armadura negra que mostraba a sus lados en cada mano una espada y un escudo.

Overlord solo hizo una meca de una sonrisa.

¿Cómo pueden disfrutar algo así? Cuestiono Mei a los demás.

El pequeño bastardo se lo merece. Dijo el maestro de tácticas.

Mi guardián tiene razón. Dijo overlord juntando sus manos. Deka desperdicio de recursos y un patético intento de delincuente. Sonrió cuando volvían usar a deka como pelota de playa. Solo sirve para recordarnos que tan bajo y patético puede ser un delincuente de carteras. Explico.

¿Qué dijo? Cuestiono mei a Oniki porque él era quien mayor entendimiento tenia de los villanos.

En pocas palabras, ese tal deka es una vergüenza y algún tipo de enajenado entre los villanos. Explico onoki porque aun así no entendía del todo las palabras de overlord.

….

Naruto sonreía el ver la tortura de deka siempre lo hacia sonreír es molesto enano se lo merecía.

Ahora. naruto se puso su máscara y vio a sus compañeros villanos.

 **Espero que no me fallen.** Su voz se hizo más gruesa mientras la energía verde surgía de su cuerpo obscureciendo más su armadura. **Recuerden nuestra estrategia, los que van en equipo protéjanse mutuamente y quienes están en solitario recordemos que nuestras misiones deben cumplirse para así poder realizar nuestra conquista de manera precisa y sin daños colaterales a nuestras personas.** Les explico con su tono amenazante.

Lynx y trent asintieron mientras se ponían en posición.

Karin y atlas también.

Víctor y Alan se pusieron en posición.

Talía estaba dispuesta a no fallarle a naruto ni manchar el nombre de su padre.

Mientras naruto se ponía en posición en el centro del estadio.

Bien. Jiraiya volvió a hablar.

….

 **Bien malvados y villanas, es el momento de la segunda ronda, recuerde esta ronda es patrocinada por servicios de limpieza mortero, recuerden si encentran cualquier evidencia de su crimen el servicio es gratis.** Anuncio la voz del presentador.

Mientras los villanos de la ciudadela estaban apostando felices.

Muchos, aunque fuera una blasfemia apostaban a favor de los héroes, que siete años perdiendo cada mísero centavo que podían obtener en esta prisión los hizo darse cuenta a quien apostar.

De hecho, solo había dos villanos que habían apostado por los villanos, uno porque su hijo era parte del equipo y otro bueno al quizás cierto director le dijo que no perdiera dinero porque su esposa se enojaría y el gran hombre no quería enojar a su esposa.

…

Bien. Jiraiya mostro los cinco puntos de acceso y sin pantallas de televisión. El recorrido por los tunes con trampas tomara unos cinco minutos que son su ventaja, esperemos verlos cursar los túneles y llegar a su siguiente destino a salvo para iniciar la prueba. Dijo el sanin.

Todos los villanos notaron la injusticia en sus declaraciones.

Pero overlord solo sonrió, naruto no pudo escoger mejor a sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Lynx.** Ordeno naruto.

Esta asintió.

Lanzo la primera de sus flechas y un portal se abrió frente a Karin y atlas quienes lo atravesaron y estaban al final del pasillo en su zona seleccionada, el escenario de la cuidad para destruirla.

La siguiente flecha fue lanzada frente a Víctor y lance entrando al escenario del robo a objeto.

La siguiente flecha fue para Talía quien entro a la zona segura del ciudadano.

 _¿_ que? Dijo jiraiya con desconcierto al igual que todos los héroes.

 **Permítanme explicarles la habilidad de Lynx.** Dijo naruto llamando la atención de todos. **Ella puede abrir portales sin importar la distancia entre los dos lugares, solo tiene que verlos.** Naruto señalo las pantallas de televisión. **Gracias al idiota que las puso.** Dijo naruto.

Mientras todos veían a jiriaya pues esa fue su idea.

Lynx abrió un portal para naruto y este fue a la zona de la bandera.

Y al final tren y Lynx atravesaron el lugar para quedar en la zona segura.

Dejando a todos conmocionados mientras se dedicaban a ver las pantallas.

Diablos, esto es malo. Dijo tsunade.

Los héroes asintieron.

Mientras shikamaru estaba totalmente desconcentrado, su plan se había ido al garete, porque requería que los villanos se cansaran desactivando o luchando contra la primera parte de seguridad que estaban en los túneles, pero ahora estaban frescos iniciando las pruebas.

¿Qué tanto mal pueden hacer unos villanos en cinco minutos?

….

Tren y link estaban en posición el área de mantener la zona era la zona donde los jóvenes villanos debían resguardar un circulo de siete metros de diámetro en la parte superior de una estructura piramidal, a los lados de esta habitación circular había varios lugares para resguardarse semejantes a formaciones cuadradas.

La regla general es que una vez caes al centro de la estructura no puedes moverte de esta los dos deben estar en todo momento dentro del círculo, así no podarían formular una estrategia al no poder ver a sus enemigos.

Claro que los héroes no habían pensado un pequeño detalle.

Lynk lanzo una flecha a un lado de la habitación abriendo un portal frente de ella, no lo atravesó, pero le permitió ver lo que estaba del otro lado, así los dos villanos formaron su estrategia.

…..

La zona de la cuidad la más grande construida totalmente en los cimientos del lugar, era la réplica exacta de cuatro manzanas con edificios de tres a un piso, las reglas para los héroes evitar que los villanos destruyan toda la cuidad o salvar lo más posible, la regla de villanos destruye todo.

Karin extendió su mano en espera de la orden.

Atlas inflo sus músculos esperando que Karin actuara, él puede estar por graduarse y podría destruir la cuidad solo si quisiera, pero había aprendido después de casi morir por la lava del volcán que Naruto está a cargo y que le molesta que no sigan sus órdenes.

….

Víctor y Alan aterrizaron en la zona del objeto a robar, están en una habitación que simulaba un sistema de seguridad de nivel nueve, un nivel casi imposible.

Tienes los códigos. Dijo mientras flotaba el estudiante de energía.

Víctor asintió. Mientras abría una parte de su traje y sacaba una pequeña avispa robótica que se contactó a los principales sistemas para analizarlas.

Naruto-sama es alguien muy precavido. Dijo Víctor analizando toda la información que le daba su insecto metálico, creado por naruto para robar información.

Tenía los planos y especificaciones de las trampas hasta el objeto a robar.

En espera. Dijo el otro estudiante.

…..

Talía aterrizo en la zona del ciudadano, en este caso sería la representación del bunker de seguridad del daimio de fuego, por lo que estaba lleno de patrullas de robots clase 3 dispuestos a matar o en este caso aturdir, así como torretas y algunas trampas.

Talía sonrió, naruto la había puesto aquí porque sabía que no trabajaba bien en equipo, sin matar a su compañero, sin duda aquí podría entrenar adecuadamente.

En posición. Dijo Talía por su comunicado.

….

Naruto aterrizo en su zona la zona de la bandera, justo enfrente de ella, pasando todas las trampas, en verdad Lynx tenía una habilidad tan buena para infiltración, si fuera una heroína seria de las mejores, lástima que ella ya tuviera un sueño, ser una asesina profesional.

Naruto toco la bandera de la escuela de konoha.

Cuanto tiempo había querido ser quien defendiera esa bandera este día, cuanto tiempo la había deseado llevar con orgullo en su uniforme.

Ahora con sus guantes negros simulando garras toco la tela blanca con el emblema en rojo de la hoja.

Un gruñido salió de su boca mientras su respiración y energía lo hacían verse amenazante.

 **Inicien.** Ordeno naruto mientras esperaba que algún héroe llegara a la zona de la bandera.

….

Apenas recibir la orden.

Lynx lanzo varias flechas al azar por toda la zona dejando trampas improvisas mientras tren activaba su visor de su casco era térmico, además de tener audífonos sensibles para escuchar cualquier movimiento.

…..

Karin termino de junta energía en sus manos y giro para golpear el piso y todas las estructuras a gran escala no se vea el daño, pero a micro escala todas las estructuras tenia fisuras que harían que cualquier impacto las hiciera caer como si estuvieran hechas de arena.

Atlas sonrió y tomo impulso para de un solo movimiento cargarse una de las hileras de cuatro cuadras de edificios sin mucho esfuerzo.

…..

Víctor desactivo los sistemas que protegían la primera puerta mientras su compañero inicio a volar y destruir cámaras de seguridad y maquinas que protegían la zona para así.

Era tan fácil.

Aun con su traje medianamente pesado, ya iban a mitad de la prueba.

…

Talía no perdió tiempo y apenas escuchar la orden, salto cubierta de una pequeña armadura y sus espadas de energía para cortar a los primeros guardias por la mitad y destruir dos torretas que le disparaban láseres suaves.

Ella debía cumplir.

….

Y naruto, bueno estaba aburrido.

¡Aburrido!

/con los espectadores/

La eficacia daba miedo.

Las zonas de la bandera y la zona a resguardar parecían ser ahora impenetrables.

El hecho de que la hija de overlord ya se hubiera cargado a la mitad de los robots y apenas ir a casi cinco minutos era algo asombroso.

Que dos cuadras de una cuidad desaparecieran tan fácil era impensable.

Los contratistas de seguridad veían con miedo a esos dos ladrones que solo necesitaron una avispa de metal para destruir todos sus sistemas sin intentarlo.

Finalmente, jiraiya hablo.

VAYAN! Ordeno el neutral.

Los jóvenes héroes no dudaron en cumplir su orden.

Shikamaru dividió los equipos.

Esperaba que triunfaran.

…..

En la zona segura.

Tren sonrió al ver las firmas de calor de venían por la entrada del pasillo, eran la de quien podían volar y quien podía lanzar luz solar.

Dos objetivos a quince grados ascendiente tres grados norte. Dijo tren.

Lynx asintió y lanzo su flecha frente a tren.

Apenas entras teken y norlan fueron separados por un impacto de energía sintética que los empujo a dos zonas distintas.

Donde pisaron flechas.

Flechas explosivas.

Norlan no sufrió gran dan gracias a volar.

Pero teken tenía unas ligeras quemaduras en sus piernas ahora sin sus botas.

Norlan esquivo con maestría los ataques de tren

Sonrió espinado una flecha de Lynx un y un ataque de tren a la vez.

Solo para caer al piso porque un portal se abrió sobre el con el ataque que solo hace unos segundos había esquivado.

Tren inicio a atacar a teken quien intentaba acercarse a la zona segura.

Solo que no vio que piso una flecha pegajosa.

Lo que lo detuvo y lo hizo recibir de frente un golpe de un rayo de tren que eran tan fuertes como el impacto de un camino en un ser humano, pero sin ser letales.

Norlan se elévelo solo para esquivar dos flechas.

La primera abrió un portal debajo de él, la segunda era una flecha explosiva que lo hizo caer en el portal, aturdiéndolo porque en lugar de caer quedo aun lado de teken donde recibieron un doble impacto de los ataques de tren.

…

Shikamaru y neji fueron quienes ingresaron a la zona de destrucción.

El panorama era desalentador, la mitad de los edificios abajo y más caían mientras el gigante corría.

Shikamaru se puso en posición para extender su sombra mientras neji buscaba a la niña.

Karin los vio y silbo.

Granulo, encárgate. Alzo el dedo.

Atlas odiaba esto, pero el plan de naruto era así.

Karin llevo su mano a su cinturón y saco lo que parecían unas pelotas de metal las lleno de su energía y las lanzo estas iniciaron a florar alrededor de atlas.

Shikamaru sonrió cuando el gigante musculosos piso sus sombras en sometida ya lo tenía.

Las pelotas brillaron fuertemente destruyendo las sombras de shikamaru.

El joven Nara apenas pudo esquivar la embestida del gigante musculoso.

Neji corrió contra Karin para encargarse de ella.

Neji esperaba terminar esto rápido con su byakugan activo.

Karin espero y entonces hizo un movimiento de manos que neji reconoció.

Naruto dijo que esto te recordaría tu lugar. Karin termino el movimiento.

AHHHH! Neji cayó al piso sujetándose la frente mientras en ella una extraña marca aparecía.

Karin sonrió y se encamino a seguir destruyendo los edificios, mientras atlas se divertía jugando al gato y ratón con shikamaru.

Y neji se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

/en las gradas/

Los hyugas no lo creían.

El sello del pájaro enjaulado aquella maldición que algunos hyugas sufrían de nacimiento, el secreto mejor guardado del clan.

Una villana lo tenía.

Overlord se vio fuertemente.

¿Qué es tan graciosos? Cuestiono tsunade al director.

Recuerdo como naruto paso un día entero intentar entender la magia involucrada en la creación del sello del pájaro enjaulado, como se molestó y torturo a un pobre alumno hasta que finalmente logro entender el sello y replicarlo, así como enseñar su control. Explico overlord.

Minato vio.

Su hijo odiaba la magia, eso era un hecho ahora la entendía lo suficiente para hacer maldiciones letales.

Todos veían a neji gritar de dolor absoluto, mientras shikamaru fue golpeado en el estómago por atlas.

Y más edificios caían.

….

Sakura entro sola a el área donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque al presidente, no encontró ninguna resistencia, porque no quedaba robot alguno, espero con cuidado a ver a su enemigo.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Talía esta tras de ella, cargando al muñeco que era el presidente y con una pistola de dardos para elefantes en sus manos.

Objetivo asegurado, sin resistencia alguna. Dijo esperando saber que los demás ya habían acabado con sus tareas.

….

Entendido overlady, hielo y yo tenemos un poco de resistencia. Dijo dragón fly viendo que tan fácil era derrotar a sus enemigos.

Los hermanos de su líder.

Menma y natsuki habían entrado al lugar listos para detenerlos, menma corrió contra Víctor su primer gran error porque se le olvido el más simple de los detalles de ser un velocista, eres débil contra el frio.

Menma se volvió un bloque de hielo antes de explotar y tiritar por casi ser una paleta.

Natsuki se pareció tras Víctor en un intento de quitarle lo que habían robado de la puerta de metal impenetrable hace unos minutos.

Pero el Alan, usando sus alas de dragón fly le lanzo un rayo de calor concentrado que la hizo tele trasportarse para protegerse.

Ahora menma corría de las granadas de hielo y disparos de Víctor.

Mientras natsuki maldecía el no poder volar para atacar a Alan.

…..

Naruto termino de escribir la solución a la fusión fría y lo agrego a sus libros de avances científicos trascendentales, cosas como portales interdimencionales y tele trasportadores ya habían sido escritos en el infierno de tiempo que espero a sasuke.

Era obvio que shikamaru lo enviaría contra él.

Por todos los aun creían que eran iguales.

No tardo en ver al joven uchiha entrar listo para la batalla.

Corriendo a toda velocidad contra él.

Ahhh! sasuke corrió con su espada de rayos en su brazo derecho alzado.

Naruto alzo su mano y lanzo hielo de está dejando desconcertado al uchiha.

Luego lanzo bolas de fuego de sus manos.

Que sasuke esquivo saltando de un lado al otro.

…..

Karin destruyo el ultimo edificio.

Objetivo cumplido. Dijo Karin viendo a atlas sujetar a shikamaru por el cuello.

…

Ovejito recuperado. Dijo Talía esperando la siguiente parte.

…

Niños neutralizados. Dijo Víctor mientras menma y natsuki eran unas paletas de hielo. Objeto recuperado.

…

Lugar a salvo. Dijo Lynx mientras teken y norlan estaban inconscientes y amarados en el piso muy lejos de su torre.

…

 **La bandera es mía.** Dijo naruto sosteniendo a la bandera de los villanos que se suponía que los héroes debían proteger.

/con los espectadores/

Overlord se puso de pie en verdad lo habían conseguido.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono A sorprendido de que hubiera dos narutos.

Remanentes. Dijo minato al ver al naruto que estaba aburrido con sasuke y al naruto que tenía la bandera de los villanos en sus manos.

Los héroes no lo creían.

/en la ciudadela/

Big man y concusión estaban felices este año había sido su año.

…..

 **Que decepcionante.** Naruto tomo la bandera de los héroes y salió corriendo del lugar dejando algunas minas para sasuke si lo seguía. **Nos vemos en el punto de reunión.** Ordeno naruto.

Talía corrió lista para acabar esto.

Atlas soltó a shikamaru y subió a Karin a sus hombros para correr al punto de encuentro.

Víctor y Alan caminaban rápidamente al punto de reunión.

Mientras esto ocurría shikamaru sujeto a neji y se encamino para buscar a su equipo.

Menma y natsuki lo alcanzaron natsuki tenía a sakura totalmente inocente y roncando como un cerdo.

Sasuke llego algo dañado así que los ocho se encaminaron a la zona segura.

Lo que vieron los alarmo.

Naruto ya estaba en la zona, junto con shockwave, overlady, Lynx, Atlas y Wicher, solo faltaban Hielo y dragonfly.

Los héroes se reagruparon liberando a norlan y teken.

Los ocho héroes heridos se disponían enfrentar de frente a los villanos.

Corriendo todos juntos.

Naruto alzo su mano y mostro un holograma de la zona de edificios destruidos.

 **Lynx.** Hablo naruto.

La joven asintió y lanzo su flecha enfrente de los héroes que corrieron hasta terminar en la zona de edificios destruidos y el portal se cerró.

Carajo. Grito sasuke molesto.

Puntos menos a los héroes por palabrotas. Dijo jiraiya.

Mierda. dijo menma.

Puntos menos a los héroes. Volvió a hablar jiraiya.

…

Finalmente hielo y dragón fly llegaron.

Solo falta una cosa. Talía hablo poniendo de pie al muñeco.

El golpe de gracia es suyo jefe. Dijo Víctor mientras le pasaba el objeto a recuperar que era una daga.

Naruto sujeto la daga y la clavo en el pecho del muñeco.

Y luego tomo la bandera de los villanos y la alzo en lo alto.

/en el palco de los kages/

Nadie lo podía creer finalmente había pasado la racha de victorias de siete años rota en menos de una hora.

Overlord se puso de pie y aplaudido mientras el piso del coliseo se abría y los ganadores eran alzados.

Jiraiya no quiera decirlo, en verdad no quería, pero él era el neutral aquí.

La escuela del triángulo del dragón ha ganado. Hablo tranquilo. El villano gana. termino.

El júbilo no tardo en escucharse mientras los villanos inician a celebrar esta vez mas estridentes que nuca.

Saltando gritando, porreando y sobre todo usando sus poderes.

Atlas y Víctor cargaron a naruto quien sujetaba la bandera de los villanos.

A lo largo del mundo muchos perdían una gran cantidad de dinero sus apuestas los harían pobres.

Parece que esta ves triunfo el mal. Overlord hablo con suficiencia mientras indicaba a flotar para reunirse con sus alumnos.

El maestro de tácticas solo salto siguiendo a sus amas.

Los maestros iniciaron a bajar de las gradas junto con los alumnos quienes ahora alzaban a naruto en brazos mientras el sujetaba las dos banderas juntas las de los héroes y los villanos, giganta incluso lo presiono contra sus senos para luego bajarlo.

Los jóvenes villanos vieron a su director y rápidamente pusieron a naruto frente a él.

 **Lo prometido es deuda directora.** Naruto le entrego las banderas.

El hombre sonrió.

Mientras las sujetaba y las alzaba.

Villanos hemos ganado, ¡regresamos orgullosos a nuestra escuela a celebrar! Dijo overlord tan fuerte que las paredes temblaron.

Los villanos gritaron en jubilo.

Antes de volver a alzar a naruto en brazos esta vez los cuatro de la demolición e iniciar a caminar rumbo a la salida para subir a su barco.

Los héroes no lo creían.

Algunos estaban dolidos y otros veían mal a los jóvenes héroes y a Tsunade.

Alguien lanzo la primera lata y luego todos iniciaron a lanzar basura a los héroes.

Quienes escaparon del lugar rápidamente.

Principalmente la familia namikaze acompañada de tsunade y otros quienes querían hablar con naruto ya.

/ fuera del coliseo/

¿Cómo que el barco tiene motores? Cuestiono Talía a su padre.

Si siempre los ha tenido solo que no los usamos remar forja el carácter, pero hoy que celebramos es mejor regresar lo más rápido a nuestra escuela. Dijo el ya anciano director.

Hace un año perdimos a cuarenta estudiantes solo de regreso de esta estupidez. Dijo atlas en un susurro a uno de sus compañeros de tercer año.

¿alguna queja señor Lan? Cuestiono overlord dispuesto a matar al niño.

Ninguna pido estar hasta atrás. Grito el asustado joven.

Los jóvenes villanos estaban por abordar el barco.

Esperen. Dijo menma haciendo la peor de las locuras ponerse frente a los cuatro de demolición que estaban felices cargando a deka atravesado por el pecho por la bandera de los villanos.

Si se pregunta cómo es que el poder niño no ha muerto, es por la habilidad de la enfermera, muerte programada ella puede detener la muerte por cualquier circunstancia no importa que tan letal sea la herida ella puede evitar que alguien muera.

Los cuatro de demolición casi aplastan a menma.

Solo casi porque el joven fue envestido por naruto quien lo veía molesto.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono naruto ya sin su casco.

Naruto ni san tenemos que hablar. Dijo natsuki apareciendo frente a su hermano.

Naruto solo los vio molestos y se alejó de ellos.

Tengo una fiesta que disfrutar así que no. sus palabras fueron cortadas y su retirada también cuando minato apareció frente a y de un solo movimiento le dio una cachetada en la cara.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

Acto seguido los jóvenes villanos no dudaron en ponerse listos para luchar en favor de su jefe.

Minato se sorprendió cuando un molesto gorila blanco le salto enzima molesto intentando morderlo.

El gorila fue lanzado contra los cuatro mastodontes que estaban por acercársele.

Overlord chasqueo los dedos y todos se detuvieron.

Naruto aún seguía inmóvil en su lugar, se llevó la mano sus mejilla roja y noto que tenía un moretón y una herida en su labio.

¿Por qué fue eso? Le cuestiono naruto.

¿Por qué? Cuestiono molesto minato.

Si, debes tener un motivo para golpear a un estudiante de una escuela, hokage, después de todo no puedes agredir a un menor de edad y menos en este lugar por eso es neutral así que dime porque fue, fue por las drogas, las armas, mis asesinatos, mis experimentos genéticos, mis robos. Naruto lo vio. ¿Qué te hizo atacarme hokage san? Le cuestiono.

Minato vea a naruto molesto, ese tono que uso era arrogante como si no le importara.

Intentaste matar a tu hermana. Dijo molesto minato.

Naruto lo y paso su lengua por la herida sángrate que desaparecía.

Naruto se inició a reír.

Ante el desconcierto de minato.

Mientras tras del tsunade, kushina, menma, natsuki, kazenaro y otro como haku, temari, kurotsuchi, yugito, los otros kages y hiruzen llegaban.

Kushina no lo aguanto más.

Mi bebe. Abrazo a naruto con toda su fuerza, esperaba sentir ese calor que naruto siempre irradio.

Pero ahora era diferente, había calor sí, pero este parecía estar contendió por algo, algo frio, que se disipo tan rápido que kushina apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Naruto ya no estaba.

Naruto estaba alejado de ella aun viendo molesto a minato.

Entonces ¿Qué quieres hokage? Naruto estaba siendo rodeado por los alumnos y maestros de su escuela para darle peso a cualquier amenaza que hiciera. Tengo una fiesta a la que asistir y muchos de aquí no les gusta esperar. Dijo naruto.

Mientras tras de él los jóvenes villanos no dudaron en sacar sus instintos asesinos para espantar a quienes estaban frente de ellos.

Minato no sabía cómo hablar.

Naruto, necesitamos explicarte tu situación. Dijo tsunade tomando la voz.

¿Qué quieres vieja? Naruto no tenía respeto por tsunade.

La mujer gruño molesta cuando fuera su estudiante lo castigaría y mucho.

El día de se prueba de clasificación al parecer hubo una infiltración a la escuela de los héroes, con el fin de obtener su torre de babel señor uzumaki. Dijo overlord a naruto.

Los kages y los héroes que conocían de esto solo abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabes de la torre? Amenazo onoki a overlord.

El señor uzumaki nos explicó su funcionamiento. El director sonrió. Sin duda un arma tan perfecta. Pero volvió a ver a naruto. Como sea finalmente tras muchos meses por lo que he averiguado se dieron cuenta de la infiltración y resulta que también el hokage fue manipulado mentalmente en ese tiempo, al parecer quieren hacerle una oferta. Explico.

Minato asintió a las palabras.

Naruto, debes volver a donde perteneces, te ofrecemos volver a la escuela de héroes y las cosas serán como siempre debieron ser. Le dijo minato.

Los villanos vieron esta oferta con dudas y miedos, su jefe no se podía ir, el director no lo permitiría.

Claro tendrás que revalidar el año escolar. Dijo tsunade. Aparte de pedir una disculpa a todos tus compañeros por tu comportamiento de hoy. Explico.

Y tendrás que pasar un tiempo de DIyT para asegurarnos que todos está bien. Dijo minato sonriendo. ¿Qué dices hijo? Le cuestiono.

Vamos naruto ni vuelve a casa. Dijo natsuki.

Vamos hermano te extraño. Dijo menma.

Regresa amigo. Dijo sasuke a naruto.

Naruto parecía pensativo.

Vio a minato y overlord.

El anciano villano sonrió.

Si quieres regresar. Tomo la bandera de los villanos. Dásela. Se la entrego. Es todo, es su decisión. Le dijo.

Naruto tomo la bandera y vio como minato extendía la mano.

Naruto extendió la suya para entregar la bandera.

Ante el asombro de los villanos quienes ya lo iniciaban a tachar de traidor.

Mientras que los héroes se llenaban de alivio.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tocarla, minato vio como la bandera paso a la otra mano de naruto y este le sonrió.

Muy lento héroe. Se burló naruto mientras se iniciaba a reír. Gracias, pero no gracias, estoy feliz en el lugar donde pertenezco. Dijo mientras entregaba la bandera a overlord. Ahora me prometieron una fiesta y ustedes me retrasan déjenme de molestare héroes. Naruto se dio la vuelta.

Ante el asombro de su familia y amigos.

Los villanos se reían abriendo paso a su líder.

Naruto soy tu padre y te ordeno que regreses a casa. Le dijo minato una vez salió de su shock.

Naruto se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

¿mi padre? Naruto alzo uno de los discos de navidad.

Minato lo vio mientras un holograma surgía de él.

Yo no tengo un hijo villano, para mí él está muerto. Dijo el holograma de minato.

Todos vieron esa reproducción.

Minato recordaba ese día y kushina también.

Las lágrimas iniciaron a salir de los ojos de naruto.

¿sabes que tan doloroso es? Naruto le pregunto. ¿Qué te sentencian a morir? Que te olviden, que te ignoren, que te rechazan, que te aislé, que te manden al infierno a morir, que te odien hasta que el dolor les causé placer, que tengas que hacer todo para sobrevivir, que te pierdas a ti mismo, que regreses del infierno y que simplemente te digan, vuelve con nosotros todavía nos eres útil, para luego volver a ser desechado. Naruto seguía llorando. ¿Qué eres mi padre? Donde estuviste, como una marioneta de un lunático, que eres mi familia y nada de ustedes por diez meses, que son mis amigos he estado en el infierno y la única regla que ahí es que un verdadero amigo va al inferno contigo y regresa. Naruto cerró su puño en el holograma.

Y se inició a reír.

¿un segundo, un minuto, una vida una eternidad, nunca había abierto mi mente tanto. dijo naruto. Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, de todo lo que está mal, simplemente me reí. Naruto estaba serio. Así que como dije ¿mi padre? Según se tu solo tienes cuatro hijos, antes tenías otro, pero él está muerto para ti. Dijo naruto mientras se alejaba de minato.

Naruto escucha tu padre estaba bajo un poderoso. Kushina intento hablar con su hijo, pero este la vio.

Alzo tres dedos.

Ni un mensaje, una llamada o intentar convencerlo de no enviarme a esta escuela en ningún momento, solo te diré que no me hables, no te odio como a él, simplemente ya no significas nada para mí. Le dijo naruto.

Naruto ni no puedes decirle eso a okasa. dijo natsuki.

Si idiota sino es porque natsuki descubrió accidentalmente todo esto ni siquiera nos molestaríamos en ayudarte baka. Le dijo menma.

Antes de que todos lo vieran.

¿Qué? Dijo menma.

Naruto solo sonrió.

Que bajo han caído los héroes. Naruto se dio la vuelta. Ya no hay nada que decir ahora deje de molestar. Naruto se disponía a irse.

Espera. Dijo temari seguida de yugito y kurotsuchi y hasta Jessy.

Naruto no podemos hacer que cambies de oponía, que sucederá con nosotros, prometiste ser más rápido que yo. Dijo jessy.

Naruto iba a responder, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Ni lo intentes niña. dijo Talía.

Queen salió desde atrás para ponerse frente a naruto.

Él es nuestro ahora. dijo la joven insecto.

A si tu fea. Le dijo kurotsuchi molesta a Queen.

No les conviene molestarnos. Dijo giganta mientras las porristas se ponían tras de ella en su apoyo.

O que. Dijo yugito lista para saltar.

Todos los varones Viena esto.

Hasta overlord retrocedió.

Pelea de gatas. Pensaron todos.

Más un batir de alas y un rápido alzamiento llamo la atención de toda la luz de la luna fue bloqueada por una figura con alas, cuernos, cola y garras en piernas y manos que tenía un vestido negro.

La joven villana aterrizo y los varones le abrieron camino, así como las villanas.

Hasta las porristas, Queen y Talía se retiraron.

Los héroes lo entendieron.

Si los villanos se retiran de otro eso es dependiendo su peligrosidad y ella debía ser en extremo peligrosa.

Las mujeres veían con cierta envidia las partes humanas del cuerpo de la villana, sus caderas, sus pechos su cintura y su hermoso rostro, su cola que hacia ese efecto hipnótico al balsear todo el cuerpo y sus alas que brillaban con sus plumas.

La joven se puso alado de naruto puso sus manos en su rostro, su cola en su cintura y sus alas a su alrededor.

Nos vamos mi campeón. Dijo la villana con una voz de ensueño mientras besaba a naruto.

Este respondió el beso y asintió.

Los dos se dieron vuelta y los jóvenes villanos les abrieron paso.

¿Qué paso? Dijo tsunade. Un momento, ¿Cómo ganaron este año? Les grito la molesta directora. ¿Qué trampa usaron?

Naruto solo alzo su mano.

Y reprodujo un audio.

Si hola, quiero apostar todo a konoha, si, si descuide, yo sé que voy a ganar mucho, si lo sé, yo se quienes participarán, si si, bueno serán shikamaru Nara, teken teken, norlan, sasuke uchiha, sakura harumo, neji hyuga, menma namikaze y natsuki namikaze, sí sé que voy a ganar mucho dinero, gracias. dijo la voz de tsunade.

Todos la vieron.

¿Cómo? Cuestiono naruto se sujetó la garganta. Estas seguras de apostar. Sonó como la voz que tsunade reconocía como el nuevo sujeto con quien aposto. No fue difícil después de saber tus vicios. Dijo naruto. Vieja. Sigue caminando con la mujer con alas.

Tsunade no aguanto más y con puño en alto iba a golpear a naruto.

Todos esperaban ver al rubio volando por los aires.

Pero su supresa fue como la de tsunade cuando la joven con alas alzo su mano y detuvo el puño.

Tsunade no lo creía nadie era tan fuerte.

Yuel. Dijo naruto.

La joven alada sonrió y dio un cabezazo.

Ahora fue tsunade quien salió volando y fue atrapada por A.

Antes de que las cosas se fueran a mayores overlord hablo.

La decisión está tomada. Dijo el director. Disfruten su día héroes. El hombre subió al final mientras todos sus alumnos estaban dentro del barco. Leven ancla si baje a deka. Dijo el anciano.

Y como lo dijo las clases fueron alzadas y deka fue bajado para que se ahogara un rato.

El barco de los villanos se fue glorioso en la noche.

Mientras los héroes se quedaban ahí.

Sorprendidos por los acontecimientos.

/al día siguiente/

El día domingo donde se llevó acabo la batalla entre las dos escuelas fue un día deprimente para los héroes del país del fuego.

Los jóvenes novatos no fueron bien recibidos entre sus compañeros el lunes por la mañana.

Las clase de héroes

Y las clase de estudiantes con habilidades no los tomaron muy bien por su derrota.

Salvo a neji que estaba en coma después de haber estado casi por dos con el sello maldito de los hyuga activo, era claro que no despertaría en un buen rato.

No como sakura quien estaba despierta con la peor resaca que había tenido en su vida por el tranquilizante de cercos que se usó en ella.

En estos momentos.

Iruña el joven héroe apenas podía decir palabras de aliento para sus alumnos que eran vistos peor que la peste por sus compañeros de grados iguales o superiores.

Shikamaru era el más culpado, después de todo él había sido el líder y la primera regla del lideras de los héroes el líder siempre es quien responde por los fallos de su equipo.

Pero shikamaru no era el único que estaba en una situación problemática.

Tsunade estaba siendo dada de baja temporalmente como directora de la escuela debido a que su acción a las apuestas había sido lo que causo el problema.

Por lo que un nuevo director fue puesto temporalmente, para sorpresa de todos Kakashi hakate fue ascendido a director de la escuela, cosa que sorprendió hasta el colapso a la peli plateado.

Por su parte minato y los otros kages estaban en una situación de color amarillo, la escala de situaciones es algo simple.

Azul calmado, verde en vigilancia, amarillo precaución, naranja peligro inminente, rojo amenaza inevitable y negro letalidad absoluta.

La situación era respecto a que ahora naruto no solo se había quedado voluntariamente en el triángulo del dragón, sino el hecho que parecía haberse posicionado en la punta de la pirámide del socio poder de los villanos.

Aparte de que ahora overlord sin duda tenía conocimiento del arma torre de babel.

Para que ocultarlo la torre era un arma.

Ahora la situación no estaba clara, solo esperaban que todo siguiera tranquilo.

/triangulo del dragón/

Algunos jóvenes villanos se estaban iniciando a preguntar si el clima de la isla estaba ligado al estado de humor de su director.

Porque ayer por la noche mientras regresaban a la isla extrañamente los cielos rojizos y negros además de la nube de niebla morada y las aguas tan bravas que hacen a cualquier navío estrellarse contra las rocas filosas de los alrededores de la isla, estaba tranquilas de hecho el volcán parecía estar inactivo, el cielo despejado, las aguas tan calmadas y cristalinas que el único lugar que rompía la perfecta ilusión de estar navegando en el espacio era el propio castillo, que no se veía gris y muerto, sino como un castillo bien cuidado y adornado.

Los jóvenes villanos estaban muy tarde para festejar así que la celebración se pasó para la tarde del lunes después de la escuela.

En la cual nos encontramos ahora.

¿Qué fiestas son las mejores?

Las de los villanos, cuando los maestros y el director está feliz.

La música ensordecedora inundaba todo el castillo, los fuegos artificiales y los alumnos corriendo libremente y celebrando en la tarde y noche en el castillo y los terrenos que lo rodeaban era impresiónate.

Tanto como era ver a Orochimaru totalmente alcoholizado cantando tomado de los hombros del maestro de tácticas y el maestro de matemáticas.

Algunos villanos lograron llevarse el home con algunas villanas.

Y todos los participantes en la prueba habían sido felicitados de sobre manera.

Hasta el director se permitía pasearse por su castillo platicando cordialmente con sus alumnos y maestros.

Las maestras por su parte disfrutaban de las locuras de los jóvenes estudiantes que estaban en la tradicional lucha por la bandera de los héroes.

Luchando solo en paños menores y con toda la agresividad que el alcor y algunas drogas daban.

Inclusive la maestra luz había seleccionado varios estudiantes para prestarles las habitaciones especiales y que estos se divirtieran inclusive con ella.

El lema de los villanos de que todo se vale es verdadero.

Giganta finalmente acepta bailar con los cuatro de demolición quienes para sorpresa de todos se podían coordinar para bailar.

Shark, wasap, Queen y otros alumnos que tenían gustos más selectos de alimentación estaban recibiendo comida única traída para la ocasión, no era raro, pero solo diere que la carne proviene del único primate que puede hablar y pensar.

Y sobre todos ellos, sentado un pedestal hecho de pilas de oro robadas para la ocasión, estaba naruto siendo alimentado por Yuel, la joven estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras entre alimentos y bebidas, intercambiaban besos.

Nadie molestaba a quienes ahora eran sus reyes.

Pero de pronto la música se detuvo las luces se apagaron solo una luz alumbro a un alumno.

Suigetsu.

Todos alumnos, maestros estaban sorprendidos que la música y las luces se apagaran, exigían una explicación ya.

Otra luz se prendió en la zona donde estaba el DJ.

Terk era el Dj jun joven de seis manos, a su lado Gup un joven que usaba unos cascos para bloquear el sonido su don era la super audición tan buena era su audición que, con la música a todo volumen, las pláticas, gritos y ruido pudo escuchar las conversaciones de todos y por eso señalo a suigetsu.

Una luz más alumbro a naruto y a yuel esta era morada y hacia que los dos desde su trono se vieran intimidante-

 **Porque detuviste la música y mi fiesta Terk.** Le dijo naruto al Dj.

El joven le paso un micrófono a Gup.

Suigetsu duda de tu autoridad. Gup lo señalo. Dijo que no eres más que un idiota.

Ahora todos veían a suigetsu y entendían a gup, las reglas de los villanos eran tan complejas su propia sociedad se rige en el código de ser el más fuerte y estar del lado del más fuerte.

Suigetsu era débil, todos lo sabían y un débil quería cuestionar el poder de un fuerte.

Víctor quien había estado disfrutando junto a los pocos que soportaban un yacusi de agua helada se puso de pie y congelo a suigetsu de las piernas para que no escapara.

Suigetsu luego fue arrastrado por demoledor y barredor hasta enfrente del trono de naruto y tren desde el segundo piso saliendo de una habitación especial junto con una Lynx usando solo la camisa de tren como ropa abrió un portal para que tren le rompiera las piernas congeladas a suigetsu.

Ahora el joven sin piernas hecho de agua estaba en posición de súplica ante naruto.

Yuel abrió sus alas y lo vio.

Le susurro algo al oído a naruto.

Este solo rio.

 **¿Dudas de mi poder?** Le cuestiono naruto a suigetsu.

No.dijo asustado la peli azul.

Sabes suigetsu es gracioso que alguien como tú se crea a nuestro nivel. Dijo yuel mientras bajaba los escalones de oro, moviendo sugerente mente sus caderas y cola al caminar para impresionara a naruto.

Todos desviaron la mirada.

Regla quince la mujer del jefe es sagrada.

No eres ni una fracción de fuerte que tu hermano. Yuel estuvo frente a suigetsu. Ni siquiera controlas el agua este hecho de agua y aun así no puedes cambiar de forma tus extremidades. Los ojos de yuel brillaron.

Suigetsu tuvo miedo al ver el sol en todo su esplendor tras de yuel, la luz solar y el en medio de un desierto, sin agua.

Entonces la risa de yuel lo regreso a la realidad.

¿enserio ese es tu mayor temor? Yuel abrió sus alas y voló a su posición sentada en las piernas de naruto y le inicio a susurrar.

Naruto sonrió.

 **Le construiré un traje completo a quien meta a suigetsu en una pecera y lo deje en los invernaderos.** Dijo naruto cruzando sus dedos.

Suigetsu tiro una bandeja de ponqué sobre el para recuperar sus piernas y correr de algunos estudiantes que querían un traje para ser más poderosos.

Naruto vio a gup y este asnito sabiendo que era una señal de agradecimiento.

Luego vio al Dj este asintió y volvió a poner la música.

Toda la fiesta siguió como si los gritos de súplica de suigetsu al ser atrapado por los cuatro de demolición en un barril de cervezas y llevarlo al invernadero no les importaran.

Yuel y naruto siguieron en sus besos.

Mientras más y más adolecentes monstruos bailaban con entusiasmo.

Overlord sonrió ante las acciones de naruto, en verdad el joven era un gran villano.

Ahora vio a su hija, él tenía que asegurarse que naruto sea su heredero o mínimo use a su hija para engendrarle un digno heredero, total a él solo le importaba que su linaje malvado siguiera con un digno villano barón nada más.

La fiesta seguía aun cuando naruto y yuel se fueron a la habitación de esta.

Pronto los besos y caricias ya no le satisfacían a ninguno de los dos.

La habitación de yuel era una de las pocas habitaciones prohibidas para todos, bajo la pena de muerte si entrabas sin su permiso.

Por eso naruto se sorprendió al ver que era.

Bastante normal, quizás un poco infantil.

El cuarto era bastante normal al ser solo una cama con unas sábanas con un conejo blanco comiendo una zanahoria.

Unas almohadas con funda y un dragón de peluche, había un librero con libros de todo tipo y temas desde cosas como novelas hasta tomos avanzados de maldiciones y hechizos, una mesita de noche con una muñeca de trapo que naruto vio extrañado porque era igual a yuel solo con un vestido rosa y rojo y un escritorio con discos y una laptop con una V roja.

Yuel cerró la puerta de su habitación con su cola y sin perder tiempo se quitó su vestido negro, revelado un conjunto de seda en morado que por su tono de piel solo la hacía verse como una diosa.

Naruto fue besado y yuel le quito la camisa y luego llevo sus manos a sus pantalones.

Pero naruto la sujeto.

Momento vaquera no vas muy rápido hasta para mí. Dijo el rubio.

A lo que yuel lo sujeto con su cola y aleteo un poco.

No para mí, he esperado este momento desde hace meses. Dijo ella mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de naruto.

Naruto estaba en la cama sobre yuel ahora.

Las cosas estaban en serio.

Sintió las garras de yuel pasar por sus músculos y un extraño gorgoteo salió de la boca del joven como el de un depredador que atrapa a su presa.

Pero para naruto todavía había una duda sangrar para dar el siguiente paso.

¿Por qué yo? Le cuestiono naruto a yuel.

Esta lo vio pareció entender la pregunta, naruto esperaba un clásico es porque eres el mejor y solo había esperado al mejor o alguna excusa para ignorar el tema y seguir su juego.

Pero yuel bufo y luego se giró.

Sabes cómo matar el momento. Dijo entre molesta y decepcionada.

Naruto entendió el mensaje, la había cagado y en grande, así que se sentó a su lado.

Solo que. Naruto hablo. Porque yo, digo eres hermosa de ensueño, tu sola presencia intimida hasta el director, tienes un conjunto de habilidades que te hacen casi invencible, eres inteligente, hábil, adié cuestiona tu autoridad y sobre todo eres una gran compañía, cualquiera seria digno de tenerte más que yo así que. Naruto la volteo a ver. ¿Por qué yo?

Yuel se sentó en su cama y vio la mesita de noche y abrió el cajo sacando una vieja caja de metal con un símbolo que naruto reconoció como el de un héroe abrió la caja y saco una foto.

porque tu y yo somos iguales. Le entrego la foto.

Naruto la vio.

En ella había una mujer de un metro sesenta y ocho de cabello negro, con un kimono blanco con flores de sakuras en el, en sus brazos cargaba una beba envuelta en una cobija, que solo deja ver sus pequeños cuernos y cabello apenas creciendo, pero naruto centro su vista en el hombre. Su disfraz era verde esmeralda con butas rojas y guantes rojos, usaba un antifaz amarillo, comas carrilleras que cruzaban su torso y cinturón a juego con el símbolo de la caja un unidas.

Imperior. Dijo naruto.

Recordaba a ese héroe, fue parte de la vieja guardia y creo un equipo de héroes también fue buen amigo de su padre y en algún momento minato lo llego a considerar como su sucesor si algún día moría.

Si mi padre también era un héroe. Dijo mientras su cola le entregaba su muñeca de trapo y ella la abrazaba.

Naruto leyó su comportamiento.

Pero el desapareció hace muchos años. Naruto vio la foto. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Comento.

Yuel sonrió.

Es lo único que saque de ella. Yuel abrazo más al muñeco. Eso y mi juguete. Yuel vio a naruto. tu y yo tenemos historias similares. Tomando aliento yuel inicio su relato. Si mi padre era Imperion su nombre real era Akatsume Doriga su habilidad si recuerdas era telepatía y telequinesia más leve que la del director, pero aun así era uno del top ten por algo. Naruto asintió. Mi madre por otra parte era una humana normal Mikino Ryukimi ella era buena haciendo dulces y regalos. Yuel sonrió con tristeza. Fue una gran sorpresa para ellos cuando nací, mi padre y madre se sorprendieron al ver mis alas, cola y cuernos no podían entender hasta que la anciana Chiyo les explico que al parecer mi madre provenía del linaje de RyuMaru.

Naruto se atraganto.

RyuMaru, Ryumaru el. naruto temblaba.

El asesino del Shondaime Hokage Hashirama senju. Dijo yuel asintiendo.

Eso explicaba mucho RyuMaru, era un neutral un neutral que fue capaz de mantener en raya a tres kaiju a la vez y no solo eso fue el asesino de los primeros cinco kages quienes por suerte de cualquier dios o demonio se llevaron al maldito con ellos a la tumba.

Mis padres no podían estar más sorprendidos, diría que toda mi niñez fue felicidad absoluta, pero mentiría. Yuel sujeto más la muñeca. Mi padre desconocido para todos siempre quiso ser un kage, pero no podía por esa regla que los kages debe pertenecer de nacimiento a la nación en la que lideran, pero si él no podía ser un kage, entonces entrenaría a quien si pudiera. Yuel paso una foto de ella de niña tenía la misma ropa que la muñeca, pero algo estaba mal, tenía un cuerno roto y sus alas no tenían plumas.

Su deseo poco a poco se volvió una obsesión, tanto que nos aisló a mí a mi madre, no quiso que tuviéramos contacto con otras personas, no quería que me distrajera con niños que sol frenarían mi destino, no quería que nadie quitara mi sueño. Dijo yuel con ira.

Naruto entendía esa sensación entrenar para cumplir un sueño tan grande que no pare tuyo.

Mi madre me hizo esta muñeca para que fuera mi mejor amiga. Dijo yuel y apretó los ojos mientras su voz se quebraba. Pero a mi padre no le gustó la idea y golpeo tan fuerte a mi madre y luego uso su habilidad su telepatía para borrarme de sus recuerdos. Explico.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

Eso era impensable.

Mi madre me inicio a ver como a un monstruo. Explico yuel llorando. Y entonces una noche me volvió uno. Explico mientras sus cuernos brillaban para recrear esa noche.

Naruto vio la imagen de Imperior el héroe regañando a yuel por algo que no escuchaba.

Mientras la mujer le gritaba y golpeaba molesta.

Entonces el hombre se fue por una emergencia heroica

Y yuel se quedó sola con su madre quien le quito el juguete y lo iba a lanzar a la chimenea.

Aquí desperté mis verdaderos poderes. Dijo mientras la pequeña yuel de alas rotas y un solo cuerno hacia brillar el cuerno y la mujer la veía, soltando la muñeca y corriendo a la cocina a buscar algo conque defenderse.

La mujer regreso al poco rato con un taladro de baterías y amenazo a yuel quien aún estaba molesta la mujer grito en miedo y entonces, se clavó el taladro en la frente.

Mi habilidad miedo me permite entrar y controlar las emociones de las personas, así como sus mentes y recuerdos puedo causar sus mayores miedos, mi madre me veía como un demonio, ni siquiera me recordaba y al final para acabar con las visiones se clavó un taladro en la cabeza para dejar de verme. Explico aun llorando.

La mujer babeando cayó al piso sangrando por la herida.

Y la niña yuel con miedo no creía lo que había hecho.

Cuando mi padre volvió. La ilusión se disipo. No estuvo para nada feliz dijo que no era su hija que su verdadera hija había muerto y que yo era un monstruo. Explico. Yo le arranque el corazón de un golpe. Explico alzado su mano.

Naruto la intento abrazar, pero yuel se alejó.

Luego apareció el director de alguna manera sintió mis habilidades y me ofreció un lugar en su familia. Yuel bufo molesta. Excusas baratas solo quería un arma a quien controlar, me entreno hasta romperme los huesos, me llevo al límite y me convirtió en el arma que siempre quiso, pero hubo un problema mi mente no puede ser controlada mentalmente o químicamente, no arde en darme cuenta de sus intenciones y para cuando él se dio cuenta que yo no era manipulable ya era tan fuerte como él. dijo molesta. Pero no tenía a donde ir así que los dos llegamos a un acuerdo en silencio.

No matarnos mutuamente, y me quede aquí. dijo y luego soltó una risa triste. ¿Por qué tu cuando puedo tener a cualquiera? Quien quiere a un monstruo como yo, las mujeres temen acercárseme o están celosas de mis habilidades y poder o belleza y los hombres los suficientemente valientes para intentarlo solo quiere meterse en mis piernas y los otros bueno nunca te preguntaste ¿qué les paso a los siete estudiantes desaparecidos? Cuestiono.

Naruto negó.

Los mates. Dijo sin más yuel.

Naruto entendió.

Pero luego el director anuncio tu llegada, todos te vimos pensamos que morirías en unos días y entonces te vi, vi que tú y yo éramos semejantes y luego entré a tu mente y yo. Yuel soltó la muñeca.

Naruto la vio.

Yo me sentí, completa. Dijo sin más. Yo sentí que algo en ti, esa luz en tu corazón esa luz que te negabas a extinguir, que te niegas a extinguir, me sentí como nunca antes, vi como crecías, como madurabas, te vi corromperte, pero aun así mejorar más haya que cualquiera de nosotros yo te vi. Yuel solo se rio. Pero que importa. Yuel solo se acostó en la cama llorando. Que importa lo que un monstruo como yo sienta. Siguió llorando.

Naruto la vio llorar.

Tomo la muñeca en el piso.

Si eres un monstruo. Dijo naruto.

Yuel dejo de llora un gruñido molesto salió de su boca.

Se volteo dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza a naruto.

Pero no se esperó encontrarlo besándola cerrando los ojos y abrazándola.

Yuel bajo la mano y con miedo devolvió el beso.

Este beso que compartían no tenía la lujuria que los anteriores habían tenido este beso eran puros sentimientos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos negros y verdes.

 **Yo también soy un monstruo.** Dijo besando el cuello de yuel. **Y te amo.** dijo naruto sin más.

El corazón de yuel sintió eso y se emocionó, por fin después de cuantos años alguien le había dicho lo que siempre quiso escuchar, quería ser amada.

Yo también te amo. yuel lo beso con más fuerza. Y note dejare ir por nada del mundo. Le dijo gruñendo mientras lo giraba para que estuviera sobre la cama y le sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. Eres solo mío. Yuel lo beso y con sus garras rompió el pantalón y los boxes de naruto. Y yo soy toda tuya. Yuel se quitó sus dos últimas prendas.

Antes de volver a besar a naruto.

Este la abarco y la giro.

Yuel dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

 **¿quieres jugar por el dominio?** Le cuestiono naruto.

No por favor señor villano no me haga daño. Yuel bromeo fingiendo tener miedo.

 **Dijiste que eras mía.** Naruto dejo un beso en su cuello y luego la mordió con fuerza.

Yuel dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

 **Reclamo lo mío.** Naruto inicio a dejar un camino de besos hasta los senos de yuel, por mami esas cosas eran enormes, naruto perdió ligeramente uno y paso su lengua en él un rato succiono un poco y un líquido blanco salió del seno de yuel.

Eso a veces sucede. Dijo yuel ocultando su rostro en su mano con vergüenza.

Naruto succiono con ganas.

D **esde ahora es todo mío.** Le dijo y sintió la cola de yuel moverse de un lado al otro con felicidad.

Paso un rato así y yuel no se contuvo en gemidos, mientras naruto zaceo sus necesidades atinencias con el cuerpo de su ahora.

¿novia?

¿amante?

¿compañera?

Lo que sean ahora.

Yuel entonces sonrió.

Por favor se genital. Pidió abriendo las piernas.

Naruto llevo su miembro ahí.

Grande. Dijo yuel no en balde media 27 centímetros.

Entonces entro en ella, naruto había abriendo el interior de la mujer antes, después de todo disecciono a muchas, en biología y le quito los órganos genitales a la mujer cuando la convierto en un mostró sapo por lo que conocía la biología de ese órgano y el de yuel no era para nada parecido.

Es decir, se sentía como cerdas pequeñas extrañamente cómodas.

Claro yuel era más un reptil que un mamífero, ¿podría huevos?

Los gemidos de yuel lo trajeron al mundo de los vivos, así que cuando siguió entrando se encontró con el himen de yuel y lo rompió.

La mujer le clavo los colmillos en su cuello y le corto la espalda con sus uñas en la espalda.

Ya no seas tierno. Dijo yuel abriendo sus ojos con lujuria. Destrúyeme. Le pido.

Naruto sonrió.

Entonces inicio a vibrar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Yuel solo gimió con fuerza y golpea la pared con su puño y la pared de la habitación se rompió.

…

Era temprano en la mañana.

Cuando naruto deserto envuelto en algo suave y muy bien sujeto.

Naruto entonces noto la sonrisa de felicidad de yuel.

Naruto le dio un beso.

Naruto vio como la joven sonreía más y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Yuel abrió los ojos.

Hola. Le dijo yuel.

Hola. Dijo naruto.

Yuel lo soltó y se rio.

No fue un sueño. Yuel estiro su cuerpo sus siete extremidades. Fue real.

Mis cicatrices así lo dicen. Naruto señalo su espalda y su cuello. Eres algo salvaje.

Lo siento. Yuel se puso nerviosa de haber arruinado todo.

Naruto la beso. Me gusta.

Yuel rio y se puso de pie.

Debemos vestirnos, para ir a desayunar, no se tú, pero podría comerme a una persona. Comento.

No creí que compartieras gustos alimenticios con Queen. Bromeo naruto.

Puedo ser un monstruo. Yuel desnuda le sonrió y con su cola le golpeo. Pero hasta yo sé que es antinatural eso. Yuel abrió la ducha. ¿vienes? Le cuestiono.

Naruto sonrió y la siguió.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, pero si todo por ganar.

Fin del capítulo.

Comenten si quieren.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NO HERO.

...

He terminado el nuevo capítulo de Naruto el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki lo subiré en los próximos días.

...

Disfruten y dejen comentarios

...

Capitulo ocho: spring break ….of evil.

/suna gakure/

Chiyo basan una de las elders del continente elemental, tan grande en edad y poderío, a sus ya casi ocho décadas casi nueve en este mundo vivio en carne propia el sirguimiento y caída de Uchiha Madara, asi como las tres grandes guerras del mundo de los super héroes.

Dos de las cuales si se conocen pero no la tercera, quien recuerda la tercera guerra.

La primera claro, la batalla donde el bien gano, donde el bien donde Hashirama senju a sus cuarenta y seis años, vencio y mato a uchiha madara quien junto con su hermandad, tuvieron el control del mas peligroso de los kaijus el kyubi no yokai, esa batalla fue la primera vez que el mundo vio que los seres con super habilidades, se dividían en dos grupos, en héroes y villanos.

Parecía que todo seria paz y prosperidad, hasta que RyuMaru apareció en escena.

Ryumaru era un revolucionario , que queria que los suyos, los seres que parecían animales fueran parte del mundo pasifica mentes , pero tobirama senju y Muu de iwa se negaban a la idea, no se sabe como pero en un combate los cinco primeros grandes kages se enfrentaron a Ryumaru y este murió, trayendo asi a los sucesores, en una época de cambio y peligros.

La segunda guerra inicio por el ataque de dos idiotas llamados Kinkaku y Rinkaku oro y plata quienes en la escalada de tensiones políticas no se les ocurrió mejor idea que atacar Ame y luego konoha muriendo junto con el segundo hokage, todo hubiera terminado ahí, de no ser porqué de alguna manera Hanzo de la salamandra el primer kage de Ame declaró al mundo tener armas nucleares y amenazó con lanzarlas a todos los países, el caos se desató y poco a poco leyendas surgieron y el nombre de los héroes y villanos cambiaron una vez más.

La batalla que les dio nombre a los sanin contra hanzo de la salamandra.

La muerte de kawamidori Namikaze padre de minato a manos de un asesino desconocido.

el surgimiento de Stalker Overlord primer gran villano.

Y por supuesto lo que acabó con ésta guerra, la destrucción de Uzu no sato.

El mundo entonces cambió , nadie quería otra guerra, nadie la pidió y nadie supo porqué paso.

De la noche a la mañana Hanzo de la salamandra murió, la esposa de overlord fue asesinada junto con su primogénito barron y el tercer kazekage desapareció , asi Iwa atacó a konoha y sin más la guerra ocurrió , una guerra que fue una masacre en cuestión de bajas civiles, donde ya no había buenos o malos solo soldados y esto hizo darse cuenta al mundo de que debían regularizar a los héroes, es asi que el mundo vivie ahora una paz relativa.

Pero chiyo no espero ver esa noche la noche de la estúpida batalla anual de héroes contra villanos.

Ella a lo lejos como los otros ancianos vio el intercambió entre los hokages y overlord, chiyo a veces lamentabla el dia en que salvo la vida de ese pequeño huérfano sin nombre que hoy es el que se le considerá la cabeza de los villanos, pero en cambio su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a esa niña,esa bebe que pensó que habia muerto junto con sus desaparecidos padres y mas al verla de la mano del ahora villano hijo del hokage.

¿hermana? Ebiso el otro anciano veia a chiyo.

Los vientos del desierto cambiaron su cursó . Dijo la mujer mayor en su lugar de retiró.

Una época oscura se acerca. Dijo ebiso.

Ya esta aquí. respondio chiyo.

/konoha no sato/ 28 de abril/ academia konoha/

La escuela ubicada bajo el gran bosque creado por el primer hokage, estaba en tranquilidad, más de 27 días habían pasado y ya las cosas se habían calmado, finalmente un nuevo miembro se había unido a la clase de héroes A, esto en reemplazó de Sai.

Mientras los jóvenes héroes estaban escuchando una de las aburridas conferencias de Iruka Umino sobre como actuar ante un villano,solo esperaban que dieran las 2 hora de salida de la escuela para iniciar las vacaciones de primavera.

Al finalizar estas iruka les sonrio.

Disfruten sus dos semanas de vacaciones y recuerden que quienes tengan un permiso firmado por el director y por un héroe patrón podrán patrullar las cuidades en donde viven durante las vacaciones siempre que la policía este enterada . Les dijo el maestro con la cicatriz .

Asi todos celebraron sus dos semanas sin clases.

Y poder ser héroes de verdad.

Los jóvenes se subieron al autobús escolar y estaban totalmente tranquilos.

¿Qué es ese ruido? Dijo kiba mientras el y su perro volteaban la vista al cielo y veian algo.

Hinata noto lo que kiba veia y activo su byakugan para observalor .

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Es el jet negro de la otra vez. les dijo a sus compañeros de clases.

El jet descendió cerca de la carretera demasiado cerca.

Entonces lanzo uno de esos cilindros negros enfrente de los autobuses escolares de los jóvenes héroes.

Protejan a los alumnos. Dijo kakashi hakate quien viajaba en uno de los autobuses por su seguridad de los estudiantes, no es que fuera tacaño y aprovechara el viaje gratis no nada de eso.

Kakashi, junto con guy, asuma y kurenai salieron de los autobuses listos para luchar.

Lo bueno de siempre llevar puestos sus disfraces.

Lo malo es que guy nunca ha lavado ese spandex verde.

El cilindro negro se inicio a abrir lentamente dejando salir un humo blanco de la parte superior.

Una vez se termino de abrir.

De el salio un extraño ser con la apariencia humanoide, pero con los músculos totalmente expuestos mientras una extraña protuberancia negra estaba en su pecho.

Kakashi alzo protector facila y rebelo un sharingan que obtuvo de su difunto amigo óbito uchiha un joven héroe muerto en la tercera guerra.

Kurenia fue la primera en actuar lanzando una ilusión en el ser.

Eso no funcionara. Dijo la criatura con una voz familiar.

¿naruto? Cuestiono kakashi, al reconocer la voz.

Si, disculpen las molestias, pero esta cosa habia estado almacenada en mi vehiculo desde hace un mes y se estaba hechando a perder. Dijo la criatura moviendo sus dientes al hablar. Solo que no pensé que quien deje conducir fuera tan, oye no me peges con la cola y fíjate al conducir. Dijo la voz de naruto.

Todos vieron como el jet negro a la distancia casi choca contra un edificio.

En fin, dejare este experimento fallido por ahí, asi que pueden destruirlo o no, no importa. Dijo naruto mientras la criatura lanzaba un gruñido y luego gritaba para lanzarse contra kakashi.

Kakashi entonces lo esquivó con su gran velocidad.

Guy salto al ataque y golpeo en la cabeza a la criatura, esperando aturdirla, pero en lugar de eso la criatura sujetó el pie de guy y lanzo contra uno de los autobuses.

Azuma abrio su boca y saco una gran cantidad de humo y luego mordio el humo.

Quemando al la criatura.

La criatura no se inmuto por el fuego, siendo que sujeto el piso de la carretera y lo alzó para lanzaro contra uno de los autobuses.

Kurenia salto sobre el bloque para evitar que se estreyara manteniéndose a salvo a sus estudiantes.

Kakashi inicio a generar electricidad de su mano y de un solo golpe le corto el brazo derecho a la criatura.

Bien hecho mi gran rival. Dijo guy alzando un pulgar en pose cool.

Pero el brazo se volvió a unir al cuerpo gracias a unas extras serpientes moradas.

Esto será un problema. Dijo azuma sacando una cuchillas con nudilleras listo para seguir luchando.

Kakashi estuvo pensativo.

Guy y asuma inmovilizelo, kurenia mantente al margen y vigila a los alumnos. Ordeno el peliplata.

Guy y asuma a sintieron y salieron corriendo para interceptar al gigante que los intentó golpear.

Los dos dieron el tiempo suficiente para que kakashi golpeara la cabeza del hombre y lanzara una gran descarga eléctrica en su cerebro con el fin de fundir el dispositivo que lo mantenía funcionando.

Esto solo parecio surtir efecto por unos pocos segundos aturdiendo al ser.

Que se sujeto la cabeza.

¿Qué esta? el ser hablo.

¿Dónde? El ser busco un punto de orientación.

Pero yo. Vio sus mano. ¿Qué ME PASO? Cuestionó .

Los héroes lo vieron con asombro.

No era posible.

¿señor puede entendernos? Cuestiono kurenai.

Si yo, que me paso, mi esposa y mi hijo donde están. Les pregunto. Mi hermano… íbamos en un vehiculo cuando, ese tipo de lentes…. Mi esposa estaba embarazada, ¿Qué le pasó ? Cuestiono con gran miedo en su voz el ser que hace unos momentos habia estado luchando.

Los héroes y los estudiantes no creían lo que veian.

Mi mujer, mi bebe, que esta. el hombre sujeto su pecho. Que me esta. el gran punto negro inicio a inflarse. Noooo!

El ser exploto generando un ruido de un fluido al ser lazado en el aire y caer en el piso.

Del ser solo quedaron sus piernas, manos y cabeza.

Ahora era incapaz de regenerarse.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? cuestiono Azuma a kakashi.

….

/en la cuidad/

Si haga, entiendo , si. dijo un policía mientras veia como el accidente del jet en el centro estaba siendo tratado en estos momentos.

Por suerte el edificio donde se estrello estaba en construcción.

No había tripulantes en el.

Y en estos momentos la compañía de seguros se estaba llevando el vehiculo militar y la compañía de limpieza ya se estaba encargando.

¿esto es legal? Cuestiono una de las personas a quienes limpiaban el accidente.

Ami me pagan por limpiar no por preguntar. Dijo siguiendo con su trabajó .

Mientras el vehiculo era remolcado.

La policía vigilaba todo, debido a una arreglo económico de último momento que su capitán habia recibido, una oferta que no se puede rechazar.

Suban. Dijo naruto llegando en un auto ultimo modeló de carreras dorado con líneas negras, las dos figuras que se subieron llevaban gabardinas para ocultar sus identidades.

Porque dejaste el protector de plástico atrás. Dijo yuel mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

No quiero pelo de gorila en mi auto. Dijo naruto mientras ponía en marcha el vehiculo a toda velocidad.

Deténganlo. Dijo un oficial de policía al notar su exceso de velocidad.

Muchos policías en motos se disponían a ir.

Cuando una llamada de su jefe les dijo todo lo que debían hacer.

Déjenlo ir. Fueron las palabras del hombre.

…..

En la residencia namikaze.

La familia se había reunido en el monumento de los hokages después del incidente en la autopista.

Muchos padres héroes y civiles estaban preocupados por un ataque directo de los villanos apenas iniciaron las vacaciones, pero tras las palabras de kakashi y minato los jóvenes héroes reanudaron las vacaciones sin prisas.

La familia espero y fueron a recoger la nazu (nazumi) y kazare a sus respectivas escuelas, si los gemelos no iban juntos por cuestiones de seguridad.

Asi que una vez recogidos todos tomaron rumbo a la casa de los namikaze llevando suficiente comida china para un batallón.

Kushina el árbol. Dijo minato, mientras la caminoneta se estrellaba en el árbol.

Ese no era un atajo. Dijo natsuki mientras se sujetaba a su cinturón de seguridad.

La familia inicio a bajar las cosas, cuando notaron que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

De nuevo en menos de un mes su seguridad de su domicilio fue superada.

Entrando listos para la batalla cuando se encontraron con una peculiar escena, acostado en el sillón, con una pizza en el piso y viendo un noticiero estaba naruto.

Estúpido. Se rio naruto mientras mostraban a un villano siendo contenido por tres héroes.

La familia se quedó estatica en su lugar, viendo al miembro varon seguir riéndose mientras el villano era derrotado por los héroes.

El director estará tan molesto con el. naruto cambio de canal.

En otras noticias la policía no da un reporte oficial sobre el extraño choque de un jet militar en nuestra cuidad en la. Naruto presiono el botón para cambier de canal.

Cree en la gloria de jashin sama!. Grito un presentador en televisión, naruto volvió a cambiar de canal

Predicadores los odio. Naruto siguió cambiando los canales.

Su familia lo veia extrañados que estaba haciendo Naruto, naruto abrio la pizza y de un movimiento veloz se la acabo.

¿naaruto ni? Cuestiono natsuki al salir de su estupor.

Esto era extraño, como es que naruto estaba aquí.

Este solo les vio por un segundo antes de volver su vista a la televisión.

El director nos saco de la isla dos semanas debido a un terremoto submarino que causo un tsunami dañando los pilares que sostienen nuestra isla, originalmente pasaríamos las vacaciones en la isla pero en estos momentos no puede asegurar que los gases letales no acaben primero con nosotros asi que nos mando a tierra firme. Explico naruto. Necesitó mas pizza. Naruto se fue.

Y regreso rápidamente.

Con varias cajas de pizza.

No crean que estoy aquí por mi voluntad. Naruto los vio. Mi novia estrelló mi jet en la torre del centro, tiene suerte que sepa hacer eso con su lengua, cola y alas a la vez o la mataria. Naruto mastico una prebanada de pizza. En cinco días me dan mi jet reparado asi que estare aquí hasta se termino otra pizza.

Su familia lo vio.

Hijo yo. Minato intento hablar.

Mas una sensación dolorosa inicio a correr por los cuerpos de los velocistas presentes.

Habian olvidado esa sensación.

Electricidad verde salía del cuerpo de naruto una pequeña cantidad, pero sabían que si el queria la podía liberar de golpe.

Es todo. naruto se desavanecio. Ante su madre.

Mierda es mas rápido que antes. Dijo minato, a lo que menma asintió, la velocidad de naruto estaba a otro nivel, parecía que ahora ellos caminaban y el corria.

La familia namikaze siguió con sus palnes de cena.

Mientras en su habitacion naruto tenia sus propios problemas.

Kong no saltes en la cama. Se quejo naruto.

Mientras su gorila albino adolecente no le hacia caso.

Baja el lanza coetes!. Le grito naruto.

Explosión!.

/en kiri/

Haku yuki estaba de patrulla junto con su escuadrón heroico designado, el joven andrógino estaba pensativo.

Su amado naruto habia sido corrompido por esos malditos villanos.

Era por eso que se unio a esta misión.

Los héroes de kiri.

Tenían cierta fama de héroes sangrientos.

Alto ahí villano. Grito anguila eléctrica, uno de los jóvenes cinco de su equipo.

Este equipo eran anguila eléctrica su habilidad era conducir electricidad en agua era un hombre, chica burbujas quien podía lanzar y encerrar a personas en burbujas mas fuertes que un auto, cera quien podía generar grandes cantidades de cera caliente de su cuerpo, látigos de agua quien podía lanzar agua a presión de varios orificios de su cuerpo y el yuki el fantasma del hielo, bajo las ordenes de su maestro Suimaru héroe que era conocido como almeja por su gran coraza defensiva.

El villano era martillo miembro de la banda de King shark.

Seguro podremos llegar a un. Villano fue desmayado por varías agujas de haku.

Haku que te pasa, ya lo teníamos. Se quejo cera quien no entendia el comportamiento del chico.

No estoy de humor para estas cosas. Dijo el pelinegro.

Si porque tu novio se volvió villano. Se burlo anguila.

Oye no hables asi de naruto-kun. Se quejo haku molesto, sonrojándose.

Haku todos sabemos que amas a naruto, diablos hasta la mizukage los shipea. Dijo burbujas.

Un fuerte ruido los alerto a todos algo se habia roto.

Alerta. Dijo almeja activando su gran coraza. En equipos de tres. Ordeno. Se párese

Haku burbujas y cera fueron un equipó .

Almeja anguila eléctrica ylatigos de agua otro.

Antes de irse dejaron al villano esposado.

/con los el segundo equipo/

Fue aquí. dijo anguila eléctrica mientras estaban en el techo del edificio donde habia hablado, haku y su equipo buscaría en el perímetro mientras ellos en los techos.

¿Qué paso? Cuestono látigos de agua viendo el edificio dañado. Son marcas de garras.

Dijo viendo los agujeros que quebraron la pared y que parecían cuatro pares de garras afiladas.

Esto es raro, pediré refuersos. Almeja iba a hablar por su comunicador.

Cuando este sono.

Igual los comunicadores de anguila eléctrica y latigo de agua.

Si. respondio almeja.

Papi nos tienen. Grito la voz de su hijo en el teléfono.

Hijo porfavor ella nos tiene. Grito la madre de látigos de agua.

Ayúdame hermano!. Grito el comunicador de anguila eléctrica. Ella nos tiene.

¿Qué shiko, quien dime shiko shiko! Grito almeja.

Okasan. Okasan que sucede quien te tiene. Girto latigo de agua.

Espera hermano ya voy- grito anguila eléctrica, para darse la vuelta y saltar del edificio para correr a su casa.

Solo para darse cuenta que abajo el callejo estaba lleno de serpietes que cada vez eran mas.

Ya voy. dijo latigo de agua dispuesto a irse solo para detenerse en seco cuando frente a el habia un ataúd abierto este hizo salir varias vendas y lo metio. Ha! Grito.

No. dijo almeja sujetando su cabeza. Sal de mi mente. Ordeno. Esto no es real. Grito.

Papi. Dijo una voz tras de el.

Almeja se volteo ahí estaba su hijo.

Shiko. Dijo el hombre.

Tengo miedo. El niño lloro.

No lo tengas. Estoy aquí yo te protegeré. Almeja se hacerco a su hijo.

Papi. Dijo el niño llorando.

Alemeja vio tras de su hijo una mostruosa sombra con ojos rojos cuernos y las, con su cola sujeto al niño del cuello.

No! almeja corrió a toda velocidad, pero por alguna razón no se movia, vio sus pies y se movían, pero el no avanzaba.

Papi. Dijo el niño mientras la silueta con sus garras le atravesaba el pecho.

NOOO!. almeja grito y lloro. Tu pagaras por eso! Almeja grito con rabia y se lanzo contra la silueta.

/con el primer equipo/

Haku, estas bien. Cuestiono burbujas. Se que anguila es un idiota, pero tiene razón no puedes amar a un villano. Comento la chica.

Yo me importa. Dijo haku.

El perímetro esta despejado por si les interesa. Se quejo cera.

NO! escucharon todos el grito.

Los tres héroes entonces tomaron rumbo hacia la ubicación del grito.

Encontrándose con los fragmentos de la armadura de su maestro.

Esto es imposible. Dijo cera tomando uno de los fracmentos. La armadura de sensei es mas dura que el diamante. Expreso.

Avanzaron mas econtrandose con una escena curiosa.

HAAA QUITENMELAS! Grito anguila eléctrica mientras parecía correr en círculos intentando quitarse algo incisivle. No respiro. Se estaba suejtando el cueyo.

SAQUEME DE AQUÍ! grito latigo de agua quien eestaba tumado en el piso y golpeaba el aire con todas sus fuerzas. No quiero morir bajo tierra, ayuda! Gritaba.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono cera acercándoseles.

Chicos quitenmelas! Grito anguila eléctrica. Pero tengan cuidado ahí miles y están sobre ustedes. los señalo.

Chicos! Ayuda sáquenme porfavor. Lloro y grito latigo de agua. No quiero morir aquí. sequi golpeando el ahire acostado en el piso, ahora con mas fuerza y con rodillazos.

¿Qué paso? Les cuestiono burbujas.

Cuando gotas de sangre calleron al piso.

Los tres alzaron la mirada solo para ver como su maestro caia al piso con su armadura totalmente destruida y el con sangre por todos lados.

Chicos donde están. Cuestiono burbujas. No los veo. Tenia los ojos abiertos. Todo esta obscuro. Chicos hola!. Grito. Esto no es divertido esta todo muy oscuro! Le temo a la oscuridad! Chicos!.

Oye burbujas tranquila aquí estamos. Cera se intento acercar a su amiga. Solo para chocar con un muro invisible. Que demonios. Cuestiono intentando moverse pero choco contra otra pared, otra y otra, intento saltar. No. dijo algo preocupado. No puede ser. Extendo sus manos tocando un mro invisible. Sáquenme de esta cosa, soy claustrofóbico. Comento mientras sentía que la pequeña caje en la que estaba se encogia mas y mas.

Haku veia todo esto confundido.

¿te preguntas que pasa no? cuestiono una voz femenina tras de ella.

Una voz que reconocio.

Oka-san. Haku volteo solo para encontrar a su madre, con una herida en su cueyo sangrando.

Si haku. Dijo su madre. Mi niño. Dijo.

Entonces haku entrecerró los ojos.

¿Quién eres? Cuestiono. Porque sea quien seas tus trucos mentales no serán tan útiles con migo. Le dijo haku.

Porque no. cuestiono otra voz tras haku.

Esta le helo su sangre fría.

Tu. haku alzo su mano y no dudo en atacar a matar.

Congelando a la persona, su padre.

No es propio de un héroe actuar a si, pero que se podría esperar de un mosntruo como tu. le dijo su padre.

Haku entrecerro los ojos.

No eres tan bueno como crees ilusionista, mi padre nunca me llamo asi, porque no desases esta ilusión y me das la cara. Le cuestiono.

Eres mas listo que el resto. Sonrio su padre antes de desvanecerse y el hielo quedará vacio.

Haku busco a su atacante, notando por primera vez la gran sombra que cubria la luna menguante .

Aquella imponente figura que hizo retoceder a los villanos en la isla.

Aquella mujer, que parecía un demonio.

Esta descendió tranquilamente y le sonrio.

Un placer, me llamo Yuel, lamento los incombenientes que te he causado, solo quería hablar contigo, asi que metí a tus amigos en su pequeñas fobias por unos minutos. Explico.

Haku entonces vio a sus cuatro compañeros y a su maestro.

Angula eléctrica estaba en el piso luchando por aire, látigo de agua estaba cubierto de moretones como si ne verdad estuviera luchando por salir de un ataúd. Burbujas corria gritándo por alguien mientras estaba en la oscuridad, cera estaba en una incomoda posición con sus piernas y brazos pegados a su cuerpo y su cabeza agachada intentando no ser aplastado podía ver lágrimas y sudor en su rostro, mientras su maestro almeja estaba sangrando en el piso.

Eres la zorra que sedujo a mi naruto-kun. Dijo haku, quien no pasó por alto el lenguaje corporal de yuel, quien aun mantenían la sonrisa pero sus ojos estaba cerrados y su ceño fruncido, sus puños esntaban cerrados y firmes, sus garras marcaron el piso y su cola se habían tenzado como señal de alarma.

Si, soy la hembra de naruto y el es mi macho, mi pareja. Dijo yuel con orgullo. Nos entregamos mutuamente y nos amamos. Dijo esto con orgullo y satisfacción .

Ante el ceño frunzido de haku y su postura de combate.

Solo porque le lavaron el cerebro villanos. Dijo haku. Yo hare que naruto-kun vuelva con nosotros le dijo. Listo para el combate

Hehe eres muy gracioso. Yuel se cubrió su riza con una de sus alas. Sabés no sabia si las palabras de naruto eran ciertas, pero tu en verdad lo amás . Cerro los ojos y luego los abrió.

Haku sintió miedo por un segundo, que sus ojos no eran dorados porqué de pronto eran rojo sangre y ella daba mas miedo que antes.

Sabes soy un dragonoit, usualmente tenemos tradicones complejas, pero cuando escogemos a un macho solemos visitar a sus antiguas o potenciales parejas para darles una advertencia. Yuel abrió sus alas y golpeó su cola en el piso. Abandona tus sentimientos por naruto y no me vere obligada a hacerte nada. Explico.

Haku inhalo y exalo para calamarse.

No gracias, no importa cuanto miedo des, yo amo a naruto, el fue mi primer amigo, la primera persona que vio quien yo era, quien no me trato como un monstruo, la primera persona que me hizo sentir querido, quien me dio un propósito, es por eso que lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no me importa lo que una lagaritija con plumas como tu diga, lo seguire amando aun muera. Dijo haku listo para el comabte.

Es una pena. Yuel abrio sus alas y señalo a haku. Esas fueron unas buenas últimas palabras. Yuel salto adelante.

No te tengo miedo. Haku lanzo hielo. Luchare por mi amor. Inicio a patinar sobre hielo y lanzar estacas de hielo contra yuel.

Esta solo se protegio con un batir de sus alas.

Yo amo a naruto y nada ni la muerte quitara esos sentimientos de mi. Haku lanzo mas hielo contra yuel.

Quien tenia el ceño frunsido.

Yo soy la única que puede amar a naruto! Grito yuel mientras sin control se lanzaba sobre haku y de un solo golpe le perforó el pecho y le sujeto el corazón.

Haku cayo al piso con yuel sobre el, sangre saliendo de su boca y de las heridas en su pecho.

Veamos, si en verdad ni la muerte borra tus sentimientos. Yuel sonrió y abrio su boca mostrando sus colmillos.

….

Desde abajo.

Cabeza de martillo veia todo el espectáculo en los techo.

Eso no esta bien dijo. Con miedo intentando safarse de las esposas, porque tenían que estar en esta zona abandonada de la cuidad.

GRROOOAAAA! Martillo alzo la vista, algo que desiara jamas haber hecho, pues en los años siguientes en su mayores pesadillas, recordaría lo que estaba viendo.

Su cuerpo era cubierto por la sombra de esa criatura, sus grandes alas, sus cabezas monstuosas , sus largos brazos con zarpas y cola con espinas, solo eran lo que un suertudo desearía jamas ver.

Nadie nunca desearía ver lo que martillo vio.

La verdadera forma de yuel.

Mami. Cabeza de martillo se mojo en los pantalones e inicio a llorar.

Cuando el espectáculo acabo, yuel lo vio fijamente.

Respeto. Martillo bajo su cabeza y no la alzo hasta que escucho el batir de las alas en despliege mientras yuel se alejaba del lugar.

….

Uno menos. Pensó yuel. Quedan cuatro. Tomo su rumbo.

Rumbo a kumo.

/al día siguiente/

Minato se sintió extrañado al entrar a la sala comedor, donde su esposa estaba cocinando, su hijo mayor estaba desayunando tranquilamente.

Mientras un gorila albino, estaba con pillama con motivos espaciales viendo las noticias comiendo un platon de cereal de colores.

Naruto parecía estar viendo las noticias en su extraño comunicador rojo.

En serio . Naruto gruño. me sale mas barato comprar un nuevo jet que la reparación, vamos viejo, no es como si pasara siempre. Dijo el joven rubio.

Le sorprendería saber cuántas novias estrellan nuestros jets por eso lo incluimos en el seguro. Dijo la voz.

Bien comprare la nueva versión. Naruto gruño.

Excelente señor. Dijo la otra vos. Su pedido estará en tres días. Comento.

Minato no siguió escuchando se fue a ver si podía ayudar a su esposa.

Esta le sonrio y le dio un beso, antes de terminar él desayunó .

Minato puso los platos de comida, que darían abasto a un ejército pero solo era la comida necesaria para tres velocisitas , una teletrasportadora, una pirokinetica y una super genio.

Sus hijos bajaron.

Los niños mas pequeños se extrañaron ante el gorila.

Que hace un mono aquí? cuationo kazare a sus padres.

No soy un mono soy un simio. Contesto el gorila.

Minato escupio su café. Menma se atraganto, nazu solo abrio los ojos con intriga, natsumi se desmayo y kushina solto su tenedor

No me confundas con ellos baka. El gorila se llevó a otra bocanada de cereal a su boca.

Todos vieron a naruto.

Kong fue un experiiento de laboratorio. Explico el rubio tomando una bocanada de su desayunó . Me encariñe con el así que no lo pude desechar y lo mantengo conmigo. Explicó.

Gracias padre. Dijo Kong mientras veia la televisión.

Todos vieron al gorila.

Pero algo les llamo mas la atención.

Puedes subirle. Cuestiono minato a Kong.

El gorila tomo el control y subio el volumen.

Como infromamos anoche un equipo de jóvenes héroes fue atacado tras la detención de un criminal de la banda de King shark aquí en Kiri, los cuatro jóvenes resultaron con lesiones auto inflingidas y un estado mental alterado, el héroe encargado esta en estos mometos en el hospital en estado grave, mientras ahí un posible muerto según lo han indicado pues los únicos restos de lo que parece ser un cuerpo son un tipo de masa de carne, el único tesigo fue el propio villano quien declaro esto.

FUE UN DEMONIO, EL MAL ENCARNADO, ELLA ERA EL TERROR ABOSLUTO, NO ME REGRESEN A LAS CALLES ENCIERREME NO QUIERO VERLA, ELLA SE LO COMIO Y LO ESCUPIO. Grito cabeza de martillo a la cámara siendo esposado y metido a una patrulla.

La mizukage no ha hecho declaraciones. Dijo la comentaristas .

En otras noticias.

Minato sintió su comunicador sonar.

Lo activo

Aquí el hokage. Dijo minato al holograma.

Aquí la mizukage. Dijo mei en holograma. Quería que fueran los primeros en saber, haku fue… ni siquiera se que le paso, solo encontramos una masa de carne y todo indica que es haku, haku fue … haku esta muerto. Finalmente lo dijo.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos en shock, pero naruto fue quien se recuperó mas rápido que todos y puso una mirada indiferente.

No puede ser. Dijo menma. haku era de los más fuertes, incluso pudo vencerte una vez, como es que paso. Grito menma

Menma esa no es forma de referite a un kage. Le regaño kushina.

No esta bien. Dijo mei. Por la situacion es comprensible. Aclaro. No sabemos como fue, solo sabemos que o quien lo hizo dejo a cuatro casi graduados en la sala de choque con traumas mentales ceveros, y logro romper la coraza de almeja. Explico.

Pero almeja es de los mas resistenes, su coraza es casi indestructible. Dijo nazu porque ella conocia esos detalles .

Fue golpeda en puntos estratregicos que la fracturaron. Explico mei. Y bueno, haku solo sabemos que lo que le haya pasado fue algo horrible. Aclaro mei.

Naruto suspiro.

Adiós haku. Solto el nombre con tristesa, el fue un buen amigo, en otra vida.

Espera naruto esta contigo minato. Mei hablo.

El rubio mayor se puso nervioso.

Lo siento ahí estatica estoy entrando aun túnel. Dijo minato.

Minato no cuel… fue tarde.

El hokage colgó su comunicador.

La familia busco a naruto pero este y su gorila ya no estaban.

Escucharon la puerta de la habitacion cerrarse.

Solo suspiraron.

No puedo creerlo haku-chan. Dijo kushina, aun recordando el dia que naruto trajo al niño como si fuera una mascota perdida pidiedon quedárselo.

/en kumo/

Yugito ni.

No creía que una simple patrulla en las afueras de la capital de kumo se pudiera complicar tanto.

Sus compañeros de equipo el equipo de Killer bee habian caído hace unos minutos.

Primero entraron a las alcantarillas por haber escuchado la voz de una niña pidiendo ayuda.

El primero en caer fue Omoi quien de pronto inicio a murmurar demasiadas posiblidades de lo que les pasaría y se quedo paralizado hablando consigo mismo.

Luego siguió karui quien de pronto se inicio a quejar de que hacia mucho calor e inicio a gritar que se quemaba.

La siguiente fue su media hermana Samui ella simplemente se paralizo al ver algo que no estaba ahí, se inco e inicio a llorar diciendo que lo sentía.

Y luego eso la inició a seguir por los túneles.

No sabia que era pero no queria averiguarlo todos sus instintos felinos, le decían que corriera.

Eres rápida. Dijo la voz de una mujer tras de ella.

Yugito salto para alejarse encontradose cara a cara con una extraña criatura, con alas con plumas, cola, cuernos y ojos rojos.

No se que quieras. Dijo yugito mientras llamas azules cubrían su cuerpo y se trasformaba en la siluea de un gato en llamas. Pero te venceré. Le lanzó su ataque de llamás mas fuerte.

La criatura no se movió.

Jajaja. Se rio mientras salía de las llamas sin un rasguño. Quiero que te aléjese de mi macho. Dijo la ciratura. No te acerques a naruto. Le dijo.

Los sentimientos que yo tenga por naruto-kun no son de tu incumbencia tu. no terminó la frase.

La criatura le sujeto del cuello, aun con las llamás en su piel, la criatura no se quemaba, solo le dedico unos ojos rojos asesinos.

Los gatos tienen nueve vidas. Dijo mostrando sus dientes. Veamos cuántas te puedo quitar. Sonrio.

AHHHHH! Los gritos de dolor llenaron los oscuros tuneles.

Las ratas corrieron a las ciudades escapando de esos gritos y de la criatura que los provocaba a su víctima .

/konoha/

Menma y sasuke estaban en su primera patrulla, ellos estaban apollando al héroe edisu conocido como el que siega capas de lanzar rayos de energía que cegaban a sus oponentes.

Habían recibido un mensaje un tipo de amenaza simple.

Unos jóvenes villanos robando un museo.

Alto ahí villanos. Dijo menma apareciendo frente a ellos.

Ríndanse. Ordeno sasuke.

Los villanos en cuestión eran dos gemelos un niño y una niña que vestían un estúpido disfraz como si fueran un par de mimos.

Mira hermana. Dijo el joven.

Si hermano. Dijo la joven. Nos encargaremos de ellos hermano.

Lo haremos hermana. Dijo el joven. Atacamos hermana.

Lo hacemos hermano. Dijo la joven.

Los dos se sujetaron de las manos y corrieron para enbestir a menma quien los esquivo no asi sasuke.

Quien recibió el impacto.

Los dos gemelos se rieron saltando cinco mentros y lanzando dagas pequeñas de sus brazos a gran velocidad.

Enserio. Menma se burlo mientras atrapaba las pequeñas y filosas piesas de metal.

Sasuke por su parte las bloqueo e inalo fuertemente.

Exhalo una gran llamarada de fuego.

Los gemelos se rieron y escaparon intactos del ataque.

¿Qué poderes tiene? Cuestiono menma porque estos villanos parecían tener varios poderes.

No tenemos poderes. La villana hablo.

Nosotros fuimos tratados por el hombre misetrioso. Hablo el villano. Verdad hermana.

Si hermano el hombre misetrioso nos dio ésto . la villlana mostro un dispositivo en su pecho. Nos da nuestras habilidades.

Durara lo suficiente para una prubea. Dijo el villano.

Menma y sasuke no entenidan poderes falsos, alguien era pasa de dar poderes por poco tiempo.

Menma corrió para argar su habilidd y genero unas macanas para golpear a la mujer quien sonrio y el lugar donde recibió el impacto se hizo tan duro que las armas de menma se rompieron.

Sasuke lanzo mas fuego contra el joven villano este le sonrió y escupio agua.

Los dos jóvenes villanos se rieron y entonces señalaron a menma y sasuke.

Nos rendimos. Se incaron frente a ellos.

Esto desconcentro a los dos jóvenes héroes.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? cuestionó el héroe edisu cuándo llegó .

..

Unos pocos minutos después los jóvenes villanos eran subidos a la camioneta blindada de la policía.

Mientras menma y sasuke expicaban lo sucedió a edisu.

Un hombre misterioso que puede dar poderes. Dijo el héroe con cierta incredulidad.

Dijeron que estas cosas eran las que se los daban. Menma mostro los extraños dispositivos que habian sido decomisados a los villanos.

Se entregaran a harry para su análisis. Dijo edisu.

El caminon blindado dejo el lugar trasportando a los jóvenes villanos.

Hicimos un buen trabajo no hermana. Dijo el joven villano.

Si hermano lo hicimos. Dijo la joven villana. Que opina hombre misterioso. Cuestionó la mujer al conductor.

Este solo sonrio, mientras veia al joven policía inconciente a su lado, que nadie noto cuando se disfrazo de el y se robo el camión blindado.

 **Buen trabajo.** Dijo el hombre misterioso.

Gracias jefe. Dijeron los dos hermanos sonriendo.

/ en iwa/

Kurotsuchi estaba tranquila durmiendo en su cama.

Habia tenido un largo dia de escuela, trabajo heroico y cosas de adoleente asi que podía darse el lujo de tener sus sueños tranquilos.

Su casa era una de las mas seguras del pueblo y hoy su abuelo no estaba, pero nadie estaba tan loco para atacar la casa de los héroes que te pueden desintegrar en un solo movimiento.

Asi que la pelinegra dormía tranquila.

Recordando.

Naruto-kun. Kurotsuchi babeo su peluche de oso que tenía una foto del idiota de naruto, ese idiota que no le agradaba, por eso tenia ese peluche con su rostro para golpearlo, para hablar con el contarle como habia sido su día y esas cosas.

AHHHH! Los gritos de terror la despertaron eso y el hombre akashiki entrando como un proyectil por su ventana.

¿Qué demoni..ack. no pudo terminar de hablar porque una larga cola le agarro del cuello y la saco de su habitación.

Kurotsuchi no se podía conentrar, era azotada contra el viento a gran velocidad, sentía el frio aumentar y podía ver como poco a poco los edificios y casas eran mas y mas pequeños.

Mierda. escupio un poco de sangre. Suéltame. Grito golpeándo la cola que la sostenía.

Finalmente se detuvieron la luna media era lo que alumbraba.

La cola de la figura la puso enfrente de ella.

Kurotsuchi abrio los ojos confundida.

¿Quién mierda eres? Grito o bueno lo intento a penas se escuchó.

La figura de ojos dorados cero sus ojos y parpadeo para abrir los y todo volverse extrañó.

Finalmente. Dijo uan voz que kurotsuchi temía .

No. murmuro. Tu estas muerto. Dijo viendo la gran figura de un coloso de diez metros con alas de murciélago. Mis padres te mataron. Le dijo.

No mi niña. dijo la criatura. Viene a matarte. La criatura le golpeó el estomago.

Kurotsuchi escupió mas sangre.

Cerro los ojos y vio a su atacante.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente.

No te acerqués a mi naruto. Solto su agarre en su cuello con su cola.

Y kurotsuchi cayo al vacio desde tres kilómetros en el cielo.

/en konoha/

Minato estaba con harry en su laboratorio.

Las cosas estaban extrañas, hace unas horas A le habia dicho que encontraron a yugito con quemaduras de segundo grado y en un estado catatonia , mientras que Kurotsuchi a penas estaba viva después de que el propio onoki la atrapara en su caída tenia varias costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna en el abdomen.

No tenia tiempo para su familia.

Entonces este señor misterioso puede. Pregunto minato.

No se como lo logro. Dijo harry desde un microscopio. Bueno entiendo el proceso y los resultados hasta los químicos, pero esto no tiene presedentes, esto es minimo de ochenta años de investigación intensiva y teorías que aun no hemos comprobado . Dijo.

Entonces. Cuestiono minato.

Te llamare cuando tenga algo. Harry lo despidió. Ve a ver a tu familia.

Podrias venir a cenar con nosotros. dijo minato.

Jessy vendrá en unas horas le toca patrullar hoy primero viene a cenar conmigo y luego hace sus patrullas. Explico el genio.

Entendo bueno. Minato se estiro. Adiós.

Minato se fue.

Que tenemos aquí. harry saco un pequeño círculo que tenia un extralo símbolo grabado un semejante a tres zetas unidas de su final. Raro. Comentó guardando esa prueba.

/en la residencia namikaze/

Minato no esperaba encontrarse la escena cuando llego a cenar.

Kushina con su mirada amenazante cabello de llamas alzado.

Mientras naruto dejaba salir su electricidad verde.

Los dos viéndose fijamente dispuestos a saltar contra el otro en cualquier momento.

Mientras menma, kazare y natsuki en el pisó gimiendo de dolor.

Minato vio a la única que tenia explicaciones a sus dudas.

Nasu.

La pequeña genio suspiro.

Los dos quieren la ultima galleta. Señalo a una solitaria galleta en el centro de la mesa.

Mierda esto no podría acabar bien.

Naruto fue quien suspiro.

Cometela. Dijo apagando su velocidad. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo por una galleta. El hijo rubio mayor se sento en la mesa mientras activaba su agenda personal.

Minato suspiro aliviado y ayudo a sus hijos a ponerse de pie.

Kushina comio feliz la galleta y se dispuso a servir la cena.

Todo estaba traquilo.

Hasta que naruto recibió una llamada holográfica.

Usted tiene una llamada 4 hermanos. Dijo la computadora. Naruto la acepto.

Jefe. Dijo demoledor.

Es bueno verlo jefe. Dijo aplanador.

Hummm. Dijo triturador.

Gracias por los trajes. Dijo excavadora

Los cuatro mastodontes musculosos estaban ocupando todo el espacio de la pantalla.

No es nada cuidó a quienes me son útiles. Contesto naruto.

O pero que joven tan considerado. Dijo uan voz que puso a minato rigido.

Esa es. Kushina temblaba.

Vamos mis niños pásenme su comunicador quiero saludar al joven villano que hizo a mis muchas unos genios. Dijo la voz femenina.

Claro madre. Dijeron tres de los hermanos.

Hum. Dijo el cuarto entregando el comunicador.

Este viajo y mostro la gran figura de la mujer que lo sostenia.

Era tan grande como una edificio de apartamentos, con unos labios y nariz hermosos, ojos grandes y bellos, con unos dientes afilados, cabellos dorads y mucha masa de carne por todos su cuerpo.

Es un placer conocerla por este medio Big mom. Dijo naruto.

O pero que joven tan considerado. Se rio la mujer. mis niños me han platicado mucho sobre ti y vi tu desempeño en la prubea, fue tan divertido escuchar a esos héroes gritar. JAJAJa se rio la mujer y todo tras de ella temblo por su fuerte voz. Como sea, quiero conocerte en persona en tres días es mi cumpleaños, estas cordialmente invitado a mi casa. Sonrio.

Acepto, estare ahí. Dijo naruto manteniedo la calma.

O perfecto, mis niños te mandaran el resto de la información. Sonrio la mujer tomando un gran trozo de comida y llevándoselo a la boca masticando y luego sonriendo. Te espero aquí. termino la conversasion.

Naruto dejo escapar un susprio.

NO PUEDES IR! Le grito kushina. Es peligroso, es es. La mujer estaba histérica.

Tengo que ir. Dijo naruto.

NO BIG MOTHER ES LA MAS PELIGROSA MUJER DEL MUNDO. Le grito kushina. Puede comerse a persona enteras y poderes, literalmente su habilidad es eso comer. Le dijo asustada.

Y tambien es peligroso estar de su lado malo. Le respondio naruto. Si ella te llama tienes que ir nadie quiere tenerla como enemigo. Explico naruto.

No estas castigado no iras a ninguna parte. Le dijo kushina.

No puedes detnerme. Le dijo naruto y se fue del lugar.

Naruto namikaze uzumaki vuelve aquí niño! Grito su madre.

….

/en otra parte de konoha/

Jessy estaba lista para ir a comer con su padre se había puesto su disfraz rojo y amarillo, su padre había pedido comida italiana su favorita.

Ella inicio a correr para llegar a su destinó .

Speedy. Dijo una voz femenina.

Jessy se detuvo, esa voz.

Mama. Jessy volteo y ahí de pie estaba su madre.

Con ese vestido azul, su cabello café rojizo que era semejante al suyo, esa mirada de alegría y su piel brillante.

Si mi pequeña Speedy. Dijo la mujer y le abrió los brazos.

Mamá. Jessy corrió rumbo a su madre.

La mujer le sonrio y la abrazo.

Pero desaparecio al contacto.

Mamá ? Cuestiono con miedo.

Speedy por aquí. dijo la voz de su madre a la distancia.

Jessy inició a correr tras su madre.

…

Harry estaba extrañado su hija siempre, era puntual, siempre, asi que estar veinte minutos tarde no era para nada común, checo las noticias y no habia ningún ataque o crimen, checo el rastreador y encontró a su hija, corriendo por toda la cuidad.

Era extraño parecía estar moviéndose sin sentido, yendo de lugares muy distantes y corriendo sin orden.

¿jessy que pasa? Le comento por su comunicador.

Papá es mamá esta viva, la vi, la sentí, la estoy siguiendo por toda la cuidad. Dijo jessy feliz.

Harry estaba extrañado su esposa llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo muerta desde que jessy tenia cinco años, no era posible de ninguna manera que eso pasara.

Una alarma sono en su computadora.

El contador de calorías que le habia instalado al traje de jessy paso de verde a amarillo.

Jessy estas consumiendo tus reservas muy rápido dentente come algo y ven aquí. ordenó su padre.

Pero papá . Dijo jessy. No quiero perderla.

Jessy escúchame, ven a comer y luego la buscaremos juntos. Ofrecio harry intentando hacer que su hija entrara en razón.

Bueno, voy rumbo al. La voz de Jessy fue interumpida .

Estatica sono.

No le hagas caso mi niña. una voz estába en el canal de harry.

¿Qué quién eres? Cuestiono Harry a la voz.

Era la de una mujer joven y extrañamente era demasiado seductora.

Sigue corriendo mi Speedy casi me alcanzas. Dijo la voz femenina.

Si mamá. Jessy sonaba feliz.

Jessy no, no la escuches. Dijo harry pero su hija no la escuchaba. Mierda. el contador de calorías paso a naranja. Si llega a negro. harry intento por dos los medios hacer reaccionar a su hija pero esta estaba en un profundo estado de trance.

Tomo su celular.

Vamos vamos vamos. Se inició a desesperar.

/residencia namikaze/

Hola. Cuestiono minato mientras el y su familia seguía su cena.

Los namikaze ya estaban acostumbrados a que de un momento a otro cualquiera de los padres fuera llamado al trabajo.

Harry calmate. Dijo minato. Espera que jessy esta que. Cuestiono con alarma. Te pondré en altavoz.

ESTA CORRIENDO COMO LOCA SUS NIVELES ESTAN EN NARANJA Y NO YA PASARON A ROJO. Dijo harry. NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN LA ALCANZE. Dijo el hombre mas listo del mundo.

Vamos en camino. Dijo minato. Vístete. Señalo a menma.

Los dos rubios padre he hijo corrieron a sus cuartos y con uniformes listos salieron a su misión.

Bueno veamos las noticias. Dijo kushina tratando de calmar a sus demás hijos.

Pero se fue la luz de sus casa.

¿Qué paso? Cuestiono Natsuki.

Unos rayos verdes salieron por la puerta.

/cuidad capital del pais del fuego/

Jessy estaba cansada, se habia comido sus reservas de calorías cuando sintió que hiba mas lento y aprovecho pasar cerca de una fuente para beber agua.

Seguir a su madre era complicado.

Quicky. Dijo la voz de minato apareciendo a su lado corriendo.

Jessy. Dijo Menma alcanzando a su enamoramiento.

Chicos están aquí. dijo jessy feliz. Pueden ayudarme a alcanzar a mi madre. Dijo la velocista mujer ya canzada.

Señalando al frente donde su madre le abria los brazos.

Jessy ahí no ahí. Menma hiba a hablar.

GROOOOAAA! Menma se detuvo de miedo, antes de ser envestido por un camión.

Menma grito minato asustado por su hijo.

Ha! Menma inicio a correr en círculos. Aléjalo de mi! El niño estaba totalmente asutado. Ardilla! Menma corria de su mayor miedo una ardilla gigante.

Ya voy. minato inicio a correr pero se movia lento, demasidado lento, era como si. tu. cerro los ojos.

Desde lo alto de un rascacielos, la sobra alada de yuel quien tenia brillando sus cuernos y sus ojos cerrados sintió la mente de minato.

Tu. minato inalo fuertemente. SALDE MI MENTE! Grito minato, rompiendo la ilusión de yuel.

…

Arrgg. Se quejo la joven sujetando su cabeza una leve jaqueca. No importa. Abrio sus alas he inicio a volar alejándose del edificio, ya es muy tarde. Sonrio. Sigue corriendo mi niña. hablo yuel.

..

En la cuidad minato habia electrocurtado a su hijo para sacarlo de su estado de miedo.

Menma estaba confundido.

Minato. Dijo la voz de harry. donde estas, los niveles de jessy están azules, y se dirige hacia el edificio Monte grim. Dijo harry.

Ese edificio tiene mas de cien pisos, se necesita mac tres como minimo para subirlo sin mensionar que la caída es…. Voy en camino. Minato acelero lo mas que pudo.

…

Desde la perspectiva de jessy.

Ven mi niña. dijo su madre mientras las dos subían el edificio mas alto del pais del fuego.

Si mama. Jessy acelero.

Dame un abrazo. Su madre se detuvo.

Solo entonces lo sintió.

El viento y la velocidad.

Estaba en caída libre.

AHHHH! Grito.

….

Mas alto en los cielos.

Una menos. Yuel tomo su nuevo rumbo al pais del viento.

….

Minato acelero lo mas que pudo.

Vamos un poco mas. Apenas iba a subir el edificio cuando vio a jessy saltar, no tenia le velocidad necesaria para interceptarla y saltar a otro edificio o la necesaria para tele trasportarse y sostenerla sin que los dos murieran.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noto como poco a poco varios edificios iniciaban a apagarse, la electricidad desaparecía de ellos, hasta que noto a un demonio negro con rayos verdes en su cuerpo rebasarlo.

El demonio corrió hasta el punto más alto del edificio y salto.

Ante el ojo humano solo vería un montón de rayos verdes interceptar un objeto rojo, golpear un edificio descender hasta la base del edificio dejando el característico ruido de un rayo al tocar la tierra y moverse con rumbo desconocido.

Pero para minato todo fue muy claro.

El demonio negro dio un salto presisio para sujetar a jessy en el aire sosteniéndola del cuello y pecho para evitar el efecto latigazo que la hubiera matado, luego la abrazo a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la sintura para dar en el aire varias vueltas y con sus dedos con filosas garras sujetarse y desplazarse atravez de una de las paredes del edificio, hasta el piso donde con la velocista en manos corrió con dirección desconocida.

Desde el punto más alto y cuando la electricidad regreso, pudo seguir su recorrido.

/laboratorio namikaze/

Hola. Minato, que paso, responde. Cuestión harry pues de pronto los sistemas del traje de su hija asi como los de minato se apagaron.

La luz de su laboratorio se fue.

¿Qué demonios? Harry cuestiono pues ni los generadores de emergencia se activaron.

De pronto ante el se detuvo en una espiral de electricidad verde una figura negra cargando a su hija.

No dudo y sacó su pistola.

La figura se llevó una mano a su mascara demoniaca y se la quito.

Jessy necesita una alta docis de adrenalina, glucosa y todo liquido salinice. Naruto hablo con una fría voz.

Harry vio esos colmillos largos y esos ojos verdes brillar.

Para ayer. Dijo naruto.

Voy. el hombre bajo su arma y corrió para buscar lo que pidió naruto.

Mientras las luces del laboratorio regresaron.

Naruto acostó a jessy en una camilla.

Mientras harry arrastraba un carito con varios suministros médicos de emergencia para cuando un velocista los necesitara.

Pulsaciones. Cuestiono Harry preparando una aguja muy grande con todo lo necesario.

Ciento setenta sobre doscientos. Respondió naruto. Su temperatura corporal esta en los cincuenta y mezcla más ácido fólico y dióxido de potasio. Le dijo naruto.

No los necesitaría a menos que. Harry comento el conocía la fisiología de los velocistas muy bien.

Estuvo corriendo sin detenerse por casi dos horas. Le respondio naruto. Sus usculos no sabran que hacer en cuanto le demos la glucosa iniciaran los espasmos involuntarios. Le explico.

Esta bien. Dijo harry mezclando la aguja.

No ahí tiempo para buscar las venas. Naruto saco las garras de su traje y con estas destruyo la chaqueta, la player y el sostén de jessy.

Harry no dijo nada, le importaba mas la vida de su hija que el enamoramiento de su hija la viera desnuda.

Despeja. El padre clavo la aguja en el corazón de su hija.

HHAA! Se quejo jessy se sento por un momento en la camilla, antes de volver a acostarse e iniciar a sacudirse violentamente generando unos pocos destellos blancos.

Harry claramente estaba asustado

Presión estabilzandose. Dijo naruto mientras veia una de las pantallas. Latidos 120 por minuto, temperatura cuarenta, nivel de glucosa en amarillo, esta bien para un velocista. Dijo el rubio suspirando. Necesitara calorías y nada de carreras por unas horas. Naruto puso sus manos en los medicamentos. Y estos. Puso suplementos de hierro. Para la resaca.

La chica se calmo.

Ha mi cabeza. Jessy se quejo. No sabia que un velocista podía sentir resaca. Se quejo sentándose.

Sucede cuando llevas tu cuerpo a una velocidad mayor a mac dos y la mantienes por períodos prolongados de tiempo. Explico naruto. Sobre calientas el cuerpo lo deshidrata y fermentas todo en tu reserva de estómago y grasas generándose resaca. Naruto ya habia experimentado esa sensación cuando overlord lo llevo a su limite y mas haya.

Jessy. Harry la abrazo con fuerza. No me vuelvas apreocupar asi. Le grito para volver a abrazarla. No sabia que hacer. El hombre casi lloraba

Lo siento. Dijo apenada la joven. ¿Qué me paso? Cuestiono. No recuerdo nada desde. Se sujeto la cabeza y recuerdos bajos venían a su mente.

Desde que? Cuestiono naruto mientras tenia en sus manos uno de los recipietes de comida china, ya fría que harry habia ordenado.

Naruto. Jessy se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

Solo para sentir frio en su pecho y rápidamente cubrirse con sus manos y darse la vuelta.

Los viste!. Grito toda roja.

Si. naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Olvidalos. Le grito jessy mas roja.

Soy un velocista un segundo para mi es una vida. Le respondió .

Harry se quito su bata de laboratorio y la puso sobre su hija.

Cúbrete. El hombre de lentes se alejo de su hija. Tengo unas llamadas que hacer. Se fue listo para gritarle a quien le contestara el teléfono.

Los dos adolecentes se quedaron en un silencio solo roto por el movimiento que naruto hacia al comer los fideos del recipiente.

Tu. jessy se sonrojo. ¿me salvaste? Cuestiono .

Este solo asintió.

Gracias. jessy se movio muy rápido.

Para un humano solo fue un lijero movimientos.

Para los velocistas fue un beso en los labios, o lo hubiera sido si naruto no lo bloqueó con un camaron de su cena.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Cuestiono molesta y ofendida la joven. No es el primer beso que compartíamos . Le dijo.

QUE! Los dos escucharon a harry gritar a lo lejos.

Lo hice porque estoy fuera de circulación. Dijo naruto, mientras suspiraba. Eres muy linda y tengo que admitir que tienes una gran personalidad y pechos. Comento.

Oye. Jessy se sujeto.

Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Naruto se rasco la cabeza. Pero estoy con alguien ahora. comentó .

¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? se molesto jessy.

Cola, alas, cuernos y pechos mas grandes. Respondió naruto sin vergüenza alguna. Deberías ver lo que hace con su lengua larga mientras usa su cola. Naruto le sonrió con lujuria.

Jessy se sonrojó de vergüenza.

Pero tu dijiste que. Ella de pronto sintió la frente de naruto pegada a la suya.

Los dos iniciaron a pasar electricidad por sus cuerpos atravez de la frente.

Un jesto que se sentía bien, pero habia algo diferente jessy lo sentía, algo no estaba bien con naruto.

Eso lo dije cuando era un héroe. Respondio antes de alejarse. Ya no soy un héroe. Se volvió a poner su mascara. **soy lo que debo ser.** Los ojos brillaron mientras la elecricidad sverde salía de su cuerpo.

Naruto espera. Dijo jessy.

La luz se fue, los rayos verdes salieron y naruto se fue a toda velocidad.

Carajo! Grito harry. si sigue asiendo eso se matará a si mismo. Dijo el hombre. Ha! Se escuchó un ruido de algo caerse.

Papá . Ella se apresuro a busca a su padre quien se tropezó por unos cables en el pisó .

Pronto llegaron dos grupos de rayos de distintos colores.

Jessy estas bien! Grito menma quien tenían su traje todo dañado pues su batalla con la ardilla imaginaria fue intensa..

Kya! Le grito jessy a menma para que se alejará.

Harry que haces en el piso. Le cuestiono minato al hombre mas listo.

Aquí tomado el fresco. Se quejo el de lentes.

/en suna/

Gaara el kazekage estaba teniendo una noche de patrulla tranquila eran.

Casi las tres am y junto con sus hermanos estaban revisando el perímetro de la cuidad principal de suna.

Si nada parecía alterrar esta noche.

TOOOOMMMMBNBBBB! Una gran exposición, seguida de una gran nube de arena hizo qué gaara se viera interesado.

¿Qué es eso? Cuestiono kankuro su hermano mayor.

No lo se. Dijo temari abriendo su abanico.

 **GROOOOOAAA!** Un grito que los tres conocían hizo que temblaran.

Kankuro da la alarma! Grito gaara. Temaria ayúdame a contenerlo. El pelirrojo se fue en la árena junto con su hermana.

En camino. Dijo kankuro.

Voy .dijo temari.

Cuando kankuro se habia alejado lo suficiente de sus hermanos fue golpeado por un rayo rojo de energía.

Argg! Se quejo checando su herida por calor. Que demonios. Alzo la vista y vio a sus atacantes.

Eran grandes masas de roca blanca con forma humanode, sus dedos en piernas eran tres y en manos eran cuatro, no tenían boca u nariz, solo un único ojo rojo que era de donde salía el rayo y eran mas de veite.

¿Qué? Kankuro pregunto a nadie antes de iniciar a esquivar los ataques.

.Con gaara y temari.

Sus sospechas no eran equivocadas, era el el kaiju de una cola, el gran shukaku de las arenas, gaara usaba su arena en un intento de controlar a la gran criatura que cada vez se hacia más fuerte y salvaje.

Temari apoyaba a su hermano desde tierra, pero sus ataques no podía hacer ningún daño, era como si el shukaku no estuvera ahí.

Gaara estab muy enfocado en su enemigo colosal, esquivando los proyectiles que el tanuki gigante le lanzaban balas de aire a presión que deformaban el decierto, uno le dio directo y lo lanzo al suelo, solo una nube de su arena evito que callera.

El kaiju de una cola salto para aplastar a gaara.

Temari desde su perspectiva se dispuso a ataca, cuando se sintió amenazada y dio un salto con giro incluido para lanzar una corriente de aire contra quien estuviera a su espalda.

Lo que la intento tomar fue rápido y esquivo el ataque elevándose en el aire, temari sonrio, el aire era su elemento, uso su gran abanico para bloquear un latigazo de una cola.

Gurr. Un ruido lastimero hizo darse cuenta que lo que la atacaba podía sentir dolor.

Temari movio su mano a su cintura y de esta saco tres esferas, perdigones de humo paralizante, las lanzo contra su atacante.

Los tres explotaron creando una gran nube de humo negro.

Una luz verde la hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Magia. Murmuro temari cuando todo el humo fue lanzado en su contra.

Eso era viento.

Uso su abanico para que su habilidad de viento bloqueara el humo negro, los dos ataques colisionaron generando un gran pilar de humo negro.

Temari reacción bloqueando con su abanico otro golpe, pero este fue dado con un puño, deformando su abanico de metal gigante dejándolo inservible.

Mierda. temari lanzo a su atacante su gigantesca arma, mientras de su cintura tomaba otros dos abanicos mucho más pequeños, pero también hechos de metal.

La criatura movio sus dos alas y con estas le lanzo a temari arena en los ojos.

Oye eso es jugar sucio. Se quejo temari con la mirada nublada unos segundos.

Apenas alcanzo a chocar sus abanicos contra las garras de la criatura, no así el golpe a su estómago con la cola de la misma.

Temari fue lanzada al piso, en su intento para volver a ponerse de pie, solo para ser interceptada y arastrada unos metros en la arena, mientras su cabeza era sujetada entre cuatro filosas garras.

Temari intento sentir sus abanicos, pero ya no estaban en sus manos.

Buscabas estos querida. Dijo la voz femenina que provenia de la criatura que la ataco, mientras en sus manos los abanicos de metal de temari estaban perforados entre esas filosas uñas.

Temari desde su perspectiva podía ver a su atacante, sin duda era mucho mas alta que ella, esos cuernos y alas le daban una altura extre y su cola en estos momentos moviéndose libre expresaba una emoción de felicidad.

Temari gruño.

No le gustaba para nada la situacion.

Desde su lugar en el piso pudo ver como a lo lejos varios rayos rojos eran lanzados contra tres figuras que se movían al unisiono, sin duda era kankuro luchando, mientras que gaara parecía no darse cuenta de su situacion, luchando contra una tormenta de arena gigante que el mismo estaba creando.

Eres la ultima querida. Dijo la vos femenina emitiendo al final de su oración un extraño gorgoteo de felicidad. Las demás no fueron un gran reto, pero tú, sin duda Rasa te entreno bien. La joven el piso el estomago con su pierna izquierda.

Temari escupio algo de bilis por la acción, lo que esta criatura aprovecho para acomodarse mejor, ahora con la pierna derecha sostenía su cabeza y con la izquierda sus dos manos.

Me pregunto, si sabes a tu padre. Le comento tranquila antes de sonreir con unos demoniacos ojos rojos y unos dientes mas grandes que los de un un ser humano, casi como los filosos dientes de un tiburón.

Temari sintió miedo, por primera vez desde que termino su entrenamiento de héroe novato y obtuvo su licencia como heroína en entrenamiento sintió miedo, antes de niña le temia a los monstruos bajo su cama, cuando tenia ocho y vio por primera vez al kaiju de una cola sintió un miedo mucho mayor, pero ahora, en este momento volvia a sentirse como aquella niña pequeña.

Pero ahora el monstruo estaba fuera de su cama.

Su mundo dio vueltas cuando su cabeza choco varias veces contra el suelo inestable de arena, la criatura uso sus garras en sus piernas para golpearle la cabeza en el piso varias veces.

Puedo sentir tu corazón. Dijo volviendo su rostro a la normalidad. Siento tu miedo y tu amor. Ella rio en lo ultimo. Si dejas tu amor por naruto, te dejare vivir. le dijo sin mas.

Naruto. Murmuro temari. Quien ama a ese rubio yo no. dijo temari escupio sangre y saliva.

Mmmmhuhuhu. Se rio la mujer tapando su boca con su mano derecha, solto el agare de su pierna sobre su cabeza y se inclino para estar mas cerca de ella. Se que estas. Abrio los ojos rojos y sus dientes filosos. **Mintiendo!.** Las garras de la criatura se hiceron mas grandes.

Temari inicio asudar.

La criatura se disponía atacar.

Cuando un rayo verde paso sobre ellas, el rayo golpeo a gaara o al menos lo intento, porque la cúpula de arena le protegió.

Gaara parecía confundido por la acción.

La criatura alzo la vista y gruño molesta.

Mierda. alzo sus alas y solto a temari. Me tengo que ir terminaremos esto otro día. Abrió sus alas. Pero antes de abrir vuelo le dedico unas ultimas palabras a la rubia. No te acerques a mi macho. Y sin mas se fue en la oscuridad de la noche.

La rubia tardo unos minutos en recuperarse.

¿temari? Cuestiono gaara en su vos estoica, cansado y caminando muy confundido. ¿que paso? Y el shukaku. En verdad el kage no entedia lo que habia pasado.

Y temari no sabia como explicarlo.

Ayuda! Grito kankuro a lo lejos.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en marcha para ayudar al mayor.

/al dia siguiente/ hotel de lujo capital del pais del fuego/

Habitación cinco estrellas, último piso, letrero de no molestar en la puerta.

Eso era por fuera.

Por dentro sillones y muebles de cabeza, las paredes tenían agujeros, el piso y el techo marcas de garras y quemadruas, de alguna manera el agua del yakusi estaba en llamas, habia vidrios rotos, asi como jarrones y el candelabro, la televisión estaba encendida de cabeza mostrando estatica, en la habitacion todos los muebles estaban ratos, las cobijas amontonadas y en el colchón una pareja se despertaba de una curiosa noche de sexo.

Mientras yuel dormia enrolalda ardedor de naruto, este mismo estaba pidiendo el desayuno por medio de mensajes al hotel.

Los dos habia terminado aquí después de una discusión muy acalorada ayer en la madrugada.

/flash back/ pais del viento/ a una distancia segura de gaara/

Alejados de toda forma de vida inteligente, naruto espero a que yuel se explicara, a joven dragonesa estaba sentada mientras el estaba de pie, e esta formación rocosa que de algún modo tenia varios caparazones de mluscos unida a ella.

Solo lo hize para demostrarle a las otras que tu eres mio. Dijo yuel mientras estaba tranquila en el exterior, pero su cola inquieta la delataba. Es algo natural que mi especie hace, demostrar que soy la única en tu vida. Dijo la joven.

Naruto sin su casco pero si su traje negro suspiro.

Lei todo libro o archivo que overlord y los héroes tiene sobre tu especie y eso no es verdad, ustedes son seres no monogamos. Explico naruto. Dila verdad. Dijo naruto.

Yuel cambio su expresión.

Dijo algo.

¿Qué? Cuestiono naruto porque no la escucho.

Tenia miedo. Hablo. Tenia miedo que en cualquier momento ellas te llevaran de mi lado, tenia miedo que te convencieran de abandonarnos, de dejarme, no quiero volver a estar sola, no quiero. Yuel se puso de pie. Se que fue egoísta de mi parte, se que cause muchos daños y tal vez hize muchos enemigos por actuar sin pensar. Aclaro. Pero no quiero estar sola, no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe. Abrio sus ojos brillano rojos y sonrio lamiendo sus labios. Eres mio, solo mio. Camino hacia naruto.

Cualquiera en su posición huiría sin dudar.

Pero naruto hizo algo que solo un loco haría.

Le dio un golpe muy leve en la frente sujetanto el pulgar y el índice.

El golpe fue muy leve.

Pero esto saco a yuel de su estado frenético.

Me pegaste. Se quejo mientras se sobana la frente.

Eres fuerte, hermosa y peligrosa. Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la diferencia de alturas era notoria, pero solo por el hecho de los cuernos y que yuel estaba parada en sus puntas de las garras por el terreno iregular. Solo un loco se alejaría de una mujer tan vella e inteligente como tu. le dio un beso en la frente. Te amo. le dijo naruto.

Yuel lo abrazo con tal fuerza que sus costillas y columna hicieron ruido.

Yo tambien te amo. lo solto un poco. Lamento que bueno, hiciera esto. se sentía avergonzada.

Descuida. Dijo naruto. Aunque ¿Qué le hiciste a haku? Como lo dejaste como carne molida. Le cuestiono con curiosidad.

Yuel se sonrojo.

Bueno. Jugo con sus dedos y se puso mas nerviosa. Me quite mi piel y rebele mi verdadera forma para comerlo pero estaba muy frio asi que lo termine regurgitando. Explico.

Naruto se golpeo la cabeza demasiada infromacion.

Aunque verte golpear a temari y que casi mataras a jessy es algo atractivo en sierto modo. Comento naruto. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Le pido.

No lo hare. Yuel le sonrio, hasta que abrio sus ojos confundida. ¿Cómo que casi la mate?, no habia forma que la atraparan. Yuel hizo brillar sus cuernos.

Ha. Se quejo naruto. Oye eso no es justo. Se quejo el rubio y sintió el miedo pasar por su columa.

Cuando yuel le sonrio con esos ojos rojos.

 **COMO QUE LA VISTE MEDIO DESNUDA!** Le grito de pronto se vio como un monstruo de cincomentros de alto con una gran aura negra y roja tras de ella..

Mierda. naruto salio corriendo dejando tras de si una estela de electricidad verde que apagaba cualquier aparato eléctrico un kilometro frente y tras de el.

Seguido muy de cerca por una sombra negra que volaba a toda velocidad.

/en la actualidad/

Eso termino en una persecución hasta la capital del pais del fuego.

Y luego de que los dos estuvieran cansados de perseguirse mutumamente y por el calor del momento, terminaron besándose y de los besos necesitaban algo mas, por eso pidieron esta habitacion.

La cama, actualmente aprecia el nido de algún pájaro pues a yuel le gustaba poner asi las almohadas y cobijas, decía que se sentía segura asi, naruto aun no entendia como termino aceptando esta extraña relación.

Los brazos de yuel y la presión de sus senos y cola en su cuerpo le hiceron recordar el porque.

Ella era tan adorable.

Oooaaaa. Yuel bosteso y revelo sus setenta filosos dientes y larga lengua antes de volver a cerrar su boca y medio desperatar.

Naruto escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

Creo un remanente que se puso una bata y salio por la comida.

Si la comida para un velocista y una dragona.

Suficiente para una división de milicianos.

/en konoha/ residencia namikaze/

Entonces recpitulemos. Dijo minato a los otros cuatro kages.

En kumo yugito ni, fue atacada en las alcantarillaz presenta quemaduras que ya están sanando, daño en piernas y brazos y una fractura en el esternón, esta grave per vivirá. Dijo A el raikage a los demás.

En Kiri, haku yuki fue asesinado, mientras que a los otros siete héroes que estaban con el fueron enviados al hospital por heridas auto inflingidas, salvo almeeja que lucho contra algo con la suficiente fuerza para destruir su armadura. Dijo Mei a los otros.

En suna, mi hermana peleo contra la criatura, mientras yo estaba atrapado en una ilusión que me hizo pensar que el kaiju shukaku estaba por ataca y kankuro estaba luchando contra unas criaturas hechas de tierra, mi hermana no presenta mayor daño que una contusión y moretones. Dijo Gaara a los demás.

El reporte de la criatura coincide con lo que mi nieta dijo que la ataco. Onoki comento. Inclusive el hecho de que todos los involucrados estuvieran en algún tipo de ilusión. Suspiro. Kurotuschi esta estable, aun en coma pero estable. Vio a minato.

Jessy Namikaze esta fuera de peligro, ella fue afectada pensado que estaba en viendo a su difunta madre, su cuerpo fue llevado al limite de un velocista y cometio un intento de suicidio lanzándose desde el punto mas alto de konoha, mi hijo y yo fuimos incapaces de ayudarla, menma por estar luchando con lo que describre era una ardilla gigante y fui frenado pero pude romper la ilusión, jessy fue salvada por naruto quien no solo evito su caída sino la llevo a los laboratorios namikaze para que harry la tratara. Explico minato.

Esta figura quien es. Cuestiono A mostrando la imagen que una de las cámaras de Konoha capto de yuel volando.

No sabemos mucho. Dijo Mei. Sabemos que King shark la conoce, cabeza de martillo se niega a hablar pero se refiere a ella como el arma de overlord. Explico.

Estaba en el día del combate de villanos y héroes. Explico Onoki. Fue quien se llevo a tu hijo. Comento señalando a minato.

y quienes intentaron hablar con naruto fueron. Minato unio puntos. Haku, yugito, kurotsuchi, jessy y temari.

Ahí esta el motivo. Explico Gaara. Pero la causa todavía no esta clara, overlord no ordenaría un ataque a las familias de los kages, sin un motivo. Comento estoico.

El niño tiene razón, esto fue personal, demasiado personal. Dijo onoki.

Minato pensó. Naruto dijo que tenia novia. Expuso eso.

Los cuatro hombres se vieron curiosos.

No quieres decir que ella. Dijo A señalando a la foto.

Naruto tiene un gusto raro. Dijo Gaara.

Onoki suspiro. Algo en ella no me parece bien. Se rasco la cabeza.

Pero no puede ser por eso que las ataco. Dijo minato.

Nunca sabes los celos que una mujer puede sentir. Le dijo Mei. Creeme una mujer enamorada y celosa es peligrosa. Una alarma sono de su lado. Tenemos una concordancia genética. Hablo. El DNA obtenido de uno de los senbons de haku, coincide con el obtenido de las uñas de yugito y de los abanicos de temari.

Veamos. Dijo gaara.

Aquí dice que las células humanas son muy bajas, que tiene sangre semejante a…. minato se cayo y abrio los ojos.

Ryu..Ryu… A estaba trabado.

Ryumaru. Dijo onoki el primero en salir del shock.

Los cinco vieron sus fotos.

Esa mujer estaba relacionada con el mayor asesino de kages de la historia.

Tenemos que averiguar mas de ella, pensar una estrategia, eliminarla lo antes posible. Grito onoki.

Dudo que sea conveniente. Dijo gaara. Naruto esta con ella, de seguro pensara en una manera de protegerla. Expreso.

Eso es cierto en este momento que naruto-kun vuelva a nuestro lado es la prioridad. Dijo mei.

Pero ella ella. Dijo onoki aun con miedo el vio lo que ryumaru podía hacer, el vivió en carne propia la devastación que esa cosa podía causar, que uno de su raza aun existiera.

Es una prioridad mas. Dijo Mei.

Esto debe discutirse en persona en nuestra próxima reunión. Dijo minato.

Los cinco asintieron.

/dos días despues/ residencia namikaze.

Naruto estaba alistando su ropa de gala, no era tan deslumbrante como debería ser, un pantalón formal para velocista, una camisa forma que soportara la frision y unos zapatos negros resistenes a altas velocidades.

Eso y el regalo que habia hecho para Ma Brige.

Bajo las escaleras.

Para encontrarse a su familia de frente a el.

Sus padres en especial molestos.

¿Qué? Les cuestiono.

Minato señalo una pantalla.

Donde se veia a un destello verde robar diferentes joyerías por toda la nación.

¿Qué me culpan por eso? Naruto se curzo de brazos. Métanse en sus asuntos.

Naruto. Minato se puso serio. Tenemos que hablar sobre todo esto. le dijo finalmente tomando el rol de padre.

Sobre que, el que me estés acosando de robar treinta y siete joyerías.

Creí que solo robaron veinte. Dijo menma a su hermana natsuki.

O el hecho de que quieras hablar, sobre el papel que he tomado. Naruto suspiro. Yo soy un villano. Le dijo.

No, no lo eres. Le dijo kushina. Salvaste a jessy.

Porque sino lo hacia harry iria tras naruto. Y no dejare que a mi chica le pase nada regla 37 de los villanos nos cuidamos la espalda ante los héroe. Explico. O era la 69. Naruto se puso pensativo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho sobre la casa y de pronto una gran cantidad de viento fue alzado en el patio trasero.

Mis flores! Grito kushina saliendo a su patio donde un vehiculo negro de viente metros de largo por cuarenta de ala a ala sobrevolaba el patio trasero.

Si me disculpan. Naruto tenia una mochila en su espalda. Llegaron por mi. Dijo corriendo al vehiculo.

Este se giro abrio la parte trasera donde Kong lanzo una cuerda negra para que naruto se suejtara.

Y los dos se fueron en el vehiculo, con rumbo desconocido.

Creo que voy al centro comercial. Dijo natsuki. ¿alguien viene? Cuestiono a sus padres o hermanos.

Te acompaño. Dijo menma mientras la seguía.

Kushi. Minato vio a su esposa tieza.

MI JARDIN! Grito la mujer peliroja.

/pais del fuego/ Despara Mark

Uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes del mundo era el despara mark, que no solo recibia a humanos, sino que era uno de los pocos puntos neutrales en el mundo, donde héroes y villanos podían convivir.

Claro los dos bandos tenían sus propios centros comerciales, el H-market y el Villan emporium, pero sin duda un lugar donde uno puede encontrar lo mejor de los dos lados es una ventaja.

No puedo creer que aceptaras venir a un dia aquí. dijo Talia Overlord, mientras era acompañada por giganta.

Que puedo decir naruto, quedo de llevarme a una fiesta y seria apropiado llevar un regalo. Dijo Yuel tranquila mientras junto a ella estaban Lynk la joven rosa y queen quien estaba buscando entre las tiendas de ropa algo que pudiera ponerse sin romperlo.

Tu y naruto-kun han estado muy ocupados no yuel. Le cuestiono queen mientras algo de seda goteaba de sus mandíbulas.

Un poco. Yuel sonrio feliz.

Estas radiante mi amiga. Dijo giganta. Como sea ¿Qué talla es la señora a la que le buscamos ropa? Cuestiono.

Según naruto, es talla H48. Comento.

Vaya es grande. Dijo giganta. Vamos a la sección donde yo compro. Dijo guiando a las cinco.

Mientras tanto.

Del otro lado del centro comercial.

Menma, Kiba y Chouji se habían encontrado y estaban rumbo al área de comidas.

Mientas.

Ino, Hinata, Natsuki, Tenten y jessy estaban reunidas para una pequeña salida.

Entonces naruto-kun. Dijo hinata claramente sonrojada. ¿te salvo?

Escucharon a lo lejos el ruido de un gruñido y algo romperse.

Todas buscaron el origen del ruido.

Pero nada pareció fuera del lugar.

Entonces tu hermano, estuvo en la casa. Dijo Ino retomando la conversación. ¿Cómo fue?

Extraño. La tele trasportista suspiro. La situación fue tensa a mas no poder, se niega a escuchar a oka-san o a kachan, pero aun asi no se no se siente como mi hermano. Ella vio a jessy. ¿Cómo fue cuando te salvo?

La joven castaña suspiro.

Como si fuera el, eficiente y totalmente centrado, no había nada que dijera que no era naruto, sin embargo, no se. Jessy se toco la cabeza. Aun todo lo relacionado de ese dia esta nublado, no recuerdo porque paso todo, solo se que estoy más enamorada de tu hermano ahora. le dijo a natsuki.

Otro gurnido mas fuertes se escucho.

….

Con las villanas.

Todos los trabajadores del lugar estaban tranquilos, asi como la compradoras y sus hijos que venían en búsqueda de las mejores opciones para sus cuerpos especiales.

Si la tienda emporium estaba en calma

Suéltenme! grito yuel mientras estaba en lo alto, sus las extendidas, mientras sus brazos, cola y piernas estaban siendo sujetada por la ceda de queen quien junto con giganta y talia la estaban sujetando.

Link todavía intentaba mantener la situacion calmada, no es como si los dependientes de la tienda no hubieran visto el miedo a los ojos antes.

Los hombres y mujeres de este centro comercial estaban acostumbrados al terror absoluto y mas en época de rebajas cuando todas las heroínas y villanas usan sus poderes para obtener descuentos.

Yo ahora si la mato. Grito yuel iniciando a morder la seda de queen. El es mio. antes de sentir un impacto en su hombro

Talia, giganta y queen apenas podían seguir conteniéndola.

Yuel vio un dardo pequeño con un rayo negro en el.

Sabia que era de naruto.

Asi que vio a lynk quien explotando un chicle en su boca, le apuntaba con una pistola de dardos que saco de uno de los estantes del área de juguetes de la tienda.

El jefe dijo que si perdías el control, te disparara más, uno solo te tranquilizara, seis serán suficientes para noquearte. Le dijo la de piel rosa giro la pistola en su mano y la guardo en su sudadera verde.

Lo siento. Se disculpó yuel volviendo a su calma tranquila, guardando sus garras, ocultando sus dientes filosos y el aura de muerte que la rodeaba desaparecía.

Descuide señorita. dijo el anciano cajero. Debiera ver a Tsunade senju cuando no encuentra un sostén que le quede. Comento mientras las villanas veían sus compras. Iniciare a cobrar. Dijo.

Adelante. Comento Talía. No puedo creer que haya tantas tallas H 48. La hija del director vio a giganta.

Es la talla estándar para personas gigantes. Dijo la cambia tamaño.

Bueno al menos conseguí atuendos lindos. Dijo Queen feliz de encontrar ropa para ella.

Y el jefe se divertirá esta noche. Lynk señalo la ropa que Yuel llevaba extra, específicamente la ropa interior.

…..

Con las heroínas.

Habian caminado y vieron varias teinedas pero todas se dirigían a ver que ofertas tenia el emporium.

Porque sakura no vino? Cuestiono Jessy a las demás, a ella no le agradaba mucho sakura, pero sabia que la hija de civiles er muy amiga de Ino y natsumi.

Esta siendo entrenada por tsunade. Dijo tenten celosa solo porque su habilidad fuera la manipulación de pequeños objetos de mental y puntería ella tenia que esforzarse mas que todas pero claro sakura era la consentida por su gran fuerza.

Mira ahí ofertas de ropa! Grito Ino corriendo al emporio de ropa.

Yo solo busco algo interior. Dijo hinata sonrojada su pecho no dejaba de crecer..

Tal ves me encuentre algo para mi. Dijo jessy buscando ropa verde y negra. Quiero verme linda la próxima ves que vea naruto. Comento.

Un ruido las alerto a todas.

Jessy apenas alcanzo a esquivar el impacto.

Frente a ella.

La figura de un demonio, con cuernos, dientes filosos, ojos rojos, alas extendidas, cola violenta. Garras y zarpas filosas que agrietaron el piso la hizo retroceder.

¿Qué? Cuestionaron todas al verla.

YUEL! Grito Talía mientras una mano gigante de energía sujetaba a yuel.

 **GROOAAA!** Solo un movimientos y yuel rompió el brazo de talia.

Disparale! Ordeno talia.

Yuel aleteo para alejarse y perseguir a jessy.

Las dos inciiaron a causar un pequeño alvoroto al jessy subir y bajar rápidamente los pisos, mientras yuel solo la seguía y casi la atrapaba cada pocos intentos.

Jessy estaba aun en recuperación tras su casi muerte por lo que se detuvo a tomar un descanso.

Yuel estaba por alcanzarla cuando jessy fue protegida.

Quienes la protegian era hinata, Ino, Tenten y Natsuki.

Todas ellas en clara desventaja.

Yuel no dudo en sonreir por su victoria antisipada, solo para ser envuelta en un capullo de seda.

Uno rápido movimiento y la seda fue cortada por las filosas uñas en las manos de yuel

Link disparo otros dardos.

Yuel los bloqueo con su colar.

Mierda. link recargo su arma cuando de pronto se encontró sin poder ver. O no. se tocó los ojos. Estoy fuera. Se quejó.

Ino junto sus manos.

Posesión de mentes. La rubia Ataco a yuel.

.

Ino estuvo dentro de la mente de yuel por unos segundos.

Los peores segundos de su vida.

Dentro los gritos, la sangre, el dolor el sufrimiento, los asesinatos y la devastación reinaba.

¿Qué? Ino intento salir pero no podía.

Eres una invitada. Dijo la voz de yuel a sus espaldas. Permitidme que te muestre todo buena anfitriona que soy. Sonrio mostrando sus dientes.

.

La rubia cayo al piso en un estado catatónico.

¡Ino! Dijo tenten. No te le acercaras. Lanzo una cadena para sujetar a yuel de un brazo.

Ja. Yuel jalo la cadena y tenten salió volando, justo a un contenedor de basura.

Hinata activo su habilidad ocular para ver el sistema de energía de yuel, este era muy diferente al sistema humano, tenia quizás el doble de puntos de energía, lo que más resaltaban eran sus cuernos, parecían faros de energía.

Natsuki, estaba lista para hacer algo.

¿Por qué me quieres matar? Le cuestiono Jessy totalmente recuperada.

Yuel sonrio.

Soy la hembra de naruto, el es mio, mi pareja, asi que la cosa es simple, nadie puede tenerlo, solo yo, tu y las otras son solo amenazas leves, quise mostrar su debilidad, eso es todo. explico yuel. Pero me molesta que tu, quieras quitarme a mi pareja. Explico.

¿Qué? ¿ no crees que naruto me ama? Cuestiono. Su primer bes fue conmigo. Dijo jessy.

Yuel sonrio.

El me dijo que su primer beso fue con ese chico de hielo, a que el que le quite la piel, me comí sus huesos y mastique todos sus órganos, menos el intestino, esa cosa la evapore. Yuel mostro sus dientes. Y su alma. Movio su mano a una pequeña endidura en su vestido negro y de ella saco un muñeco, con una extraña apariencia muy similar a.

¿haku? Cuestiono natsuki.

Su alma la atrape en este pequeño. Yuel solo se rio.

Entonces te venceré. Dijo jessy. Soy la mujer mas rápida que existe. La electricidad recorria su cuerpo.

Sin peleas en el centro comercial! Gritaron los altavoces.

Yuel clamate. Dijo Talia. Estas heroínas no pueden hacer nada, no tiene nada con lo que competir contra ti. La hija de overlord intento calmar a la furica dragona.

Las dos eran lo mas parecido a unas hermanas que podían ser hijas de un super villano megalómano con deseo de tener un varon para dirigiri el mundo.

Bueno la ojos perlados quizás. Dijo talia. Debe ser copa F.

Hinata se sonrojo.

Naruto es un héroe y volverá a mi lado. Le dijo jessy.

Naruto es un villano y estará siempre a mi lado. Le dijo Yuel.

Las dos estaban desididas.

¿Por qué no me preguntan de que lado quiero estar y se terminan los problemas? Dijo la voz de naruto.

En la parte de ariba donde estaban los locales de comida, en el piso inconcientes estaban Kibi, Chouji y menma quienes haia encontrado a naruto comiendo y lo desafiaron a un concurso de comer.

Perdiendo en el proceso.

Acto seguido el aire hostil desaparecio y en un rápido movimiento.

Yuel estaba sobre naruto abrazandolo.

Auch. Se quejo naruto, el habia recibido el abrazado de lleno, yuel era tan pesada como un oso.

Lista para irnos. Le cuestiono naruto.

Si. dijo yuel sonriendo. Espera el regalo. Comento.

Un gran portal morado se abrio sobre ellos y casi son aplastado por la gran caja que tenia el vestido.

Gracias Lynx. Le dijo naruto a su asesina.

De nada jefe. Le dijo ella abriendo un portal por el cual talia, queen, giganta y ella se fueron.

Vámonos. Naruto tomo la caja y junto con yuel se fueron cuando esta lo suejto y con sus alas lo elevo al techo.

….

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar! grito natsuki a todos en el centro comercial.

¿Quién va apagar todo lo que se comieron estos tres?! Gritaron los trabajadores de los restaurantes.

Natsuki y sus amigas huyeron del lugar.

Dejando a Kiba, Menma y Chouji solos para pagar.

….

Con sasuke y kakashi.

El director temporal de la academia de konoha, estaba entrenado al joven uchiha pueso los dos tenían el sharingan, uno de nacimiento y el otro artificial implantado de su amigo óbito uchiha quien tenia la habilidad de hacerse intangible y murió hace años en una misión contra unos villanos de iwa.

Actualmente estaban en la oficina del director despues de una sesión de entrenamiento brutal.

Algo le llamo la atención a sasuke.

¿oye eso es normal? Señalo una piesade metal colindrica que terminaba en una extraña forma trapecoide.

La cosa brillaba en azul cada pocos segundos.

No lo se creo que era un adorno de tsunade. Dijo kakashi mientras prestaba mas atención a su icha icha que a lo que sasuke señalaba.

Sasuke lo tomo.

Babel. Leelo el nombre en la cosa de metal antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Sigamos entrenando. Dijo sasuke.

Bueno. Asintió kakashi.

…..

Un jet negro militar abandono el espacio aéreo de konoha y entro en el llamado tierra de nadie, un lugar antes del pais de las olas que aun formaba parte del pais del fuego pero nadie ni el presidente o el daimio tenia autoridad aquí, ni siquiera los héroes.

Este era el territorio de los Brige.

Los brige era una familia de gigantes y seres muy fuertes, de ahí que nadie se metiera con ellos.

Solo una mujer.

Ma Lady una joven que podía absorber energía ganado tamaño, fuerza e invulnerabilidad, tanto que los vencio a casi todos.

Solo no vencio a uno Mister Big mc Brige de quien se enamoro y juntos se casaron y formaron una linda familia de gianges musculosos.

Ma lady se convirtió en Ma Brige quien dirige desde que su esposo esta en la cuidadela, su legitimo negocio de contrucion.

La mujer era una de las mayores villanas del siglo.

Y tambien una mujer a la cual decir no es imposible.

Es por eso que muchos de los mas grandes empresarios, actores y villanos venían a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El jet militar negro que aterizo y dejo salir a naruto y Yuel no llamo tanto la atención como se esperaría.

Nombre? Cuestiono un hombrede tres metros de alto, de traje azul, con lentes de sol, calvo y su piel era gris.

Uzumaki naruto. Comento el rubio en su esmoquin negro y verde.

Hanah Ryukimi. Respondio yuel.

Naruto la volteo a ver confundido.

Yuel le sonrio yle guiño un ojo.

Es mi verdadero nombre. Le comento.

Vaya. Naruto se sentía extraño 2 meses juntos y no sabia su verdadero nombre.

Pasen. El hombre abrio la gran reja de metal dejando entrar a la gigantesca construcción sin forma definida que era la mansión de los Brige, eran cuartos ycuartos grandes, pequeños y gigantes como un monton de cajas de distintos tamaños puestas una sobre otra sin orden especifico.

JEFE! Gritaron tres voces.

BRROOWWW. Grito una cuarta.

Demoledor, aplanador, exacador estaban felices de ver a su jefe, igua que removedor pero el no podía hablar, nacio sin lengua.

Los cuatro gigantes eran casi iguales sin sus disfraces, eran cuatro hermanos de dos metros y medio, piel caucásica, siendo que hiban en tonos desendentes, siendo demoledore el mas oscuro y removedor el mas claro, sus cabellos eran negro, rubio, rojo y café.

Jefa. Saludraorn los tres a la vez.

BROw. Saludo el cuarto.

Yuel sonrio, la joven con alas llevaba un sensillo vestiodo azul marino.

Jefe acompañenos nuestra madre esta en verdad deseando conocerte. Le dijo excavador mientras lo separaban de yuel.

Estare bien. Dijo la joven dragon mientras naruto se hiba siendo escoltado por sus mastodontes.

¿todo bien mi niña? le cuestiono el director overlord aparecioendo tras de ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? le dijo yuel no ocultando sus ganas de matarlo.

Me invitaron. Dijo el anciano sonriendo.

….

En la gran mesa de banquetes escalonada, todos los platillos daban la bienvenida a la mesa de la cumpleañera, la gran mujer de dos pisos de alto sonreia mientras comia una deliciosa pasta, suficiente para unos cien hombres, con albóndigas hechas de una sola res cada una.

Delicioso. Dijola mujer mas grande que el mundo haya visto, solo era grande, eso es la descripción apriopiada para ella, pues no tenia grasa extra en inguna parte de su cuerpo colosal.

Madre! Gritaron los tres hermanos.

mmm. grito el cuarto.

Mis niños. Sonrio la mujer. ¿Qué les dije de molestarme mientrascomo? Su voz era aterradora no ayudo que tomara una gran borcheta hecha de costillas y se la comiera de un mordisco lanzando el palo frente a sus hijos, el palo media dos veces el tamaño de uno de ellos.

En la mesa habia muchas personas sentadas comiendo y bebiendo porciones de alimento y bebida mucho mayores a lo que un humano puede comer y aun asi todos temian a abandonar la mesa por ser aplastado o comidos por la mujer gigante.

En el hombro de la mujer una niña de unos quince anos de cabello rojo y pecas estaba aburrida.

Madre te tragimos a nuestro je…tutor naruto. Dijo aplanador dejando a naruto pasar.

La mujer sonrio un poco.

Una silla para el recién llegado. Ordeno y una silla de cuatro metros para alcanzar la mesa fue puesta para naruto y a el lo subio un hombre vestido de mayordomo de ocho metros a la silla.

He escuchado mucho de ti mi niño. La mujer se llevo una cuchacarada de sopa a asu boca, o mejor dicho tomo 100 litros de sopa en una cuchara gigante. No crei que un hijo de héroes fuera bueno en la escuela de villanos, pero despues de ver tu resultados en el evento, creo que lo eres. Se rio un poco. Mi esposo gano todas las apuestas en la cárcel, no sabes lo feliz que estaba es por el que hicimos esta fiesta. Se rio aunmas fuerte. Y lo que mas me sorprendio es que hiciste que cuatro de mis pequeños fueran super inteligentes. Sonrio.

A naruto le sirvieron suficiente espegeti como para diez personas.

Mis muchacos me han dicho que eres muy buen villano. La mujer estaba muy contenta. Espero que mis pequeños no te cuasen muchos problemas, mis muchachos no son muy listos, pero si fuertes, lo sacaron de su padre. Dio un mordisco a su comida.

Son buenos villanos. Dijo naruto terminando su spageti.

O un joven con buen apetito. La mujer sonrio.

Un poco, ser velocista es una ventaja como una maldición. Naruto sonrio. Por cierto. Colocando una pequeña caja que luego se hizo veite veces sus tamaño. Su regalo.

La mujer grande vio el paquete con algo de burla.

Regalarle joyería, muchos habian intenatado y pocos habian sobrevivido.

La mujer abrio el pauqete sacando un gigantesco collar dorado, que fasilmente seria una piesa hermosoa sino estuviera hecha de tal tamaño que las finas cadenas parecían cadenas de barco.

La mujer sonrio.

Es hermosa. Movio sus manos a su hija. Se buena niña Honey y ponel el collar a mama. Sonrio.

La niña pelirojo saolo suspiro y coloco el collar de tal forma que no se cayera.

La mujer se vio en una cuchara.

Me queda perfecto. Sonrio. No te comeré. Le dijo a naruto. De hecho si en algún momento lo necesitas, los Mc Brige siempre te ayudaremos. Le sonrio. Pastel. Le paso una gran revanada de pastel del tamaño de naruto.

Este la acepto.

Se habia ganado una gran aliada.

Poco despues yuel se reunio con naruto, el rubio noto su mirada de muerte y su instinto asesino, asi que prefirió no molestarla.

….

/4 dias despues/pais del fuego

Natsuki, menma, sakura y sasuke, en compañía de kushina, estaban en una patrulla programada, originalmente natsuki debía estar con teken y con Norlan, pero estos habían sido llamados para una misión de búsqueda y rescate por el escuadron Ino-shika-cho, debido a que necesitaban manos extras pues ino aun no salía de su catatonia.

Bueno chicos esta noche es tranquila. Dijo la mujer volando en fuego mientras los jóvenes la seguían.

Es decepcionate. Dijo sasuke molestó de que ningún villano atacará .

Bueno es esa época del año. Kushina suspiro. En las vacaciones los villanos jóvenes suele divertirse, los viejos descansar, asi es la cosa. La mujer se estiró .

Bueno. Natsuki sintió su comonicador vibrar. Vaya se activó una alarma en el museo nacional, de arte. Comento.

En marcha esta cinco calles. Kushina fue seguida por los jóvenes.

Me adelantare para comprobar el perímetro. Menma corrió para entrar al museo.

Mientras los otros llegaban.

Este no es el museo favorito de naruto-ni? Cuestiono natsuki.

Si tiene esas feas estatuas que al baka siempre le gustaron. Dijo sakura.

Tiene estilo. Dijo sasuke. Son residuos de la primera. Guardo silenció cuando la luz se fue.

¿Qué pasa? Cuestiono sakura.

Haa. Natsuki se sugeto su estómago . Me duele. se quejó.

Un rayo amarillo salio volando y se estrelló directo frente al la gran fuente que era la entrada de la zona.

Acto seguido un rayo verde salió y se detuvo.

No tengo tiempo para esto. dijo naruto sin su casco, que menma tenia en sus manos. Congélate!. Alzo una mano y un rayo de hielo congelo el agua y a menma en ella.

Naruto! Sakura se lanzo para golpear al rubio, este hizo vibrar sus moléculas, haciendo que sakura lo atravezara y esta golpeara uno de los pilares de soporte del . sakura sujeto el pilar ahora ella tenia que sujetar el peso del edificio.

Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono kushina.

Recuperando lo que es mio. Alzo su mano y mostro una muñeca de arcilla.

Robaste un museo por esa estupidez . Dijo sasuke lanzando fuego contra el rubio.

Este lo esquivo.

No por esto. naruto golpeo la muñeca en la cabeza de sasuke y esta se rompió dejando caer una caja de metal negra.

Naruto- detente o tendre que. Kushina alzo sus manos y fuego estaba en ellas.

Hazlo lo que debas. Naruto se quedó quieto.

Kushina estaba dudando.

Cuando fue estrellada en el piso.

Yuel le cayo enzima.

No tengo tiempo. Naruto estaba respirando extrañó . Yuel. Naruto cayo de rodillas.

Voy! la mujer con alas sujeto a naruto y lo cargó en sus dos brazos,

No se iran tan fácil.

Sasuke lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego.

Que yuel esquivó y se perdió de la vista de ellos.

Desapareciendo.

Mierda. dijo sasuke.

Saaaa sssuu kkee. Se quejo menma. liberame. Estaba tiritando del frio.

Kushina se recuperó , su hijo amaba esas figuras de barro porqué las destruirá

….

Jet de naruto.

Yuel junto con Kong recostaron a naruto en la camilla.

Tus signos vitales están mal. Dijo preocupada la mujer.

Kong. Naruto estupio sangre. ¿Cómo vas? Le cuestionó .

El gorila con un desarmador y lentes estaba trabajando.

Casi. Dijo el gorilla.

Bien. Naruto se recostó y entro en paró .

NO! yuel grito.

El corazón de naruto volvió a latir.

Aquí esta. Kong le paso el dispositivo a yuel, quien lo puso en el pecho de naruto.

Este inicio a trabajar.

Signos estables. Dijo Kong.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

No me dejes. La dragona lloraba.

No es que quiera. Naruto suspiro. Estoy muriendo..

….

Fin del capitulo.

Comenten.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NO HERO. Capitulo nueve: el final 1/2

….

¿Quién fue el primer súper humano?

La respuesta es simple, el Rikudo Sennin, un ser que nació humano y encontró el tesoro antiguo conocido como el fractal, una extraña gema que en las manos de una sola persona podía brindar de poderes más allá de su comprensión, igual paso con las razas de los gigantes, dragones y otros monstruos del mundo todos creados por el fractal.

Pero el fractal se destruyó cuando el rikudo sennin lo uso para detener a la terrible criatura conocida como Jubi, dejando solo un fragmento útil para la humanidad, mientras que los otros nueve surgieron los kaijus.

El rikudo sennin aprendió de su fragmento al cual bautizo como esquila y con su poder, dio poder a los hombres, para enfrentarse a los monstruos.

Naciendo así los primeros grandes dioses del mundo.

Pero con el poder viene la soberbia y con la soberbia el egoísmo, así surgió el primer gran mal, el hijo del rikudo sennin Indra robo en la esquirla y con ella creando a su ejército, siendo asesinado por su hermano quien recupero la esquirla.

Guardándola y ocultándola de la historia.

/tres semanas después/ 21 de mayo/ país del agua.

Los robos habían comenzado como todos los años, de manera puntual el día 18 de mayo, los robos eran parte de las ultimas asignaturas del curso de villanos, pues el fin del año escolar estaba cerca.

Lo más extraño es que esta vez todos los robos habían sido exitosos sin dejar nada ni nadie atrás.

Tan perfectos que si los héroes no supieran que era overlord se preocuparían.

Los robos habían sido demasiado extraños este año, robando desde obras de arte, piezas de maquinaria, equipo de soldadura y materiales barrios, hasta tecnología avanzada de distintos laboratorios en todo el mundo.

…

El laboratorio espuma, fundados por Bárbara Hime son una empresa dedicada a la creación de tecnología para el mejoramiento de la vida humana, desde medicina, robótica, hasta equipos heroicos este laboratorio tiene de todo un poco.

La directora general Bárbara Hime estaba en el área de nivel cinco de seguridad, siendo ya de noche quería asegurarse que todos sus trabajadores se fueran para ella poder cerrar de forma segura el lugar.

¿temprano como siempre jefa? Cuestiono el doctor hito, uno de los muchos investigadores que estaban en el lugar.

Que puedo decir me gusta la perfección y la seguridad. Dijo viendo la sala del laboratorio llena de tecnologías de ensueño.

La entiendo. Dijo el doctor hito. Si esto funciona, cambiaremos, no solo el mundo, sino todo, imagínese energía infinita solo extraída del tiempo mismo. Comento.

No me lo imagino, el prototipo ya está listo. dijo la mujer. en unas semanas cuando tengamos la autorización del daimio y el presidente podremos. La mujer dejo de hablar.

La luz de todo su edificio se fue.

¿Qué está pasando? Cuestiono uno de los investigadores.

Seguridad se puso alerta sacado sus armas y lámparas de emergencia.

Las luces volvieron.

¿Qué demonios fue? El investigador no pudo hablar unas zarpas negras atravesaron su torso.

Disparen. Dijo uno de los de seguridad.

Bárbara se alejó mientras escuchaba los disparos.

Pero más escucho los cuerpos caer.

No espera. Escucho la voz de Hito. Que quieerrresss. No termino de hablar una mano le atrezo el corazón.

La figura negra estuvo frente a ella.

¿Qué quieres? Cuestiono la mujer.

La figura la sujeto y la llevo a la puerta de la bóveda.

Si crees que la abriere estas. La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar.

Porque la criatura puso su mano en la pantalla y luego sujeto su cara y abrió su ojo derecho.

Identidad confirmada. A puerta de la bóveda se abrió.

La mujer se sintió extraña solo para notar que ahora estaba encerrada en una de los cubículos de investigación.

No deja eso. Dijo la mujer.

La criatura tomo un círculo con cuatro piernas de metal unidas a él.

No sabes lo que hace, eso es demasiado peligroso. Le advirtió.

¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? Le exigió respuesta golpeando la pared de vidrio.

La criatura negra se para frente a la pared de vidrio.

 **Ganar tiempo.** Hablo y la electricidad se volvió a ir.

/konoha/ 21 de mayo/ laboratorios Stain de hardware y stoware.

Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes héroes de academia konoha estaba reunido dando protección extra a los laboratorios Stain.

Estos eran Kiba, Hinata, Shino.

Junto con natsuki, teken y norlan.

Estas seguro que este lugar será asaltado. Cuestiono norlan a los demás, de todos ellos solo natsuki tenía comunicación directa con el hokage, quien parecía tener una lista de laboratorios potenciales para ser robados.

Según la lista de lo robado, lo que sea que los villanos están construyendo necesita o un procesador Lumiz E 56 o una mothercart 76lñ este es el único lugar que tiene las dos cosas juntas, así que es un blanco probable. Comento natsuki.

¿shino algo? Cuestiono teken a su compañero silencioso.

No mis insectos no me han avisado de nada. Comento el joven cubierto por gabardina.

Si es aburrida la guardia. Se quejó kiba, antes de iniciar a olfatear. Huele a sangre.

Una explosión hizo reaccionar a todos.

Un ruido incesante junto con una luz cegadora anuncio la presencia de uno de los jóvenes villanos que habían ayudado a naruto, dragonfly.

Extracción completa. Dijo en voz alta.

Un par de luces cegaron a los héroes y de pronto varios vehículos aéreos de trasporte industrial.

¿Cómo es que no los sentí? Cuestiono shino, sus insectos no le habían alertado en ningún momento.

Vaya miren que tenemos aquí. cuestiono una voz algo difusa con un eco agregado por estar bloqueado para hablar.

Tras de ellos estaba un sujeto con un disfraz extraño aun para los estándares de los villanos, su traje consistía en una vestimenta tradicional sintoísta, el hombre tenía tres caras una feliz, otra triste y una enojada y tenía varios brazos.

Devas deberías matarlos. Dijo una extraña mujer de cabello verde, ropa de dominatriz verde y con ojos rojos.

Lo hare Catyc. Dijo el de tres rostros.

Les recuerdo que no estamos aquí para matar. Dijo dragon fly. El director quiere esto en el salón de artes.

Yo estoy a cargo. Dijo el de muchas caras. Y si crees que te oiré a ti pequeño insecto. Se quejó cambiando su rostro al de ira.

Los héroes estaban tomando sus posiciones.

Teken y norlan estaban por enfrentarse a dragon fly.

Hinata a esa tal catyc.

Mientras que shino, natsuki y kiba irían tras el recién identificado como devas.

Un pie cayo entre los héroes y los villanos.

Ruido de masticar.

Ruido de goteo.

Los héroes vieron como del techo abierto, salía una extraña criatura, tenía seis piernas de araña, un par de pinzas pequeñas saliendo de su abdomen, además de sus dos manos con filosas uñas. Su rostro, manchado de sangre estaba abierto por la mita, donde al masticar los restos de un brazo, sus dientes y lengua salivaban un líquido pegajoso que caía al piso, tenía seis ojos, cuatro pequeñas gemas sangrientas y los dos grandes con unos lentes redondos muy grandes.

Mintiendo Devas. Dijo la mujer antes de dar un salto y caer sobre debas.

O esa era su intención porque el hombre de seis brazos se alejó.

El director y naruto-kun me pusieron a cargo a mí. Le dijo. Ocúpate de tu máquina y yo de la mía o naruto nos era el único que te haya arrancado un corazón. Le amenazo.

Vete a la mierda Queen Bee. Le dijo catyc a su compañera villana.

Los héroes vieron con miedo como salto la recién identificada como Queen, a una velocidad para nada humana, estaba sobre catyc abriendo su boca lanzo una gran cantidad de seda sobre la villana.

Lo que paso continuación es un acto solo visto en documentales.

Igual que una mantis religiosa, Queen abrió su mandíbula en dos, mostrando un par de quiloneos venenosos, con sus dos colmillos perforo el cuello de catyc y con sus dos mandíbulas le arranco la cabeza para morderla y escupir un trozo del cráneo parte de la mandíbula inferior y superior sin cuecas oculares o cerebro.

Norlan temblaba de miedo, teken se desmayó. Hinata estaba paralizada de miedo, shino veía esto con fascinación, kiba y akamaru temblaban y natsuki no sabía qué hacer.

Dragon fly, Devas encárguense de la tecnología. Les ordeno Queen. Los héroes son míos. De un salto estaba frente a los héroes, todos sintieron el piso temblar apenas la joven se puso frente a ellos.

A la orden. Dragon fly se dirigió a su pieza de tecnología en un procesador Lumiz E 56 y devas molestos se dirigió al mothercart 76lñ

¿Cómo es que mis insectos no te detectaron? Cuestiono shino a Queen, esa era la mayor duda que tenía.

El hecho de ser el único que no parecía estar muerto del miedo ayudo mucho a que el fuera quien hablara primero.

Un extraño gorgoteo se escuchó que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risa.

JaJaja. Puede que tú seas capaz de entenderlos y comunicarte con ellos. Queen entonces hizo vibrar su cabello.

Shino y kiba lo olfatearon, eran feromonas y químicos, demasiados químicos diferentes.

Pronto una gran nube de abejas, avispones, hormigas, arañas y polillas rodearon a la joven insectomanser.

Pero yo soy la emperatriz de los insectos. Se rio mientras movía su mano a un extraño objeto esférico en su cintura. Esto lo hicimos y yo en clases. Lo abrió y una nube blanca se extendió a su alrededor.

Como en un espectáculo macabro.

Los insectos empezaron a crecer hasta ser diez veces su tamaño y por su puerto, eran en extremo agresivos.

Pero estos se iniciaron a comer entre sí.

¡ALTO! Una voz para nada femenina salió de la garganta de Queen.

Los insectos se detuvieron.

A ellos. Ordeno.

Los seis héroes entonces ahora sí tuvieron miedo.

Teken fue el primero en actuar.

¡Madre tierra defiéndeme! Golpeo el piso con sus dos manos y varias espinas gigantes surgieron matando arañas y hormigas.

Pero no a los seres que podían volar.

Colmillo. Kiba y su sabueso akamaru iniciaron a girar generando dos grandes ciclones que destruían a los bichos.

Norlan con sus alas de metal cortaba por la mitad a los que podía.

Hinata estaba por golpear una hormiga, cuando esta escupió fuego.

Vaya eso es nuevo. Dijo Queen quien había estado alejada de la batalla solo viendo el caos. No lo intentes. Queen se giró moviendo todas sus seis piernas para ver a quien la intento atacar por detrás.

Natsumi estaba con dos cuchillas de metal alzadas.

Queen escupió una gran bola de seda blanca que envolvió a natsumi.

Naruto-kun me prohibió comer a algún héroe. Dijo Queen acercándose lentamente a la heroína envuelta en seda.

Pero no dijo que no podía envenenarlos. Abrí su mandíbula doble y saco sus dos glándulas venenosas.

Natsumi estaba temblando de miedo.

Que tierno. Queen se inició a reír y dejo de prestar atención en natsumi y solo alzo su rostro para ver como una gran nube de escarabajos estaba intentando acercarse a ella. Que patético, mejor dicho. Comento mientras hacía vibrar su cabello y los escarabajos se quedaban quietos.

Mmmmhhh. Shino gruño bajo su ropa, eso no estaba bien.

Un ruido se siseo salió de la garganta de Queen. Son tan patéticos. Se burló.

Shino vio el estado de los héroes.

Teken estaba oculto en una cúpula de enredaderas que lo protegía de las picaduras de abejas y mosquitos gigantes.

Norlan era perseguido por avispas muy grandes.

Natsuki seguía pegada en el piso intentando tele trasportarse, pero llevándose la seda con ella.

Hinata tenía problemas con las hormigas escupe fuego.

Y kiba, ¿dónde está kiba?

Escucha bien villana. Queen y shino vieron a kiba en una pared a unos metros de ellos. Yo kiba Inuzuka el próximo hokage te venceré aquí y ahora. le grito mientras su perro ladro en señal de apoyo. Vamos akamaru.

Los dos iniciaron a girar a mayor velocidad con el fin de envestir a Queen.

Esta solo dio un salto y los esquivo.

Los dos ataques siguieron derecho.

Donde devas estaba subiendo su misión al vehículo aéreo.

Devas cuidado. Le advirtió dragonfly.

No me digas que hacer idiota. Devas tomo la máquina. ¡Mueran héroes! Golpeo la maquinaria contra kiba y los lanzo.

QUEE MIERDA! grito dragonfly.

NOOOO grito y siseo Queen.

Si tomen eso héroes. Se rio Devas mientras la maquinaria aplastaba a kiba.

No no no. Queen se apresuró tomo a kiba y akamaru. Estorban. Los lanzo más lejos. No no no no. busco entre todas las piezas rotas. Bien. Escupió un capullo de seda y en el metió las piezas que salvo. Retirada. Ordeno Queen.

¿Qué quieres no luchar contra estos? Devas fue mordido por Queen en el cuello.

Nos vamos. Salto al vehículo aéreo, dragon fly lanzo un cable y amaro a devas.

Los jóvenes héroes no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, tenían muchos problemas con los insectos gigantes.

/ el taller/

Varios grupos de jóvenes villanos estaba fuera de la isla para cumplir con el proyecto del fin del año del director.

Desde hace seis años estos no habían funcionado, es por eso que overlord tenía tantas esperanzas en este proyecto secreto.

Había destinado a varios villanos para cumplirla.

Yugo, Karin, suigetsu.

Queen, Devas y sus seguidores Catyc y sansara.

Tren, Link, cold, firefly.

Demoledor, aplanador, excavador y triturador.

Además de algunos otros que habían resulto ser prometedores para el director, pero en estos momentos estaban entregando sus respectivos robos a líder de esta operación.

Esto es lo que nos encargó jefe. Dijo Demoledor en su nuevo traje consistía en una gran armadura que recordaba a una máquina de demolición con una gran bola de metal en la parte de atrás.

Aplanador tenía una apariencia de una armadura inspirada en una aplanadora con dos rodillos gigantes en sus brazos que podía unir para aplanar.

Excavador tenía dos grandes guantes que podía usar para simular ser excavadoras además de un taladro en la aparte de atrás que podía usar si quería.

Triturador tenía varias cierras en su armadura.

Buen trabajo. Dijo la sombra desde la parte de atrás de un escritorio. Dejen los tubos de uranio en esas cajas. Señalo unas cajas negras.

Los mastodontes llevaron sus cuatro toneladas a esas cajas.

Terminamos con los propulsores. Dijo Karin. Fueron difíciles de conseguir debido a la seguridad, pero están intactos. Le comento.

Naruto vio a suigentus y a yugo.

Algún incidente. Le cuestiono el rubio.

Ninguno. Respondieron los tres rápidamente.

Bien déjenlos con los complementos del proyecto principal. Les ordeno naruto.

Era el turno de los que fueron por el procesador central de sus dos proyectos.

Aquí está el Lumiz E 56. Dijo dragon fly mientras tras del señalaba el cilindro azul con piezas cromadas.

Bien. Naruto vio a devas. ¿Qué paso con sansara y Cacty? Le cuestiono.

devas molestos señalo a Queen.

Que te diga la reina abeja. Dijo molesto el de varios brazos.

Informe Queen. Le dijo naruto molesto.

Durante el inicio de la misión sansara no pudo desactivar un sistema de seguridad a tiempo por lo que murió al ser neutralizado por varios rayos láser que lo desintegraron, en cuanto a Cacty ella desobedeció mis órdenes y la neutralice. Le dijo a naruto.

Y ¿mi mothercart 76lñ? Le cuestiono naruto con sus ojos brillando verde.

Yo lo siento. Queen se veía nerviosa, ella era la líder de esa misión era su culpa fallar. Hubo un grupo de héroes eran carne fácil, pero Devas se puso a jugar con ellos y destruyeron el mothercart 76lñ. Dijo llorando.

Todos los villanos veían a Queen quien aun con su apariencia aterradora, su tendencia a ser caníbal y el miedo que causaba a los demás, aún era una niña tímida que detestaba fallar a sus amigos.

Pude recuperar eso. Queen puso el capullo de seda frente a naruto.

Este lo corto con las uñas de su disfraz.

Esto. naruto tomo una de las piezas. ¡Es NADA! Golpeo las piezas y la mesa dejando salir su electricidad verde asustando a la mayoría de villanos.

Lo siento. Queen se comprimió al retraer sus piernas y brazos por el miedo que naruto le provocaba.

No es tu culpa. Naruto volteo a ver a Devas.

¿Qué insinúas idiota? Le dijo el de múltiples brazos. No es mi culpa que la reina abeja o la cerillita no hicieran su trabajo con esos patéticos héroes. Se defendió. Yo hice mi trabajo como buen villano.

No hiciste nada. Dijo naruto. Los estuve vigilando todo el tiempo, así que debas eres responsable de atrasar mis planes. Le dijo.

Tus planes, sabes que pequeño hijo de héroe. Devas lanzo la mesa con las piezas que Queen dejo en su capullo. Me tienes arto, no seguiré las ordenes de un patético héroe como tú. sonio. Además, por lo que dicen en la escuela, no te queda mucho tiempo. Se rio. Cuando estés muerto tu perra será mía. Le dijo.

Había un silencio tal que podían escucharse los latidos de los corazones.

Naruto estaba de pie frente a devas viéndolo molesto, la diferencia en sus tamaños era de una cabeza Devas era más alto que naruto.

Desde ahora yo estoy a cargo. Dijo devas listo para golpear a naruto.

Esquivo el ataque de una gran figura con las y cola que lo intento aplastar.

Yuel había vuelto de su misión, trayendo a Kong y a Talía con ella.

Aléjate de naruto. Dijo yuel.

Porque defiendes a ese patético idiota. Devas movió sus manos y toco a yuel por el rostro. Vamos Yuel nena tu sabes que yo soy más villano que él así que déjame matarlo y tú y yo podemos coger toda laaaaa noche…. Debas suspiro mientras veía un par de manos atravesar a yuel y al mismo.

Las manos sujetaron algo en su cuerpo y lo sacar. Devas vio como sus dos corazones restantes le eran arrancados.

Nooo. sangre salió de la boca del gigante de seis brazos antes de caer al piso.

Yuel se movió y todos vieron como naruto era quien tenía los dos corazones de devas en sus manos.

¿Alguna duda de mi autoridad? Les cuestiono.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Alguno quiere volver a meterse con mi chica. Les cuestiono ahora sacando rayos verdes y haciendo que la luz se fuera.

Negaron con mayor intensidad.

Bien. Naruto suspiro. Queen, Talía y Giganta mañana ustedes irán por una Quantum Larz 45 a los laboratorios de Kaze no kuni, no tengo tiempo para adaptar nuestro proyecto principal así que tendré que ordenar que Lynx, Tren y firefly me traigan unas piezas de laboratorios centrales de kumo, hasta eso buenas noches deben regresar al triangulo del dragon. Ordeno naruto.

Entendido. Dijeron todos.

Hasta mañana jefe. Dijeron los de demolición.

cuídate naruto-kun. Dijo Talía.

Lo siento naruto mañana no te fallare. Le dijo Queen.

Lynk abrió un portar y todos se fueron dejando solos a naruto, yuel y Kong en el lugar.

Lo hiciste bien. Dijo yuel tranquil.

Naruto puso las manos en la mesa.

Yo. Naruto sintió náuseas y un dolor de cabeza, antes de iniciar a escupir sangre.

No. yuel se apresuró a sujetarlo mientras tosía sangre. Kong trae la silla ya! Ordeno.

El gorila corrió mientras sujetaba el objeto y lo bajaba al primer piso.

Con cuidado. Dijo el gorila, mientras yuel cargaba a naruto y lo colocaba en una silla de ruedas.

Naruto fue sentado, mientras Kong le ponía un peto plateado que, al ser colocado inicio a brillar doradamente, mientras que la silla inicio a sacar unos rayos verdes.

Quédate conmigo. Yuel le limpio la sangre de la boca a naruto mientras este estaba mareado.

Aquí. Kong le entrego un vaso con un extraño liquido negro.

Bebe. Yuel se lo hizo beber con cierto asco al ver como naruto sorbía el viscoso material. Como están sus signos vitales. Le cuestiono al gorila.

Quien ahora había descubierto varios monitores, con medidores de salud de naruto, así como escaneos a su cuerpo.

Estables. Dijo el gorila.

Naruto estaba semi consiente.

¿Cuánto fue el daño? Cuestiono.

Por esa pequeña demostración y el haberte desplazado entre Devas y yo. Yuel vio las computadoras, porque tenía que ser tecnología ella odiaba la tecnología prefería la magia. Cáusate un daño considerable, así como una aceleración en tu deterioro. Dijo totalmente preocupada.

¿Cuanto? Cuestiono naruto.

Tu cuerpo está a un 45 por ciento del colapso total. Dijo Kong. Padre, el dispositivo parecer ser lo único que te mantiene con vida, he corrido todas las simulaciones y.

¡No lo digas! Le grito yuel. No quiero saberlo. Se tapó los oídos.

Cuanto. Cuestiono naruto.

Ha este ritmo te quedan 3 meses a lo mucho. Dijo el gorila.

Bien. Naruto suspiro y sonrió. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Presiono uno de los botones de su silla.

Naruto. Yuel lo vio.

Tengo que decidir. La vio. Tiempo o velocidad. La silla fue cargada por Kong y este lo puso en el primer piso. Mi inteligencia es resultado de mi velocidad, pero no puedo usarlas al mismo tiempo sin quedarme sin tiempo, así que a trabajar. Tomo las herramientas.

Yuel lo vio y solo suspiro.

Alzo su mano y un libro de magia llego a ella.

Yo investigare, debe haber alguna pócima, algún hechizo, algún talismán, algo que no esté viendo. Siguió leyendo su libro.

Kong se fue a ayudar a naruto a seguir con su proyecto secreto.

/konoha no sato/ 3 días después/

Lo que había sido un día común en la escuela para menma termino en un viaje de emergencias a los laboratorios Namikaze.

Había ido una práctica de entrenamiento entre equipos.

Siendo sasuke, sakura y menma.

Contra Shino, Kiba y Hinata.

Pero de pronto menma inicio a vibrar sin control y sacar rayos de distintos colores de su cuerpo antes de caer al piso desmayado.

Minato les informó que debían trasladarlo al laboratorio lo más rápido posible.

Minato ya estaba ahí.

Haaa. Menma se quejó mientras lo hacían ponerse de pie.

Vamos hijo. Minato le estaba ayudando a caminar.

No puedo creer que tu chico tardara tanto. dijo Harry. a naruto le ocurrió a los 10 años y a jessy a los 12. El hombre de lentes guio a menma y minato a un ascensor y bajo al sub nivel cinco.

Oye recuerdo que antes no teníamos esta hojalata y me hacían correr en tormentas durante horas. Le dijo el rubio a su primo.

Si claro. Harry aplaudió u las luces se encendieron dejando ver una gran sala que parecía vacía, con varios círculos en el piso y una gran pantalla de computadora frente a los círculos.

¿Qué es este lugar? Cuestiono menma mientras iniciaba a vibrar de nuevo.

Minato coloco a su hijo en el centro del círculo.

Menma recuerdas lo que les explique a ustedes dos cuando iniciaron a correr. Le dijo minato a su hijo.

Que nuestro poder proviene de la habilidad de manejar la energía de la velocidad. Dijo menma.

En resumen, sí. dijo minato.

Pero es mucho más complejo. Harry presiono botones. Minato sal de ahí antes de que la maquina te selle a ti también.

El rubio dejo a su hijo de pie en el círculo más pequeño.

Activando el escudo kinetico. Dijo Harry. bien mira menma, la habilidad de los velocistas proviene de dos fuentes de energía diferentes, la energía fasica que es la que te permite moverte y generar energía al moverte y la energía transfasica esta es la que te permite atravesar las moléculas de los objetos y la que te da la capacidad de almacenar energía. Explico Harry

Entiendo. Dijo menma.

Bien veras menma cuando un velocista pasa mucho tiempo corriendo o almacenada energía esta inicia a causar daño en tu cuerpo. Harry presiono botones y el segundo circulo más grande que menma se movió y lo inicio a escanear.

¿Qué sucede si se descontrolan? Cuestiono menma.

Dos opciones. Dijo minato. Explosión por almacenamiento de energía, fue la causa más común de muerte después de las guerras por parte de los namikaze. Explico minato.

Y la segunda. Cuestiono menma.

La peor forma de muerte para un ser humano. Comento Harry. las células inician a almacenar energía y estas se mueven independientemente del control de su usuario, moviéndose y vibrando a tal velocidad que se separan, agrietando el cuerpo de la persona, lo peor es que por la regeneración celular pueden pasar meses de agonía. Explico.

¿y cómo lo evito? Cuestiono menma totalmente asustado.

Para eso creamos esta máquina. Dijo minato. Sirve para poner en orden tus dos energías.

Ya está calibrado. Dijo Harry poniéndose unos lentes negros y pasándole unos a minato.

¿naruto sabe de esta máquina? Le cuestiono menma.

La hicimos para él. dijo Harry. todo listo.

¿espera esto duele? cuestiono.

No no no. dijo minato sonriendo nervioso. Dale. Golpeo a Harry en el hombre.

A las tres uno … tres. Harry activo la máquina.

Los tres círculos indicaron a girar con menma flotando en medio.

¿Qué hace esta máquina? Cuestiono mientras luces se iniciaban a generar en la máquina.

En resumen, bombardeamos tus células con suficiente energía fasica y transfascia para que vuelvas a la normalidad. Dijo menma.

¡Y AHHHHH! Menma grito de dolor al ser golpeado por dos rayos amarillos. ARRRHHHH! Y grito cuando dos rallos blancos salieron de el para golpear uno de los aros rotatorios.

Así paso 30 minutos.

/en Kirigakure/ árbol de la mizukage/ un día después/

Mei estaba viendo la pieza de metal que brilla cada cierto tiempo, había iniciado hace unos meses, pero se había acostumbrado no le tomaba importancia la llegaba a tranquilizar.

Revisando las misiones noto que tenía que ir a un lugar.

No tardo mucho, tenía su propio vehículo a su disposición.

La mizukage llego a los laboratorios espuma, los científicos había levantado las denuncias no así la propia dueña eso era extraño para el gobierno y el gobierno envió a Mei para que revisara la razón por la que una de las mujeres más listas del mundo le escondiera cosas al gobierno.

No era necesario que viniera para una investigación mizukage-san. Dijo la doctora Bárbara Hime nerviosa.

Según se seis muertos y el robo de un artículo no informado al gobierno es necesario para la investigación. Explico mei.

No hay ningún objeto robado. Dijo Bárbara.

Siempre con proyectos secretos no barb. Dijo la voz de Harry namikaze entrando al lugar.

Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? cuestiono la mujer.

Yo lo llame. Dijo mei mientras saludaba al hombre. Algún problema ¿algo que no estés ocultando? Le cuestiono.

Nada. Dijo la mujer.

Enserio conociéndote. Harry saco un dispositivo para analizar las partículas del ambiente era una gran caja de metal con un cable con un dispositivo parecido a un limpia parabrisas.

Bien veamos. Harry inicio a pasearse por el laboratorio.

¿algo Harry? cuestiono mei.

Nada raro para este tipo de laboratorios, niveles de radiación, alfa beta gamma estables, niveles de… espera de donde viene esto. Harry inicio a caminar hasta el pedestal. ¿Niveles de energía fasica, transfasica y de donde sacaste estos niveles de energía? Le cuestiono Harry a bárbara.

Que sucede Harry. dijo mei algo extrañada con el comportamiento del tranquilo e irascible hombre.

No sé. Dijo Harry. es lo que me preocupa. Esto son partículas exóticas, cosas que solo tienen niveles porque se creían que lo tendrían, corresponden con ¿cronotrones? Partículas de tiempo y esto son fotones sobre excitados casi como. Harry se quedó callado. No lo hiciste. Señalo a Bárbara.

¿hacer qué? Cuestiono mei.

Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. Dijo Harry.

No sé de qué hablas. Dijo Bárbara.

Bien. Harry suspiro. Toda esta energía solo es posible si la doctora logro crear un condensador de Taquiones.

Algunos aquí no sabemos de qué estás hablando. Dijo mei a Harry quien no dejaba de ver a bárbara molesto.

Los taquiones son todas las partículas que pueden moverse más rápido que la luz. Dijo la doctora Bárbara. Comúnmente son imposibles de ver, mas sin embargo pueden producir tanta energía como para iluminar una galaxia, si una pequeña cantidad de taquiones se puede condensar en un generador de energía. Dijo la mujer.

En teoría podrías tener suficiente energía neutra para alimentar todo el planeta. Dijo Harry y suspiro. Eso es solo la teoría tu sabes porque está prohibido, hasta los villanos que saben de su existencia no los usan y lo sabes. Le dijo.

Pero sin esta energía nuestro planeta se a próxima a una crisis energética. Le dijo Bárbara molesta.

¿y? ¡las otras cosas! Harry estaba molesto. El más mínimo error puede generar la apertura de una singularidad o peor una singularidad blanca. Le dijo molesto.

Solo son riesgos menores. Bárbara está molesta. Además, nunca pasamos de a etapa de ignición, siempre se sobrecalentaba y solo generaba interferencia desconectado todo el laboratorio. Se quejó.

¿espera esa cosa fue robada? Dijo mei ella no entendía que era una singularidad ni mucho menos una singularidad blanca, pero si Harry una de las mentes más grandes del lado heroico decía que hasta los villanos les temían era mejor estar aterrada. ¿quién la robo?

No lo sé, solo sé que parecía un demonio negro, que hizo que las luces se fueran y que rayos verdes salían de su cuerpo. Explico Bárbara.

Harry y Mei se quedaron estáticos.

¿Qué? Cuestiono barajara. Esa cosa no sirve, estamos a veinte años de siquiera sea viable. Explico.

…..

/triangulo del dragon/

Overlord caminaba lentamente acompañado de una persona en silla de ruedas.

Antiguamente el director no vería a la persona con cierta tristeza, pero para él la pérdida de un talento tan prometedor era tan triste.

¿entonces deka? Cuestiono la persona en la silla de ruedas

El muy idiota creo una fórmula que le daría mayor tamaño a su cerebro para aumentar su inteligencia. Dijo el director. El resultado fue que ahora tiene una cabeza del tamaño de su cuerpo, pero la misma inteligencia.

Me imagino. Dijo la persona en la silla de ruedas.

Aun no entiendo como nuestro método no funciono, dudo que sea la máquina de los héroes la que cause su efectividad, naruto. Comento overlord.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras veía el peto en su pecho, seguía brillando en dorado mientras inundaba su cuerpo de taquiones, lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

No es que su máquina no estuviera bien hecha. Naruto suspiro. Es debido a que mis células contienen están contaminadas con oxidodeniquel, esto debido a que he almacenado energía tanto tiempo que causó una retroalimentación en mis células, generan más energía de la que puede ser purificada, simplemente nada funciona. Comento naruto.

¿Y todo estará listo a tiempo? Cuestiono overlord.

Lo estará. Dijo naruto.

¡LO ENCONTRE! Grito la voz de yuel que se escuchó por toda la isla.

La pared superior se destruyó y de la biblioteca salió yuel con un pergamino en sus manos.

Lo encontré naruto mira. La joven dragona estaba feliz volando mostrándole el pergamino.

Ese objeto señorita yuel. Dijo overlord. No es posible encontrarlo pase años en su búsqueda. Explico el viejo.

Sí, pero no tenías esto. yuel saco otro papiro. Este tiene un hechizo localizador que requiere ciertos objetos difíciles de encontrar. Yuel sonrió.

Entonces lo mejor seria. Overlord iba a hablar.

Mas yuel le gruño.

Entiendo. El anciano se cayó. Me gustaría que confiaras en mi yuel, siempre te he visto como una de mis hijas. Dijo el anciano señor del mal.

La cola alzada de yuel y el hecho de que sus ojos en ningún momento estaban en su común dorado sino en su peligroso rojo sangre, eran indicativos de su no muy tranquilo estado de ánimo.

Es tu culpa que naruto este así. Dijo yuel rechinando sus dientes. Y es tu culpa que este muriendo. Inicio a gruñir, mientras su tamaño aumentaba y de sus hombros salían en cada uno un par de ojos rojos.

La cola de yuel se inició a bifurcar.

Overlord alzo una de sus manos y todo alrededor de ellos inicio a levitar, cosa que no afectaba a yuel que estaba volando.

No así a naruto que aun en silla de ruedas inicio a flotar lentamente de cabeza.

De los hombros de yuel un par de cabezas salieron.

Señorita. overlord hizo brillar sus ojos mientras el volcán lanzaba ceniza. Debería calmarse.

Los dos villanos iban a atacar.

Cuando los dos fueron golpeados por dos rayos verdes.

Los dos no sufrieron mayor daño.

Peor vieron que pasaba pues naruto estaba de cabeza justo sobre el cráter del volcán.

Overlord alzo su mano para atraer a naruto cerca de ellos.

Mientras yuel con miedo se acercó a su pareja y vio que le costaba respirar y se veía cansado, además unas extrañas líneas como grietas estaban apareciendo en su piel, grietas que estaban sangrando.

Ahora que llame su atención. Naruto los vio a los dos molestos. Quien se está muriendo soy yo, así que director espero que apruebe nuestro proyecto de fin de año para iniciar. Le dijo naruto.

El director sonrió.

Sin duda su propuesta no solo me beneficia a los dos, sino también nuestros amigos, así que su propuesta es aprobada. Dijo.

¿y la orden de entrega? Cuestiono naruto.

Ya fue dada. Dijo overlord viendo la torre de reloj de su castillo. Debe estarse llevando acabo.

Perfecto. Dijo naruto. Yuel nos vamos. Le dijo.

Si naruto. Yuel sonrió a su amor y vio molesta overlord antes de gruñirle y sacarle los dientes, al mismo tiempo que hacia brillar sus cuernos y le mandaba un mensaje mental.

Overlord no se sintió amenazado por la joven.

Mientras los veía irse a tierra firme.

Mas sonrió.

M _i pequeña yuel._ Overlord sonrió. _Ya me amenazas de muerte por tu amor, como una buena villana._ Sintiéndose orgulloso de sus alumnos overlord espero que todo saliera bien en tierra firme.

/en suna/

Lo bueno de ser un parao estéril y con mucha arena, era que era el país perfecto para tener un programa aéreo espacial, de los países del mundo, suna era el que ponía más satélites en órbita que ninguna otra nación, es por eso que les extraño a los encargados de un lanzamiento espacial.

Cuando sin previo aviso.

Los miembros de la secta Overground atacaron el control de misión cerca al lanzamiento de uno de los satélites más grandes del momento.

Esto es extraño. Dijo Carla Perry la dueña de esa compañía. Por suerte. Sonrió viendo a los héroes que pidieron por seguridad.

Baki acompañado de un equipo que componía cuatro novatos de la pirámide estaba viendo como los devotos sectarios de overlord luchaban.

Todos ellos eran guerreros hábiles, casi como una perfecta y coordinada división de soldados con espadas, armas de fuego y cualquier cosa capaz de matar a una persona normal, pero por suerte para ellos ninguno de los héroes de suna es normal.

El equipo se componía de matsuri una chia que podía controlar hilos de metal para atar a sus enemigos.

Daimaru un joven que intentaba conquistar a temari, su habilidad era lanzar ondas de viento a presión de sus manos y pies.

Yukata ella podía usar sus cabellos como un arma para detener o golpear a enemigos haciendo su cabello tan largo o corto como quisiera además que era duro como el acero.

Natkin un joven que le gustaba mantener su rostro oculto y que podía hacer levitar objetos no mayores a una tonelada, pero aun así de forma indefinida.

Los cuatro eran buenos contra estos atacantes.

Baki no tenía problemas usando su espada para luchar contra los sirvientes de overlord, porque el señor del crimen estaría interesado en destruir el satélite.

Señor Perry cancele el lanzamiento. Dijo baki.

No lo hare es lo que ellos quieren este satélite costo millones, no puede permitirse perderlo. Dijo la mujer. inicien el lanzamiento.

Baki gruño que mujer tan terca.

Daimaru sonríe mientras con sus puños lanzaba a varios de estos sectarios al piso.

Bien. Sonrió y miro a Matsuri. Pupet no crees que temari quera salir conmigo después de esto. le pregunto.

Temari no quiere salir contigo. Le dijo matsuri envolviendo varios hombres y mujeres en una gran telaraña.

Como gaara no contigo. Le dijo daimaru. No importa. Dijo mientras veía al más grande de los sectarios.

Sonrió engreídamente y se fue corriendo.

¡Cuando te venza ella me dará una cita! Lanzo un ataque contra el más grande.

Pero su ataque fue esquivado en el último momento.

Daimaru abrió los ojos y jadeo al sentir el frio metal entrar en su cuerpo.

¡SHOCK! Grito Yakuta.

Haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la dirección donde el joven héroe estaba atravesado por el pecho por una figura diferente de los sectarios.

Este hombre vestía una gran capa con capucha blanca que cubría una máscara blanca de cráneo, su uniforme bajo esta era una armadura militar de combate de última generación, en una mano tenía un escudo y en la otra sostenía la espada que estaba atravesando a Daimaru aparte de eso, se podían ver diferentes armas y explosivos en el cuerpo de hombre.

No dijo Baki al reconocerlo. ¡Todos retrocedan! Ordeno a sus alumnos.

Los alumnos dudaron, pero regresaron tras su maestro.

Nos volvemos a ver. Dijo baki apuntándole con su espada.

El hombre saco el arma de daimaru y la limpio en su capa.

Baki. Hablo con su voz distorsionada atravesó de esa mascara de cráneo. Como está tu ojo. Señalo el rostro del hombre cubierto por una tela.

Baki gruño, de todos los enemigos y sirvientes de overlord tuvo que encontrarse con su manos derechas y asesino profesional, el maldito maestro de tácticas.

Para todos los héroes que sabían quién era, existía la leyenda solo hay un hombre que puede vencer al maestro de tácticas y salir en una pieza, si no es la vestía verde konoha, es seguro que la muerte o el perder una aparte del cuerpo ocurra al encontrárselo.

Baki tomo su posición y ataco con su espada.

El maestro de tácticas lo imito.

Baki lanzo un corte a las piernas el cual fue interceptado por el mismo corte en la misma dirección, baki dio un giro con doble vuelta para dañar al hombre y este imito perfectamente el movimiento, baki se alejó un poco y cargo su habilidad de energía en su arma.

El maestro uso su escudo que absorbió el ataque y lo regreso a baki.

Quien lo esquivo.

La edad te está pasando factura. Dijo el maestro de tácticas. Hace unos años eras más rápido y más letal. Lo ataco de forma directa.

Baki bloqueo el corte con la espada.

No así el puñetazo a su mentón y luego un rodillazo al estómago.

Baki se alejó, reconocía esa posición de combate.

Era la misma que enseñaban en kumo.

Ahora grito Natkin atacando por detrás al maestro de tácticas.

¡No! grito baki.

Pero fue tarde

En un movimiento muy rápido el maestro de tácticas cambio su posición de combate, una que cualquier usuario del byuakugan reconocería.

La posición del puño suave, en específico la de la rotación ocho palmas sesentaicuatro trigramas.

En una serie de rápidas rotaciones los puntos nerviosos de los tres jóvenes héroes fueron atacados, haciendo que ellos sintieron mucho dolor, mas no estuvieran muertos.

Baki ataco al maestro de tácticas, este lo bloqueo con su escudo y luego lo intento apuñalar con su espada, baki se alejó solo recibiendo un corte en su protector pectoral.

¿Qué sucede? Cuestiono baki. La edad también te está haciendo estragos. Comento. Ya estaría muerto y mis alumnos también para este punto de la batalla.

Unos altavoces sonaron.

Despeje en 10. Hablo la voz de la mujer.

El maestro de tácticas movió la mano a su cinturón y vio a baki.

No era mi misión. Lanzo una esfera frente a baki.

Una luz cegó a baki.

Al volver a enfocarse el lugar estaba sin miembros de la secta overground o el maestro de tácticas a la vista.

Baki tomo a sus alumnos y el cuerpo del muerto daimaru y los llevo a una zanja mientras el cohete era lanzado al espacio.

…

A la distancia.

Misión cumplida mi señor. Dijo el maestro de tácticas por su comunicador.

Excelente. Dijo la voz de overlord.

….

Está en órbita. Cuestiono naruto.

Lo está. dijo yuel.

Naruto sonrió.

….

/kumo/ hospital/

Yugito ni se estaba poniendo en contacto con sus conocidas que también fueron atacadas por la mujer conocida ahora como yuel.

Ella todavía recuerda el dolor tanto físico como psicológico que le causo la reptil escupe fuego como Jessy se refería.

Entonces te arrojo desde tres kilómetros. Dijo yugito en su video llamada compartida con las chicas.

Si. se quejó kurotsuchi. Nada más la vea le voy a quitar todas esas plumas y e hare un sombrero con ellas. Estaba muy molesta.

Y que me lo digas. Se quejó jessy. No saben lo que es tener resaca. Se quejó. Pero cuando pueda, le quitare a esa maldita lagartija emplumada a naruto-kun. Dijo sin importarle otra cosa.

Ten cuidado. Dijo temari. Es muy sádica y demasiado fuerte, doblo mi abanico de un solo golpe. Le explico.

Cierto ella es fuerte y su habilidad. Dijo yugito. Karui aún tiene miedo a cualquier llama y samui ha estado triste extrañando a nuestra madre. Comento.

Y ¿omoi? Cuestiono jessy. Todo tu equipo fue afectado ¿no? cuestiono la velocista.

No omoi solo se quedó paralizado en su murmullo común, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba fue el quien llamo a los servicios médicos. Explico con fastidio yugito.

Diablos ese chico apesta. Dijo kurotsuchi. Bueno no hay muchos buenos prospectos en esta generación de héroes. Suspiro.

¿si logras que naruto vuelva hacer un héroe todavía sigue la idea de compartirlo jessy? Cuestiono temari.

Claro chicas. Dijo jessy. No veo porque no. dijo tranquila la velocista.

Todas siguieron hablando tranquilamente.

/hospital de konoha/ 9 pm/

El área de la bodega de sangre tenía dos partes la civil y la de súper humanos, esto para si en algún momento un héroe necesitaba su sangre por una emergencia tuviera una copia disponible el lugar tenía una seguridad decadente pero no exagerada, porque quien robaría un banco de sangre.

O eso se esperaría, tres guardias muertos y unas enfermeras inconscientes.

Mientras una femenina criatura, con alas, cuernos y cola estaba revisando la lista de sangre que le habían encargado recoger.

No entendía porque naruto había pedido esta lista de manera urgente, pero si era para ayudarlo ella haría todo por la persona que amaba.

Tomo unas muestras que le extrañaron, una era de un tal hozuki, luego miro otras muestras estas eran muestras de sangre de personas que tenían habilidades de trasformar su cuerpo en algún elemento como metal, fuego, tierra, rayo, viento y cosas extrañas, algo que luego vio unas muestras que naruto marco como las más importantes, eran muchas, pero, eran del mismo nombre namikaze, tomo tres bolsas de cada muestra de sangre. Yuel se fue del lugar.

….

Mientras tanto.

….

La familia namikaze estaba en una reunión familiar, donde jessy y Harry los habían invitado a comer a la casa.

Con dos motivos.

Para una reunión de convivencia y para que nasu les ayudara.

No puede ser un cañón que use el generador de taquiones. Dijo Harry a la niña. no cuadran.

No si consideras que con estas piezas. Señalo unas partes. Podrían hacer un gran anillo de amplificación. Explico.

No es posible debido a la falta de componentes. Dijo Harry.

Harry era el ser humano más listo del mundo, pero nasu era la súper humana más lista del mundo lo que naruto tenía de veloz la niña lo tenía de inteligente.

No puede ser. Dijo la niña. esto es inútil. Se quejó mientras veía la computadora de Harry.

Los dos había estado haciendo esto por dos horas.

Intentaban saber que estaba armando overlord, pues había muchas piezas que no encajaban y no era común que los villanos robaran repuesto, así que no tenía sentido que sobraran más de la mitad de las piezas.

En ninguna combinación funcionan las simulaciones con el prototipo funcional de taquiones. Dijo nasu.

Y eso es malo. Dijo menma.

Mucho. Dijo minato. Ni una idea que están construyendo los villanos este año. Se sentó junto a su esposa.

Bueno. Jessy suspiro. Puedo reconocer el creativo de naruto en muchos de los diseños. Dijo jessy. Pero no sabemos que es.

Eso solo me causa dolor de cabeza. Se quejó Harry mientras cambiaba de pantalla de sus computadoras.

¿Harry? cuestiono nasu. ¿Por qué brilla ese botón? Cuestiono señalando un botón verde.

Son las cámaras del sub nivel cinco. Dijo el hombre y presiono el botón.

No había nada en las cámaras.

Qué raro. Dijo el hombre. Veré que. No termino de hablar.

Reconocido, namikaze naruto… advertencia niveles en rojo se requiere …. De pronto la computadora se apagó.

Los tres velocistas y la tele trasportista se fueron al quito piso.

Mientras usina veía a Harry.

Te los encargo. Dijo volando dejando atrás a sus hijos.

Kishinau espera. Se quejó Harry mientras tomaba un arma de hielo. Toma. Le lanzo una a nasu. Si su madre pregunta se me escapar. Le dijo.

Así todos fueron al sub nivel cinco.

….

Bajo tierra naruto gruñía bajo su máscara había tardado más de lo que pensaba y tuvo que usar su autorización de emergencia para desbloquear la computadora, que insistía en iniciar la máquina, está ya había escaneado a naruto y estaba marcando todos los niveles en rojo, eso se gana por quitarse su peto de taquiones.

Pero no podía confiar en nadie más para robar este objeto, si todo funcionaba, lo necesitaría.

Finalmente, la computadora cedió y abrió un compartimento en la pared con varias esferas con picos en ellas.

Solo necesitaba una, uso su rayo en cogedor y guardo la esfera en uno de los compartimentos de su cintura.

A tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo de menma y dar una patada a natsuki, aterrizo bloqueando el golpe de minato

Naruto gruño.

No tengo tiempo para esto. dijo el rubio atravesó de su máscara. Así que si no les importa. Naruto disparo hielo de sus manos.

Menma y minato lo esquivaron.

Naruto evadió el puñetazo por detrás que natsuki le dio y la golpeo en el estómago.

La joven sujeta a su hermano y se tele trasporto con el techo del lugar para dejarlo caer.

Para sorpresa de todos naruto cayo de pecho al suelo de metal.

Auuu. Se quejó naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

Menma y minato iniciaron a correr a su alrededor generando una gran cantidad de electricidad y lanzando dos rayos contra naruto, esperaban que este los absorbiera y justo cuando lo hiciera ellos lo atacarían, pero para su sorpresa naruto los recibió de lleno y estos rayos lo lanzaron contra la consola de la computadora rompiéndola.

Los tres se vieron extrañados, esa no era la forma de combate de un velocista ni siquiera la forma errática que naruto había adoptado.

No tengo tiempo para esto. se quejó naruto mientras movía su mano a su cinturón activando su báculo negro y con él su guadaña verde.

Minato llevo sus manos a su cintura y saco dos de sus armas de tres puntas.

Menma cubrió sus brazos de velocidad y genero dos cuchillas.

Natsuki saco dos tonfas.

Los tres atacaron a naruto.

Naruto bloque el ataque de natsuki y con su filo corto a minato quien aun sin velocidad detuvo el báculo, lo suficiente para que menma arañara levemente el hombro de naruto esto porque naruto esquivo el ataque, naruto giro su guadaña alejando a los héroes el tiempo suficiente, se enfocó en natsuki y la inicio a perseguir lanzando corte tras corte para luego girar su guadaña de lado a la para protegerse de menma y minato.

Los dos recibieron dos golpes minato uno en su nariz con el extremo sin filo del arma y menma uno con el extremo filoso que neutralizo sus poderes.

Natsuki intento patear a naruto, este bloqueo la patada con el bastón de su guadaña y lanzo a natsuki contra la pared esta solo se tele trasporto y aprovecho para golpear a naruto en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Naruto lo recupero y lanzo un disco al cielo este género una luz cegadora y le dio tiempo para alejarse de los dos velocistas y dar un corte a natsumi.

Anulando sus poderes naruto se dedicó a caminar en círculos por la habitación golpeando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo de menma y minato quienes solo perdían su ritmo al perder por pocos segundos sus poderes.

Algo quedo claro a los minutos que esta batalla se prolongaba.

¿naruto estas bien? Cuestiono minato al ver a su hijo tomar un despido muy largo.

Naruto iba a hablar cuando un fuerte puñetazo le dio en la mandíbula lanzando su máscara al otro la de la habitación y a el piso.

Lo siento, pero ya era mi turno. Dijo jessy quien había sido la responsable de ataque.

Llegamos. Dijo kushina mientras ella y Harry entraban al lugar.

No quería hacer esto. naruto se puso de pie y los vio.

Pero no me dejan opción. Dejo salir su electricidad, esta se volvió verde y desconecto toda máquina a su alrededor la energía inundo el cuerpo de naruto restaurando todo el daño por unos segundos, segundos que aprovecho para atacar a su fama y a jessy, los no velocistas movieron lo que paso, pero los que si podían seguir el ritmo de la batalla verían como naruto corría en círculos siendo seguido por minato, menma y jessy lanzándose rayos y ataques, así como golpes y cortes. En un movimiento inesperado naruto alzo su arma y la golpeo en el piso anulando los poderes de los demás por unos segundos.

En los que golpeo a minato, menma, jessy y natsuki dejándolos en el piso adoloridos.

Ahora. la electricidad en naruto seguía, saliendo. Me voy. naruto se disponía a salir cuando a Harry le apunto muy cerca de la salida de la habitación.

Hazlo y te dejare como paleta de hielo. Dijo el hombre.

No tengo tiempo para. Naruto guardo su guadaña mientras hablaba estaba por terminar su oración cuando todo el mundo inicio a dar vueltas y él se sentía desorientado, sus piernas fallaron y se recargo muy fuerte en la pared.

Harry bajo su arma curioso.

Solo para ver como naruto abría la boca y de esta salía una gran cantidad de fluido negro el cual al tocar el piso se iniciaba a evaporar, naruto debió haber lanzado casi dos litros de ese líquido en el piso.

Naruto se puso con mucha dificultad de pie.

Mientras todos lo veían.

Harry fue el único que vio el rostro de naruto, esas grietas que dejaban salir energía verde.

No. dijo el hombre. ¡Detente! Le grito.

Pero fue tarde naruto salió corriendo.

Minato síguelo! Ordeno Harry.

Minato, menma y jessy persiguieron a naruto.

Harry tomo una computadora con analizador incluido de otro espacio en la pared y tomo una muestra de sangre.

Que no sea que no sé qué no sea. Murmuraba.

¿Qué pasa? Dijo kushina saliendo del shock de ver a su hijo en ese estado.

La computadora termino su análisis.

No. dijo Harry. minato estás ahí. Presiono el comunicador de la computadora.

….

En las calles del país del fuego.

Las personas veían un rayo verde ser seguido por un rayo amarillo uno dorado y uno anaranjado, todo esto a altas horas de la noche combinado con la falta repentina de electricidad solo hacía que se sintieran nerviosos.

Minato estás ahí! Grito Harry.

Sí que pasa. Cuestiono minato mientras naruto y ellos corrían sobre el agua.

Tu hijo, tu está en la etapa final de. La trasmisión fue cortada cuando naruto se tropezó y se estrelló contra la arena de una playa en el país del fuego.

Los tres velocistas lo alcanzaron.

Solo al verlo de frente lo entendieron.

Naruto estaba sujetando su mano derecha, esta no dejaba de vibrar sin control, pero lo aterrador era pequeñas escamas negras estaban flotando en la mano, mientras rayos verdes salían de las vibraciones.

Vieron el rostro de naruto, una parte de su cabeza era atravesado por una de las grietas verde esmeralda que no dejaba de brillar y a su tiempo la piel de naruto se desgarraba.

Naruto. Dijo minato totalmente asustado.

Hermano. Menma se intentó acercar a él.

Pero naruto le lanzo un rayo con su mano izquierda y este inicio a desintegrarse como la mano derecha.

Naruto. Jessy inicio a llorar, no podía ver esto, cerró los ojos.

Naruto abrió la boca y de esta solo salía luz, la sangre que escupió ni siquiera toco el piso pues se desvaneció.

No. dijo naruto. NO NO NO NO NOOOO. Grito mientras cerraba los ojos y centraba toda la energía que le quedaba.

Minato salgan de ahí! Grito Harry. naruto va explotar! Les dijo.

A regañadientes los tres se fueron

Solo vieron el gran pilar de luz verde que salió.

temían lo peor al regresar a la playa y verla hecho vidrio sólido.

Pero notaron como naruto estaba de pie aun en un cráter, y de un movimiento se fue corriendo.

¡Espera! Minato lo intento seguir, pero su hijo se había ido.

/el taller/

Yuel se extrañó al no encontrar a naruto dormido en la cama.

Busco a Kong y se encontró al gorila noqueado por tranquilizantes en su cama.

Se inició a alamar más cuando vio la silla de naruto vacía y en esta el peto de taquiones.

YUEL! Grito naruto apenas estrellados en unas cajas.

Naruto! La dragona voló y los sujeto para ponerlo en la silla.

Naruto se veía mucho mucho peor desde que lo vio hace unas horas, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, carne quemada y era esquelético.

La sangre. Pido el rubio señalando una máquina de trasfusión sanguínea.

¿Cual? Cuestiono acelerada yuel.

La de velocistas. Le dijo naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yuel dejo de escuchar el corazón de naruto latir y se asunto. Conecto la máquina y puso la sangre.

Para luego caer de rodillas y llorar con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de naruto, rogando a cualquier dios o demonio que no le quitara a naruto.

El lugar estuvo en silencio para yuel.

Hasta que un leve palpitar la hizo ver como naruto volvía a respirar.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Una esperanza.

….

/ en la tierra del fuego/ edificio sede de los gobiernos mundiales/ tres días después.

Tras la segunda guerra mundial y los incidentes con hanzo la salamandra, el gobierno de distintos países solía reunirse almenas una vez al año en algún país para discutir cosas de seguridad, política, economía y demás temas relacionados a sus países.

Esta vez tocaba al país del fuego ser la sede.

Y así como vienen daimios y presidentes.

También los cinco kages se reúnen.

En una oficina muy cerca de los daimios y los presidentes todos aún estaban nerviosos por la reunión de hace cuatro años, el conocido día de los héroes.

¿entonces? Cuestiono onoki. A que se refieren que el satélite de comunicaciones que pagamos por enviar al espacio, no fue enviado. Le cuestiono a gaara y a baki.

Los cinco kages eran acompañados por los respectivos directores de las escuelas.

Siendo minato y kakashi.

Gaara y baki.

Onoki y akasuchi.

A y Darui.

Mei y Ao.

Cuando el satélite entro en órbita el control de misión intento enlazarlo con la compañía de Iwa, pero al no lograrlo pensaron que era un problema técnico, no fue hasta que se activó el sistema gps del mismo que nos dimos cuenta que nunca dejo el almacén. Dijo Baki.

¿entonces que lanzarlo al espacio? Cuestiono Mei. Se supone que ese satélite sería un medio de comparación entre todos los países, pero si está en tierra que lanzaron al espacio y porque overlord quería que no se lanzara. Dijo la mujer.

No sabemos. Dijo gaara. Un satélite si fue lanzado, pero se perdió cuando salió de la atmosfera.

Esto solo me causa jaqueca. Se quejó A. los villanos robando cosas sin sentido.

Te entiendo. Dijo mei. Aun no puedo creer que naruto-kun haya robado un condensador de taquiones. Dijo.

Todos los kages fueron informados de ese hecho, saber que el hijo de minato era un villano era una cosa, pero saber que tenía un arma del fin del mundo era otra.

No creo que sea una amenaza. Dijo minato suspiraron. No puedo ocultarles esta información. Les dijo.

Los kages lo vieron.

Hace unos días naruto robo una pieza de los laboratorios namikaze, pero descubrimos que naruto está en las fases finales de un desbalance de velocidad. Dijo el kage.

Los más jóvenes no entendía, pero onoki sí.

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? Cuestiono el anciano.

Esto hizo que todos entendieran.

Él está. dijo mei.

Si. dijo minato. Según Harry al ritmo que está su deterioro celular y por lo que vimos, horas, su cuerpo no soportara mucho tiempo. Minato inicio a llorar. Morirá. Suspiro. Como un villano y solo.

Nadie dijo nada, a la idea de que alguien así muriera no dejaba de afectarles, naruto fue un héroe no él fue el niño que muchos conocieron y que su destino era no solo ser algún día el que quitara a minato el título de kage sino quizás aquel símbolo de paz que define una generación y ahora quien sabe cómo estaría, enfermo y moribundo, las las horribles celdas del castillo del triángulo del dragon.

Entonces. A hablo. ¿Vemos la sesión? Cuestiono queriendo salir del lugar para relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

Los cinco kages y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a la gran sesión de todos los países.

Donde los delegados discutían sin cesar acusándose y gritándose como si no hubiera un mañana si así es la política.

En las pantallas de televisión donde se trasmitían los resultados de las votaciones una V roja apareció.

Todos se tensaron recordando cuando una nube roja hizo lo mismo hace muchos años.

La imagen en la pantalla mostro a un rubio esquelético de ojos verdes, marcas en sus meguillas y rostro enfermo con un trozo de metal en su pecho que no dejaba de brillar.

Hola. Lo saludo.

Nadie dijo nada.

Bien sé que me escucha. Naruto se reclino en su silla. Permítanme presentarme, soy el actual rey del triángulo del dragon Uzumaki Naruto, como rey de la escuela este año, me toca presentar el proyecto de fin de año de mi escuela. Hablo.

Todos lo veían con duda y algunos pensaban que era una broma.

Primero tengo 5 peticiones que hiere diciendo a lo largo del día, segundo esta trasmisión eta siendo sintonizada en todo el continente elemental, tercero tengo dispositivos de seguridad que aseguran mi protección de cualquier intento de cortar la trasmisión y cuarto y último no tengo nada que perder. Les dijo. Así que es simple cumplan mis cinco peticiones cuando yo quiera como yo las quiera o sino millones morirán. Dijo naruto.

Muchos se rieron y uno de los daimios hablo.

Y ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Le cuestiono.

Naruto solo sonrió. Una de las pantallas se dividió.

Hace unos días un satélite fue enviado a la atmosfera, el satélite de telecomunicaciones que se quedó en tierra, no es nada comparado al que está en el espacio ahora. explico naruto. ¿Cómo lo hare? Naruto tomo un mando de un videojuego. Así. Presiono un botón. Todos conocen la provincia de su lian no está en las fronteras del país del té y el país del fuego sufre los niveles más altos de pobreza enfermedad y criminalidad común. Dijo caruto. Bien con el mando movió y todos vieron un triángulo en el mapa donde estaba la cuidad capital de la provincia de su lian.

La imagen cambio a una perspectiva de la cuidad a tiempo real.

Un haz de luz blanca apareció en el cielo y un rayo blanco toco un extremo de la cuidan luego se dividió en tres rayos que volvieron hacer uno y entonces exploto.

Nadie dijo nada.

Todos estaba en shock.

En esa cuidad habitaban seiscientos millones de habitantes. Dijo naruto con unos ojos carentes de emociones. 5 cosas cuando yo quiera como yo quiera si cualquier líder abandona este recinto volare la cuidad antes de que puedan llegar al estacionamiento. Les dijo naruto.

Todos lo vieron.

En todo el mundo héroes y villanos lo veían.

¿Empezamos el juego? cuestiono naruto

….

Fin del capítulo nueve 1/2


End file.
